


UnderSOUL

by smallameangel



Series: VitaeTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Bicep Flexing ;), Big Brother Papyrus, Echo Flowers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male Chara, Modified Pacifist Route, My trigger warnings will be in the Author's Notes. Please read those first!!!, No one can Reset, POV Alternating, Papyrus Shenanigans, Possessive Sans, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Still adding tags!, Victorian Flower Language, as in there's fighting but no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 132,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sola vitae, una sola mors.</p><p>Monsters have been trapped for hundreds of years within Mt. Ebott.<br/>Their lives are inextricably tied to those of humans...but exactly how has been lost to time.</p><p>((Updates will be sporadic due to the school year. Expect batches of chapters to be uploaded during breaks.))</p><p>!!! Characters' speech relies heavily on fonts, so make sure you have comic sans, papyrus, determination, wingdings, and aster installed on your compy if you want to see things the way I've intended.<br/>FYI: I'm using ao3's public Undertale work skin. :)</p><p>((The current arc: chapters 21-25 are currently at 50% completion, so please be patient while I get all of my ducks in a row!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing HP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~~~
> 
> This fic started as a way for me to vent some pretty dark feelings, so expect the first couple chapters to be pretty darn heavy.
> 
> Also, I'll be playing around with the formatting on this story, so please feel free to leave me comments with how it looks! :D
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Outside Mt. Ebott: [Falling by Christophe Willem](https://youtu.be/ESE6HlLqE2g)  
> In the Ruins: [Ruins (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/VT9BfLVbnI8)  
> All flower field dream sequences (they're in present tense!) use this song: [All Was Well by Wintergatan](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: attempted suicide; self-harm

Things had been bad before… Like when all the kids in class stole her backpack and scattered its contents around the campus for fun… or when her father had broken her tooth in a fit of rage one day… or when her mom was in-between research grants and they were counting out pennies desperately trying to make the rent… But now, things were different. From now on, things would always be different.

The dusty blue bus rolled up to the stop she needed, Ebotton. The seventeen-year-old slowly slipped out of her seat and trudged down the stairs, gently nodding a thank you to the driver who had come all this way for her. There were no other passengers. No one ventured to this village since the end of the Great Magic War. « Little Miss! » called out the driver hastily, « You didn’t bring anything with you? Do you need help? » She turned to face him, their eyes meeting briefly, and smiled meekly. 

* I’m fine, thank you. I’m meeting someone here soon.

Crossing the street, she plopped down on an ancient, weathered bench, and began swinging her feet back and forth innocently. Could she fool him into believing that someone would actually drive all of this way to pick her up? She hoped so… but kept her head down to make sure that he couldn’t see her eyes gloss over. The bus driver took a long, hard look at her, and finally, after what felt like hours of faking happiness, made a U-turn and left the deserted town.

A deep breath echoed out into the street as the light-framed girl brought her knees up to her chest and began gently rocking back and forth. Faking happiness was something she was used to doing, but never for as long as the two days of traveling that it took to get there. Two days of ignoring the pain, dulling it to the point of being unable to feel anything. She brushed her soft, brown hair out of her eyes as she looked up at the mountain her mother had spoken so fondly of. Children had fallen down there before… and none had returned. ‘Did they find what they were looking for?’ she mused. ‘I’ll find out for you, mom…’

She wobbled uneasily on her feet as she took her first few steps towards the great green mountain. It had been a while since she’d eaten a full meal; the last of her change had been spent on the ‘special’ bus fare. Her determination to make it to the mountain, and quite a bit of bribery, had forced the bus driver’s hand and compelled him to bring her that far. The rest was up to her.

The gentle sound of the wind rustling the forest’s plants helped to subdue her rising emotions. Every step she took weighed heavily upon her shoulders, as if her decision to come to this place would make her mother turn in her grave. It’s not as if she didn’t have any other choice. She could have stayed with her father, but what good would that have done? Either decision would cause a loving mother unease.

* Climbing this mountain is nothing. I’ll make it there soon… she whispered through clenched teeth as the slope became more inclined.

As she made her way further up into the mountain, the setting sun cast its melancholy light upon a small cave that would normally remain unnoticed by travelers to the area. She stumbled to its entrance and was overcome by her mother’s voice as it used to be when she was a small child.

> « It is said that the entrance to the Monsters’ world lies in a cave at the top of Mount Ebott, » her mother would explain as she told the toddler about the legend. « A long time ago, we fought with the monsters. »  
>  « Why? »  
>  « Well, » cooed the older lady, « because we humans were jealous. »  
>  « Jealous of what, Mommy? »  
>  « Of their magic. As a species, we were losing our magical abilities, and when people become jealous, they have the strength to do horrible things… »

* I’m finally here… Are you upset, Mom?

The girl clung tightly to her arms as she dug her fingers into the last thing her mother had given her: a blue and magenta sweater. Her knees buckled beneath the weight of her decision. She knew in her heart that her mother wouldn’t have wanted this end for her, but this was as far as her determination could take her. What could possibly keep her on the surface now? An empty home? A manipulative and abusive father? A life jumping from place to place, never knowing the warmth of her mother’s embrace again?

Her eyes looked further into the entrance to the cave, adjusting to the ever-creeping darkness that had settled into her SOUL since the day her mother died. Her destination, a large, gaping hole, awaited. The young lady carefully sat down outside the entrance to the cave, her face ashen as grief overwhelmed her once again. ‘My father would never come looking for me here…would he?’ Fear seized her as this thought popped into her mind. Staying on the mountain would never be enough. She would never be free. Closing her eyes, she stilled her heart and decided to have one final dream before the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stands underneath the only tree as far as the eye can see, a myriad of wild flowers and soft green grass gently swaying in the spring breeze. The shade of the weeping willow refreshes her tired spirits. Knowing that this would be the last time she would come to this place fills her with a small twinge of regret. ‘I need to find him and say goodbye. That’s the least I can do…’ she thinks, looking around for the perfect flowers to express her decision.

The young lady walks aimlessly through the field, scrutinizing each blossom in an attempt to find the perfect bouquet. Sweet peas for goodbye mixed with some stems of agrimony for gratefulness. Her bouquet now complete, she makes her way back to the shade of the willow, trailing her right hand against the tall grasses and enjoying the visceral feeling of the soft soil between her toes.

Meeting back at the tree, the teen finds herself before a familiar figure. Slumped against the trunk, hands stuffed into his pristine white lab coat, his left foot propped strategically against the hard bark and hiking up his black trousers, showing off his long, electric blue socks.

 * hey. it’s been a while, hasn’t it? the boy shoots out casually. * we haven’t met all that much since… well…

The girl shifts uncomfortably in her wispy, sleeveless red lace dress. Her lips form words, only for the air to stay deep within her chest. He stands up properly and takes a good look at her before settling his gaze on the bouquet. ‘if only i could see her face… it’s been years since then,’ he thinks, busy deciphering the message.

* i knew it would come to this at some point, he sighs, pulling out his own, smaller bouquet of pansies and a single dried white rose wrapped in fern leaves.

A tear falls onto her bouquet, her silent response to his message. Years ago, the two had met at this same tree and shared happy memories and thoughts, the young girl even going so far as to teach the boy the language of flowers that her mother loved so much. Their carefree relationship taking a more somber turn once they could no longer see each other’s faces, they chose to express their most painful thoughts through flowers rather than through words.

* something happened, didn’t it? 

She inhales sharply, instinctively covering her face with the bouquet. Despite the static, she could still parse the sad tone his voice had taken on.

* heh… y’know, i couldn’t see your face before so… 

He takes her hands in his and gently exchanges their bouquets.

* Thank you, and…don’t…give up like me, she whispers, clasping the small bouquet tightly against her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twilight, and a sharp gust of wind, appeared together. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the warmth of the sun had been replaced by the cold, empty moon. It was time.

As she stood, she instinctively dusted off her brown shorts.

> « Make sure to always dust yourself off; you never know who you’re going to bump into! » her mother would always say. 

Facing the steep drop into the mountain was terrifying and relieving at the same time. This was the end of her time on the surface. Going down this hole was the only way she could bury herself with dignity, so it would have to do. Turning around from the edge of the drop, she looked up at the moon and smiled as she let herself fall backwards into the deep, dark pit. The moon and sky quickly dwindled in her vision until everything turned black. Crisp air rushed past her quickly as she continued her decent, her shoulder-length hair fluttering wildly around her. Closing her eyes and opening her arms, her mind clouded as she fell unconscious.

**************************

« CLANK! » The echo of a watering can falling to the hard ground hung in the still air as a tall, white creature chanced upon the girl’s fallen figure. Upon a bed of golden-yellow flowers lay a broken, lifeless body. Or so the goat woman thought. She hurriedly inspected the still figure. A breath. Shallow and frail, but a breath none-the-less. The monster relaxed a bit. Many children had fallen into the Underground, but never had she found one in such a state. Carefully picking up the light-framed human, she hastily carried it back to her home.

**************************

The smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie gently woke the sleeping girl. Alive? She jolted at the thought and bit her lip violently as pain overwhelmed her senses. Her left shoulder felt hot and swollen, and she gasped for air as her ribs shifted unnaturally. Her body begged to lie still, but she forced it to move, testing the limits of human endurance. No one was meant to find her, but someone had. Sitting on the edge of the soft bed, the young lady looked down at herself in astonishment. Her clothes felt clean and mended, and she hadn’t felt so clean in days. Guilt washed over her. She couldn’t stay here… She had inconvenienced this person enough.

A large slice of pie was on the floor near the bed. It was a kind gesture, but her dulled emotions didn’t allow for hunger. The brown-haired girl scanned the room for a pen and paper. The table with the dusty picture-frame would do. Placing the plate next to the empty picture-frame, she slowly scrawled out the words « Thank you, » her left arm burning from the motion. Keeping the light off in her room, she slipped on her brown leather shoes and staggered out into the hallway. The warm, yellow house was lit, but empty. Perhaps her rescuer had left to do some errands? No matter. The front door was near by. Using her right hand to steady herself against the wall, she made her way to it. 

Outside? There was no sky, only a faint purplish earth surrounding the house; in the center of the courtyard the red leaves of a dead tree enveloped its roots. The stale air was difficult to breathe, especially with her broken ribs, but she pressed on, looking in both directions. A large, white frog eyed her as she made her way to an entrance at the end of the tunnel. « Toriel came through here just a little while ago, » croaked the frog. « It looks like she’s gone shopping. » Toriel? ‘That must be the name of the person who saved me,’ the girl mused, not noticing that the frog had spoken. 

Hoping never to encounter that kind soul, she went through the archway and found herself on a large balcony. A cold, dead city loomed over her. Her eyes widened in awe at the shadowy capital. The immensity of such a discovery weighed on her shaky frame, forcing her to lean on the archway for stability. Only the sound of the teenager’s ragged breathing could be heard, and even that was so faint that it could not echo in such a large cavern. As she turned to leave, a silvery object glittered in the corner of her eye. To the left of her was a small, toy-like knife.

* Heh… Well, if falling from a cliff won’t do it, something sharp certainly can, she whispered to herself as she knelt down gingerly to pick up the sharp plaything. 

After having carefully pocketed the plastic knife, the girl made her way back to what she assumed was Toriel’s house. There was only one other way to go from there, and so she rightly assumed that’s where she must have fallen from, so there could be no exit there. The white frog hopped protectively beside her as she walked toward the house, leaning on the wall for support all the while.

* I’m alright. Don’t worry about me… she cut her sentence short, not knowing what to call the creature. 

« Froggit! » It said wearily, unsure of whether to trust the young human who had finally decided to address it.

* …Froggit.   

The girl gave it a dull, tired smile and pat it gently on the head. 

  * Is there a way out of these ruins? The city is dead, and I don’t see any other path to take… 

« Inside the house. There should be a passage to the rest of the Underground from there. That’s where everyone left to once King Asgore found another, larger cavern, » carefully croaked the Froggit as it stopped at Toriel’s front door.

* The Underground, huh? That has a nice ring to it… 

The girl shuddered briefly in response to pushing the door open, forcing her to take in a sharp breath of stale air and doubling over in pain.

She gave the Froggit a pained smile as she closed the door behind her. The warm atmosphere of the house washed over her tired body, making it that much harder to shuffle down the large, carpeted stairs at the back of the house. Falling asleep forever in this place felt like such a nice idea, but there was no way that she would allow it. She was determined to leave others out of her misery, especially the nice ‘Toriel’ that took care of her while she was unconscious. A deep, dimly-lit tunnel opened up at the foot of the staircase.

* Almost…there… 

The teen gritted her teeth through the pain as she pushed herself further down the long hall.

After what felt like hours of painful trudging, a large door came into view. Finally. The girl eyed the heavy, stone double-door. A large quantity of dust had accumulated around the floor and over the intricate rune carvings. By the looks of it, the exit had remained shut for quite some time. Steeling herself against the onslaught of pain she was about to put herself through, the thin-framed girl pressed her right shoulder against the center of the doors and forced them open with her weight.

The doors had no choice but to buckle under the young adult’s determination, a gust of ice-cold air releasing the pressure between the two areas. Too weak to open the doors all the way, she shimmied gingerly through the gap she had made, scratching up her black tights against the sharp-edged doors. White, cold, crisp. Her soft hazel eyes took a moment to adjust to the chilling air. ‘Toriel will never find me with the doors closed again…right?’ she thought solemnly while looking at the large, stone opening from the other side. As she set to work closing the doors, her right shoulder gave out, forcing the broken girl to quickly breathe in the cold air, cutting sharply into her lungs and ribcage. With the doors finally closed, and dizzy from all of the physical exertion placed upon her upper torso, the dazed human stumbled into the snowy forest.

Utterly numb from the shocking difference in temperature between the two regions, she finally fell to her knees.

* I guess it’s now or never… she exhaled shakily as she pulled out the toy knife.

Her arms were screaming in pain, which made it easier to decide which hand to hold the knife in. Being left-handed had always felt like an anomaly, but now that both of her shoulders felt equally damaged, she held the knife firmly in her left hand, determined to end it all right then and there. Her hand shook violently as she placed the blade against her wrist; there would only be one chance to get this right… 

Despite how dulled her senses had become from her injuries, she still felt a sharp pain. Her eyes glazed over as she unwillingly dropped the knife from her numb hand. The girl looked down briefly at her right wrist. Red. A river of red. Unable to focus her vision any more than that, she collapsed face-first into the soft white blanket of snow.


	2. Lost Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that... Reality? A dream? A nightmare?
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Sans stumbles across the fallen human and is forced to make a decision, but is it the right one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!~~~
> 
> So, here comes all of the formatting stuff I was talking about... Hope it looks good!  
> Curious to know why certain things weren't formatted in chapter 1? Take a guess! (^_−)☆
> 
> Can't wait to post chapter three... Playing with pov is so much fun!
> 
> Oh, and I made a tumblr just for this story/au. I'd love it if you went to check it out. I'll be updating on writing progress and reblogging awesome Undertale stuff. :3 And maaaaybe I'll post some spoilery bits of writing, if anyone's interested.
> 
>  
> 
> [vitaetaleau.tumblr.com](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The dream.: S I L E N C E ... or [Premonition (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/nlC5xRsl6Nk)  
> Sans awake: [Sans' Secret Room (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/AkQb-07jeXI)

A large, shadowy figure looms ominously from the entrance to the messy house. MTT is blaring on the television, but the two skeletons’ attention has shifted to the unexpected guest at the doorway. « GIVE ME THE HUMAN, » lets out the booming voice. « SANS, I KNOW YOU’RE HIDING THEM HERE! » The tension in the air is enough to make the shorter skeleton shift uncomfortably on the green couch. « nope. there’s no human here, sir. hey, have you seen one lately bro? » he nudges the taller skeleton, jolting him out of his reverie. « WHY, OF COURSE THERE’S NO HUMAN HERE IN OUR HOUSE, YOUR MAJESTY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD HAVE CAPTURED AND BROUGHT THEM IMMEDIATELY TO YOU! » the lanky skeleton states as confidently as a terrible liar could. 

Refusing to believe the brothers, the towering goat-king forces his way into their house and begins searching violently. The boys glance at each other knowingly, their eyes glowing tensely as they swiftly position themselves between their king and the stairs to the rest of the house. « THEY’RE UP THERE, AREN’T THEY? » he growls deeply, bloodlust oozing from every syllable. « we would just rather you didn’t destroy the house, » replies Sans, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

All of their eyes focus upstairs as the door to Sans’ room slams open and a thin human, just about the height of the older skeleton, comes rushing down the stairs to face the wrath of the king. They stand firmly before the looming beast with their arms wide open, their tired, tear-stained face glowing radiantly in the face of such adversity. The events play out in slow-motion, with Sans being unable to move even the slightest bit, frozen as he watches in horror. The large, normally docile, goat-king raises his trident and slashes through the young human’s torso, ripping its blue and magenta sweater to shreds and spraying flesh and blood all over the room. As he goes back in for the kill, Papyrus jumps in to block the attack, only to be fatally hit, his final words echoing in Sans’ ears « King Asgore… please… spare her… » 

Red. His entire field of vision is filled with blood. The tv, the couch, the carpet, his king. Their blood is quickly spreading across the floor. No amount of healing magic could stop it. « FRISK! » He chokes out as he falls to his knees and gently cradles the dying girl. « frisk… please… we’re all going to die if you give up now, » bright blue tears streaming down his face. « and i don’t want to lose you or papyrus again… »  
Then all was black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* NOOOOO!!!!!!!

A frantic, guttural scream rang throughout the dark, messy room. Sweat streamed down Sans’ face as he sat there, gripping his bedsheets tightly in his boney hands. They, no, _she_ was there, right there, in his arms, just a second ago. Papyrus had been killed right in front of him. Not by the human, but by his own king… Sans’ glowing blue eye trembled like a small candle’s flame in the wind. This was how the timeline would end? He had never had that premonitory dream before. Each of the others he’d had this week ended in a different way. In one, the human saved everyone and managed to break the barrier. In another, she killed them all herself in a fit of paranoia and manic-depression. In yet another one, she simply disappeared, leaving no trace of her left behind. Which dream was the real one? Were they all real? Why was he the only one who got to see how things would end?

Tossing his sweaty pajamas to the side, the young skeleton hastily threw on some warm clothes: a thin white turtleneck, a pair of black and white-striped pants, and his dusty blue hoodie. Unable to sleep with his mind buzzing at such an alarming rate, he headed out into the cold, snowy night.

A gentle wintery breeze permeated Snowdin, giving the tiny town a more festive feel than usual. Snowflakes twirled and danced gracefully through the air as the sound of Sans’ sneakered footsteps crunching the freshly fallen snow bounced off the buildings surrounding him. Trudging slowly on his way to the Ruins outpost, the young skeleton let his thoughts overwhelm him, his beady white eyes glazing over. Every night this week, there had been a dream, a nightmare, of what might be. Almost every night, he woke up screaming. ‘she felt so real…’ He looked pensively at his empty hands, still able to feel the pressure and warmth of the dream that had ended. They were empty. They were clean. He hadn’t met a human yet, and he probably never would. And yet, every day, he would dress warmly as soon as he woke up and trudged quietly to his outpost near the Ruins.

The gentle breeze picked up significantly as Sans exited the town, the buildings no longer there to protect him from the howling wind. Pulling his hood up and ducking his head, he continued on, still enveloped in the night’s dream. After the second dream that week, Papyrus had noticed a change in his brother’s demeanor. His usual lazy attitude had been replaced by a sort of trance-like determination. As if following through with his duties for once would prove that nothing would change, that no human would come. 

Once Papyrus had caught on, his little brother had pestered him relentlessly until there was no choice but to tell him everything. Every nightmare, in horrifying detail, was shared. Huddled around the kitchen table each night, the two boys seriously discussed each dream as if it were to happen, planning out the possible actions they could take to mitigate the damage that would follow. After having written everything down, Papyrus would leave for bed, too exhausted to even read his favorite book, leaving Sans to add their notes to his bedroom wall. A wall that, after a week of vivid dreams and harrowing discussions, was now meticulously covered in papers.

> « GET UP YOU LAZYBONES! YOU KNOW WHAT DAD USED TO SAY… UNA SOLA VITA; UNA SOLA MORS, RIGHT SANS? »

Papyrus’ cheerful voice echoed through Sans’ mind. That’s right. Despite the dreams, there was only one true path. It would be up to him to find it.

The blue bundle of bones looked up as he crossed the bridge to the Ruins door. Snow had covered everything. The gateway was still firmly shut. No one had come through. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked further into the forest, intent on making sure that no living soul had crossed this barrier. Something crunched under his feet. Shocked to have felt something hard in the freshly fallen snow, he turned to pick it up and tripped over something else — something big. 

He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a small, dinky knife. His eye sockets instinctively widened as he remembered the worst of his dreams.

* no. no way… i won’t let everyone get killed… i-i can’t… i… 

He gripped his hood and dug his boney fingers into his skull until the pain forced him out of his nightmare. Trying his best to focus his breathing, he pocketed the plastic plaything and noticed that his hands were a soft shade of pink. Pink? ‘the snow should be white. unless…’ he glanced to his right, hoping that the object that had tripped him was simply a large rock.

* oh god. is that…the human?

Dreams and nightmares jumbled in his mind. He only knew the outcomes, if they were even that. Not the beginning. He gently removed the small layer of fresh snow that had accumulated on their body, revealing a thin-framed, frail-looking human. Pink. Why was the snow surrounding their arm pink? Turning the young human face up threw the skeleton into a panic. How long had they been lying there for? He scanned the motionless body as quickly as possible, assessing the damage. In an attempt to rationalize, to detach himself from the moment, he whispered: 

* i could just leave them here, in the snow. just…go back to bed. the kid’ll be dead soon if they’re not now.

‘the kid? sheesh,’ he chided himself. As if he could know what age that human was. He inspected the snowy body more carefully, his rattling hands tracing its form. Movement. A twinge of fear mixed with hope caused Sans to choke. ‘they’re breathing…’ It was faint, ragged, but constant. So they weren’t dead… yet. 

Where was the color coming from? Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to follow the colors. White. Pink. Blue. Red. The sweater should have stayed blue, but the right sleeve was a deep crimson, as if determination itself was seeping from the human. The skeleton’s bones rattled weakly as he saw himself as he was in that dream, just an hour ago. Hot tears streamed down to the ground as he was caught up in the emotions he felt back then.

* i don’t even know you, but i feel like i do… 

He stood up to leave. He had to let them die, to protect everyone…to protect Papyrus. The shaking bones collapsed to the ground once more at the thought of his gentle brother. His eye sockets turned dark.

* paps said that he’d take you in, no matter what. so, let’s go…buddy.

The anxious skeleton focused his breathing once again as he took control of their SOUL. One slip up and it wouldn’t matter if he had finally made his choice. Summoning some bones as he placed the human in his arms, he had them bring out a few bottles of ketchup from the nearest outpost. A ghastly smirk drew upon his face as the bones cracked open the bottles and let the goopy red liquid seep into the bloodstains. Everyone who saw it would just think that Sans was too lazy to clean up his mess. Looking up at the door one last time, his mind flittered briefly to his jokester friend. He would need to check in with her about the human once things had died down. 

A few shortcuts later, Sans was back in his room. He would have time to deal with the mess once the person in his arms was dry and warm. His bed was pretty clean, for once. ‘must’ve been papyrus’ doing,’ he mused. Using magic, he slipped off the human’s leather shoes and placed them to dry outside his door. Taking off their brown shorts and ripped-up black tights revealed only minor scuffs, bruises, and cuts. He gritted his teeth as the hard part began. 

Gently removing the sweater so as not to make any injuries worse, Sans placed the pale fleshy body on his bed. Their torso was fully bandaged, as well as their left shoulder. Moist wrappings wouldn’t do. He placed the human’s soaking clothes in a lump next to their shoes and carefully opened his brother’s door. Tiptoeing to the taller skeleton’s closet so as not to wake him, he pulled out the softest teeshirt and pajama pants he could find. They were clearly labeled « NOT FOR SANS, » forcing the older skeleton to stifle a chuckle. For once, he was doing as his best bro asked.

Back with the human again, he steeled himself against the concept of taking off the icy wet bandages. Should he? Of course. It’s not as if they were going to help the frozen creature before him, but still… He gulped, a soft blue blush creeping over his cheekbones.

* it’s just a skeleton with some extra wrappings. nothin’ i haven’t seen before… he muttered shyly underneath his breath as the bandages slowly uncoiled themselves.

Just seeing the big splotches of icy purple skin beneath the bandages provoked an immediate physical reaction in him. He blipped over to Trashy and dry heaved for a while. Forcing himself to focus on the bones, Sans took another look at the body on his bed. He gingerly placed his magic-warmed hands on the darkest bruises to check the bones beneath. Years of experience caring for his brother’s training injuries allowed him to adeptly pop the left shoulder back into place. The right shoulder was heavily bruised, but not dislocated. His hands slowly scanned each rib, doing his best not to cause undue harm to his unconscious patient. Three cracked ribs, one broken. He contemplated redoing the bandages, but knew that they wouldn’t do any good on those injuries.

* …time to get you out of this jam and into some pa- **jam** -as. 

He winced at the terrible pun. The stress was clearly affecting his comedic ability.

With the human dressed, he had no choice but to look at the small gash on their right wrist. It had stopped bleeding before he had even found them unconscious, but he still found it unnerving to look at. Thankfully, the icy snow had helped the blood clot and lower the swelling of their injuries. Wrapping a clean bandage around their wrist, his mind flittered back to the plastic knife he had found alongside them. He set the sharp toy outside his door with a note written in Wingdings: { make sure to hide this in a place only you could think of finding it. } Using a bit of magic to warm the blankets, the boney boy covered the sleeping figure and sat down beside them, determined to keep watch in case they were to wake. A flood of relief washed over him as he heard a soft, short moan emanate from his charge. ‘the worst is over,’ he repeated over and over in his mind as his vision blurred and he fell into a deep, fatigue-driven sleep.

« the worst is over. right, frisk? »


	3. Mending SOULs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Papyrus' perspective on all of these recent events?
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Despite having fallen asleep, Sans wakes up to find himself in a strange garden, and someone familiar lurks in its darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~~~
> 
> Finally posting chapter three...  
> And here's the intro to the rest of the Aster family. You'll notice that I've taken certain liberties with Pap's character, and it all has to do with things that happened prior to Frisk falling into Mt. Ebott. Papyrus' character has honestly been the most fun to develop and ponder over, especially with how he's portrayed in the game. He's definitely not all sunshine and rainbows, though he tries his best to be that way for Sans' sake.  
> Gaster... well, let's just say that his "accident" gave him certain abilities to mess with his boys as he sees fit, and Sans has made sure that he's the main target. :/ Also, just for ease of reading, Gaster's speech will be in aster, though you'll notice that whenever the skelies use brackets, they're actually talking in wingdings. I'll save the wingding symbols for something special. ;)
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments I've gotten so far! :D Thank you!  
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Papyrus around the house: [Respite (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/Ekx-WUSVp78)  
> Waking up in the SOUL Garden: [All Was Well by Wintergatan](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)  
> A reunion with Gaster: [Here We Are (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/jb8E8NQCErg)

* NOOOOO!!!!!!! 

A frantic, guttural scream echoed through Papyrus’ wall and straight into his skull, jolting him awake.

The long skeleton stretched and shifted in his bed. Boney hands cupping over his ear holes, he prayed for silence. He heard the distant click of the front door soon after. Sans had taken only a few minutes to collect himself before leaving this time… 

WELL… IF HE’S GOING OUT, I MIGHT AS WELL HELP HIM FEEL BETTER, sighed the usually relaxed monster, his brow bone furrowed with worry.

Jumping out of his amazing, red race-car bed, the limber skeleton began his usual morning chores: bed-making, sweeping, dusting, laundry. ‘MAKING A BED IS EASY,’ he mused, ‘SO WHY NOT SURPRISE SANS BY MAKING HIS FOR HIM?’ A goofy smile crept onto the monster’s face as he barged loudly into his brother’s room, only for it to disappear moments later. Sans’ messy room had changed significantly in the span of a week. The left wall was now littered with frantic scribblings in a secret language that no one but them could read. The piles of magical mess that usually floated around were now shoved into the corners of the room, unmoving. Even the smell of his room had changed… The greasy smell of Grillby’s food had been replaced by a heavy, humid saltiness, most likely from the frequent night terrors that plagued his dear brother. 

Papyrus could feel the heaviness of Sans’ horror through the wet sheets he had gathered in his arms. He knew then that the night’s discussion would be difficult. Every night that week, they had stayed up late discussing the possible outcomes of each dream Sans had had the night before. The first day, he thought his brother was going through a phase, that perhaps Sans had finally realized he could do more with his life than simply guzzle ketchup and crack ridiculous jokes… but when he pestered him about it, the dreams he described were darker and more threatening than he’d imagined. Papyrus couldn’t help but worry that they were consuming his brother entirely.

THE HUMAN IS BOUND TO SHOW UP SOON. I NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! He exclaimed with a false sense of enthusiasm, continuing on with his chores. 

Once the house was tidied up and Sans’ bed made, the young skeleton looked wistfully at the living room clock. Half-past five in the morning. He exhaled worriedly as he stared blankly at the front door. There was no way that Sans could sleep, despite having only had an hour’s rest. Leaving a bowl of breakfast spaghetti on the table in case his anxiety-driven brother came home sooner than planned, the lonely soul trudged back to bed. A few more hours of sleep would help greatly in giving him the energy needed to cheer the older skeleton up.

**************************

Soft, slippered footsteps and a poorly stifled chuckle caught Papyrus’s attention as he lay in bed, trying to force himself to sleep. Carefully peeking a boney eye out of his bedsheets so as not to alert the noisy thief, he gazed in wonder at his older brother. ‘WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY WANT FROM _MY_ CLOSET WHEN I JUST CLEANED HIS CLOTHES?’ he thought angrily as he gnashed his teeth. He shut his eye socket quickly as he noticed Sans turn around. He couldn’t afford to let his big brother know that he was watching him. At this point, Papyrus was _always_ watching him, always there in the hopes that his brother would open up even more about the thoughts and feelings that tormented him.

The first nightmare that week had been the worst. Night terrors were a regular occurrence in the skele-household, happening at least twice a month. Papyrus had never quite figured out what triggered them. If he had, he would have done everything in his power to stop them. _Everything_. Sans never spoke of the things he’d seen in his dreams until just recently. Normally he would snap out of his trance, utterly horrified and emotionally broken, but only if Papyrus held him long enough. They would then fall back asleep in each other’s arms, hoping that their physical proximity would keep the smaller skeleton’s sleeping horrors at bay.

Papyrus perked up suddenly. He could hear hacking and coughing downstairs. What was Sans doing? Sitting up quietly so as not to arouse any suspicion, he clutched his ribcage, a heavy pit of anxiety and worry settling deep into his bones. Never had his doting brother pushed him away… until the first nightmare that week. It was as if something had clicked inside his tormented head, and since then, the older one had poured in a furious amount of time and energy into life. 

Although Sans had barely been sleeping, he kept very much the same disposition: jovial, playful, and admiring of his taller counterpart, but with a gently burning determination to see everything through. That small spark was all it took to tip off Papyrus to his brother’s change, and after a day of heavy pestering, he was finally privy to Sans’ innermost thoughts and feelings concerning the recent night terrors. He didn’t regret anything. If anything, Papyrus had gained a deep sense of guilt over not prying enough into his dear brother’s original terrors. Perhaps he could have alleviated some of the burden much sooner… 

‘TIME TO GET BACK UP AND CHECK ON SANS,’ he reflected. The irregular, muffled noises had piqued the boney boy’s interest. Perhaps he would stay in pajamas today… After all, his brother had come back within an hour of leaving; something that had never happened before. He peeked his long, boney head out of his room to make sure the coast was clear. If it were any other week, the energetic skeleton would bound noisily over to Sans and wake the lazy pile of bones; but now, the familial dynamic had shifted. Mornings were now heavy with thought, and it wasn’t until midday that Papyrus felt comfortable acting his usual headstrong self.

A soft blue light filtered through the cracks of the bedroom next door. Papyrus hastily made his way to the door, stopping short as piles of unknown items caught his eye. A pair of small brown shoes and a pile of soggy, red-tinted clothes greeted him. Dread filled the tall skeleton. Was someone from town found injured? No… If that had been the case, Sans would have taken the monster in question home, and after centuries of being stuck in the Underground, everyone had a home.

* …time to get you out of this jam and into some pa- **jam** -as. 

Papyrus tripped over himself as the terrible pun drifted through the blue-tinted door. At least Sans was feeling well enough to force a pun. In this instant, there was nothing more that Papyrus desired but to see who his brother was caring for, but he forced himself to attend to the sopping mess of clothes before his eyes. Helping support his tormented brother from the shadows was the decision he had made years ago. Anything that needed to be done to make Sans’ load just a little lighter was done in a heartbeat. He would be introduced to the mysterious visitor soon enough.

Wiping sweat off his brow, Papyrus beamed. All of the stains were out, and the holes mended. He folded the small pile of clothes and brought them to his brother’s room, only to find a small, toy knife blocking the way. His usually thin eye sockets widened considerably as he read the note. Hide it somewhere safe? What could a toy knife possibly do? ‘A KNIFE OF SOME KIND WAS ALMOST ALWAYS PRESENT IN SANS’ RECENT NIGHTMARES…’ He shuddered at the thought. He carefully picked up the blood-soaked knife and hid it safely away in his room where no one could possibly find it. Only someone truly mad would be able to find it, but how mad _was_ that human in Sans’ room? How many monsters had been slain for their pleasure? 

Papyrus had insisted from the beginning that they take the human in as soon as they could in an attempt to change the future through positive means. Could he change a killer’s mind? He had to. For everyone’s sake. Unwilling to wait any longer, he carefully turned the knob to Sans’ room and pushed the door ajar. What he found was nothing short of extraordinary. It was as if he could see their two SOULs sleeping, wrapped up in a soft blueish-purple light. The pale-colored human was sleeping peacefully with Sans slumped over the side of the bed, protectively holding their hand in his. A small, orange tear formed in Papyrus’ right eye as his body instinctively reacted to the perfect meld of magic. Wiping his tear on his sleeve, he quietly backed out of that sacred space. He didn’t dare wake his brother from this magic-fueled state and risk breaking the delicate balance of their SOULs.

Sleep well, brother… he whispered as he gently closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* hnng… wha—? where am i? Sans mumbled as he awoke on a soft patch of bright green grass, his right hand gently holding onto the human’s slashed wrist.

A soft white light permeated the area, brightly tinted by a never-ending sea of rainbow-colored flowers. He turned to lie on his back, finally releasing his grip on the unconscious figure in order to cover his eyes from the blinding light that floated above them. Squinting through his boney hand, he found that the source was two hearts, one right-side up, the other upside-down. ‘well, the white one has to be…’ his thoughts trailed off as he realized that his SOUL was floating above him. Panic forced him instantly to his feet. He tried placing the precious heart back into his boney body, to no avail. Was he alive? The last thing he remembered was warming up his blankets and covering the human.

* this has to be a dream. i can just wake up. right. that'll be easy to do… he said as he began smacking his face as hard as possible. * welp. guess not then.

Sans looked briefly down at the human at his feet, a painful grimace plastered on their sleeping face. ‘if only i could take her pain away…’ he caught himself thinking as a soft voice slowly crept into his mind. « There’s nowhere to go… I’m all alone now… She’s…gone… What’s the point in going on? He’ll just kill me next… I’ll end it here. » All alone. He flashed back to each dream in which Papyrus was killed, how dead he felt inside, how pointless life seemed then, and understood.

* hey… kid. buddy, wake up… he whispered as he gently shook the huddled mass. 

No response. There had to be a way out, but all he could see was a rainbow horizon of flowers. ‘if i can't put my soul back, perhaps i can put theirs back?’ he posited. Touching the delicate black SOUL inverted all color in the space. Light became dark, blue became red. The flowers danced quietly as a gust of wind blew towards the patch of grass. A menacing presence quickly followed.

{ iTs besT if You dOn’t toUcH thAt, Sans… }

Sans quickly brought the opposing SOULs close to his chest, cupping them together within his hands. A morbid smirk spread across his face as he mustered up as much magic as possible within his left eye.

* …dad. good to see ya… it’s been a while…but not long enough. what do you want?

{ oNly tO heLp… It’s yOur ChoicE To belIve me Or noT. tHat cHild’S SOUL is EMPTY. deVoid oF alL fEelinG. OnE couLd eVen sAy thaT it’S iN A statE oF falling down… } 

* they’re falling down? but this is a human we’re talking about! there’s no way that’s possible… their souls are so much stronger than ours! 

Sans clutched the two floating hearts even tighter, instinctively protecting them from the creeping darkness that surrounded them.

{ TRUE. BUT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHAT DEPRESSION DOES TO A SOUL, } the darkness shot out angrily, now fully surrounding the grassy patch but unable to progress any further.

Sans fell to his knees as the soft voice started up again, this time much louder. « NO! STAY AWAY DAD! … Mom, get up… get up… don’t leave me here with him! » Tears streamed down his face as the tiny SOUL’s frantic emotions overwhelmed his thoughts. 

{ … I warned you not to touch that. } the darkness spoke, its voice finally normalizing as a fluid shape took form. 

{ Think of this from a scientific standpoint. Monsters’ SOULs are white in color because they reflect a perfect balance of character traits. Since white is the reflection of all color, we cannot have too much of any one trait…especially determination. So, what is black, you ask? Black is the absence of color, feeling, emotion, traits. } 

The black, goopy figure began to pace around as if he were giving a lecture back in his laboratory. 

* so… suppose you’re right. what does this mean for frisk? what do i need to do to make them better? He looked up at the moving form pleadingly.

{ You know their name? } The figure stopped its pacing to form a white head with empty pits for eyes, two fine scars radiating from the ends of its eye sockets. { Have the dreams not sufficed in showing you the outcome of this course of action? Curious… Almost every version of you I have met had chosen the same path. Why? Saving this human can only bring about one of the endings you’ve already seen… except for perhaps the worst. Why not let this child die? }

The young skeleton’s sight shifted uncomfortably from the now-still figure to the girl lying at his side. Slowly shifting the tiny SOULs into his jacket, he placed his right hand on her forehead and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He looked questioningly at the sleeping face, a confusion of thoughts and feelings from his many dreams mixing in with what he had known in reality.

* i… i know them, dad. i don’t, and yet, i do… i feel like i’ve known them for a long time… i’ve seen them sm— no… **her** smile. i’ve seen the way she looks at me after i make a bad joke… how her nose scrunches up just a tad before bursting into a fit of giggles. some part of me knows her likes and dislikes… ‘though i’ve never really met her before. 

He let out a soft sigh as he shook his head gently. 

* heh. guess my twisted dreams showed me more than just the end… that’s probly why it hurts so much.

Gaster’s empty eyes looked almost pityingly at his confused protégé. He circled back around and attempted to make some sort of comforting gesture but found himself unable to recall the emotions necessary for such an action. 

{ Understand this, Sans. Those dreams you had were glimpses of parallel timelines that I chose to show you. Remember what I taught you. No timeline is exactly the same. You know this. You’ve _seen_ this. Your ‘Frisk’ will be different from those you have seen. } He shook his head worriedly.  { Don’t confuse what you’ve seen of other futures with your present. Having said that…if you really want ‘her’ to live, you must give her a _reason_ to live, } the now imposingly tall, dark figure said as he caught the young skeleton’s intense gaze.

* a reason to live, huh? Sans broke eye contact in shame as he continued on. * what would i even know about that anymore? after what happened to you…i’m down to 1 HP.

{ If you really are that intent on saving this human, you will most-likely find the reason here. The SOUL Garden will help guide you if you so choose. } Gaster’s dark form slowly retreated to the shimmering rainbow flowers as he motioned Sans to follow. The shorter skeleton stayed motionless by the young lady’s side, stubbornly refusing to follow his supposed teacher’s guiding hands. 

{ So be it. Perhaps you will be more amenable the next time we meet… _If_ she is still alive by then, } Gaster whispered presumptuously as his semi-solid form dissipated into the ever-present breeze.  { Never forget that the child lying before you is the only one you can save. The ones from your dreams are merely shadows of what might be… Good luck, my son. }

The rainbow-colored flowers shimmered gently in the breeze.


	4. Fighting Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skelebros talk more about the human in Sans' bed. Sans continues evading his brother's questions.
> 
> *****
> 
> Frisk wakes up to find herself completely healed and seemingly well taken care of, prompting her to find a way to disappear for good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!~~~
> 
> So, here's part one of a two parter! I had originally written chapters 4 & 5 as one piece, but it was just TOO LONG. x.X
> 
> Sorry if these first few chapters feel a bit short to you guys. Hope you still like them anyway. :)  
> Please leave me some tasty comments! I'm hungry for feedback! >:D
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> A discussion...: [sans. (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/N1-RyLUQUrA)  
> Determined to give up: [Waterfall -Music Box- mixed by: FIDH LOTD](https://youtu.be/j4P7T_62IJA)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: attempted suicide; self-harm

It had already been a few days since the human girl was found in the snow, but she had yet to wake. Sans had been unable to leave her side often or for long, as he found that each time his magic died down, she would instinctively curl up into a ball and begin crying in her sleep. Papyrus took over when his brother absolutely had to leave the house, but it seemed as though his magic felt slightly different to her, causing her to gradually begin whining, then cry before her body became wracked with sobbing. As such, Sans spent most of his time in his room focusing on his magic, while his younger brother ran as many errands as he could between making large pots of spaghetti for breakfast and lunch.

Of course, eating so much delicious spaghetti every day was a bit overwhelming for Sans, so dinner tended to be comprised of greasier fare. The two boys found themselves sprawled out on the floor for the third night of take out Grillby’s in the elder’s room.

* it’s not like i’m using up that much magic, bro. don’t worry, it’s no sweat, really, winked the owner of the slightly messy room as he shoved a couple ketchup-covered fries in his mouth. 

REALLY? Papyrus asked incredulously. HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR LATELY? YOUR CLOTHES ARE EVEN BAGGIER THAN BEFORE. IF I DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER, I’D SAY YOU WERE WASTING AWAY!

* relax pap. it’s just enough to cast an aura for her, so she doesn’t feel alone. da— Sans cut himself off quickly, rephrasing his sentence before continuing. * … i think we just need to give her a reason to live, so this is a good start until she wakes up. 

The elder had gently deflected his brother’s worries, but he knew exactly what Papyrus was talking about. Using up so much magic constantly did make Sans feel lighter than before, but he honestly felt as though this slight physical change was for the better. He had always had a large pool of magic that replenished itself surprisingly quickly, and his previous laziness did make him look a bit…pudgy. Now that he finally had a reason to use his magic at a constant rate, his clothes were definitely looser than before, especially around the waist.

Papyrus would just have to get used to seeing his brother look more like a skeleton despite his increased appetite.

I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER WE CAN KEEP THIS UP FOR THOUGH. OUR ABSENCES IN TOWN AND AT OUR DUTIES WILL CATCH UNDYNE’S ATTENTION SOON… the taller one reflected as he played with his fries. 

ALL OF THIS GREASY FOOD WE’RE EATING FOR DINNER IS MAKING ME FEEL SLUGGISH! UNDYNE WILL NOTICE IF MY REFLEXES ARE NOT AT PEAK PERFORMANCE DURING TOMORROW’S TRAINING, Papyrus sighed as he pushed his plate towards his brother. 

* stop worrying. just use the new blue move we’ve been working on together. that’s sure to impress.

The ravenous skeleton made a grab for the deserted plate, pouring on a thick stream of ketchup before chowing down on his new set of fries. 

* sorry bro… using my magic constantly has made me hungrier than usual.

The younger brother looked up to find Sans happily covering his barely-touched burger in more ketchup. How the smaller skeleton had managed to keep up his magic output at such a low but constant level for three days straight was truly impressive. He looked at his brother with such intense admiration that the ketchup-covered monster had no choice but to meet his gaze.

* what’s up pap? you know… you’ve been really amazing, covering for me this past week. i really appreciate it. couldn’t have asked for a cooler bro, he said quietly, a sheepish grin slowly spreading across his face.

WELL, I COULDN’T HAVE ASKED FOR A MORE AMAZING BROTHER EITHER. I DON’T KNOW IF I COULD HAVE DONE ALL OF THE THINGS YOU’VE DONE, WHAT WITH ALL THE NIGHTMARES YOU’VE HAD… 

Papyrus sat up straight and examined his brother carefully. 

THEY’RE OVER NOW, RIGHT?

Sans glanced over at his brother, still concentrating on the morsels of food before him, his beady white eyes glistening slightly at the thought of his recurring dreams. Should he tell him the truth? The nightmares had indeed ended, but what had replaced them was an endless purgatory of wandering what his father had called the SOUL Garden. Gaster had yet to return, leaving Sans to wander the field of flowers every time he slept without any guidance as to what to do. The now fully-satiated skeleton leaned back against his bed and propped his elbows behind him as he tilted his head back, taking in a deep breath.

* yeah. they’re done, for now. with frisk here now, we’re probly in some sort of limbo. 

He refused to tell Papyrus everything. Not because he didn’t trust him, but because he wanted to protect him from any consequence of the series of events that were taking place. Besides, bringing up the haunting image of their dead father was the last thing he wanted. Sans stared blankly at the ceiling. 

* until she wakes up, that is. who knows what’ll happen then? don’t forget that i’ve only seen bits and pieces… 

He cocked his head to the side as he felt the bedsheets rustle slightly. 

* we can only… heh…hope that our actions guide the timeline in the proper direction.

Hope. Papyrus’ eye sockets widened at the word. He had racked his brain for the past few days, trying to figure out why the human reacted only to Sans. Especially since he, The Great Papyrus, was very adept at healing and the delicate magic control required to be most effective. His high HoPe and compassion made him one of the best healers in the kingdom, second only to the kingdom’s lost queen. 

He had even managed to heal all of their remaining physical injuries. Only two things remained unchanged after Papyrus’ marathon healing session: they remained at a dismal 2HP, and their slashed wrist remained scarred. Sans, who had a decent amount of magical healing experience, had somehow unconsciously healed their wrist the first day while the two of them had slept. His brother had simply woken up to find a thin scar where the frightening gash had once been. It was a relief for the brothers to learn that monsters could indeed heal humans, but Sans still felt guilt over being unable to rid the sleeping human of their physical scar.

Since that first day, they had steadily gained 1HP a day, as if the magical aura his brother was casting was actually meant as long-term healing magic. Where was this extra hope coming from? Something was happening and Sans wasn’t telling him. ‘PERHAPS IT’S BEST NOT TO PRY ANY FURTHER FOR NOW,’ thought the younger skeleton as his brother let out a big yawn.

BROTHER, I THINK IT’S TIME TO SLEEP, he yawned as he cleared the dishes. 

I WILL CLEAN UP THIS MESS IF YOU GO TO MY ROOM AND FETCH OUR BEDTIME STORY FOR TONIGHT. THE HUMAN WILL SURELY SLEEP BETTER WITH A NICE RELAXING BUNNY BOOK. 

Sans looked his brother over and grinned. How could he ever deny his goofy bro the joy of reading Fluffy Bunny?

* sure thing paps. i’ll bring it over with some extra blankets. 

Once Papyrus was out of the room, Sans shifted his weight slightly as he blipped to the adjacent room. Appearing right in front of Paps’ bookshelf, he pulled out the gently worn children’s book and gathered the extra blankets that were folded neatly to the side. Caring for the sleeping human in his bed had forced him to be significantly less lazy, even with all of his brother’s help. Each night he spent at her side, he felt his confidence in the future growing. It was a liberating and excruciatingly terrifying feeling. Perhaps it was the fact that he had never used his magic to such an extent… Or was it because he needed to believe in a future that he had control of?

After having cleaned up and gotten ready for bed, the boys settled in under the extra blankets, being careful not to disturb the sleeping human who was curled up against the wall. Being next to her for story time seemed to be the obvious way to include the sleeping girl in the event, so the boys sat up, their backs against the other wall, with Sans in the center holding the book out enough for everyone to see the pictures. Papyrus fell asleep half-way through the story, his head nodding gently as he slumped over onto his shorter brother. Sans finished off the story, as usual, knowing that the ending really sealed the deal in getting his energetic brother to relax enough to sleep through the night. Putting the book aside for now, he magically lifted the heavy pile of bones draped over him and gently carried him into his own bed. There really wasn’t any room for the three of them to sleep comfortably in Sans’ bed. 

He found himself back in his room, once again alone with Frisk, and pulled out a different book that he had found in Asgore’s castle. Having the ability to teleport at a whim certainly gave him access to difficult-to-find research books, even if he had to ‘borrow’ them. Sans found that night reading to the magical aura he was sustaining in his room was actually very relaxing, and soon he was compelled to slip under the extra blankets once again and close his eyes. His research would have to wait another day.

**************************

* Ngh…

The gentle warmth surrounding Frisk had finally roused her from her deadened sleep. She had felt this softness surrounding every aspect of her being, as if it were an all-encompassing embrace calling out for her not to give up. The young girl sat up slowly, expecting sharp bursts of pain to erupt from her shoulders and chest, but none came. Scratching her head and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around the room she found herself in. It felt messy; a bit manic even. Every paper on the long wall was covered in Wingdings. What kind of creature was this who wrote in Wingdings? She thought back to her younger years and her fondness for the odd typeface. As a five-year-old, she had even asked her mother to make her a Wingding alphabet so that she could write with it. 

‘Mom…’ she thought as she clutched her hands together. The thin girl held herself tightly, tears building up inside her. Her wrists rubbed briefly in the exchange, pulling her out of her emotions as she felt a small stab of pain. She gently traced the thin line left on her right wrist, her lips curving up slightly. ‘I did this. I tried. And failed. Why? No one should have found me. Someone found me…’ Her mind turned numb once more as she mulled over those thoughts. A brief snore caught her ear. She looked down, brushing her dusty brown hair behind her ears in order to better see in the dark. An extremely pale figure, about her size, was lying next to her. Their back was turned, so all she could see was that they were bald. No matter. This person, just as the last, had tried to save her. Decidedly, she would have to make sure no one could find her.

The teen slowly inched out of her savior’s bed, intent on making sure that its other occupant stayed asleep. She changed quickly and silently into her freshly-cleaned clothes and nuzzled gently into the folds of her mother’s sweater. Now two people had lovingly mended it for her… Frisk wanted to keep it near her until the end. She took a step out into the hallway and stumbled. The warm embrace she felt had ebbed a bit. Looking over the balcony, she found the rest of the house neat and organized. ‘There’s no way the sleeping Wingdings manic cleaned all of that…’ she mused as she tiptoed down the stairs and made her way to the front door. Opening it brought in a gust of icy frost that the young lady was unprepared for. She gritted her teeth and took a step out into the snow, only to fall down. The warm embrace she felt around her had weakened again, leaving her breathless.

Forcing herself to her feet, she turned to the left, away from the little sparkling town, and began to walk into the thick, icy fog. With every step she took, her SOUL felt weaker and colder. She could barely feel the warm embrace that had permeated her, though it tried desperately to extend itself further each time she took a step. As the frosty girl reached the end of the snow, the last of the aura shifted from a warm embrace to a desperate, pleading heat. This spike in emotion caught Frisk off guard, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Unable to express herself through magic as this being was doing, she was left feeling empty inside as she made her way into the darker cave before her.

Having severed all ties with the comforting magic, she stumbled about for a few minutes as she made her way deeper into Waterfall. She looked clinically at the surreal beauty surrounding her. The rivers, ponds, and lakes were all too shallow for her to drown herself and leave no trace of her existence. 

‘What could even live in this place?’ she thought as a tall, muscular horse monster splashed up beside her and flexed his muscles. « Hey cutie, the name’s Aaron. Want to admire my biceps? ;) » shot out the merhorse in his best ‘cool dude’ voice. Had Frisk’s SOUL not become so empty, she probably would have fallen down laughing and played along; but now, she stared forward and kept her steady pace.

* Do you know if there’s a large, deep body of water in the area? she asked coldly.

« Well, there’s Shyren’s pond, » Aaron stated as he flexed even harder. « It’s not very big, but it has a nice waterfall and is deep enough for her. ;) » Frisk nodded her acknowledgement and continued on at a faster pace, unwilling to let the mer-monster follow her. 

Soon enough, she had made her way to a secluded area with a waterfall descending from the ceiling of the cave. The thunderous crash of the water falling into the small yet deep pond rang throughout the area and vibrated in Frisk’s head. Aaron had stayed behind in the previous cave; no other monsters seemed to be in the area. Having finally found a quiet place devoid of living creatures, a heavy burden seemed to lift itself from the young human’s shoulders. She instinctively took off her worn, leather shoes.

> « Make sure you keep your shoes dry, sunshine! It would be terrible to have cold, wrinkly toes all day, » her mother used to say on rainy days.

The water was lukewarm, matching the swampy atmosphere of the area. Frisk slipped into the pond, completely soaking her clothes, crossed her arms over the edge, and rested her head on her make-shift pillow. Her mother’s last gift to her was now weighing like a heavy rock around her body, the weight of the water within the colorful sweater slowly dragging her down into the depths. ‘This is how it should be…’ she thought as she took her last breath of air and closed her eyes, letting her body get dragged down by the weight of her clothes.

A hesitant hum echoed quietly, followed by a swift hand plunging through the crashing water. Just as Frisk was about to fall unconscious once more, she felt a hard tug on her sweater and went flying out of the water. She landed so hard on her back that most of the water in her lungs came shooting out, leaving her to curl up on her side, hacking and coughing to get the rest out. Shyren swam up to her and hummed gently as another, taller, figure looked over the damage.

* Pssh. Only COWARDS try to kill themselves. Where’s that backbone I learned about in all of those human history books?


	5. Unbridled Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Sans wake up Frisk, and why didn't he wake up when she did?
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> The skeleton brothers are left with the task of finding the missing human before something irreversible happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!~~~
> 
> So, this is chapter is something that I really wanted to do. I've always thought of this story as some sort of modified pacifist run, so it's got to have a battle against Undyne, right? Oh, and this isn't the only fight Frisk & Co are going to get into... ;)
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh, and thanks for the kudos guys. :) I'd love some company in the comments section too! I don't bite, really! Promise! :P
> 
> Recommended Music: ((minor edit: I had the wrong music for the bros' talk!))  
> At the SOUL Garden: [All Was Well by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)  
> Papyrus & Sans: [Slottskogen Disc Golf Club by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/Mh0fhdfZcfM)  
> Undyne versus Frisk!: [Flood on the Floor by Purity Ring ](https://youtu.be/HGL1PSn7A1A)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: implied emotional & physical abuse

A gentle breeze rustled through the rainbow flowers as Sans lay next to Frisk’s still unconscious body. Her SOUL hadn’t changed color since the first time he had found it. What could he do to make it change? He had tried out some of his best jokes, to no effect. Having his audience unconscious made delivering a punchline a bit…uneventful. The past three days’ naps and sleeping had been useful, in terms of research, at least. The discovery of the SOUL Garden had awoken the young skeleton’s dormant scientific thirst; a thirst that had been buried away since his father’s accident.

* i’ll be right back frisk. just gonna check on our flower… maybe it’ll be bigger today? he said as he checked the sleeping girl over for any changes since the last time they were there.

He draped his dusty blue jacket over her before switching the garden from the light of his SOUL to the darkness of hers. « DAD, STOP! Don’t…don’t talk to me like that. Don’t look at me…like that. My _duty_ to you? I’m your **daughter** , not your slave! » cried out the tired voice. 

Touching her SOUL was a painful process, one that he always hesitated to do. Sans, of all people, knew that some things hidden deep within weren’t meant for others to see. Switching to her perspective of the garden made it easier for Sans to see what might be important to her in this place, but it came at the cost of learning some painful things about his charge. Dark feelings and memories reached out and enveloped him each time he approached her SOUL.

He shuddered at this latest dark revelation as he made his way north into the field of endless flowers. ‘if i ever meet that man, i’ll…’ he snapped out of his reverie, having caught a glimpse of the small, two-stemmed bud. The little plant was otherwise unremarkable in most aspects, its colors shifting at the same interval as its larger neighbors. Sans knelt down next to it, planting his boney fingers firmly into the ground to measure it once more. ‘it’s grown!’ he exclaimed happily as a huge grin spread across his face. He was doing something right. There was a fighting chance that they could all get through this unscathed. He gently caressed the strange little bud before standing up, his attention directed far to the west. ‘time to check on the other two flowers.’

Sans carefully blipped over to the western-facing flower, his brow bone furrowing at the sight. This was _her_ flower— its sad, drooping head covered in black petals. The stem was no longer shimmering and had turned a dull, lifeless grey. Only the center of the flower’s head gave off a soft, dark glow. He still wasn’t entirely sure how these flowers worked, but all of his research led him to believe that they were the physical representation of each person’s SOUL, human or monster. The tired skeleton sat down next to the weeping flower, deep in thought. ‘i’ve tried talking to her body to no effect, but maybe if i spoke to her flower, it could reach her somehow…’

* hey kid… he whispered into the folds of its petals. * when’re you planning on waking up? pap and i are starting to get worried. you haven’t eaten in days… that can’t help things, right? come on… please. just… don’t give up, ‘kay?

His eye sockets widened in surprise as the flower’s stem began to shimmer softly. ‘YES! it worked? she’s waking up?’ Sans stood up hastily and looked toward the patch of grass. He was too far away to see anything of significance. Teleporting back to the center of the garden, he found himself alone under the dark sky. She was already awake. His mind buzzed anxiously. ‘come on… i’ve done this plenty of times now.’ He shut his eyes and focused, expecting to open them and see his dark, messy room. He reopened them only to see the same view as before, an endless expanse of SOUL Flowers glowing under the now reddish-black sky. His mind raced as the view dawned on him. ‘i’m trapped?’ His eyes darted to the ground, then to the sky. The blue jacket he had draped over Frisk was gone, as was her SOUL.

* oh god… i’m stuck. i’ve gotta get out of here, his voice trembled as he scanned the horizon. 

The red in the sky was so dark that it bordered on black, but he could see her determination beginning to blossom again. Sans knew that he wouldn’t be able to see anything if her aura was the same color as the sky. He quickly touched his SOUL, switching the SOUL Garden over to his view: a stark, crisp white. His beady white eyes caught hold of something as they adjusted to the blinding light. A soft, deep red aura was off to the south. The anxious skeleton’s first instinct was to teleport to her aura as quickly as possible, but he stopped short, realizing that he could easily crush another person’s SOUL Flower in the process. ‘is an aura something i can even interact with, or can i simply feel frisk’s presence due to my magic?’ he reflected as he took a step back. There was so much that he had yet to understand about this strange place.

Sans fell to his knees as he felt her slip further away from his magic. ‘if i can’t get out yet, i’ll just have to try and keep her from leaving snowdin…’ Focusing his magic outward, he extended his reach to match her distance from him. Sweat dripped down his furrowed brow bone as he continued to push his magic range further and further. He gritted his teeth as he felt her slip ever further away.

* DAMN IT FRISK! he screamed out in frustration, his magic shifting from its usual warm embrace to match his desperation and anxiety. * please, don’t go any further… this is my limit…

Hot, blue tears streamed down his face as her aura finally disappeared. A flurry of emotions overwhelmed him, the sky flashing through the colors in quick succession. He slammed his fists into the soft grass in frustration. ‘the dreams were a warning of things to come…’ Sans dug his boney hands deep into the dirt as his mind flashed through the various possibilities. Panic settled deep within his bones as he played out the most likely scenarios to follow. Disappearance, death, a crazed killing spree… He clutched his sternum with dirt-covered hands in an attempt to steady his ragged breathing. Images of his brother dying in various ways pressed themselves into his thoughts. The rattling skeleton took a deep breath, pushing those morbid thoughts out of his mind as he stood up once more.

* papyrus… he’s alive right now. i have to keep it that way… his trembling voice trailing off as he looked through the field of flowers.

A burst of air rustled through the garden, parting the flowers as he contemplated his next move. The young skeleton’s ribcage steadied as he focused on the facts, combing through every detail of his knowledge. ‘if willing my consciousness awake won't work, i need a way to force myself to _hear_ my thoughts…’ His eye sockets widened as he pieced the puzzle together. ‘the flowers! i spoke to hers, and she woke up.’ His eyes shot to the east and he found himself instantly at his SOUL Flower. Looking at it made him wince involuntarily. It seemed to be in as bad a state as Frisk’s —a drooping, white-petaled flower, its stem barely shimmering. He made a mental note that the flowers also clearly reflected a person’s HP. He knelt down quickly, took a deep breath, and silently prayed that his idea would work.

* WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP AND GET TO PAPYRUS!!! He yelled into the petals’ folds as loudly as his small frame would allow, his eye sockets wedged firmly shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He shot out of bed immediately, his non-existent lungs devoid of air as if he had just screamed with all his might. ‘there’s no time to waste…’ Sans thought as he inhaled deeply, looking around his bedroom for his clothes. The short skeleton dashed out of his room, throwing off his pajamas and awkwardly slipping into his regular clothes as he hopped to the bedroom down the hall. He threw the door open violently, smashing it against the wall as he ran to his startled brother.

* pa-papyrus… wake up! Sans choked out weakly as he gasped for air. 

Papyrus sat up quickly, his eyes popping out of his head in surprise. 

* she’s gone. i couldn’t wake up in time to stop her from leaving… i’m sorry… he whispered as sobs wracked his boney body. 

… 

Papyrus just sat there, still in shock from the violent awakening, trying desperately to find something comforting to say. 

DON’T WORRY, WE’LL FIND FRISK… he finally said with such enthusiasm that he almost fooled himself. CAN YOU FOCUS YOUR MAGIC ON HER? he asked, his brother’s eye sockets going dark as he nodded in denial. 

The tall skeleton gently put his hands around his brother’s smaller, shaking frame and lifted him into his lap, wrapping his long, boney arms around him. He felt the smaller skeleton grasp at his pajamas, muffling his sobs into his ribcage. Sans mumbled something almost incomprehensible, but Papyrus knew exactly what had been said. 

« what if you die? i can’t lose you. » 

Those haunting words were the only thing that Sans used to say when he would wake from a nightmare.

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT DIE, he said, very matter-of-factly. DON’T WORRY BROTHER! WE’LL SAVE THE HUMAN AND KEEP EVERYONE SAFE. I JUST KNOW IT!

Papyrus loosened his grip on his brother as Sans looked up at him, fear shining deep within the elder’s eye sockets. His SOUL froze a bit as he recognized the tell-tale signs of Sans’ depression. ‘I’LL FIND THIS HUMAN IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO,’ he thought as he wiped the tears off of his dear brother’s face.

WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW, SANS? WERE YOU REALLY JUST ASLEEP? 

He eyed his brother knowingly, unwilling to press him any further.

* she’s probly in waterfall… my magic lost its grip on her near the entrance.

Once again, Papyrus marveled at his brother’s magical prowess. The lengths to which he was going for one simple human were awe-inspiring, even if he still wasn’t sure why. Papyrus got up and changed into his black cargo pants as he mulled the facts over in his mind, stopping to stare at his brother once he realized the danger the human was in.

FRISK IS IN WATERFALL… UNDYNE IS ON ROUNDS TONIGHT. SHE’LL BE WATCHING OUT FOR ANYONE SUSPICIOUS. 

Sans looked up from his perch on the car bed, a look of horror painting itself across his face. 

IF UNDYNE FINDS HER, THEY’LL FIGHT…

* … her soul is still unstable. if undyne attacks her in this state… she’s going to snap. she’ll never trust us. she’ll kill everyone…

… AND THEN HERSELF. 

The boys looked at each other, their expressions heavy with worry. They went quiet for a moment, both contemplating their next move based on Sans’ dreams. 

I KNOW YOU’RE STILL HIDING THINGS FROM ME SANS, Papyrus said gently. BUT I TRUST YOU’RE DOING IT FOR A GOOD REASON. I KNOW YOU CAN TELEPORT. I FELT YOUR PRESENCE MOVE SUDDENLY MULTIPLE TIMES THIS WEEK. 

He popped his long head through his fiery-orange hoodie as he continued on. 

LET’S USE THAT TO OUR ADVANTAGE! HOW FAR CAN YOU TELEPORT?

* far enough… he hesitantly replied, shifting his gaze to the floor. * i can get us into waterfall no problem.

LET’S DO THAT, THEN YOU CAN SEARCH FOR HER PRESENCE! WE’LL BE ABLE TO TELEPORT RIGHT TO HER WITHOUT WASTING TIME TRUDGING THROUGH THE AREA!!! 

Papyrus beamed at his brilliant idea as he hastily grabbed his brother’s hands and dragged him to his feet. 

* heh… alright bro. sorry for falling apart like that for a moment there. 

Sans looked up to see his brother smiling down at him despite the poorly placed joke. 

* don’t let go, ‘kay? he said as he gripped his brother’s hands tightly, dragging him into the electric flurry of the between space.

Moments later, they appeared behind the Waterfall outpost. Papyrus ran off to the side quickly to vomit, his body lurching from his first time in the between space. Sans looked off into the distance, focusing his magic as he mentally made his way through the series of caves and tunnels. ‘if pap thinks i can do this, then i can… i’ll find her,’ he thought as he forced his magic further into the series of watery tunnels.

**************************

* Pssh. Only COWARDS try to kill themselves. Where’s that backbone I learned about in all of those human history books?

Upon hearing that, Frisk began laughing as the coughing fit died down. A coward? She slowly stood up, her knees buckling slightly as she straightened herself.

* A coward, huh? she coughed out disdainfully. * You don’t even know me… 

Frisk looked over the tall, lanky fish woman standing before her, her black tank top and military-style pants soaking wet from diving in to rescue her. 

* What do you want with me? Can’t you monsters just leave me alone? the girl shot out impulsively.

* What do I want from you? 

The greenish-blue-skinned monster looked down on the shaking human with a gleam in her right eye. 

* Let’s fight! You want to die? I’ll do it for you. At least then, you’ll die with HONOR. 

A maniacal grin spread across the woman’s face, revealing her sharp, pointed teeth. Two green spears appeared at her side. Frisk caught the one tossed to her, while the monster kept the other.

* Shyren told me there was someone drowning in her pool…so I saved you. But now that I know you’re a human, I have no choice but to kill you, the woman said, flipping her wet red hair behind her head as she leaned forward, positioning herself for battle.

The young girl let her wet hair fall over her eyes as she looked down at the green spear in her hands. She had already given up on life, and yet… These monsters kept saving her, asking her to live, only so that she could die by their hand? Frisk grasped the pole of her weapon tightly and looked up through her messy hair. ‘If this one wants a fight…she’ll get it,’ the girl thought as a fiery gleam of energy flashed briefly through her eyes.

* I am Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard, the fish lady said through gritted teeth as she pulled Frisk’s SOUL slightly out of her body, engaging her in battle. * And I will kill you, human, for the sake of my people.

Frisk had never seen her SOUL before, let alone felt it. Having it slightly separated from her body covered her in goosebumps. A small laugh escaped her lips as she saw how insignificantly small the reddish-black heart was. Black. Her SOUL was black. ‘How cliché,’ she thought, a smirk drawing itself slowly across her mouth. She stood tall, her shoeless feet set slightly apart, the green spear firmly planted into the ground before her. The captain eyed her curiously before sending out her first volley of magical arrows.

* See if you can deal with THAT! she shot out as the arrows began to fly towards Frisk from all directions.

The girl simply stood up on the balls of her feet, quickly lifting her spear and twirling it around her as she deflected the first onslaught of arrows surrounding her. The teen’s eyes shone with a burning passion as she used years of baton training to guide her actions. The magic of the spear made it light and easy to position with accuracy.

* I’m sorry, was that supposed to be an attack? Frisk said coldly with her head cocked to the side, taunting her opponent. 

She bit down hard on her lip as hatred seeped into her voice.

*** My father hits harder than this.**

Her buttons pushed, Undyne sent out two volleys of arrows at once, mixing the arrows’ speeds and trajectories. Frisk danced around the battlefield, twirling her spear in time with the arrows surrounding her. She faltered slightly at the end of the onslaught as she felt the familiar embrace of warm magic surround her once again, barely dodging the last arrow. The thin-framed teenager staggered slightly as she pushed the gentle presence out of her mind, steeling herself for the next volley.

**************************

* pap, i found her! Sans exclaimed as he felt his magic connect for the briefest of moments.

* she’s alive! next to shyren’s pond… his voice faltering as he caught the presence of another monster’s magic field.

SANS? 

Papyrus grabbed his brother by the hand and tugged gently. 

LET’S GO THEN. WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO WASTE IF UNDYNE’S FOUND HER. 

He shook the shorter skeleton gently to help focus his attention.

* they’re fighting. pap… 

Sans looked into Papyrus’ thin eye sockets, tears slowly streaming down his face. 

* we’re too late. there’s no way i can time our teleportation to cover a blast from undyne’s spears from this distance…and the kid could very well attack us by accident if we appear right in front of her. 

Papyrus frowned slightly as he thought of a way to give his brother some glimmer of hope. 

AHA! He lifted his right hand up triumphantly as he exclaimed, TAKE US TO THE ENTRANCE OF SHYREN’S CAVE! WE’LL BE ABLE TO SEE THEIR BATTLE AND STEP IN AT THE BEST POSSIBLE MOMENT! He flashed Sans a big grin as he said, ONLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD THINK OF SUCH A FOOL-PROOF PLAN!

* heh… that idea doesn’t sound too bad actually, he said as he wiped his face dry. * i’ll put us right against the wall so that no one sees us coming… but papyrus, his voice going dark with concern,* after this jump i’ll be teleporting us straight into a magic battle, probly without much warning, if any. are you sure you’re ready to counter undyne’s magic?

OF COURSE BROTHER! NYEH HEH HEH… I’VE GOT A FEW TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE THAT SHE HASN’T SEEN YET! he grinned as he held tightly onto Sans’ left hand.

* alright then. just…try not to toss your pasta, okay? the elder replied as he guided his comedically frustrated brother through the electric curtain of the between space once more.

Stepping out into Shyren’s cave, the brothers immediately pressed themselves against the wall due to the intensity of the battle before them. Across the pool of water, the human stood tall, a magic spear in hand, ready for the next attack. One look at Undyne revealed that this was, so far, a one-sided battle. Neither’s HP had gone down, but Frisk’s was still dangerously low. She would die instantly if she took a hit, while their lanky friend was clearly frustrated as she shot out a complex string of magic arrows. Sans wanted nothing more than to blip out there immediately and end the battle, but he forced himself to concentrate on finding an opening for them both to jump in. ‘if i’m hit, we’re all dead anyway… can’t mess this one up,’ he thought as he gritted his teeth.

* I’ll admit that you’re good…but NOT good ENOUGH! Undyne growled as she shot out two more volleys of magic arrows at her opponent.

A manic grin spread across the human’s face, her bloodlust rising as she blocked each and every arrow shot her way. Sans couldn’t help but watch in awe as he saw her gracefully deflect each attack despite their increasing speed and complexity.

* How much longer are you going to stall, monster? Frisk spat cooly. * I thought you were going to kill me… My schoolmates were far more dangerous than this… 

The girl laughed manically as she danced closer and closer to her opponent, blocked arrows falling left and right.

* NOW, PAP! Sans screamed as he yanked his brother into the between space for a split second.

The skeleton brothers appeared instantly on the battlefield as the volley ended. Papyrus slammed his hands down on the ground, massive bones shooting out into the air as a barrier between the two parties, while Sans blipped behind his charge, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and increasing the intensity of his magic around her.

* shhhh… calm down frisk, he whispered quietly into her left ear. * you’re okay now. we’ll take care of this.

Overwhelmed by the force of her protector’s magic, Frisk dropped Undyne’s spear and fell back into his arms. The deep, blood-thirsty red that had spread quickly through her SOUL as the battle had progressed gradually disappeared, turning it back to its neutral, emotionless black. The intensity of the battle she had just taken part in finally hit her, causing the teen to blackout momentarily. Sans took the opportunity to put her squarely in his arms, all the while moving the spear as far away from them as possible. The girl looked at the wall of bones protecting her, her vision hazy.

* NGAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! PAPYRUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STEP ASIDE! THAT’S A HUMAN YOU’RE PROTECTING! Screamed Undyne, her frustration having reached its limit. 

Never would she have thought that he would go so far as to _stop_ her from completing her duty to their king. She threw herself at the bone wall, scraping and chipping off large chunks of bone with her spear. Papyrus doubled the barrier as a precaution and turned to look at his brother, concern plastered all over his face. The shorter skeleton shifted the human’s weight slightly in his arms, freeing his left hand enough to grab Undyne’s SOUL and turn it blue. She stood there in shock, unable to move her arms or legs due to the strength of Sans’ magic. Papyrus then parted the bone wall just enough for both parties to look at each other.

* you didn’t tell her **why** you wanted her dead, right? 

Undyne shook her head, still in shock. 

* then D O N ’ T . 

Sans’ expression turned from gentle to deadly serious, his eye sockets turning into dark, empty pits of anger and despair. 

* N E V E R T E L L H E R .

Undyne could feel the piercing intensity in his voice overwhelm her. Rarely had she seen him so passionate about anything. She shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, resigning herself to listen to the skeleton brothers. Papyrus breathed a heavy sigh of relief and separated the bone blockade. Sans looked down at the exhausted human in his arms, his expression softening immediately.

* hey, pap… i’m going to take her home now. talk some sense into undyne for me, will ya? 

Papyrus nodded emphatically and gave him an expressive thumbs up. 

* and feel free to keep her blue if ya need to, okay?

And with that, the two disappeared from the cave.


	6. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk finally talk...
> 
> *****
> 
> Papyrus has a heart to heart with his best friend in the hopes that she'll understand what's been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~~~
> 
> Now that Frisk's awake, things are going to start getting interesting. Did you read the previous chapters carefully? You'll start missing little things from now on if you haven't. ;) Also, keep in mind that the dreams Sans had are a major driving force in his behavior... and that'll continue for quite some time. *hint hint hint*
> 
> Undyne is legit my hardest character to write. I really want to do her justice and make her personality as believable as possible, so I hope that the little tidbit of backstory I left in this chapter will help give you an idea of what was going on in her mind when she fought Frisk.
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh, and thanks for the kudos and comments guys!!! <3 Keep them coming, I'm lonely over here. ;)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Frisk wakes up: [Snowdin -Music Box- mixed by: FIDH LOTD ](https://youtu.be/Xg9mYHBH8Ro)  
> At Grillby's: [sans. (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/N1-RyLUQUrA)  
> Frisk finally lets go: [All Was Well by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)  
> Convincing Undyne: [Respite (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/Ekx-WUSVp78)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: parental death; murder

Unable to resist the gentle magic surrounding her, the young lady stayed motionless in her protector’s arms. Everything Frisk could see was spinning violently around her. Her hazel eyes glazed over as she turned her head slightly to the side. Barely able to focus her vision, she could see tightly-knit bones dancing in the air, protecting her from the fish woman. A conversation was going on between the two monsters that were on her side of the barrier and the one on the other side, but the constant ringing in her head enabled her to only hear disjointed bits and pieces. Putting the words together took too much effort, but it was clear that they were talking about her.

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she did her best to listen to the conversation. Only one word stuck in her mind: « N E V E R . » By the chill in the voice, Frisk knew this was a threat, but despite the intensity of it, she found herself unable to feel any sort of emotion other than a strange calm. The girl let her mind wander back to another time when she had felt just as calm. Long ago…

> « Wingdings are pretty cool, huh Mommy? » giggled the young child.  
>  « Why do you say that, Frisk? » her mother cooed as she looked over her daughter’s scribbly writing.  
>  « It’s like… MAGIC! » grinned Frisk as she leant against the black coffee table. « This alphabet is so amazing! I mean, writing it is hard…but do you think some monsters actually _speak_ it? »  
>  Her small eyes gleamed passionately as she watched her doting mother read her handiwork.  
>  « I don’t see why not. Maybe one day, we could go down and ask them. The three of us, » replied her mother.  
>  « The three of us? » the little girl’s heart raced happily at this prospect. « If Daddy were to come, I’d be sooooo happy! »

* frisk… hey, kiddo… wake up. Sans whispered as he shook the sleeping girl gently. * come on… you’re definitely not allowed to fall back asleep after pulling that stunt… please.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying on a green couch, still soaking wet, with what seemed like a very worried expression on a… skeleton? Her heart jumped into her throat upon fully realizing what she saw. It had never crossed her mind that reanimated corpses could be considered monsters. In her child-like naiveté, she had always imagined monsters to be closer to anthropomorphic animals.

* You’re a…a… she tried to finish her sentence, but hid her face with her hands when she realized it would be rude to point out the obvious.

As soon as Frisk came to, Sans relaxed. ‘she’s ok. i’m ok. paps’ ok.’ That is, until he realized that he had never actually spoken to the girl before, despite seemingly knowing so much about her from his dreams. A light blue blush peaked on his cheekbones as his mind desperately formulated something that would be reasonable to say to someone you’ve just met. Unable to think of anything, he blurted the first thing that came out:

* oh. yeah. hope you weren’t expecting ‘prince charming’ or anything, he said nervously as he scratched his temple. * i’m sans. sans the skeleton.

The girl peeked through her slightly parted fingers, hoping that she hadn’t offended him. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the slight blue on his face. ‘Is he…blushing?’ So, he wasn’t a reanimated corpse… just a monster whose form happened to be that of a skeleton. Still, seeing someone else blush after saying such things made it impossible for her not to blush as well. The teenager found herself shimmying her head into the neck of her wet sweater in a poor attempt to hide her physical response. She saw the skeleton look over at her briefly as her body shuddered from the cold.

* aaaah…chooo! 

Sneezing so hard caused her to quickly inhale some of her sweater’s water.

Sans found himself kneeling down over her as soon as she began coughing. He sat her up and pulled the sweater down off her face to help clear the air. In the heat of the previous moment, he had forgotten that she was still soaking wet. He grabbed her hands and stood her up as she shuddered once again.

* let’s get you warmed up first. we can talk after.

She felt the monster pull her though a brief wall of static before emerging in a messy, dark room. Frisk looked around as the skeleton lit up the room with the soft glow of his magic. Her body stopped shivering, the warmth of the magic calming her nerves. ‘Wait, this is the room…’

* …with the Wingdings writing… she whispered quietly to herself, unable to tell whether she was thinking aloud or in her mind.

Sans was too busy looking around for the pajamas she had left to notice that Frisk had said anything. ‘ah! there they are,’ he grinned as he picked up the discarded pile of clothing and presented it to her.

* i’ll just…wait outside for you to finish… lemme know if you need anything, ‘kay?

Just as the monster was about to leave, she grabbed his sleeve and tugged gently. Frisk placed the balled up pajamas on the bed and asked:

* Do you…have a towel?

* oh, right. gimme a sec and i’ll be right back with one, he replied as he disappeared, only to reappear mere seconds later with a fluffy orange towel. * papyrus’ towels are really soft. at least, as far as someone like me can tell, he grinned, gesturing to his lack of skin. * i’ll be right outside. let me know when i can come back in, okay?

Frisk watched him close the door, but the light in the room stayed on. The young lady began pulling off her wet clothes with some difficulty. Her mind flashed back to when she first woke up in that same room hours ago. She had been so determined then to… end things, that she hadn’t even thought of how she ended up in those clothes. In fact, she hadn’t seen who had been sleeping next to her before. ‘ _Someone_ changed my clothes…’ she blushed as she took off the last of the soaking wet cotton.

* sorry for the mess… Sans coughed out nervously in an attempt to make small talk, as if on queue. * i’ve never been the best about cleaning my room.

* Your room…? 

Frisk rubbed her hair harder than usual in an attempt to keep herself from blushing. 

* S-Sans? 

* yes? he replied, leaning his back against the door to hear the occupant better, his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets.

Frisk let silence fill the room as she slipped into the soft pajamas. ‘How _do_ you go about asking someone’s gender?’ She mulled over her options, trying to find the least ridiculous way to do it. The internet certainly taught her the importance of that sort of thing, but now that she had to apply it, she felt less confident.

* You…have a deep voice, so… she turned the door knob as she continued, * can I assume that you’re a gu— 

Sans’ weight fell directly on her, pushing them both to the ground as she finished her sentence. The young maiden squealed instinctively as she shoved the orange towel roughly into her assailant’s face and hurriedly removed herself from underneath him. 

* You’re a guy, aren’t you? A-And… HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY? she squealed from her hiding spot behind the treadmill.

The skeleton kept his face hidden by the damp towel as he carefully chose his words. Staying on his back on the floor, he slowly pulled the towel down so as to reveal his eye sockets. Looking upside-down, he could see the pajama-clad girl standing awkwardly behind the treadmill his brother had ever-so-lovingly forced upon him. Seeing the uncomfortable look on her face caused him to burst out laughing. ‘humans really are just as weird as us!’ he thought as he forced himself up to face her.

* heh… well, yeah. i’m a guy… if my voice didn’t give it away, i bet my jawline did, Sans chuckled as he gave her a wink. * but, the age question is a bit more touchy… 

He slouched forward, placing his head on his hands as he looked up at her. 

* and anyway, why is this all one-sided? don’t i get to ask questions? 

He winced as he felt a pang of hunger hit him. ‘turns out sustaining a human with magic isn’t a cake walk,’ he reflected as the girl looked on, slightly concerned. 

* i know it’s still early, but keeping my magic going like this makes me pretty hungry, and you haven’t eaten in days… why don’t we grab something to eat and talk then?

Frisk stood motionless behind the treadmill for a moment as what Sans had said set in. Days? How long had she been in the Underground for then? Now that he had mentioned food, she began to notice the strong burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. Clutching her torso, the confused human cried out in pain as the feeling became overwhelming. Sans grabbed her quickly and sat her down on the bed.

* shhhh… it’ll be okay. here, let me help, he whispered calmly as he placed his hand over her stomach. 

After a minute of focusing his magic there, the pain finally subsided, leaving Frisk shaking and breathless. 

* sorry… i didn’t realize that humans could feel pain so intensely…

His eye sockets turned dark with shame as he held the exhausted girl tighter. ‘that’s probably why she would cry out when i’d leave her side…’

* It’s…okay, she huffed out, her face still contorted from the pain. * I’m in a pretty sorry state…all around… Got anything…light to eat? I don’t think…I could…manage much anyway.

* spaghetti, ketchup… uhm… that’s about all we have in this house, Sans replied, doing his best to think of anything else. * wait a sec... i think i know what i could do... 

The boy shoved his left hand into his pocket, revealing a somewhat beat up cell phone. He flipped through the menu to his speed dial and clicked on the ‘grub’ icon, looking to the side as he held the phone to his ear hole. Frisk took that moment of silence to center her thoughts and relax her tense muscles. 

* hey grillbz, can i ask for a favor? yeah, i know my tab's gotten pretty steep this week. i get paid next week. look... i really appreciate everything you've done. pfff, what? no, everything's fine... yeah, i'll be able to tell you what's been going on soon. 

The skeleton finally glanced over at the girl next to him and grinned as he said: 

* i'll have someone special write you a thank you note, how's about that? yeah, i'll pick up this week's usual, plus a salad, if you could make one. great. see you soon. 

And with that, Sans slipped his phone back into his pocket.

* What was that about? inquired Frisk, finally feeling better.

* i…uh…need you to write a cute thank you note for grillby, replied Sans as he nervously scratched the back of his head. * it was the only way he'd let me extend my tab another day... 

He let out a short, awkward laugh as the girl looked at him quizzically.

After a quick discussion at the dining table, Frisk produced a letter as requested. She even signed her name, drew a chibi version of herself, and added a few hearts for good measure. Based on her father’s experience, she knew that running up a tab was one of the worst possible things, so she had added as much cuteness as possible.

* Is this good enough? she asked, handing him the note. 

Sans read it over, turning away from the girl’s intense gaze as his eyes skimmed over the content. 

* I…don’t _know_ you, but… Please, don’t run up a tab anymore. I’ve… Someone I cared about did that once, and things went downhill from there. 

Sans turned back around to see an overwhelmingly sad expression on the girl’s face. He stared at her for a moment in disbelief, unable to understand how someone with a black SOUL could still feel so much.

* don’t worry, kiddo, he replied as he ruffled the girl’s damp hair. * this week was…kinda a special circumstance, what with you being unconscious in my bed and all… he grinned as he pocketed the letter.

Grabbing her hands, he led her back to his bed and picked up his pillow.

* i didn’t want to have this conversation until you’d eaten something, but since you’re in no condition to go out yet, i need to explain something before i leave. lemme ask you a question: how do you feel now…pretty good, right?

* mhm… Frisk nodded a weak reply.

* well, how did you feel when you left snowdin without me? not so good, right?

* No… she said, looking down and shivering as she remembered just how empty she’d felt.

* hey, it’s okay. everything’ll be alright now. i just need you to trust me until i can explain this better. come on, hop in the bed.

* EH? What are you implying here? the girl squeaked out, her face turning a bright shade of pink as she remembered their fall earlier.

With that sort of response, Sans felt it best to show her through magic rather than explain with words. He focused all of his attention on the pillow in his hands, its color gradually changing from a pale white to a deep blue as he filled it to the brim with magic.

* no one but pap knows i can teleport… and even he just figured it out. you could say i…have a tendency to keep to myself, he said with a twinge of pain in his voice. 

* i have to walk to the other side of town to grab our food. i’ll go as quickly as i can, but chances are, you’ll start feeling the way you did when you left the house earlier. you see, magic has what we monsters call an ‘effective range’… and you really pushed me to my limit with the stunt you pulled.

Frisk’s expression went from incredulous to remorseful as it dawned on her that the monster before her had done nothing but care for her from the very beginning. She sheepishly crawled under the covers as directed, centering herself in the squishy bed.

* good girl. now, take this pillow and keep it close, he said gently as he handed her the magic-filled fluff. *it should keep you comfortable until i get back. i’m going to lock both the bedroom door and the front door, just in case someone nosey walks by. 

Sans covered the vulnerable human with all of the blankets he could find and infused them with more magic.

 * under no circumstance should you get out of this bed until i return. if you do, chances are you…won’t feel human anymore.

The pair locked eyes for a moment, a silent understanding forming between them. The teen buried her face into the soft, blue pillow as she heard the front door close. Warmth surrounded her entire being, the same all-encompassing embrace she had felt the first time she had woken up in Sans’ bed. Time crawled forward in her anxious mind. Unable to calm the raging torrent of thoughts building up inside her, the thin-framed human clung desperately to the glowing pillow as the magic from the blankets quickly faded. 

Frisk closed her eyes and imagined herself in someone else’s arms. Someone safe and warm. Tears welled up inside as she realized that the person she wished was there would never come. ‘Please hurry Sans…’ the girl prayed as the pillow’s magic began to wear off, an empty void gradually taking the place of her feelings. 

* Mom… she cried out weakly, her SOUL almost completely numb and emotionless.

**************************

The pair locked eyes for a moment, a silent understanding forming between them. The tense skeleton closed both doors quickly and walked towards Grillby’s as quickly as possible without attracting attention. He had never funneled magic into something while on the move, so he silently prayed that his efforts to bolster the magical aura in his room were effective.

Arriving at the door to the tavern, Sans took a deep breath, putting on his best ‘lazy sans’ expression. The taciturn fire monster wasn’t at his usual place behind the bar. Sans would have to make his way through to grab his attention from the kitchen. He walked through the tavern in the much same manner he always did: nonchalant and unassumingly. 

Unprepared for the onslaught of eyes that followed his every move, he unconsciously hunched over a bit more as various monsters looked up and shouted out to him. « It’s been a while Sans! » « Good to see you’re still alive, man. » « Have you been ill? We haven’t seen you in days. »

« Hey Sansy~ » hiccuped his biggest admirer. « I’ve missed you, soooooooooo much! » The drunken bunny pulled the surprised skeleton into her booth, smothering him with her arms. « Where’ve you beeeeeeeen? It’s not nearly as fun being here without you~~~ » cooed the yellow fur-ball. « Have a drink with me, Sansy… Pleeeeeeease? » 

Sans tried to delicately extricate himself from his off-and-on drinking buddy, to no avail. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself, or to hurt his friend’s feelings. Some monsters had taken to drinking to alleviate their feelings of entrapment in the Underground… Some more so than others. Far be it for the blue-clad monster to pass judgement when he had done the very same thing, albeit for different reasons.

Time was passing. The pillow’s magic wouldn’t last much longer, as it took tenfold more to sustain a human with magic than a monster. « Come on…here, let me make it easier for you, » she slurred as her long ears slid down a large bottle of ketchup from one end of the table. Having been presented with a delicious bottle of spiked, sweet, red sauce made the process of getting out of the booth that much more difficult. He had never turned down her offers to drink. Ever.

Desperate to find a way out of this situation, he mumbled a string of weak apologies as he took out Frisk’s letter and sent it magically past the bar and into the kitchen. Less than a minute later, Grillby appeared in front of the booth, a stern look on his fiery face.

* okay, okay… i’m comin’ grillbz, sighed the flustered skeleton as his drunken friend finally let go.

* thanks for the save pal, he whispered under his breath as the two walked back to the bar. 

The fiery barman handed him a large, brown doggy bag and nodded empathetically. 

 * we’ll talk later. gotta get back to her now, he winked, the tense look on his face relaxing a bit as he continued, * she’s probly feeling a bit… **bone** ly. 

Grillby shook his head in defeat as he watched his friend make a dash for the door, swiftly avoiding his noisiest customer. 

Back out in the blistering cold, Sans wrapped his jacket around the big bag of food and zipped it up. Being made mostly of bones had its uses sometimes. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned into the wind, walking briskly. Too much time had passed since he’d left the girl’s side. ‘it’s in this kind of situation that i’d bite my lip…if i had one,’ he thought, doing his best to move quickly while trying to assess the situation at home. 

Finally nearing the festive house, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and broke into a sprint. He couldn’t feel any trace of magic in his room. None. Fear clutching his bones, he burst through the front door, ripped off his jacket, threw the warm food onto the table and teleported directly into his room. 

* Mom… Frisk cried out weakly as Sans appeared by her side.

He pulled the covers off the bed hastily, revealing a pale and tear-stained face. The faintest amount of blue magic was buried deep within the tightly-gripped pillow. Only twenty minutes had passed since he’d left. The boney boy scooped the feather-light teen into his arms, holding her tightly as he funneled as much magic as possible into her.

* come on kid, i’m here now… sorry for the wait. didn’t think i would cut it this close, he whispered, his boney thumb gently rubbing the tears from her eyes. 

The warmer she became, the less her tears flowed. Frisk finally sat up, silently asserting her independence. 

* let it out, kiddo. you have to let your feelings go. 

Sans looked at the expressionless face before him, unable to see anything but his reflection in her hazy eyes.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence as the girl flatly refused to move or let go of the pillow held tightly in her arms. Physical poking, verbal prodding, jokes; nothing changed the dead look in her eyes. Her deadened expression was that of a person who’d seen the reaper at work. It was as if she wasn’t even there. ‘papyrus would know what to do if he were here… he always had a way of snapping me out of it,’ Sans brooded as he carried the emotionless human down to the table. He set her down next to the left over paper and went into the kitchen to fetch some water and ketchup.

A short scream pealed out from the living room, breaking the heavy silence. Upon his return, Sans found one of the left over pieces of paper folded many times over, its sharp edges stained red. Taking a deep breath, he sat himself down next to the sobbing girl, her face buried deeply in the white pillow.

* Mom is dead… Sh-sh…she’s dead, and I couldn’t… I didn’t do anything to save her. H-he just…she fell and… I watched… Frisk choked out through her sobs. 

Sans could feel his SOUL ache as he listened to her let out the emotions she had bottled up for so long.

 * I WATCHED HER DIE! the girl screamed as her head shot out from the wet pillow, red-hot anger permeating her voice. * I WATCHED HER DIE IN MY ARMS AND I COULDN’T DO _ANYTHING _!__

__Frisk stared the skeleton down, focusing all of her self-hatred towards him._ _

__* You can’t possibly imagine what it feels like to let someone slip away in your blood-soaked arms! Powerless… Helpless…_ _

__She looked down, clutching her knotted hair and pulling hard, forcing herself to feel something, anything other than the pain overwhelming her SOUL._ _

__* And I can’t! I can’t live with myself like this! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?_ _

__Sans could feel his bones rattle as the emotion-driven girl looked deep into his eye sockets, her tears flowing freely._ _

__* Can you keep going… the girl continued on, her raspy voice softening. * …knowing that you’re weak, incomplete, useless without them?_ _

__The two kept their eyes locked on each other, each of them searching for the answers within the other’s. Frisk’s hazel eyes began to dry out as she realized that the monster before her was crying too. Sans reached out and brought his hand to her cheek, gently caressing the damp, pale skin. He leaned his head forward, pressing his skull against her forehead and quietly said:_ _

__ * no. if my brother died…i would probly do something really stupid, like…get into a fight with someone even if they’re stronger than me. but, you know… now you have me… and if…if something were to happen to papyrus… i’d have you, right? _ _

__A soft hum escaped her lips as they closed their eyes, the empty pillow falling to the floor. Her very being still ached from loss, and yet, the young lady felt a sense of hope slowly overtake the pain. She brought her hand up to his cheekbone and wiped away his tears. A soft blueish-purple light echoed out from between the pair as their SOULs shone in sync._ _

____

**************************

Silence overwhelmed the two lanky figures, the waterfall’s rushing thunder taking the place of the screams and noises of battle. Undyne stretched her arms and legs, her SOUL no longer frozen and blue. Papyrus hastily put away the humongous bones he had just summoned to shield them, each one disappearing with a resounding ‘pop.’ Shyren finally reemerged from the safe depths of her pond.

* It’s alright now Shy, Undyne called out, her voice raspy from having screamed so passionately in battle. * Thanks for the heads up. Sorry that it turned out this way… she said softly as she took a knee, looking the small fish monster over for wounds.

Shyren rolled onto her back and right side up again to show her that she was alright, a shy but concerned hum flowing from her as she looked toward the forgotten leather shoes. Papyrus cut in swiftly before Undyne could spout any unnecessary words about the human interloper.

DON’T WORRY SHYREN. I’M SURE THAT SANS WILL TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN. 

He turned quickly to face his friend and mentor.

LET’S GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE, UNDYNE. IT’S COZIER THERE… Papyrus’ voice dropped significantly, the enthusiastic tone turning somber. And there are things I need to say that no one else should hear.

The two walked silently back to Undyne's large, fishy house. Neither knowing how to broach the subject weighing on their minds, Papyrus busied himself in her kitchen, using it freely as if it were his own. Spaghetti was always a comforting thing to make, but time was of the essence. Undyne's natural inclination towards taking action rather than speaking prompted him to make two quick cups of tea instead. Once they were both settled at the table, the captain of the guard started, her tone insistent and commanding.

* Why Pap? WHY didn't you let me kill that human? 

Papyrus fiddled with his cup nervously as his friend continued. 

* YOU of all people, the next person in line to be a royal guardsman, know what to do with a human since the last attack.

BUT UNDYNE! he exclaimed, pressing his bare palms into the table emphatically. THERE’S NO WAY THAT A CHILD WOULD WILLINGLY KILL LIKE THAT! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT, he said, his voice trembling slightly.

* Papyrus... Undyne's tone shifted slightly, no longer commanding. * You weren't THERE. You didn't see the look on that boy's face as he attacked... 

She shuddered involuntarily as her hand passed over the eyepatch covering her left eye.

You know that I had my audience with King Asgore last week. Our king gave us strict orders to observe, not attack at first sight, Papyrus said gently, leaning over briefly to put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. 

* I KNOW that! I just...couldn't help myself.

She buried her face in her hands, her normally pointed fins drooping as regret overwhelmed her. 

* Ngaahhh!… I’m such an IDIOT.

YOU ARE NOT! Papyrus insisted heartily. You just…let your past get the better of you. Don’t worry about Frisk. Sans has been caring for her since he found her near his outpost. 

Undyne perked up at that news, her fins twitching slightly as she tried to imagine her laziest worker actually tending to someone. She knew that Sans was just as kind and gentle as his younger brother, but he hadn’t gone out of his way to care for anyone except Papyrus for years. Finally, she sat up, making a bridge with her hands and stared at the monster sitting across from her, deep in thought.

* You have my attention now, Pap. What’s going on with Sans? The last time I heard him speak the way he spoke to me earlier was when…you know.

The yellow in her eye glazed over slightly as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Undyne knew how much the skeleton brothers hated being reminded of their father’s death. No one in the kingdom knew what had happened. One day the Aster household was bustling and happy, the next, only Papyrus and Sans remained; the most illustrious and brilliant of all royal scientists gone. Papyrus saw through his friend’s discomfort and kept the subject on track.

I TRUST YOU WITH MY LIFE, UNDYNE. SO, I’M TRUSTING YOU WITH SANS’ TOO… He trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. I need you to swear that you’ll listen to everything with an open mind. That you’ll keep it to yourself. And especially that you won’t think any less of the human we’re looking after.

Papyrus took a long sip of tea, giving him time to formulate his approach. This discussion, the revelations he was about to make to his friend, everything that he said needed to be strategically explained. He was now in a battle of the mind against Undyne’s hot-headed personality and violent prejudice against humans.

Time passed swiftly as he explained the advent of Sans’ night terrors since their father’s death, and their affect on him. Papyrus went over each of the most recent nightmares his brother had, making sure to word each as carefully as possible so that Frisk didn’t come off as a monster killer and Sans didn’t sound crazy. He _knew_ his brother wasn’t crazy, that those dreams could very well become reality. The look in Sans’ eyes as he had told his brother his nightmares — it was the look of someone who had lived those events.

The usually overly expressive skeleton recounted in hushed tones the state in which his brother had found the human girl. Undyne looked particularly remorseful at that point, her deep blue skin turning ashen at the description. The only thing Papyrus didn’t tell her about was the strange magical connection the two had. He knew that there was something special about Frisk’s connection to Sans, but his brother was still hiding things from him, and until he knew exactly what they were, he didn’t feel safe telling Undyne.

* So, that’s everything? 

Undyne leaned back in her seat to stretch, her hands undoing her strictly regimented ponytail and combing through her now dry, red hair as it fell past her shoulders.

YES, THAT’S PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING. 

Papyrus followed suit, a large yawn escaping his gaping jaws as he stood up and proceeded to bury his hands in his hoodie’s pocket.

He pulled out a small, thin bone and popped it between his teeth as if it were a blade of grass; a nervous habit he had picked up in those few, dread-ridden, solitary days all those years ago. Undyne looked down at her feet, a quiet ‘tsk’ passing through her lips. ‘If Pap is nervous enough to pull out that bone…’

* Well, I guess my hands are tied then! 

She shot up out of her seat and threw a beefy arm around the muscleless monster. 

* Tell Sans that your secret is safe with me, and if that kid comes back around here, I’ll look after them myself.

WOWIE, REALLY? 

Papyrus beamed at the news, his recently somber expression finally lifting. 

THANK YOU, UNDYNE. THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME… 

He hugged his friend tightly before bending down at the door to pick up the lonely leather shoes. 

I’D BETTER GET HOME NOW. SOMEONE HAS TO WATCH OVER THOSE TWO, AND SANS IS PROBABLY STARVING BY NOW.

* Good! Just make sure that you’re back here for your next training session. If what you’re saying is true, we’re going to need to beef you up even further! Just…don’t tell Sans that I made this pun, he’ll never let me live it down.

The lanky skeleton nodded quietly, a big grin on his boney face, and started his brisk walk back home.


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes home to find Sans and Frisk eating.  
> After a bit, the trio go their separate ways in the house, but the boys' interactions with Frisk in her fragile state make for a tense first day at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!!! Hi everyone!~~~~
> 
> So, sorry for the late update, but today's my birthday, so I've been off having fun! Wanna see some adorableness? (Yes it's Undertale related...)  
> Check out my tumblr post: http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com/post/147808086672/
> 
> Quick warning, this chapter is a mix of silly, light-hearted stuff and intense, heavy sads. (which my compy just autocorrected to sans... go figure.) Things should start lightening up from now on... but that doesn't mean these three aren't going to hit a few bumps along the way. Still, feel free to let me know if there needs to be more fluff. I've got fluff written, it's just taking some time to get to it. 
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh, and thanks for the kudos and comments guys!!! It really makes me happy to see that my (currently horribly sad) story is being enjoyed by others. <3
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Introducing Papyrus: [Biking is Better by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/t35T341NACk)  
> Being cheeky: [Dating Start! (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/jH2SesjTjQM)  
> The weight on his shoulders: [Stillness in Woe by Purity Ring](https://youtu.be/Ac4eM99BUHI) (think of this song as being from a sans/frisk perspective)  
> Rattling bones and a bleeding human: [Goodnight (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/3o-DZpeRjvk)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: self-harm

Papyrus stealthily opened the door to find the two figures sitting at the table, quietly eating, their arms pressed against one another. More interested in watching the human girl interact with his brother than break the atmosphere, the tall skeleton closed the door ever so carefully, placing the shoes he was carrying by the door, and stayed standing in the entryway. Sans seemed to be eating just fine, but the girl was having a bit of trouble, her right hand occasionally dropping her fork as she inhaled sharply.

* still hurts, kid? Sans said as he gently rubbed his right arm against her. * told ya we should've waited for pap to get home. i can heal others pretty well, but when it comes to you, i kinda...freeze up.

Frisk giggled as she rubbed her right arm against her thigh. 'WHAT'RE THEY DOING WITH THEIR OTHER HANDS?' wondered papyrus as he silently took a step closer.

* So I noticed. How much prodding did it take for me to get you to even try to heal my wrist? she teased, turning slightly to face Sans, a more serious expression on her face. * You know it was just a bunch of paper cuts... Don't forget what you told me. I trust you...

Sans looked up, a weak smile flashing across his face. His eye sockets grew dark as his eyes fell upon the other’s wrist.

* paper cuts or worse, doesn't matter... i don't want to see anything bad happen to you, kiddo.

* Well, you’re being mysterious... replied Frisk, as she made a pouty face. * And you keep calling me a kid too! I can’t tell for sure, but you look to be about the same age as me. That's totally not fair! she fumed.

WELL, THAT’S BECAUSE WE AGE A LOT SLOWER THAN HUMANS, HUMAN! Papyrus chimed in as he bounded to the table. 

He eyed his older brother slyly, taking note of their clasped hands. 

SEEMS LIKE THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING WELL FOR YOU, BROTHER…

Sans’ right hand twitched but held on tight to the fleshy fingers interlaced with his. He let out a tired sigh as the girl by his side looked down awkwardly, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

* guess we’ve been caught… **red handed** , he winked as he briefly changed the magic in his hand to a bright red before returning it to it’s normal shade of soft blue. 

The younger brother smirked, trying his best to hide his response. The young lady, however, burst out laughing as if she hadn’t heard a joke in a long time.

* heh… finally got you to laugh, he grinned. * pap, this is frisk. frisk, this is my bro papyrus. 

Frisk waved a weak hello as she tried to stifle her laughter. When she had finally calmed down, she looked the two brothers over, unable to decide which was the elder.

* You’re so much taller… she thought out loud, taking another bite of tomato. * So, Papyrus is older? I mean, that fish lady and Aaron were really tall too…

NYEH HEH HEH! YOU WOULD THINK THAT, RIGHT SANS? Papyrus boasted as he pulled a chair up next to them and sat down. I’M ACTUALLY YOUNGER BY QUITE A BIT… EVEN IF I AM THE MORE MATURE ONE.

* mature, huh? you’re probly right about that. i’d rather sleep than pick up my laundry…

EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! I DO ALL THE CHORES AROUND HERE YOU KNOW, he huffed as Frisk looked on. I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD DO WITHOUT ME!

* not much…that’s for sure, grinned Sans as he heaved his shoulders in defeat.

The boys continued their playful banter back and forth for a while as the pair finished their meal. Frisk watched them, quietly interjecting every once in a while when the conversation warranted it. They seemed to know a bit about humans, considering that monsters had been trapped in the Underground for hundreds of years.

* so… how old are you?

Frisk looked taken aback by the question, the conversation having shifted drastically from ‘aged spaghetti’ to her own.

* Seventeen. I’ll be eighteen…soon…

* and, what’s the general life-span of a human? kinda assuming that’s changed since monsters were trapped down here.

Frisk took a moment to answer, thinking back to her biology class. 

* It can vary… The oldest person has lived to be a hundred and twenty I think.

The skeletons looked at each other, quietly calculating their age differences in their heads.

SANS, YOU’RE NOT THAT MUCH OLDER, IF YOU THINK IN HUMAN YEARS!

* but if we’re talking ‘calendar years…’

PISH. WHEN DEALING WITH A HUMAN, THINK HUMAN!

* fine, but…you’re still barely older than her!

The taller skeleton slammed his hands down on the table in playful frustration.

SO? I’M WAY OLDER IF WE COUNT IN CALENDAR YEARS! AND BESIDES, I’VE…ALWAYS WANTED TO BE THE OLDER ONE… he replied sheepishly.

Sans let out a small, dark chuckle. ‘if only he knew what it took to be the big brother…’ He turned his attention back to Frisk, trying to get his mind back on track, only to find a quiet intensity in her hazel eyes. The room fell silent, Sans unable to turn away from her concerned gaze. ‘does she know what i’m thinking? how i feel? this look…reminds me of something…someone familiar…’

AHEM…

* oh. right. well, monsters can live anywhere from two to three times a modern human’s lifespan, so w-

WE NATURALLY AGE SLOWER THAN YOU ONCE WE HIT ADULTHOOD, Papyrus interjected quickly to get the conversation going again. THINK OF MY AGE AS EIGHTEEN IN HUMAN YEARS. SANS IS PROBABLY CLOSER TO TWENTY.

* Okay… Sounds reasonable, Frisk nodded to herself as she slowly let go of the boney hand clasping hers tightly.

The sudden movement pulled Sans out of his reverie. 

* are you sure about this? 

He looked back into her eyes with the same amount of concern that she had shown him.

* Yeah… Look, she winced as she used the remaining blue magic in her left hand to slowly pull her SOUL out of her chest. 

The boys looked in awe at the small, fragile heart floating in her shaking hand. 

* See? I’m feeling at least a bit better. There’s some color at the bottom, and you need a break…

She bit her lip as she pushed the mostly black heart back into her body, the last of its soft-red aura slowly fading from her chest. The skeleton brothers looked at each other, eye sockets wide. A human had used magic, granted, not their own, to actively manipulate their own SOUL.

* Is there a bathroom here? I, um, need to use it…and it would be nice to take a bath.

PUSH ON THE PICTURE IN BETWEEN OUR ROOMS. THERE ARE FRESH TOWELS AND A SPARE SET OF PAJAMAS TOO. WE’LL BE HERE IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. Papyrus answered mechanically, still staring in disbelief at his brother.

The young lady trudged up the stairs, too tired to realize that what she had done by instinct was strange and surprising to them. As soon as the bathroom door clicked behind her, the boys leaned across the table to each other, Papyrus actively wiggling Sans’ arms about in excited confusion.

WOWIE! DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT??? SHE ACTUALLY MANIPULATED HER SOUL! HAS THERE BEEN ANY RECORD OF THIS BEFORE?

* i’m…not sure. 

Sans thought back to his father’s experiments, drawing a blank. 

* frisk’s the first human to fall down here since we were born, and it’s not like i was ever given access to the other kids’ files. you know that, pap.

Reaching a dead end, the two went their separate ways to think about the implications: Papyrus to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and clean the dishes, Sans to his room, where he stared blankly at the ceiling from his unmade bed.

Sans looked bleary-eyed at the door as a soft knock echoed out. He saw Frisk walk in cautiously, clad in the emergency pajamas that his brother had left out for him to use should he ever be too lazy to get his current set from his room before washing up. The star-covered blue pajamas looked pretty good on her, though they were a bit loose. She sat down softly next to him, staring glassy-eyed at the wall before her. Their thoughts hung in the air, unsaid, until she stood up and gathered her dirty clothes.

* I can tell that you’re used to hiding things, but…if you ever want to talk, I’ll listen. And if it’s too painful to say out loud...use some other way to tell me.

‘another way, huh…’ he thought as he pulled the covers over himself as soon as he heard the click of the door once again. ‘it’s not like we have an abundance of flowers down here…’

Papyrus heard faint footsteps approaching and turned to reprimand the owner for leaving such a mess in the kitchen, only to find himself face to face with a completely different person.

SAN—OH! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW THAT YOU’VE BATHED? he said jovially as he took the bundle of laundry from the girl. DON’T YOU WORRY, I’LL TAKE CARE OF THIS BUNCH OF CLOTHES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE BEST HOUSECLEANER IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND!

A quick splash of water and fire magic within the sink, and the small bunch of laundry was clean and dry within a few minutes. Frisk marveled at the skeleton's dexterous use of magic.

* This is so much quicker than a washing machine! she said in hushed tones, her eyes glued to Papyrus as his long boney fingers swiftly folded each article of clothing.

I'M SO USED TO DOING LAUNDRY EVERYDAY THAT IT GOES RATHER QUICKLY. NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO CLEAN CLOTHES AS FAST AS ME! 

He grinned proudly, picking up the last little piece of clothing left to fold. 

* Ah! Hey! 

The tall skeleton looked down quizzically as Frisk squirmed in place, her face red hot with embarrassment. 

* That's my... 

She jumped as high as possible, grabbing her panties, having successfully surprised him at her sudden movement.

WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVEN’T SEEN UNDERWEAR BEFORE. GRANTED, SKELETONS DON’T HAVE ANY NEED FOR THEM, BEING SO… BONEY AND ALL... BUT HEY, I'VE DONE UNDYNE'S LAUNDRY FOR HER PLENTY OF TIMES!

* Undyne? 

The girl shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, balling her clean panties up in her hands. 

* The tall fish lady who attacked me?

WELL, YES. 

One look at the human girl’s conflicted expression told him all he needed to know. Now was not the right time to work on mending a relationship that started off on the wrong foot. An eyebrow lifted mischievously as Papyrus hatched a plot to brighten the mood.

YOU MUST BE CURIOUS AS TO MY OPINION ON SUCH UNDERGARMENTS. I HAVE, AFTER ALL, SEEN QUITE A FEW! he said theatrically as a boney hand swiftly robbed the flustered girl of her treasure.

AHA! 

He held up the blue panties in the air as if inspecting them. 

WELL… UNDYNE’S ARE DEFINITELY MORE…UTILITARIAN. 

He rubbed the fabric between his thumb and forefinger, mimicking his idea of what an underwear judge might do. Frisk looked on incredulously, having long since given up on the idea of hiding away the precious artifact.

THE FABRIC IS CERTAINLY SOFTER. THE COLOR IS NICE TOO… AND THE LIGHT RUFFLE ON THE EDGING MAKES THIS PAIR VERY CUTE! 

Papyrus kneeled down to Frisk’s hight, handing her the neatly folded pile of clothes. 

I THINK YOUR CLOTHES SUIT YOU VERY WELL, FRISK!

The young girl clasped the pile of warm clothes against her chest, covering her face slightly in embarrassment. No one had given her a compliment in a long time, even if it was an awkward one. Papyrus eyed her red cheeks and patted her damp head softly, his tone becoming more subdued.

I…was listening in on your conversation with my brother earlier… And… I agree with him, he said gently as his boney hands pried the pile of clothes slowly off Frisk’s face. I would be just as upset to see something happen to you, especially if you do it yourself.

Papyrus slowly tilted the girl’s face up, his other hand under her chin, forcing her to meet his steady gaze. Her eyes glazed over slightly, unable to sense his concern. He let her go, his brow slightly furrowed at the lack of emotional response. ‘SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY OFF. SHE REACTED FINE TO SANS…’ his mind flittered back to what they were doing at the time. ‘THE ONE CONNECTION THAT THOSE TWO HAVE RIGHT NOW IS THROUGH MAGIC,’ he thought as Frisk took a step back, unconsciously trying to hide from Papyrus’ now intense gaze.

Here, maybe this will help… he whispered softly, the hand on her head turning a faint orange. 

I know you came here for a…not so good reason. But, now that you’re here, I’ll look out for you. 

The tall skeleton felt the girl tense up beneath his long, boney hand. Pushing his doubts aside, he leaned in closer, lightly pressing his skull against her forehead. Sans always felt better when he did that.

I wasn’t lying earlier, when I said that I’ve always wanted to be an older brother. 

He tried to keep his voice clear and bright, just as he would if he were trying to cheer up Sans when he’s in another slump. 

I…could be that, for you…if you’d like.

Frisk teetered slightly from one side to the other, the warmth of Papyrus’ courage as he said those words washing over her broken SOUL. She reached out a shaky hand as if searching for something in particular. Their magic was similar, but not.

She looked up briefly, her hazel eyes clouded with tears. The defeated look that flashed on her face was more than Papyrus could bare. It was the same expression as the one Sans wore when he finally came home twelve years ago. He threw his long, boney arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, orange magic gently burning around them. Frisk pushed him away without warning, tears streaming down her expressionless face.

* P-pa-py-rus… I… I…

Her mind raced as she tried desperately to process the emotions she could clearly see in the skeleton's eyes. The gentle courage surrounding her was still there, her SOUL aching as it began to permeate her body. ‘I can’t feel. I thought I was feeling better. I… He… This emptiness…it hurts. Why?’ Papyrus was looking at her, filled with worry, but she couldn’t read the expression on his face. Just as her body started to go numb, she ran past him, up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

* I can’t.

Her body slumped harshly against the door. No one could come in now. She had to focus her thoughts, her emotions. She had to feel. Something. Anything! ‘They don’t want me to hurt myself… They don’t want me to hurt myself…’ she chanted over and over as she reflexively dug her nails into her wrist. She couldn’t help it. She had to. She had to feel something to break out of the darkness engulfing her SOUL.

The girl curled up at the feeling of thick, warm liquid pooling around her dry fingers, her knees pressed tightly against her chest as she sobbed, her emotions finally bubbling back to the surface. ‘I can be happy here, right? I…need to try. For mom.’ Frisk closed her eyes, her face buried in her knees, and let her emotions take over.

Papyrus stood dumbly outside the invisible bathroom door, his hand grazing the picture frame as he heard the soft sounds of crying drifting through the cracks. Too much. This was too much for him to handle alone. He ground his teeth in frustration, mulling over any possible actions he could take that could help alleviate the human girl’s suffering, but every sob that echoed through the wall brought him back to Sans.

Sans had done that; was still doing that. Locking himself away in his room, his crying muffled by what Papyrus could only guess was his pillow. He had come home to that tired, depressing atmosphere too many times to count. And every time he tried to catch Sans off guard by opening the door, Papyrus would only see a blank, expressionless grin plastered on his face; no trace of tears on his cheek bones, and he didn’t dare pick up his brother’s seemingly dry pillow to look underneath.

He now had two people wallowing in depression in this house. Two people that he could physically reach, but emotionally… Papyrus felt as though the weight of their sadness would crush him if he didn’t do something quick. Trudging down the hall a bit to Sans’ room, he opened the door and slid his feet to his brother’s messy bed, kicking off his red boots and flopping down face first next to the sleeping skeleton.

* nnngh… what’s up pap? Sans mumbled, rubbing his eye sockets, his mind still focused on his father’s experiments.

I can’t do this. Papyrus murmured into the mattress, his low voice even quieter than usual. I messed up. I did all of the things that would have helped you feel better…but I think she’s feeling worse now than before.

Sans leaned over his brother, gently stroking his spine in soothing motions. Papyrus had always been there for him, regardless of how unworthy he felt, and seeing him like this, defeated, made the older skeleton realize just how hard it had been for his little brother to keep it all together, especially during the past few weeks.

* hey… don’t worry bro. i know you’re doing your best. just tell me what happened and i’ll take it from there. 

The smaller skeleton spoke in deep, hushed tones as his hand slowly trailed up Papyrus’ back until it rested on his skull.

I…saw her shutting down. Her eyes clouded and she started acting…distant. I thought that if I used some magic, like I saw you doing, that she would feel better. 

The younger skeleton finally turned his head to the side to look at his brother. Seeing the worried expression drawn over his tired face immediately snapped Papyrus out of his rut. This was no time to give up. ‘WHAT AM I DOING SULKING LIKE THIS? THESE TWO ARE THE ONES THAT NEED CONSOLING, EVEN IF I DON’T KNOW EXACTLY WHY! I CAN’T COMPLAIN ABOUT MY LOT IN LIFE. SO LONG AS I CAN KEEP SANS HAPPY, I’M HAPPY!’ He got up with far more gusto than Sans expected, eliciting a chuckle from the still-groggy monster.

THERE’S CLEARLY SOMETHING MY MAGIC CANNOT DO THAT YOURS CAN, he said very matter-of-factly as he leaned down to pick up his softly grinning brother. 

GET UP LAZY BONES! FRISK IS PROBABLY DOING SOMETHING BAD… or already has. She’s locked herself in the bathroom.

Sans’ grin quickly faded at that news. He quietly cursed his own self-loathing as he walked to the still-life. ‘damn it. if only i had opened up to her. if i had just said something. kept her in the room with me. done anything but been absorbed in myself…’ He knocked lightly. No response. No noise, even.

* hey, you alright in there?

Silence. Papyrus pushed lightly against the door. There was no budging it without hurting the body pressing against it. Sans teleported into the dark bathroom, almost losing his footing at the unexpected lack of light. Filling the narrow room with soft blue light, he crouched down and uncurled the sleeping form pressing against the door. Sans felt his SOUL drop lower in his ribcage as he pried her sticky red hand from her tightly gripped right arm. 

* oh god… i… PAP!!! WE NEED YOU! 

Panic reverberated through the room as the anxious skeleton picked up the unconscious girl and instantly teleported back to his room.

* pap, please… do something… 

He was already desperately trying to heal her arm as the taller skeleton dashed to their side, gently moving his brother’s violently shaking hands out of the way and taking over.

Blood. All he could see was blood as he looked down at his shaky hands. The red of her blood contrasted so nicely with the white of his bones; there was no way to miss it. Sans’ mind flittered back through every instance of red he’d experienced. Red snow. Red bones. Red carpet. Red tile. Red… His mind went blank as anxiety overwhelmed him, his bones rattling noisily.

* Sorry Papyrus… I know you said not to, Frisk said in a barely audible voice, her eyes still closed. 

Frisk!.. 

The lanky skeleton let out a sigh of relief as he continued to mend the bruised and bleeding arm in front of him. 

Sans, look. She’s awake.

* Sans? Sans…

The sound of rattling bones his only reply, the young lady forced herself up, wincing as she adjusted herself to face the boys despite Papyrus’ vehement pleas for her to stay lying down. Her head spun as she placed her left hand against Sans’ cheek, her crusty red fingers staining his face.

* Hey… Stay with me. I’m still here. I’m still here…

Gentle murmurs of apology filled the air between the three. Papyrus for not handling the situation well enough, Frisk for hiding away, and Sans for not staying by her side. Soon enough, the trio were intertwined in an awkward embrace. Papyrus held onto the two, his thin, long arms reaching around them, while Frisk kept her hand on Sans’ cheekbone, choosing to press her forehead against his. Sans found himself gipping her right hand tightly, his eyes going over the new, crescent-shaped scars as he felt his bones slowly stop rattling. 

* frisk… don’t ever do that again. we made a promise, remember? 

The anxious skeleton took a deep breath as he looked up into her eyes. 

* i’m here. i’ll always be here… so, what i’m trying to say is… let me be there for you, like you want to be there for me.

* Okay.

This is your home now. With us. So, even if I can’t help sometimes, know that I’m there for you.

* Okay. 

A heavy silence filled the air as the trio held onto each other even tighter.

* I…I would be happy to live with you…if you’ll have me.

OF COURSE!

* yeah…

Papyrus scooped up the two shorter creatures and laid them down in Sans’ bed before gently scooting under the covers himself. Food and work seemed hardly as important now as the trio huddled together; Sans and Frisk’s hands clasped together tightly as they faced each other, their foreheads still touching, Papyrus’ right arm draped over them protectively, Frisk’s head softly wedged beneath his chin.

« THIS WAS THE WORST OF IT… RIGHT, SANS? »


	8. Establishing a Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finally gets Frisk to open up to him.
> 
> *****
> 
> The trio goes out into Snowdin for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!~~~
> 
> Yesterday was a looong day... So I'm a day late posting. *sigh* I'll still do my best to post on Friday regardless. :)
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)  
> This is actually my side blog... which I really only focus on this story with. Lemme know if you want my main. :P It's a healthy mix of adorableness and serious stuff. :3
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Opening up to Pappy: [Biking is Better by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/t35T341NACk)  
> Spaghetti, Nice Cream, and Snowballs?: [Snowdin -Music Box- mixed by: FIDH LOTD ](https://youtu.be/Xg9mYHBH8Ro)  
> The lone snowball & Sans' reaction...: [Determination -Music Box- mixed by: FIDH LOTD](https://youtu.be/YZunjEjpYlk)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: alcoholism; implied emotional & physical abuse

The skeleton brothers quickly realized as they watched over Frisk that grief was a difficult thing to manage alone. Their mother had fallen down shortly after Papyrus was born, forcing their father to work double shifts at work. And so, despite his doting and overwhelming love for his boys, the two had grown up heavily relying on each other for most basic things, to the point of simply buying a house and living together even when they were older. When their father’s accident occurred, the grief they felt was lessened by their exceptionally strong bond. 

So long as they had each other, things would be alright. Papyrus felt that the world around them could crumble, and things would still get better, so long as he had his brother at his side. Sans, however, was far more pragmatic, knowing what his actions had wrought upon his family and friends, and fearing what they might cause next.

Some days were better than others…but not often. The first day back from Undyne’s fight was par for the course, as any mention of family around the girl set her off for the next week. She spent most of the first week oscillating wildly between being cheerful and inquisitive, to emotionless or overwhelmed. And the guilt she felt for putting the boys through her mood swings was ever constant. Sans was so used to hearing some sort of apology by the end of the week that he would simply pick up the feather-light teen and hold her tight, his eye burning a soft, deep cyan as she buried her face in his chest, repeating the same words over and over until he had successfully calmed her down.

Frisk spent the first week mostly in pajamas, clinging to her blue and magenta sweater like a toddler clings to their favorite lovey, her hands constantly wringing around the fabric, burying her face it in, dragging it around the house with her. Papyrus would watch over her when she would pace back and forth in the living room, looking longingly at the front door as if someone were supposed to come home soon, the anxiety and false hope building up until she would collapse onto the couch in tears. He had lived distressing days like that long ago, as his friends had searched desperately for the rest of his family in vain. Sans had come back to him after four grueling days of unanswered questions and sleepless nights. He was lucky.

Normally the pacing would start if Sans left the house, leaving Papyrus to awkwardly watch over the grieving girl. He still felt unsure of how to care for Frisk, knowing full-well that his magic would have the opposite effect on her than his brother’s. He couldn’t be much of a big brother if he couldn’t find some way to connect with her. 

One day, the pacing started before Sans had left. The concerned skeleton, having never seen this behavior before, stayed home with his taller counterpart, the two whispering at the table as she made her usual rounds. Papyrus finally drummed up the courage to interrupt her.

Frisk… We are both home right now. Who are you expecting to come through the door?

The girl stopped her pacing and stared at the two monsters, her glassy hazel eyes slowly focusing as they waited patiently for a response.

* My house had a hardwood door too. It was even painted green on the inside, just like yours.

Papyrus’ gaze softened immediately as he recognized himself in the lost girl. Sans nudged his brother gently before heading into the kitchen. ‘i’d best get out of their hair, those two need time alone.’ Frisk flopped down on the couch, slipping her sweater on and pulling her legs into it. The lone skeleton sat down beside her, placing a bare hand on her head, caressing her gently as she let out a few sniffles.

* Dad was so drunk the night Mom died… I just cleaned myself up and left. Do you think he’s okay? Do you think he’ll come and find me? 

She buried her head deeper into her sweater, unsure of whether to continue. Papyrus scooted a bit closer, putting his other arm around her. Sans leant against the kitchen wall, cursing under his breath at the mere mention of that man. He felt as though fathers had terrible power over their children.

* I…don’t know if I want him to or not. I miss how things used to be…when I was little. Do you ever feel that way?

All the time. Our father was amazing! He was kind and patient and more thoughtful than any other monster I’ve ever known. Papyrus let out a deep sigh as he continued. He’s the person I’ve aspired to be like.

The two exchanged a small smile. Good. Things were progressing.

* What about your mom? What was she like?

The lanky skeleton cocked his head to the side pensively.

Well, she died before I could know her… BUT I HEARD PLENTY OF THINGS FROM SANS! I’D SAY THEY WERE MORE ALIKE THAN ANYTHING.

He flashed her a goofy grin as he remembered the antics they used to get into as young children. Frisk relaxed enough to let her legs dangle off the sofa.

SHE ALWAYS MADE THE WORST JOKES, ESPECIALLY AT THE MOST INOPPORTUNE MOMENTS. Sounds a lot like my brother, right?

The pair laughed as they heard a muffled cough float out from the kitchen. Frisk gave the lanky boy a tight squeeze, preparing her next question. She hoped he would tell her, despite knowing that his brother could hear everything they said.

* So… Is Sans different now than he was before? Why?

Papyrus squeezed back before absentmindedly placing her onto his lap as he would do with his brother. It was becoming easy to mistake one for the other, especially since he wanted so badly to be the best brother possible to them both. He looked down at the young lady in his arms, admiring her relaxed posture as she kicked her feet out and wiggled her toes, patiently waiting for an answer.

He’s been…different since our father’s death. I’m sure he blames himself somehow, but no one actually knows what happened at The CORE. 

Frisk looked up at the last word and silently poked the skeleton in the ribs for answers.

Oh? The CORE? That’s the huge machine that powers all of the Underground. Our parents put the finishing touches on it when they first became scientists. We both used to work there too, before the accident.

A resounding grumble interrupted the conversation, the girl’s face turning bright red. Papyrus chuckled at how predictable human bodies were. He swung the teen onto his shoulders despite her attempt to hide in her sweater again. She loved how her anxiety and pain melted away when she was perched high on the tall skeleton’s shoulders, though she had yet to admit it to him.

SANS! Papyrus called out in his usual, playfully aggravated tone. GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND GET TO WORK, YOU LAZY BONES, OR YOU WON’T BE BACK IN TIME TO EAT!

* Yeah! Pappy and I are going to make lunch! Frisk blurted out, finally completely relaxed on the skeleton’s shoulders.

Papyrus stopped short for a second as he let the new pet name sink in. She had called him Pappy. Frisk was actually opening up to him. He was doing something right! Maybe this was the conversation he needed to have with her for things to fall into place.

P-PAPPY? WOWIE! WELL, LET’S CELEBRATE THE STRENGTHENING OF OUR BOND WITH MY SUPER SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!

Sans left the house grinning ear to ear. ‘pappy, huh. welcome to the big bro group… i’m sure it’ll treat you nicer than it has me.’

**************************

Another few weeks passed and the brothers felt that things were finally starting to fall into place. Frisk’s mood became more reliable and constant throughout the day. The boys started going back out to work at more regular intervals, though one of them still stayed to keep the girl company while the other was out. The teen even expressed her discomfort at the fact that Sans stayed in his room with her at night, even if they weren’t sharing a bed, as he clearly looked uncomfortable slumped over her when she woke up in the morning. Despite the nagging feeling he had, compelling him to stay as close to his human friend as possible, he had calmly elected to simply read the nightly bedtime story to both Frisk and Papyrus before either sharing his brother’s bed or opting for passing out in front of some late-night T.V.

Papyrus decided that it was finally time to take Frisk outside. After all, staying cooped up inside was never good for anyone, even for a lazybones like his brother. Sans agreed to the idea with the caveat that the girl would wear his jacket. They both agreed that it would be best to keep her identity as secret as possible, and humans seemed to be more susceptible to the elements than monsters. The boys had found themselves raising the temperature in the house to keep her from shivering, so bundling her up to go outside seemed reasonable enough.

The brothers waited for the perfect time to spring their idea onto Frisk. She was always happiest right after having cooked with Papyrus. Frisk set the food down on the table and the trio sat down to eat lunch as usual. After a few minutes of contented munching, Sans duly noted that Papyrus’ cooking had vastly improved in the weeks since Frisk’s arrival in the kitchen. The pair grinned at each other.

FRISK, MY BROTHER IS RIGHT. WE DID SUCH A GOOD JOB WITH THIS EGGPLANT SPAGHETTI, LET’S GO OUT AND GET SOME NICE CREAM TO CELEBRATE!

* Nice cream? You mean ice cream, right?

* nah, we mean nice cream. it’s genuinely nicer than ice cream… at least, i’ve never heard it say a mean thing before.

SANS!!! OH. MY. GOD. REALLY? Papyrus screamed, noodles and little eggplant pieces flying out of his mouth as he tried desperately not to choke on his lunch.

Frisk giggled uncontrollably, pushing her plate aside in order to put her head down. Sans rested his cheek bone on his right hand as he shifted to face the girl sitting beside him, his eye sockets narrowing gleefully as his other hand patted her gently on the back.

* heheh… well, it’s good to know that someone appreciates my **humerus** side, but i’d rather you didn’t die laughing.

The taller skeleton hunched over, stifling a smirk before straightening himself to glare at his quick-witted brother. Two could play at that game.

WELL, WE’D BEST BE LEAVING NOW. IF YOU DON’T PLAY NICE, YOU’RE NOT GETTING ANY CREAM.

* pffffttt… really bro? Sans choked out as his head joined Frisk’s on the table. * and here i thought you were averse to the **pasta** bility of making jokes.

* P-please…no more… the girl between them cried out meekly, gasping for air between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

Big boney grins spread over the boys’ faces. They had never heard her laugh so hard. Today really was the perfect day to get her outside, to fully face her new life down in the Underground. Having finally finished their meal, Papyrus cleaned up while Sans worked on bundling up the still giggly girl.

* hey kiddo, i know you want to keep it near you, so pop your sweater on first.

Grabbing her now very worn sweater from the couch, she deftly popped it over her head, unconsciously relaxing into it as the soft wool lay loosely around her. Sans slipped off his dusty blue jacket, handing it to her by the hood. 

* now wear this. it’ll keep you warm since you’re not used to being outside as much as we are.

She looked him over questioningly. How much could skeletons feel, considering they didn’t have any skin? They would at least have to have magical nerves to feel and taste and such… Sensing her apprehension at the idea of leaving him to walk out in the cold, Sans made his way up the stairs, stopping to lean over the balcony before saying:

* you shouldn’t worry so much about me. i’ll just grab another sweater from my room. pretty sure i have one hiding in a drawer somewhere.

Frisk sighed as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of Sans’ slightly-oversized jacket. Lucky for her, Sans preferred to wear mostly baggy clothes. It was the perfect fit with her mother’s sweater on.

YOU LOOK PRETTY CUTE THERE FRISK! Papyrus yelled out as he dashed up the stairs himself to grab some warmer clothes.

He reappeared a short while later in his burnt orange hoodie, flowing red scarf and mittens, black cargo pants, and red boots. Sans trailed down a good five minutes later, his white turtleneck covered by a slightly wrinkled cyan v-neck sweater. Papyrus noticed his unlaced grey sneakers and immediately pestered him to tie them. 

SANS, I REFUSE TO CATCH YOU IF YOU TRIP DOWN THE STAIRS!

* Don’t worry, I’ll catch you! the girl playfully called out as the lazy skeleton made his way down the stairs, stubbornly refusing to follow his brother’s over-protective command.

Sans lifted his hood over the girl’s head, trying his best to ignore the pink tint spreading over her cheeks as he tucked her stray hairs under the grey cotton. Papyrus opened the door, and they were off.

The trio walked happily through Snowdin. Papyrus lead the charge, showing its newest resident all the landmarks he found interesting. Frisk followed right after, finding it a bit difficult to keep up with the tall skeleton's excited stride. Sans trailed behind lazily, reveling in what he thought of as the perfect view: his cool bro enthusiastically spending time with a human. His mind drifted back to the familiar, warm feeling that had recently creeped into his SOUL. ‘i know this feeling… there’s just something about her… something i’m missing that has nothing to do with my nightmares…’

AND HERE'S WHERE THINGS GET INTERESTING, Papyrus called out happily as they reached the outskirts of town, interrupting his brother’s train of thought. WE'LL NEED TO GO THROUGH SOME OF THE PUZZLES AND TRAPS THAT I MADE TO CATCH YOU!

Frisk looked back at Sans, apprehension in her eyes.

* don't worry about it. my bro made these back when he first tried out for the royal guard years ago. undyne had told pap here that she'd let him in if he caught a human, but he’s progressed so much combat-wise that the original deal is pretty much obsolete.

BUT CATCH ONE WE DID, BROTHER! THOUGH, WE DIDN’T SO MUCH CATCH YOU AS…find you… he said, leaning down and patting her head softly. BESIDES, AFTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING TO UNDYNE, SHE’S FINE WITH THE IDEA OF YOU STAYING WITH US!

* …Really?

REALLY REALLY! I had a serious talk with her. If you can’t trust her, at least trust me when I say that she’ll play nice from now on. 

The girl took a deep breath as she let herself fall on her back onto the soft powdery snow. Sans followed suit. Any excuse to lie on the floor after being so active was fine by him, even though his mind started nagging him about how cold Frisk might get lying there for too long. ‘why am i worrying so much? it’s just a bit of snow. pap must really be rubbing off on me.’ Papyrus opted for sitting down cross-legged, his enthusiasm having been taken down a notch by the girl’s reaction. 

Looking up at the cave ceiling, Frisk marveled at how bright and blue it seemed. The only thing giving away the fact that they were underground were the stalactites of varying sizes that hung down, breaking the magic that had been cast above. There were even clouds! ‘The eco-system here really is amazing.’

* That cloud looks like a marigold…

‘a marigold?’ Sans followed the girl’s line of sight to the puffy cloud drifting through a set of rather large stalactites. After looking for a moment, he could see the similarities. ‘grief. pain. trouble. does she know what she’s saying, or did she just recognize the flower from back home?’ Unsure of how to respond, he looked up at the cloud above them and quickly blurted out:

* well that one looks like a tsunderplane.

AND THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE A NICE CREAM BAR. COME ON YOU TWO, LET’S KEEP GOING. Your legs are going to freeze if we don’t start moving again, Papyrus said softly as he pulled the snowy teen to her feet.

Progressing swiftly through most of the puzzles, the trio finally made it to the clearing with the nice cream stand. It was such a nice day out that the stand was crowded by other monsters, a short line consisting of the teenaged monsters that liked to frequent the area. Sans held Frisk back as Papyrus waited in line. He didn’t want those frozen-snot-nosed kids to find out that a human was in the Underground, as they could easily spread rumors through the whole kingdom.

When the kids finally left, the group sat on the nearby snowpoffs to eat their frozen treats. Frisk realized how surprising magic could be as she absentmindedly licked her desert. It was soft, salty with a sweet finish, and hardly cold on her tongue.

* Magic is so amazing! There’s hardly any ice in this nice cream…

The skeleton brothers chuckled at her punny remark. Sans had already rubbed off on her far too much. Just as they were finishing up and getting ready to leave, a pack of familiar looking dogs walked up.

WHY HELLO DOGGO, DOGAMY, DOGARESSA! IT’S A GREAT DAY FOR A RELAXING WALK, DON’T YOU THINK?

The dogs barked happily in reply, having just finished eating and now heading back to their outposts further in the forest. Dogamy stopped short in front of Sans, his tail wagging mischievously under his dark cloak as he looked the shorter monster over and sniffed the air around them. « Something smells…different. And you certainly look different. » The scruffy dog-man looked over to Frisk, eyeing the human’s clothing before looking back at Sans. « So that’s why you’ve been so busy, huh? Finally got yourself a girlfriend, you sly dog… » 

Sans let out a weak chuckle. ‘can’t deny that the pun’s good, even if it’s just to rib me…’ Frisk pulled the hood over her face more, her pale fingers the only things now left exposed to the pooches’ wandering eyes. « Don’t bother them! » Dogaressa barked angrily at Dogamy. « Aw, come on love, you know you’re thinking it too, » he said confidently as he turned back to face the skeleton. « I mean, why else would she be wearing your jacket? You never take that thing off! »

Papyrus watched as his brother’s eye sockets turned just a shade darker in hue, belying the indifferent shrug the silent skeleton gave in reply. He had better end the teasing now before Frisk was found out or Sans snapped. Quickly grabbing a large handful of snow in his mittened hands, he tossed it at Dogamy with all his might before throwing another one at Sans, the snow falling squarely in his eye socket.

« SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!! » Doggo barked happily, capitalizing on any chance of frenzied movement he could get. Not one to be caught off guard after Papyrus’ initial attack, the older brother used his magic to create as many snowballs as possible, a crooked smirk drawing across his face. ‘man, my bro really is the coolest. gotta thank him later for not letting Dogamy get under my skin.’

Frisk sat back down on a snowpoff as the magical snowball battle raged around her. She felt uncomfortable joining the game as the opposing team was comprised of monsters that she had just met, though they seemed friendly enough. Besides, the brothers were more than able to hold their own against their canine friends, their snowballs pelting the pack at an alarming rate. She sat there, contentedly, watching the mock battle play out. Not a single stray snowball was aimed at her. The dogs seemed far too preoccupied trying to hit the skeletons before them. Sans dodged each attack with frightening speed and accuracy while Papyrus made up for his lack in speed by doubling his output of snowballs, shooting down as many of the opposition’s as possible.

Just as the fight was dying down, the five players’ attacks slowing considerably as they took time to wipe the sweat off their brows, drawing in deeper breaths to make up for their fatigue, a single snowball soared in from the side, heading straight for the lone human. 

« LOOK OUT! » a small voice rang out, echoing in the deep recesses of the young lady’s mind.

Frisk’s hands flew from their resting place on her lap to block the incoming attack, a bright burst of reddish blue magic freezing the snowball in place momentarily. The split-second use of magic was all it took for the boys to switch their focus to the girl, watching in a mix of surprise and panic as she fell to the ground.

FRISK!!! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO THREW THAT SNOWBALL?

Papyrus ran to her side, finding Sans already there cradling her in his arms, muttering a slew of panicked curses as he gently pulled her SOUL out to inspect it. The soft-red had expanded from the base of the point and taken root in the center, gradually extending outward into the pitch black. She was fine. In fact, her SOUL shone brighter than he had ever seen it before. The pair breathed a sigh of relief as Frisk shakily returned it to the safety of her body.

* I’m fine guys… Just, felt a bit tired. Did the snowball hit me?

Dogaressa handed Papyrus a long yellowy-green thorn, its razor-blade tip glistening with melted snow. « This was in that snowball. » She then turned to address Frisk. « Are you alright, young lady? It’s been a while since I’ve caught the sent of a human. » 

Sensing the skeleton brothers’ tension as she helped the girl stand, the dog-woman barked, « Relax boys. Captain Undyne already told us about your human companion. She thought it would be best for us to know. » Dogaressa patted her gently on the head. « Our orders are to watch over you while you’re in Snowdin. I apologize for my husband’s behavior. Dogamy got a bit ahead of himself with his teasing today, but he’s harmless. You can come to us if you need help, human. »

* Thank you, Frisk replied as she looked up at the hooded monster and smiled.

She felt a strange amount of relief hearing from someone else that Undyne, the monster who had so ruthlessly attacked her before, had had a change of heart. If that were truly the case, perhaps they could even become friends? Frisk felt the ground behind her shift a bit as the brothers stood up and instinctively grabbed onto the dog-lady’s cloak in order to steady herself.

* we should get going now. thanks for the heads up dogaressa.

Sans shot a stiff glare at Dogamy, still a bit sore from the jacket comment, as Papyrus picked up the shaking girl and said his goodbyes before beginning the trek home. The elder skeleton lingered a bit longer, waiting for the other two to be out of earshot before asking:

* doggo, your tracking is the best. did you smell where that snowball came from?

« To your right, in between the bushes, behind that first row of trees. »

* thanks. see ya.

The skeleton boy waved lazily as he headed towards the bushes, leaving the pack to go back to their sentry posts. He looked around the area for a few minutes, not seeing anything in particular of interest until a small hole in the ground caught his eye. He peered at it, uncertain of its importance, combing through his knowledge of other monsters before coming to the conclusion that he’d reached another dead end.

The nightmares, the SOUL Garden, Frisk using magic, and the hole in the ground before him. Everything was connected, and yet not. His head spun as he tried desperately to piece what he knew into a coherent timeline, but there were too many endings, too many possibilities, and even those felt vague and hazy now that weeks had passed. The only things that truly stuck in his mind were the vivid emotions he had felt and the terrible visions attached to them. Panic, helplessness, fear, frustration, anger. Blood… and dust.

Sans teleported to his room, anxiety once again settling deep within his bones. He stared up at his frantic scribbles, reading over his notes meticulously, looking for some sort of clue as to what had just happened. Frisk had been attacked by something, by someone? If she hadn’t blocked the snowball with magic, what would have happened? The very thought of that long, sharp thorn slicing into his friend sent shivers down his spine, his SOUL fluttering uneasily in his ribcage.

Papyrus came home shortly after, tucking the sleeping human in tightly under the covers. She shifted to a more comfortable position, sleepily cuddling into Sans’ jacket. The skeletal pair walked out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind them. They looked at each other briefly before staring back at the door, Papyrus’ neutral expression gradually becoming more concerned as he noticed Sans’ blank one.

SHE FELL ASLEEP ON THE WAY HOME. FRISK…USED MAGIC, DIDN’T SHE?

* ‘fraid so. none of my notes have anything about this, and i can’t remember seeing her use any in my nightmares.

Sans heaved his shoulders and placed his hands on the banister rail, pushing his weight into it in frustration. The pair stood there, a heavy silence filling the unusually quiet house. As Papyrus finally headed towards his bedroom, Sans turned and grabbed his brother’s hand, roughly stopping him, his voice cold and calculated, an anxious frown plastered on his face.

* she’s not leaving my side again. we’re not taking any more risks pap.

WE’RE TALKING ABOUT A HUMAN, NOT A PET. YOU DO KNOW THAT, BROTHER, DON’T YOU?

* no more risks bro. today showed me that we can’t afford to let our guard down. not yet. not until i figure this all out.

UNTIL YOU FIGURE THIS ALL OUT? YOU’RE NOT ALONE SANS. I KNOW, UNDYNE KNOWS… LET US HELP!

* you know… yeah, because i told you.

Papyrus flicked his hand free, about to start in on his brother again about how he keeps hiding things from him, only to be caught off guard by Sans’ wavering eyes. For a moment, his dear brother looked so tired, crushed by an invisible force that the younger skeleton could only begin to imagine.

* you know… but you haven’t felt it. you can’t feel it, this…this pressure overwhelming me. 

At least consider her feelings in all of this. Frisk is still grieving. She knows NOTHING about this!

The taller skeleton tried to place his hands on his brother’s shoulders, but Sans just shook them off, trudging down the stairs and out the door.

* i’m going to grillby’s. need to clear my head for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT FUTURE UPDATES:  
> The school year's starting really soon, so my posts will be going down drastically after next week... I'll at least post through chapter 11, but I can't give any guarantees as to my posting schedule after that. :(
> 
> It took me a loooong time to write what I've got so far... I've also got 6 other chapters in UnderSOUL fully written, but they're not necessarily in order. My muse is a bit fickle... which means that I have a tendency to write whatever images come to mind rather than forcing myself to work on a specific chapter. ^.^;; (This also means that I've got some chapters written out for OverSOUL, as well as a general storyline once the barrier is broken. lol...)
> 
> I'd also really like to start writing part one of this story... I've got most of my basic brainstorming done and some chapters outlined, but nothing's finished yet. I feel like it's paramount to understanding what's going on in UnderSOUL...so I'm probably going to focus more on telling the other fallen humans' stories.
> 
> But HEY! What do you guys think? 
> 
> Leave me some comments with where you'd like me to focus. Do you want to know more about the other humans, or are you perfectly content following Frisk around for now? Or do you want a mix of both parts? Let me know and I'll do my best to focus on what you guys are interested in. :D


	9. Delta Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's perspective on the week after the snowball fight.  
> Pappy teaches his human sister how to float in the air! :3
> 
> *****
> 
> Sans' perspective on the week after the snowball fight.
> 
> *****
> 
> Frisk uses her new ability to sneak off to Waterfall... but what for?
> 
> *****
> 
> Sans wakes up from a nightmare only to find Frisk gone, and makes a very rash decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!~~~
> 
> So... Yes, I'm totally aware that the bridge and cliffs between Snowdin and the forest are just painted by Pap in the actual game, but hey, it's a really neat concept, so I just ran with the idea of these things being real. :P
> 
> Also, keep in mind that anything in brackets is actually the skelebros speaking in wingdings. ;)
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) I've been a bit lazy on my updates over there, but I'm working on it!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Frisk's confusing week...: [Biking is Better by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/t35T341NACk)  
> Sans' conflicting feelings: [L'amour me gagne by Christophe Willem](https://youtu.be/iF8GT5ACPi4) (this vid has lyrics in the description, so you non-French speakers can translate to your hearts' content! ;D )  
> Reconciliation at Shyren's pond: [Quiet Water (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/hx102NjYwqk)  
> Sans' rash decision...: [One Night by Travis](https://youtu.be/_cQJUXUmI1c)
> 
> So... I have a really rough recording of the Delta Lullaby made, but I'm suuuuuper shy!
> 
> Is anyone interested in hearing it?

Over the following week, the trio settled into a vague routine of sorts: Frisk would wait patiently at home as the boys came and went about their regular duties, no longer attempting to hurt herself. Although the young lady’s emotional stability continued to improve, Sans’ demeanor changed drastically. She could tell that he was trying to act perfectly normal, as if nothing was bothering him when Papyrus was home, but then refused to speak to her unless necessary when it was just the two of them. To make things even more confusing, he was still just as gentle, kind, and caring towards her whenever her grief took over, despite the brooding look in his eyes.

The mixed signals he sent, and her inability to get anything of importance out of him when they were alone, drove her to focus instead on the writings on the wall. She had forgotten almost everything about the strange alphabet scribbled all over Sans’ bedroom wall. Relearning the alphabet and deciphering the notes before the young lady presented her with an intellectual challenge that filled a large portion of her free-time. Papyrus had given her a tiny sketch book early on, so burying her Wingding notes within her pages of scribbly flower drawings was a sure place the boys would never think to look.

Papyrus ended up sneaking the teen out with him while the brothers both worked, knowing full-well that Sans refused to let her leave the house. The lanky skeleton was always sure to do three things during these secret outings: One, Frisk was well protected. Two, they never went near where Sans was working. And three, she had to be back home before his older brother. Those precious few hours outside kept Frisk grounded as she let her ‘big brother’ show her the ropes of puzzle making and adjusting. The taller skeleton’s cheerful demeanor and gentle prodding helped the young adult open up even further, and she soon found herself going straight to Papyrus for any advice she needed, though she still kept her deciphering project a secret.

When alone with Sans, as Pappy inevitably had training sessions and other meetings to attend, the air around them grew heavy and tense. The things Frisk needed him to say were never uttered, leaving the pair to sit in silence as the T.V. blared in the background, their fingers awkwardly interlaced as they stared blankly at whatever program happened to be on. Perhaps it was because of how her boney friend had found her, but Frisk felt strangely comforted by any sort of physical contact with the monster at her side. Inevitably, however much she wanted to stay next to him, the girl would hole herself up in his room, unable to stand the uneasy silence that had grown between them. She knew by the look in his sullen, anxiety-driven eyes that something had changed since their first outing, even if he refused to talk about it.

Frisk decided to draw her skeletal friend one simple flower a day in the hopes that he would once again open up to her. Each night, she drew a flower from memory, her mother’s flower book still on the surface. When the girl was sure that Sans had fallen asleep, she tiptoed down the stairs, tucked her message to him in his jacket pocket, covered him with her spare blanket, and turned the television off before going back to sleep.

The first sketch was of a gardenia. « For peace of mind, » she scribbled on the bottom. He didn’t seem to act any differently towards her, so she followed it with an evergreen thorn with the note: « Let me support you. » When he still refused to tell her what had changed, Frisk sketched a mountain ash, adding the words « You’re safe with me… » The look in his eye sockets had grown significantly more weary, but still, he remained silent. She finally drew a watcher by the wayside, her last two words to him: « Never despair. »

Papyrus’ daily conversations with Frisk helped her to get out some of her frustrations, as he was well aware of Sans’ strange behavior and did his best to lighten the subject when his brother came up; but after having spent days leaving Sans notes with no hope of receiving a response, she needed answers. Their everyday conversations went from cheerful to concerning as Frisk spent more and more time thinking about Sans’ behavior and less about Papyrus’ work.

By the end of the week, Frisk simply stopped talking altogether, choosing to follow quietly in Papyrus’ snowy footprints, her mind filled with a jumble of flowers, Windings, and the darkness she had seen deep within Sans’ tired eye sockets each morning as they ate breakfast. Papyrus turned to face Frisk, the mismatched siblings having arrived at the bridge separating Snowdin from the forest.

YOU’VE BEEN AWFULLY QUIET TODAY. SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND? 

* Pappy, he’s still not talking to me.

I KNOW… GIVE HIM TIME, FRISK.

* How much time? Yesterday, he wouldn’t even look at me when we were alone! Frisk whined, fiddling with the end of a loose cord.

DON’T GIVE UP YET! HE’S JUST… WORRIED ABOUT YOU.

* But I’m feeling much better now, I promise… Look.

The young lady pulled her SOUL out and tossed it unceremoniously at the skeleton before her, who fumbled around trying to catch it, all the while admonishing her actions. 

* The way he looks at me sometimes… It’s as if the world might end.

… 

Papyrus wordlessly clutched the tiny, soft-red heart in his gloved hands and stared at it intensely, unwilling to meet Frisk’s steady gaze.

* You know what’s going on… Why won’t you tell me?

… it’s up to my brother to tell you. 

The lanky skeleton finally looked his human sibling in the eyes, his soft orange gaze turning cyan briefly, transmitting the same message he did each day to his dear sister. Have courage. Be patient. He kneeled down, gently returning her SOUL to where it belonged, and patted her on the head.

He’s trying to do the right thing… really. Give him more time, alright?

* … Alright.

Papyrus gave the girl a quick squeeze before going to work on his Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. Frisk had never seen this puzzle before, the mishmash of deadly weapons hanging from it eliciting a strange mixture of ridiculous intimidation. The most surprising thing to her, however, was seeing the lanky skeleton standing— floating— in midair as he tightened cords and adjusted the weapons’ angles for optimal effectiveness. 

* I wish I could do that… the girl sighed as she watched her skeletal companion move gracefully through the air.

DO WHAT?

* What you’re doing.

The monster floating in the air stopped for a moment, the cord in his hand loosening slightly as he buried himself in thought. ‘THIS IS THE FIRST TIME FRISK HAS EVER WANTED TO LEARN SOMETHING OF HER OWN VOLITION! I CAN’T LET THIS CHANCE PASS ME BY.’ He quickly finished retying the knot in the cord and turned his head briefly to glance at the girl below, a big goofy grin on his face.

I’M SURE YOU CAN!

Frisk was caught off guard by Papyrus’ encouraging words. Normally, the younger skeleton was more cautious with what he allowed Frisk to try on her own, probably to make sure that Sans would never find out. 

THAT'S PART OF THE REASON WHY MY BROTHER IS SO UPSET. HUMANS AREN'T REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE ADEPT AT MAGIC, BUT YOU'VE ALREADY USED IT ON A FEW OCCASIONS.

* Really? 

Her eyes grew wide at the idea that something was different about her since having fallen in the Underground. She had felt it in her very core, but had always attributed the unusual, tingly sensation to being surrounded by so much of Sans' magic. Was his gentle, ever-constant aura simply rubbing off on her? Once again, her curiosity welled up. Determination burning bright, she stood at the edge of the cliff and took a step out, the sole of her left foot glowing a crimson red. 

FRISK!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO RECKLESS TODAY!? Papyrus squealed protectively as he jumped down to pull her away from the ledge. 

There's a safer way to practice, you know. Sans would kill us both if something happened to you!

The girl pouted slightly, her intense concentration having been broken when she had actually managed to do something as amazing as Pappy. The lanky skeleton wordlessly placed the fussy human on his metallic shoulders and walked a short distance, just slightly past the thicket of icy trees, before plopping her unceremoniously onto the icy ledge.

THERE. NOW YOU CAN STEP OUT FROM THIS ICE.

Frisk looked at him, puzzled. 'I've been taken from one cliff to another...and this one is safer?' Papyrus adjusted his thin, white armor as he stepped out into the void, the soles of his feet glowing a deep blue.

TRY IT OUT! I ASSURE YOU THAT FALLING HERE IS PERFECTLY SAFE! THE WORST THAT CAN HAPPEN IS BREAKING MY MAGNIFICENT SNOWMAN BELOW, he said as haughtily as possible, hoping that his over-the-top mannerisms would relax the human girl before him and coax her out into the air.

* Ok… Here we go…

Frisk gritted her teeth as she stepped out over the empty space, her soles now glowing a soft red.

THAT’S IT! JUST LIKE THAT. 

Papyrus continued encouraging the uncertain teen until she was right in front of him. She stood there triumphantly, her hands at her hips and head cocked up, sparkles in her eyes. Never before had she felt so…free. The soles of her shoes glowed even brighter as she grabbed the unsuspecting skeleton by his gloved hands and pulled him up higher and higher as they danced over the icy switch puzzle.

WOWIE… YOU’RE EVEN BETTER AT THIS THAN I THOUGHT! he said breathlessly as they twirled around in the air.

He could feel Frisk’s carefree demeanor, the gentle wave of determination that had taken root in her SOUL, surrounding them as he did his best to keep up with the human before him. But after a few minutes her exuberance got the better of her. What little magic the girl had was almost depleted, and it was only through sheer force of will that she stayed up in the air, her soles now glowing a strange mixture of red, cyan, and purple. Noticing this, Papyrus deftly tucked his hands underneath her arms and carried the reluctant human back down to the ground. Being taller than most other creatures definitely had its strong points, especially when it came to dealing with Sans and Frisk.

I THINK IT’S ABOUT TIME WE WENT HOME, he said motheringly as a slew of complaints hit his earholes. …but I won’t stop you from practicing on the way.

Frisk’s contented smile as they walked back on the snowy path, her feet mere inches from the ground, coloring the snow with each step, was more than Papyrus could have asked for. Expressing oneself through magic was, after all, the most liberating of feelings, and the human dancing gaily by his side had found a way to connect herself to monsters in a way he had never thought possible.

Finally home, the young human found herself unable to stop yawning, her legs heavy and her head spinning from overexertion. Without any fussing on her part, the loving skeleton scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom, where he tucked her in under the warm blankets. She closed her eyes, exhaustion overwhelming her as she felt a soft skeleton kiss flitter on her forehead.

**************************

The week following the snowball incident was far too emotional for Sans. He begrudgingly left Frisk alone at home as he went about his regular duties, knowing that she wouldn’t willfully disappear or self-harm. What worried him now was the potential for someone else to harm her, and as her SOUL grew brighter by the day, he felt his darken, his anxious thoughts gradually overtaking the hope that the human’s presence had brought into his life. He did his best to act as normal as possible when the three of them were together, but quickly fell apart whenever he was left alone with Frisk. The girl could read his emotions far too easily, so he resorted to remaining as silent as possible and keeping eye contact to a minimum.

Sans felt as though he cared even more about Frisk than before, rushing to her side if she was ever hurt or sad, but whenever she brought up the look on his face or the slight ways in which he avoided talking about the change in his behavior, he would turn away, the jumble of emotions and thoughts in his head making him unable to formulate any sort of adequate reply. How could he explain what was going on, or how he felt, when he wasn’t even sure himself? Too many things were different from the nightmares that had haunted him —especially Frisk.

Putting the television on was a sure-fire way to keep the girl from asking too many questions that he couldn’t answer, so Sans relied on this crutch whenever his brother had to be out on Royal Guard affairs. Unable to express his jumbled feelings in words, his SOUL pushed him to try other means. Every day, the conflicted skeleton inevitably found himself reaching out across the couch, slowly, awkwardly interlacing his boney fingers with her warm, soft ones. 

Sans had yet to find a way to tell her anything, hoping that their physical contact would at least alleviate some of her concern. It helped him, at least. He had started to notice that his SOUL calmed, even if just a bit, whenever they touched. But every time that Frisk wordlessly stood up and left his side, gently closing the door to his room behind her, he felt a huge wave of anxiety drown him. And each time, he desperately wanted to barge into his room and scoop her up in his arms and tell her everything that had happened, was happening, might happen… But instead he just curled up on the couch, alone, covering his skull with his hood as if the world around him might just disappear, completely overwhelmed by the uneasy feeling that something would go terribly wrong if anything ever happened to Frisk.

After a few days of trying his best to pretend that everything was alright, Sans found a series of floral sketches in his jacket pocket, a new one each morning, as he headed out. He would sit at whatever outpost he was meant to be at that day and stare at the flowers and the little messages Frisk had scribbled underneath, leaving him to ponder how much flower language the girl knew and if this was a common thing to know on the surface. His mind inevitably flittered back to his lost friend in his flower field dreams… but he hadn’t seen that girl in weeks. Not having those dreams for weeks or even months at a time was normal, but after her last flower message, he didn’t hold out hope that they would ever meet again.

Hotland was particularly sweltering one day as he stared blankly at the four drawings meticulously arranged on his counter, far from the ketchup and mustard stains that graced his food stand. Sans placed his mandible in his hand, sighing tiredly. He suddenly felt his magic being pulled far away, as though someone else needed it, their gentle determination taking the upper hand as they hungrily pulled more from his pool of magic. With no resistance on his part, the patient skeleton rested his head on the counter, mentally following the invisible trail of magic as it left him for Snowdin. ‘heh. she’s definitely up to something again. i should go check on her…’

« Hey Sans, I need a couple dozen hotcats and six hotdogs to go. One third with ketchup, one third with mustard, and the rest plain. » The exhausted skeleton looked up sleepily at the towering bunny clad in his pitch black armor. ‘damn it… that’s just my dumb luck. better do this quick.’

* sure thing buddy. it’ll take a couple minutes, so hold tight.

By the time the order was ready and paid for, the gentle magical pull Sans was experiencing had stopped. ‘well, whatever she’s been doing is done now. wonder what it was…’ Having his magic taken by Frisk, rather than simply giving it to her, was starting to become a more frequent occurrence, so he did his best not to worry too much, though it still left him with a nagging, somewhat anxious feeling. Too tired to keep working, he closed up shop.

With the four messages tucked safely away in his pocket, Sans took a quick shortcut back home. No one was around to see him shift through space, and reappearing behind the house was an easy way to hide his teleportation skills from passersby. He didn’t really feel like walking home anyway. The confusion and anxiety surrounding him clung to his bones like tar, his exhausted mind too cluttered and heavy with worry to focus enough on walking the path before him.

* ugh… finally home, he breathed out as he fell into the most uncomfortable position possible on the couch, unwilling to move any further, his eyelids shutting almost immediately, his body no longer able to fight the comforting aura given off by the other two members of the household.

SANS? 

Papyrus peeked his head out of the kitchen briefly to steal a glance at the sullen figure on the couch. ‘HE LOOKS EVEN WORSE THAN YESTERDAY. HE CLEARLY HASN’T BEEN SLEEPING ENOUGH. WHEN WILL HE STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND JUST TALK TO US ALREADY?’ The younger skeleton turned his attention back to the large pot of marinating spaghetti on the stove, deciding it would be best to give his brother as much space as possible until Frisk woke up. ‘HE CAN’T KEEP THIS ACT UP FOR MUCH LONGER… Can he?’

A few blessedly peaceful minutes later, Sans was woken up by the sound of Papyrus’ door being opened and shut, a soft giggle floating down the stairs soon after. He groggily looked up the stairs, eyes half lidded, as Frisk waved enthusiastically from the balcony. ‘well, at least frisk’s in a good mood today,’ the exhausted skeleton thought as he waved a hand lazily, his tired face settling into his usual neutral grin.

* SANS! SANS! Look what I can do! The teen gleefully called out from the top of the stairs as she jumped out into the air, her feet glowing a bright red.

Frisk happily stood there for a moment, floating high above the stairs before taking a step further out. Sans gritted his teeth, feeling his anxiety rising. ‘and here i thought she'd be safe at home…' Still feeling light-headed from all of the magic practice that day, the girl’s determination wavered a bit as she lost focus, the red on her soles quickly disappearing, sending her down as gravity took control once again. Sans blipped quickly to the stairs, the teen falling squarely in his cottony-soft arms. He stared at her, unsure of whether to laugh off this attempt or reprimand her. Papyrus’ voice echoed in his mind. « …consider her feelings… »

* woah there, tiger. i dunno what you're trying to do, but i don't think stairs were meant to be used that way.

The blue-clad skeleton forced a chuckle before calling out to his brother, still busying himself in the kitchen.

{ pap, are you seriously teaching her how to use magic? }

{ YES. WHY NOT? IF SOMETHING ELSE DANGEROUS HAPPENS, YOU WANT HER TO BE PREPARED, RIGHT? }

Sans let out a deep, dark sigh as he set Frisk down onto the couch. His SOUL tugged at him to keep her close, to not let go, but he turned away, not wanting her to see the pupil-less pits of despair he currently had for eye sockets as his mind flittered back to visions of blood and dust.

{ yeah. guess you're right bro. }

**************************

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful for Frisk as she kept mostly to herself after her fall from the stairs. The conflicted look in Sans’ eyes as well as the short, garbled conversation the brothers had had as he held her then made her think twice about any more magic practice that day. Papyrus gently mentioned after dinner that using too much magic would wear her out quickly and worry Sans. His words echoed in the young lady’s mind as she stared out the bedroom window into the night sky. « I KNOW HE’S SAYING IT’S FINE, BUT HE’S ONLY GOING TO WORRY MORE IF YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT. »

* I can finally sneak out though…and now’s the perfect time…

Having made sure that both boys were asleep, Frisk opened the creaky window as quietly as possible and stepped out into the air. She shivered slightly as the cold air quickly seeped through her pajamas and stung her skin. With the window left slightly ajar, she ran off to Waterfall, the cool humidity of the area melting the tiny ice particles in her wet hair. The teen walked through the series of watery tunnels, marveling at the cyan water, feeling the soft grass between her toes, listening intently to each and every magical flower she passed by.

« Back again cutie? ;) » Aaron whispered as she passed quietly by the dozing merhorse, his green nightcap laid over his eyes.

* I won’t cause any trouble this time. I just want to apologize to S-Sh-Shy…? the girl stuttered awkwardly over the name, her memories hazy.

« Shyren? Yeah, cutie, her pond is in the next cave. » He flexed his biceps mightily. « Want me to accompany you? ;) » Frisk giggled, covering her face at the awkward but genuine display of testosterone beauty before her.

* I think I can manage. Thanks though, she replied, a light chime in her voice as she giggled once more.

Shyren’s cave was strangely calming as Frisk walked in and settled down near the edge of the water. The thunderous echo of the waterfall filled her with thoughts of the heavy spring rainstorms she grew up with. Rolling up her pajama pants, she eased her legs into the calmer part of the pond, waiting patiently for the small fish monster to make her appearance. Sure enough, the round, green fish monster made her way to the surface of the pond, the foreign vibrations in the water piquing her curiosity.

* H-hi, Shyren… Frisk began, her voice nervous and shaky. * I…want to apologize for what happened a few weeks ago. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to drown myself in your home…

Shyren hummed quietly, the concern in her voice catching the attention of the young human.

* Don’t worry, I’m doing better now. Take a look…

She gently pulled out her SOUL, gazing in awe at how beautifully the tiny, soft-red heart fluttered in her hands, its light refracting and illuminating the dark water below. Shyren hummed appreciatively at the gentle light, nuzzling into the girl's wet legs. 

* You hum a lot… Maybe you’ll know this monster song? My mother use to sing it to me when I was little.

Frisk’s voice started off low and quiet as she hummed the tune, the sound of her voice barely audible over the crashing waters nearby. Shyren listened intently as she watched the human’s SOUL shine ever brighter, lighting up the entire cave, magically amplifying her voice and carrying it farther than naturally possible as she began signing in earnest.

_Dreams come and go,  
But those with you are filled to the brim._

_Emotions flow,  
Nothing is too much with you by my side._

_Love me forever,  
The way I love you._

_Thoughts shared between us,  
Attracting me back to you._

The soft, gentle notes echoed throughout Waterfall, the melody of the peaceful lullaby repeating over and over as Frisk sang, calmness overwhelming her as Shyren joined in. Time seemed to stay fixed in place as the two beings sang softly, their feelings echoing, overtaking the roar of the waterfall. Frisk wanted this moment to last forever. Never had she felt so in tune with a monster before…apart from Sans.

The duet reluctantly ended as the pair noticed that they seemed to have woken up most, if not all, of Waterfall’s occupants. Aaron, along with a small hoard of Washuas, sat against a wall, their bodies completely relaxed from the music. A tall, white ghost was hiding in another corner, trying to make itself as unobtrusive as possible. ‘That must be Napstablook,’ Frisk thought as she remembered Papyrus’s detailed explanation on the various monsters that lived Underground. And then, there was Undyne, accompanied by an elderly turtle monster. The fish woman stood in the archway awkwardly until old man Gearson gently pushed her towards the pond.

* Hey, kid. That song you were singing… It’s really nice.

She stood there, just as awkwardly as before, simply closer to the pond. Shyren hummed contentedly, splashing water on the pajama-clad, red-haired monster. Undyne fussed angrily for a moment before calming down, the awkwardness she felt no longer present.

* Mind if I sit with you? she asked as she made herself comfortable, facing Frisk cross-legged, her scaly hand trailing in the water. * Sorry. About what happened.

Frisk slowly returned her SOUL to her chest, the soft light illuminating the water around them going dark as she met the gaze of the fish lady watching her intently. She found herself smiling contentedly at the somewhat fierce looking monster, completely accepting and forgiving of the actions that had been done before. First impressions were rarely what they were cracked up to be, after all.

* Thank you…for telling the royal guard in Snowdin about me. Pappy says that you’re his best friend…and that you’re not going to attack me again. So… I’m going to trust you. 

The human girl stood up, lending a hand to the lanky monster seated before her. As soon as Undyne was on her feet, Frisk held her tightly, feeling as though a simple handshake was inadequate of an apology for their previous encounter.

* WOAH! Pap said you’re the hugging sort, but I wasn’t expecting it so soon.

Frisk looked up, her hands falling to her sides, and stepped back uncertainly. Why did she do that? The last time they were in this place, it was with the intent of killing one another. She chided herself for stupidly thinking that all monsters would be as willing to look past previous mistakes as Papyrus.

* Aww, kid, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m just…not used to humans being nice. The last one that came down here got a bit…violent.

Undyne touched her eye patch briefly. A look of shock and concern flooded the girl’s face as she mumbled a string of ridiculous apologies for the previous human’s actions, as though that would make the monster before her feel any better. The fish lady grinned impishly, her pointed teeth glistening in the dim light, as she placed her hands on the apologetic girl’s shoulders and squeezed tightly.

* It’s FINE! Don’t feel bad for other people’s actions. You’ve just got to own up to your own. That’s the best anyone can do.

* Yeah. Thanks.

Frisk smiled again. Maybe falling into Mt. Ebott was what she really needed in life. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she _could _be friends with everyone here.__

____

**************************

Sans jolted awake on the couch, covered in sweat, his boney hands clinging tightly to the blanket that Frisk had draped over him earlier. Another nightmare. This was the fifth one in a row, and the main reason he couldn’t bring himself to sleep much anymore. And these nightmares somehow seemed worse than his previous night terrors. At least with those, he saw things, felt them, could categorize them. These nightmares were entirely different. Darkness overwhelmed him, covered him, stifling his every movement, depriving him of his senses. It had to be his anxiety playing tricks on him, but he always felt as though the people he cared about the most had disappeared into the darkness before him, leaving him alone, forgotten.

The tense skeleton trudged up the stairs as he usually did after waking up like that, splashing some water on his face in the bathroom before peeking his head into each bedroom to check on its sleeping occupants. Sans always felt a bit better when he knew for a fact that his nightmare was just that, an illusion. 

He chuckled lightly as he heard a soft « NYEH » float through Papyrus’ door. It was always cute to hear his brother’s strange version of snoring. Frisk was generally a silent sleeper, so he always felt compelled to open his bedroom door. Just a peek, that’s all he needed to feel better. Sans opened the door, expecting the warm scent of damp, shampooed hair to greet him, only to feel a stiff, cold breeze come from the open window. His bed was empty, sending a chill down his spine.

Anxiety spiking once again as his nightmare flooded back to the forefront of his mind, Sans closed the window and pressed his forehead against the icy cold glass. ‘where are you? why? why would you just _leave_ without saying anything?’ He stood there, letting the icy feeling overwhelm his senses until he noticed his SOUL was humming softly, a tell-tale sign that Frisk was subconsciously taking from his pool of magic. 

Sans quickly traced the pull of his magic back to Waterfall. She was there again. At Shyren’s pond. He cursed nervously under his breath as he opened up a shortcut, silently praying that she was alright. 

* so this is where you went, he growled, an unnatural darkness in his usually soft tone.

Frisk and Undyne looked up, shock written all over their faces at the skeleton’s sudden appearance.

* Sans, I can explain—

* what if something had happened to you? what if someone attacked you again?

Sans shot an ice-cold stare at Undyne, no longer able to contain the jumble of thoughts and feelings overwhelming him. He didn’t even notice that his left eye was burning fiercely, the shadows cast on his face giving him a deadly look. Undyne simply stepped back, forcing herself to watch passively as the conversation before her played out.

* I can see it in your eyes, Sans! Something’s not right, something happened last week, and you’re not telling me what it is. 

* that doesn’t mean you can just sneak out of the house while pap and i are asleep!

* Why else would I sneak out without saying anything to you? You won’t listen to me as it is!

The fire in his eye disappeared as soon as her steady gaze met his. ‘damn it… frisk’s right. wouldn’t surprise me if she hates me by now…’

* heh… i…

He looked down at his feet, a wave of self-loathing replacing the anger and fear he had felt just a moment ago. Frisk took a few steps towards him, still feeling uncertain after having been reprimanded when nothing of consequence had happened, an overwhelming need to be close to him, to comfort him, taking hold.

* let’s go… now.

The boney boy capitalized on the teen’s proximity, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her roughly into the between space, giving Frisk only a spare moment to look back at Undyne, her eyes pleading the fish lady to do something as the monsters around her watched in silence.

* UNDY—NE! Let me go, Sans. Let. Me. GO!

The teen broke free just as they reappeared in the messy bedroom, the energy of her thrust causing the listless skeleton to fall onto his bed as she ran down the hall and into his brother’s room.

The simultaneous ringing of his phone and the familiar feeling of a warm, fleshy human clambering into his bed roused the lanky skeleton from his spaghetti-filled dreams.

Shhhh… There, there, Frisk… It’ll be alright, he whispered quietly as she buried herself in his arms.

Papyrus looked briefly at the slew of texts coming in from Undyne, focusing his still-blurry vision just enough to get the gist of what had happened.

« NGAAAAHHH! I finally get the chance to talk with Frisk and »  
« Sans APPEARED out of nowhere! »  
« He just YELLED at her like a madman! »  
« Then he grabbed her and DISAPPEARED again!!! »  
« We need to make a plan to get those two to talk. PROPERLY. »  
« Come over as soon as the day starts. Consider this extra training. »  
« Oh! And… Sorry for waking you Pap. See ya in the morning. »

Frisk fell into an exhausted sleep, having cried all the frustrated tears her small frame would allow into the very wet skeleton who had continually caressed her soft hair gently, lulling her to relax and let go of her worries, even if only for a moment.

Sans stayed immobile on his bed, in the same exact position that Frisk had left him, replaying in his mind all of the things he had said and done to hurt the one person he so desperately wanted to protect. His beady white pupils flickered in size unsteadily as he finally shoved his face into his hands.

* sorry frisk. god… i’m in a pretty sorry state now too, huh?


	10. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to cheer up Frisk before going out to Undyne's.
> 
> *****
> 
> Sans pays Alphys an early morning visit...
> 
> *****
> 
> Frisk finally confronts Sans about his erratic behavior.
> 
> *****
> 
> In the storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!~~~
> 
> Fun fact: When I originally wrote this part of the story, it was HUGE! A total of 20 pages!!! I ended up having to split it into two chapters so that it would flow better... so sorry in advance, but this chapter is just Sans making more poor choices. :(
> 
> On the plus side, this turn of events will help him be less stubborn in the future. ;)
> 
> Btw, AO3 is autocorrecting some of the words/names I have typed into something completely different, so if you happen to see anything weird, please give me a shout out! I caught two in this chp just by skimming, but who knows what it'll do next...
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) I've been a bit lazy on my updates over there, but I'm working on it!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Papyrus making breakfast: [Biking is Better by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/t35T341NACk)  
> EVERYTHING ELSE!!!: [One Night by Travis](https://youtu.be/_cQJUXUmI1c)

« Ring! Ring! Beep! Beep! Time to rise and shine! »

Papyrus swiftly smacked his radio alarm. He had already been awake for a good twenty minutes but had hesitated to get out of bed and wake the softly sleeping human in his arms. Unfortunately, the sound of the alarm had done its job too well. Frisk stirred, draping her arm over his ribcage and gripping tightly. 

The lanky skeleton let out an understanding sigh. It was going to be one of those days for her. This wasn’t entirely unexpected, given the night’s events. Papyrus sat up slowly, moving his arms under the girl’s legs to support her as he stood. Frisk gripped his pajama shirt even tighter, pushing her fingers between his ribs in some places and hooking into him like a line hooks into a fish’s mouth. There was no fighting this turn of events, so getting dressed and ready for the day would have to wait. ‘FRISK CAN’T RESIST A NICE WARM BREAKFAST, AND THERE’S NO ONE BETTER SUITED TO DO THIS THAN ME,’ he mused, mulling over his options. 

Porridge with honey. Not the easiest thing to get a hold of in the Underground, but Papyrus had his culinary connections, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do or hadn’t done to cheer up the two little storm clouds in his life. Alongside tending to his buttercup garden, King Asgore also tended to a growing number of beehives, the only ones in all the kingdom. Most of the honey was donated to the neediest of monsters, of course. The rest was distributed through the Royal Guard as part of their pay, the rarity of such an item far outweighing the standard value of gold. He was lucky that Undyne wasn’t particularly fond of honey, giving him the opportunity to take a few extra-small jars from her every once in a while. These, combined with his quarterly jar left him with a healthy supply.

WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE ELSE WOKE UP EVEN EARLIER THAN US, FRISK! He said as cheerfully as possible as he walked downstairs. HE PROBABLY WENT OUT FOR SOME FRESH AIR…

Frisk gripped the skeleton’s ribs even tighter at those words. Perhaps talking about Sans wasn’t the best idea right then, but it seemed even more unreasonable to try to avoid talking about him. They did live together, after all, and his brother hadn’t missed breakfast since Frisk had come to live with them. Papyrus gave the young lady a tight squeeze before setting her down at her usual seat and going into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

JUST GIVE ME TEN MINUTES, ALRIGHT? BREAKFAST WILL BE READY BEFORE YOU KNOW IT.

A piping hot bowl of porridge with a generous dollop of honey on top slid down the table, stopping right in front of the mopey human.

* …Thanks Pappy…

Frisk tried to smile, knowing how thoughtful her ‘big brother’ was trying to be, but somehow, eating didn’t seem like something she wanted to do that day. Regardless, she forced herself, the pleading look in his eyes spurring her on. 

‘GOOD, AT LEAST SHE’LL EAT. NYEH HEH HEH! PUPPY-DOG EYES ALWAYS WORK!’ He left her briefly to get dressed, knowing then that she would end up eating every last bit of porridge in her bowl.

A boney grin spread across his face as the girl finished the last bit of her breakfast and looked up at the sneaky skeleton standing before her, her head propped up on her hand. He knew her so well already, and it had only been a few weeks. She grinned back, albeit disingenuous, but her desire to please certainly helped sell it.

I NEED TO GO MEET WITH UNDYNE NOW, SOME URGENT BUSINESS POPPED UP LAST NIGHT… 

Papyrus looked at her seriously for a moment, his eyes once again glowing a mix of orange and cyan.

I’m not surprised at what happened between you and Sans last night. You shouldn’t have left the house alone, especially without at least letting me know… But, I understand why you did it.

He pet Frisk’s messy hair with his gloved hand before poking her nose playfully.

I’M SURE THAT UNDYNE IS FEELING MUCH BETTER ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP NOW THAT YOU TWO SPOKE! SHE SEEMED HAPPY TO HAVE SPOKEN TO YOU.

The girl smiled at that comment. At least her reason for going to Waterfall hadn’t been in vain.

But, honestly Frisk. Can I trust you not to leave the house today? A snowstorm is starting up outside. I don’t know how bad they can be on the surface, but Snowdin’s can be very dangerous. If being alone with Sans is too much for you, just call Undyne’s cell and I’ll come home, she’s on speed-dial.

* I’ll call if I need you, promise, the girl replied as she took the skeleton’s cellphone and held it tightly.

WELL, I’LL BE OFF THEN. TRY NOT TO MOPE TOO MUCH. I’M SURE WE CAN GET YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH SANS BACK TO A GOOD PLACE.

And with that, the fully-armored skeleton closed the front door behind him, silently praying that his absent brother wouldn’t make the situation any worse than it already was.

**************************

Unable to go back to sleep after what he had caught Frisk doing, Sans had made his way slowly to his father’s— to Alphys’ lab. He still couldn’t believe that she had left the house alone, without a word, with the unknown danger that lurked around her. Granted, he hadn’t told her explicitly why he wanted her to stay at home; he had hoped that Papyrus would have done that for him.

Sans gripped his jacket tightly through its dusty blue pockets as he walked through Waterfall, his eyes at his feet unless he happened to walk past a security camera. Those, he glared at with a strange, calm sort of fury, as though the monster watching the feed should have been more attentive to his previous request.

The lab door opened without him even needing to knock. Alphys usually slept in, as she was mostly the night-owl sort of monster, but it was evident by the scribbles the exhausted skeleton found strewn about on her desk that she had spent a sleepless night anxiously working on another phase of her ‘DT Project.’ He eyed the papers quickly, trying to garner as much information as possible from her notes before she returned. 

«  _Determination-dominant humans seem to be more magically inclined than other types._  »  
«  _magic used by Subject 8 thus far: gravity (object ‘blue magic’), space warping? (self ‘red magic’), voice projection? (self ‘red magic?’)_  »

* S-sans? W-what are you d-d-doing here?

The exhausted skeleton looked up slowly to find the current owner of the lab standing near the downward moving stairs to his left, his eye flickering briefly from its normal white pupil to a bright, neon yellow. 

* subject eight, huh? he spat angrily as he crumpled her hastily written notes. * so you **have** been keeping tabs on frisk.

* W-well, i-it is my j-job, you know…

Alphys shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other while fiddling with the buttons of her slightly-wrinkled lab coat. Somehow, the nervous lizard lady wasn’t entirely surprised by the ‘surprise visit’ of her old colleague.

* i’ll try to say this as nicely as possible. guess i owe that to you considering that this would’ve been my job if it weren’t for him…

He looked her directly in the eyes, staring her down, pure anger seeping from his bones.

* D O N ’ T E V E N T H I N K O F T O U C H I N G H E R .

An audible gulp sounded out from the yellow monster’s throat as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Good. She was listening. His facial expression relaxed a bit.

* have you spoken to asgore about her?

* N-no. Not y-yet.

* good… don’t. ever.

He threw the crumpled paper back onto her desk as he fell into the office chair nearest him, cupping his mandible in his hands as he looked up at her. Alphys nervously twitched her tail, unable to relax despite the skeleton’s slightly less threatening body language.

* has undyne said anything to ashore?

* No. Sh-she said s-something about your b-brother asking to keep the human safe, so…

Sans’ body relaxed completely at the news. ‘heh. pap really is the best bro a guy could ask for.’

* oh… one last question. do you know if flower language is a thing up on the surface?

* F-flower l-language? Alphys asked in surprise.

* don’t know? well, guess i’ll be getting home then, Sans replied, his tired voice regaining some of its usual warmth. * nice talking to you.

Alphys watched him stand up and stroll out of the lab almost comically relaxed, the exact opposite of his demeanor when she was watching him just a few hours ago. Something was up between those two. The threats, the drastic change in temperament; it was time to look through all of the previous scientists’ notes on humans. She sent off a few dozen texts to Undyne before making her way down to the basement level, deep in thought.

**************************

Frisk paced in front of the couch again as she usually did when things were bad and she felt overwhelmed and upset, stopping for only the briefest of moments to stare at the front door in nervous anticipation. She clutched Papyrus’ cellphone tightly in her shaking hands, spending most of her time looking blankly at the screen, screaming inside between whether she should call him or not.

‘Why? Why did I read that stupid page on the wall? Couldn’t I have picked a better one to start with? Is that really what he thinks of me? Is this why he’s stopped talking to me? Why does he hold my hand then? Why does he hold me when I’m crying? Is this all just pity? Does he trust me? He doesn’t. Why would he, if he wrote that? Why else would he want me to stay in this house, trapped? Do I trust him? I do… I thought I did… But Pappy says I need to be patient, I need to wait for him to explain himself. So then, why did I read that stupid page on that stupid wall? Why?’

As if thinking about him strongly enough had willed him to appear, Sans appeared out of thin air near the stairs, his jacket covered in thick snow. The bare-footed girl stopped almost immediately, her hazel eyes red and puffy from crying.

* jeez, that storm is pretty nasty, the frozen skeleton said to himself as he dusted his clothes free of snow. * hope pap’s alright out there…

His voice trailed off as he caught sight of the distressed girl standing before him. Without even thinking, he rushed to her side and gently brushed a cold tear from her cheek, his SOUL screaming out to hold her tightly and just tell her everything on his mind, to just get it over with and move on.

Just as he was about to cave in to his instincts, to tell her everything he had been keeping bottled up for so long, he felt his balance shifting. He stumbled backward, surprised at the sudden response. Frisk had pushed him away. She had never done that before. Immediately, he felt his SOUL drop in his ribcage. ‘damn… i really did mess up last night…’

* wha—what’s wrong, kiddo? Sans tried asking as lightheartedly as possible, and failing, his voice nervously pleading.

Frisk continued to stare down at the somewhat sleek-looking object in her hands, her jumbled thoughts aligning themselves in just the right way as she let her stream of consciousness take over.

* You're asking me to trust you, but you've become so scared of every little thing! I can't go out at all. In fact, if it weren't for Pappy sneaking me out everyday to help with his puzzles, I'd have snuck out myself for fear of going crazy. That, and you've started threatening others because of me... Pappy is worried. I'm worried. Sometimes I hear you talking to him in a different language. And then there's the writing on your wall. I haven't had the chance to read all of it but...

* wait. you can read it? 

His eye sockets grew wide at the implication. 

* Yes. I can. My name is scribbled everywhere, and I know those papers were up when you first brought me here.

Dread and shock flooded Sans’ bones. He stood immobile, his mind racing to think of a quick explanation but failing.

* You knew who I was before you even found me, didn't you? What do you want from me? Why have I been trusting you this whole time if you won't tell me what's going on?

* i'm trying to protect you, he croaked out, voice flat, the fake, plastered grin he'd kept up all week faltering.

* From what? Myself, other monsters? Or are you trying to protect everyone _from_ me?

Sans’ eyes grew dark, his expression changing from shock to a blank, empty grin. His SOUL fluttered weakly as dark thoughts overwhelmed him. ‘man i’ve messed up. there's no way i can fix this. what do i say to her now? how much does she think she knows? i should have told her sooner…’

* I read enough of one of those pages to know what you think I'm capable of! Where in the world did you get the idea that I'd run around killing everyone in sight?!? You know perfectly well that the only person I've ever hurt is myself! Frisk cried, lifting up her sleeve and shoving her slashed and scarred forearm in his face.

* and what about undyne? Sans shot out without stopping to think, his tone of voice oddly detached and cold despite how anxious and overwhelmed he felt inside. * if i hadn’t grabbed you when i did, you would’ve... his voice trailed off as soon as he realized the gravity of his words.

Tears formed in Frisk's eyes as she realized how right he was. She would have killed Undyne then. In her grief, she had been unstable, might still be, and Sans knew it. Her gentle disposition had been overridden by something that night, be it the fact that she couldn't run, or her strong desire to end her own pitiful existence before others could find her. It didn't really matter. He was right. 

No sound rang out as Papyrus’ phone fell to the thinly carpeted floor. The girl gripped her sweater tightly around the arms, balling it up into her fists and squeezing. ‘That's not who I am... Even if I had... I never would have meant for it to go that far…’ Her face heated up as warm tears flowed freely down her cheeks, absorbing into her sweater’s collar.

* I guess…you’re right, she whispered, taking a step back from Sans, towards the front door. * But, still... You won’t tell me what's going on... I'm trying to move on. I'm trying to trust you. But all you've done is hide things from me...

The skeleton simply looked on, eye sockets blank, mouth completely closed. There was no hiding how he felt inside any longer, but her usually perceptive eyes were clouded by tears. Frisk couldn't see the pain etched on his face. Silence overwhelmed them.

* Staying silent? I get it… After all, I'm just a human stuck here in a world of monsters. I never should have hoped to belong...

Frisk turned towards the door, the sudden movement snapping the dazed skeleton out of his self-hatred fueled thoughts. He tried to catch her hand, but his movements were dull and sluggish, as if he was watching the scene from afar. The door burst open, the magical blizzard raging full-force outside. He tried his best to open his mouth, to project _something_ , anything from it in time to stop her. 

* frisk... i do care about you, i swea—

But no one was there.

**************************

Freezing and completely disoriented, the lightly clothed teenager stumbled through the deserted town, red magic blazing strongly around her feet. The magical snowstorm was so powerful that she had been completely covered in snow within the first minute. Frisk was surprised that she had even made it out the door, the strength of the howling wind blasting through town was powerful enough to send heavy objects flying, and she was hardly the definition of heavy.

All she wanted was to get away. Just, leave. Go somewhere else. But where? She had already left the surface. Any semblance of a life that she had up there had come crashing down around her with her mother’s death. Did she really want to leave the Underground? No… There were monsters here who seemed to care, genuinely, truly. That was something she didn’t have on the surface anymore. She just needed some time alone, away from Sans, to think. A thought crossed her mind of a safe place to go. He had offered, after all. ‘But how am I even supposed to get to Grillby’s? I can barely even see a foot in front of me!’

The pelting snow was beginning to feel strangely warm and gentle on her frozen skin as she continued to trudge through town. Was it supposed to become warm after a while? Frisk had never felt snow change temperature before, so why would it change now? Falling against the snowy brick of an unknown building, she stretched out her legs, the freezing snow blanketing her as though she were in a cozy bed. The sleepy human closed her eyes, unable to fight the exhausted feeling overtaking her. ‘Maybe now would be a good time to call Pappy. I just need to take a break for a minute…’

A heavy metal door creaked open despite the strong winds.

* I’ll just dump this rubbish for you, dearie. That’s the least I could do considering the favor you’re willing to go through with for me.

The purple-tinted spider tossed a light bag of trash into the dumpster, holding tightly onto a much heavier one with four of her six hands. Heaving the large bag over her shoulder, she took a step towards the metallic canister and tripped, falling face-first into a large pile of snow against the wall. She clambered back up, pushing her six hands against it in an attempt to regain her footing. ‘Hmmmm… Something feels strange about this snow,’ the steadily freezing spider thought as she dug into the snow pile. Hair…clothes…skin… The conscientious monster gasped in surprise. ‘Some stupid fool actually left their house in this weather!’

* Grillby! the primly-dressed spider yelled into the empty tavern as she dragged the icy body inside. 

* Get your spare bed ready, we have company!

**************************

‘oh god you bonehead idiot sans! why didn’t you say anything sooner? every day! she asked you every day what was wrong and all you did was bottle it up like an idiot! damn it. how dumb can i get?’ Sans trudged through the storm, forcing himself against the howling wind, its bitter screeches ringing in his ear holes as he pushed through the icy passage to Waterfall. With any luck, Frisk had run off in that direction and was now safe from the storm.

‘please…please be there,’ he prayed over and over, his pace quickening as he caught sight of the entrance to Waterfall. One quick peek inside the cool, humid cave was enough for Sans to know that the girl was nowhere near this area. There was no softly burning determination radiating out from this place. He chided himself for ever hoping that she had safely made it there. 

His bones rattling from the cold, he finally took the time to zip up his jacket, covering his already snowy skull with his hood before running back out into the freezing blizzard behind him. If Frisk wasn’t in Waterfall, she had to still be out there, in the storm, somewhere. 

Magical blizzards didn’t happen very often, but when they did, the entire town went silent. The ecosystem that the first settlers had cultivated within this humongous cave was surprisingly delicate, the slightest shift in its magical balance causing it to lash out violently on its inhabitants. Many monsters had died during the very first snowstorm, to the point where the royal family felt compelled to create a weather warning system for Snowdin’s population. As such, news of magical blizzards and violent snowstorms travelled fast, keeping everyone safe. Everyone, except for Frisk.

The shaking skeleton slogged through the snow. It was up to his knees at this point, making any sort of quick motions impossible. He burned his magic as brightly as possible, lighting the way back into town by only a few inches. If it had been a natural storm, Sans was sure he would have found Frisk in a heartbeat, but in a magical storm… He clenched his teeth tightly as he made his way past their house.

There were no feelings, no emotions, no sensations to interpret within such a magically-charged storm. Despite having impressive magical skills, the best Sans could do in this storm was light his way, the snow pelting him left and right disrupting the flow of his magic to such an extent that he could no longer teleport. Unable to feel Frisk’s aura despite his desperate attempts, he cursed himself, silently praying that he wasn’t going to miss seeing her if she happened to have collapsed somewhere along the way.

« please be safe… »


	11. Finding Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up in Grillby's spare bed. Muffet helps her work through her confusion and guilt.
> 
> *****
> 
> Sans makes it to the tavern, where Grillby takes it upon himself to get his skeletal friend to work through his recent problems once and for all.
> 
> After a tense week, Sans and Frisk finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!~~~
> 
> Hope you've been having fun so far! I'd like to say that this is the end of Sans' poor decisions... I think he's made enough for now, but hey, everyone is bound to make a mistake or two once in a while, right? ;)
> 
> As I've said before, I do have more chapters written (In fact, I'm currently writing some fun stuff with Temmies! XD), I just need some more time to fine-tune and write more. Plus, the new school year's starting up REALLY SOON *squeals in terrified excitement* so I need to prioritize that over my writing and posting for now. :(
> 
>  **Hopefully** I'll post a new chapter every two weeks, so long as school and life don't overwhelm me!
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) I've been posting more over there, but it's still kinda sporadic. Might work on adding some character info stuff soon... ;)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Frisk opens up to Muffet: [Snowy (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/tLlNQtkDWLo)  
> Sans talks to Grillby: [It's Raining Somewhere Else -Music Box- mixed by: FIDH LOTD](https://youtu.be/fqz8K-NsDIg) ((The image from this was also extremely inspirational, but the original tumblr account is now password protected, so I can't link it...))  
> Frisk and Sans Finally Talk: [All Was Well (Music Box & Modulin Ver.) by Wintergatan](https://youtu.be/mFfe4ZRQOH8) ((PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!))
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: alcoholism

Frisk felt…dry…and warm. The sort of warmth that was different than the empty, emotionless warmth she had fallen asleep to. She opened her eyes, her body still partially numb from being outside in the bitter cold.

* Ngh…

* Oh? Are you awake dearie? So…you’re the human Sans has been looking after. You’re pretty cute for having only two arms! 

The young spider crossed four of her arms over her chest, leaving the other two to cup her cheeks lightly, a bemused air flittering over the fine features of her arachnid face.    
* Now, why would a delectable darling like you be out in a storm like that? Did the two of you get into a spat? 

* Now, now, Miss Muffet, let’s let Frisk get her bearings first, Grillby said as he walked in with a warm compress, his voice soft and reassuring. 

* There, he continued, sitting down in the chair next to the spare bed as he placed the warm compress on the teen’s icy forehead. * Now, how does that feel?

Frisk closed her eyes again briefly, relishing the contact and emotional warmth coming from the magical being currently tending to her. She opened them again when she felt a hand press against her cheek, warming her further. How strange that a fire monster’s touch could be so safe, so gentle.

* Warm… Are you Grillby?

The fire monster nodded quietly in affirmation. His flaming hair flickered as he heard a series of violent knocks at the main door. Leaning down, he lifted the icy girl’s uncovered hand and placed a fiery kiss upon it before standing up. 

* Young lady, I wish our first meeting had been under better circumstances. Muffet, please continue caring for Frisk, he said in his smooth, baritone voice as he made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* Ahuhuhuhu~~~ Grillby is the epitome of a true gentleman, but he never kissed my hand when we first met. You must have made quite the impression already…

Frisk sat herself up slowly as she watched the spider girl sitting next to her stare at her with an intensity she had never felt before. The multiple sets of black eyes certainly helped. She had already encountered skeletons, ice children, anthropomorphic dogs, fish, and turtles, and now a man made out of fire, so why not add a spider girl to the list? The chilly human pulled the blankets over her torso as she leaned back against the plush headboard, unwilling to leave the warmth of the heated comforter. 

* You really are cute! Muffet giggled, cupping her face with all of her hands in excitement. * No wonder Sans is so smitten with you.

The spider girl eyed her curiously, giggling once more as Frisk felt her face flush considerably. 

* S-smitten? With ME? 

She bundled the blankets further up, covering her face until only her eyes peeked out. A lighthearted laugh pealed out from the nicely dressed spider as she straightened the hem of her pale, pink-striped dress.

* Yes, you. My family runs the biggest bakery in New Home. Sans buys his hotdog buns from us. I was working in the shop yesterday when I overheard my father talking to him.

Her naturally high-pitched voice dipped lower, as though she was imitating someone.

* « Well, sonny, have you found yourself a nice monster yet? » is what he said. And then I heard Sans mumble something about someone he’d met and his face went all blue! 

Frisk looked on incredulously. There was no way that Sans was referring to her. Especially with what he had just said before she left. Her thoughts were interrupted by another excited giggle.

* Ahuhuhu~~~ Who knew that skeletons could blush! It truly was a sight to see! Oh? You don’t look convinced. It can’t be anyone else anyway… Sans doesn’t really get out anymore, since the accident.

The accident. That wasn’t the first time someone had mentioned it to her. Frisk locked eyes with Muffet, determination pooling inside her once again. She had to find out what this accident was all about. Just as she was about to talk, the spider girl cut her off.

* Oh, don’t ask me, I was too young then. Ask him. No one actually knows what happened that day. The CORE overloaded, or so they teach us at school. Sans was the only one to come out of it alive.

* Oh…

The disappointment in Frisk’s voice was palpable. Muffet looked over the now saddened human, the pile of blankets no longer hiding her face but resting loosely around her torso. The spider girl thought quickly. There wouldn’t be much of a reconciliation if either party was still feeling upset.

* Say…can you sing that song, the one all of Waterfall is fawning over? The Riverperson told me about it on my way over, and now, I’ve grown curious.

‘Waterfall…’ Frisk thought back to her time spent with her legs dangling in Shyren’s pool, their voices and hearts in sync as their soft melody rang out, drowning out the thundering waterfall behind them.

* This lullaby…doesn’t feel like the type I can just sing to anybody. I mean, I love singing it, it’s just… I don’t know you really and it’s a bit…emotional for me.

  * Then sing it for him. 

The young human felt her cheeks flush a bit at those words, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind from reading that anxiously scribbled page cooled her emotions significantly. Noting her subdued reaction, Muffet pressed on.

 * You can’t lie and say that the pair of you don’t feel anything for one another. Whatever you argued about, it certainly couldn’t have been the only thing on his mind at the time. 

Frisk clasped her hands together, squeezing tightly. She hoped Muffet was right. She had to be right, but what if she wasn’t? Talking it out seemed like a good idea, and the monster before her waited patiently as she cleared her throat and gathered her courage.

* I do care about Sans, but this week has been… He’s been acting strangely. The argument was kinda my fault, and I got so caught up in how I felt that I didn’t even think about how he was feeling at the time… I honestly don’t know how he feels about me. I thought I did, but…

Frisk’s voice trailed off, images of those manically scribbled papers crowding her mind once again. She felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulders and hands. Muffet was standing next to her, all six of her arms lacing themselves around the troubled girl. 

* What ever you argued about is just one thing, even if it is a _really_ big thing. Try thinking of how you are together normally, when things didn’t feel strange or awkward.

Doing as instructed, Frisk pushed away the darker thoughts crowding her mind, doing her best to think only of the little things Sans did, the ones that spoke volumes more than the words she had read. One week of strange, conflicting behavior was just that. It had to be just that. ‘Think about how he was before the snowball fight. Think about the little things he still did after.’

Frisk sat up properly in the bed, her eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar as she started humming softly to herself. She remembered the way he held her hand when no one was looking, how he would brush her tears away when she cried, or that soft touch she always felt when she fell over laughing. She focused on the look on his face when she had collapsed after the snowball fight, how sad he seemed the next day when he told her never to leave home, how upset he was when he found her at Waterfall…

Frisk found herself humming a bit louder as she thought of Sans’ eyes. You would think that skeletons wouldn’t be the most emotionally expressive creatures, being made only of bone, but magical skeletons were different; their faces moved just as normally as anyone else’s. Still, she always found the darkness in Sans’ eyes to be the most expressive part of him, especially this past week, when he was trying his best to hide everything.

Muffet slowly stepped away, taking her place back on the chair next to the humming human. Frisk’s voice was strangely calming to the spider girl as she finally began singing in earnest, her gentle voice filling the tiny room.

**************************

Sans pounded desperately at the door to Grillby’s tavern, hoping that his best friend would hear the uneven sound over that of the pelting snow. He had to tell him, get help, do something to find her. Frisk was lost out in that icy death trap and without his magic he felt utterly powerless.

After what felt like ages in the frozen monster’s tormented mind, Grillby finally opened the door, quickly ushering the shuddering skeleton inside and forcing the door shut behind them. Sans felt it as soon as he was inside, that soft, serene feeling he was always overwhelmed with whenever he came home lately. ‘thank god, she’s here. she’s safe.’

He willed his body to teleport, to move, to make it to her side by any means possible, but all it did was crumple to the ground, the feeling of relief overwhelming his senses.

* Sans… 

The taciturn monster’s fire burned softer than before as he helped his good friend to his feet and got him to his usual stool at the bar. They had a lot to talk about before he would allow the shivering skeleton to go upstairs.

* I think it’s about time you told me exactly what’s been going on between you and your girl.

* hah… heh, Sans chuckled nervously as he splayed out over the counter, covering his skull with a hand.

He had never thought of that. Grillby had always been extremely perceptive; it probably came with the territory of being a barman for so many years. He felt a warm, plastic bottle being placed in his free hand and squeezed it gently, feeling the warmth of the heated ketchup through the container thawing his boney hand. ‘liquid courage, huh? guess i’ll be needing it for this conversation, as usual.’

* well, buddy, i wish i could tell ya, but i’m not even really sure myself.

   Sans turned his head to the side, eyeing the bottle in his hand before taking a long, deep swig. 

* mine? heh… i can’t even be bothered to keep her safe and happy… too busy being wrapped up in myself and all.  

Grillby leaned over the bar, his arms pressed firmly against the warm wood, and waited. That was his cue to Sans to loosen up more. No one was here to listen to his strange, emotional ranting. It was just the two of them and the bar.

Sans sat up slightly and chugged the rest of the ketchup in that bottle before grabbing the second one his friend had already set out on the counter for him. He fiddled with this one, waiting for the heat of the warm ketchup to spread throughout his chilled bones.

* i don’t even know exactly how i feel about her, grillbz. i mean, it’s been years since i’ve even had someone new pop up in my life. of course i care about everyone i’m close to… they’re all i have left… but…  

The silent monster set out a candle and lit it with his hand, the light blue flame burning softly as he turned down the rest of the lights. He knew better than anyone the importance of continuing the ‘closing shop’ ritual with Sans. His dear friend would never fully open up unless everything went just as it normally should.

Sans took a deep breath before downing his second bottle, reaching instinctively for his third.

* i just… i feel different, somehow. like my soul is burning, screaming almost every moment of every day when i’m away from her. this… this isn’t normal. it’s like every emotion i have has been amplified far beyond what i would normally even **let** myself feel.

   He took another swig, his quiet voice dropping even deeper than before.

* and the scariest thing is when she lets go, when, if we’ve touched, and it doesn’t even matter how little, my whole body goes numb. if she leaves the room we’re in, i panic. and, you know, just the mere thought of anything happening to her freaks me out so much, grillbz. 

Sans finally sat up, letting his free hand dangle over the open blue flame, willing it to burn him, as though the pain would help erase his most recent mistakes. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Grillby would never allow his magic to burn him. The now warm hand dropped limply to the side of the candle as Sans stared at it intensely, unwilling to look his friend in the eyes as he continued.

* i… i threatened undyne last night…and alphys this morning. all because of those crazy nightmares i had. and let’s not forget that thorn in the snowball from last week. i still don’t even know where that thing fits into all this…

   Another swig. Damn, it felt good to get all of this off his chest, to just let it go.  

* all of this pressure is driving me crazy. how did i go from feeling practically nothing to feeling everything?

   And there it was, the question. The hook to close up this session. Grillby stood there, deep in thought. 

* Do you remember when you first confided in me?

* yeah.

It had been a long time since then. Right after the accident at the CORE. Sans usually stopped in for dinner every once in a while when coming home from the lab, but after those four, grueling, gut-wrenching days, the emotionally broken skeleton started showing up later, staying until closing, drowning himself in liquor in a futile effort to forget the events that had unfolded.

* Do you remember what I told you to do then?

* yeah...

Talking about things was hard enough for Sans. It was bad enough that Grillby had already cut him off of straight liquor years ago, resorting to spiking ketchup bottles just enough to allow the self-loathing skeleton to relax. Talking when drunk was so much easier, but Sans could understand why his friend preferred him sober. It's pointless to have any sort of meaningful conversation when you'll have forgotten it all the next morning.

* How about that night you came in right before closing? Grillby said gently, taking a moment to adjust his glasses.

* oh, yeah. you said just about the same thing then.

Letting go, especially of his fears, now that was even harder to do. That night was probably the worst in Sans' memory. Papyrus had been working himself to the bone juggling multiple jobs, caring for a despondent brother, training for the royal guard tryouts that were supposed to take place later that month, and finishing off his last project at the CORE despite Sans' pleas for him to never go back to that place again. Illness in monsters wasn't a common thing, but it could happen, and it did. To Papyrus. Sans frowned and clenched his fists as he remembered how he had found his dear brother, collapsed in the snow, unmoving. 

* Well, not quite. 

God, he had never felt so scared in his whole life. At the time, Papyrus was the only thing he had left, the only reason he felt that his pathetic existence was worth continuing. He had found himself at Grillby's that night as his brother slept, his mind filled to the brim with images of a life without Papyrus. A life certainly not worth living. 

* let go, huh. you know how hard that is for me, grillbz.

For weeks after Papyrus had recovered, Sans followed him. Everywhere. Constantly watching him, making sure he wasn't overworking himself, forcing him to take breaks or to put things off if Sans felt that he was doing too much.

* I know. Do it for her, just like you did for Papyrus.

* but pap's illness was different! he just...needed rest. 

At first, Papyrus allowed it, content in knowing that watching over him was giving his tormented brother something to keep him occupied, but soon, Sans’ actions were so counterproductive that the two brothers began arguing. Papyrus needed to get things done, and there were so many things to do, while Sans wanted him to do as little as possible for fear of a relapse.

* Sans, you know very well that that's not what he needed.

In the end, Grillby had been the one to mediate between them.

* heh... alright, alright. 

Sans took another swig. The ketchup was beginning to cool off, the sweet taste of the liquor contrasting sharply with the cool saltiness of the tomato paste.

* but this situation isn’t like pap’s. it’s not that i don’t trust her...

* Have you told her everything? You've told Papyrus and myself.

'damn. grillbz is too good at this... is this really a trust issue?’ The sullen skeleton found himself clicking his teeth in frustration. Confronting his problems was never his strong suit. He looked his fiery friend in the eyes and sighed.

* telling her won't protect her... one of my nightmares came true you know...the night she first woke up. god, the amount of blood and dust i’ve seen in those dreams... i can’t. i just can’t let them happen.

* You can't stop the people you care about from living their lives, Sans. Trust in Frisk like you do your brother. Be there for her when she needs you.

Grillby finally leaned forward and clasped his friend’s shoulders, his flame burning brightly.

* Did your dream end in the same way as what actually happened?

* no...

* Then it's all the more important that she knows what might occur so that the three of you can work together. She's stronger and more resourceful than you give her credit for.

Sans could see a flash of amusement in the fiery man's eyes as he pulled a small letter out of his shirt pocket. It had Frisk's handwriting on it. ‘she sent grillby a letter? pfff… alright. i guess he wins.’

* It’s alright to feel all the strong emotions you’re describing. Frisk is someone important to you now. Just remember, those dreams you had are just that, dreams. Your decisions will affect the future.

* thanks buddy. i just gotta know though, when did frisk send you that letter?

A soft, calm voice began filtering down from the ceiling. Sans had never heard Frisk sing before, but he knew it had to be her. He could feel her gentle aura spike in time with the notes in her song.

* Earlier this week. I wrote back letting her know that I would do my best to help.

Frisk’s lullaby was strangely calming to the two monsters sitting in the dark. Her voice carried just loudly enough for her words to be heard faintly through the floorboards, forcing the pair to sit in silence as they parsed the lyrics. It seemed that their conversation was effectively over, Sans no longer paying any attention to himself, fully engrossed in the sweet melody.

_Dreams come and go,  
But those with you are filled to the brim._

_Emotions flow,  
Nothing is too much with you by my side._

_Love me forever,  
The way I love you._

_Thoughts shared between us,  
Attracting me back to you._

Sans felt his SOUL catch in his non-existent throat as he heard the short lullaby repeat itself.

  * Something about that song feels familiar, doesn’t it dearies? Muffet whispered lightly from the back door, startling the two monsters. 

Muffet had been with her? ‘that would explain the excited giggles i heard,’ Sans sighed. Still, she did have a point. The skeletal monster added the comment to his ever-expanding list of things to figure out. For now, he had something more important to do.

* i guess this is my cue to go up there then? thanks for straightening me out grillby. couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

Sans slipped off his stool and walked past the bar, stopping in front of the back door as he waited patiently for Muffet to move. He took a good look at the lolita spider and grinned.

* y’know muffet, frisk’s about your age. would you mind being her friend? she doesn’t exactly have many people to talk to when i’m too busy being a bonehead…

Sans scratched the back of his skull awkwardly as the monster girl eyed him, gauging how to respond.

 * Ahuhuhu~~~ she giggled softly so as not to spoil the mood. * I was already planning on it.

He made his way up the stairs as he listened to the end of the sweet melody, stopping at the entrance to the spare room. Leaning on the doorway, he watched over the quiet human, unwilling to disturb her serenity. Sans opted for fetching the papers first, making himself a shortcut from Grillby’s to his room. He stared at the manic scribbles plastered on the wall and sighed. With a flick of his wrist, they were neatly placed into a pile under his arm.

A light knock echoed out into the silent room, prompting Frisk to turn her head, her breath catching in her chest as she saw the skeletal figure standing in the doorway. Hot tears pushed themselves against the corners of her eyes. When did she become such a crybaby? Unable to fight them back, she hid her face in her hands and cried.

* Saannnns.... I'm sorry I'm sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so so sorry....

There she went, apologizing again. He chided himself for ever making her feel as though she had done something wrong. It was his fault all of his had happened to begin with. Placing the papers on a chair, he walked around the bed and knelt down next to her.

* shhhh... what do you have to be sorry for? i’m the one who’s been hiding things from you. 

His familiar voice was deep and calm. Just like always. Frisk felt herself curl up further, bringing her knees up to her face and balling herself up. She didn’t want him to see her crying like this, but at the same time she felt safe knowing it was him and no one else. The girl felt a hand on her arm, the magic flowing from it soothing her slightly.

* i wanted to tell you, i was just scared of how you would react. aannd… 

Sans took a deep breath, his magic stilling for a moment. 

* i wasn’t being honest with my feelings for you either. 

Frisk looked at him through her tears, stunned by the sudden shift in the conversation. She smiled at him awkwardly. Sans chuckled nervously as he stood up.

* can i…join you? 

Frisk nodded and shifted over to let her boney friend under the covers, making sure the lazy boy took his sneakers off first. It wasn’t their bed, so it wouldn’t be right to get it dirty. As soon as they were both seated properly on the small bed, he grabbed her hand, swiftly interlacing their fingers in the usual way.

* i’m the one who should be apologizing. i got stuck thinking only about how i was feeling this week… and through it all, you’ve been nothing but a ray of sunshine…

It felt so good to feel the cool warmth of his magic in her hand. She felt herself relaxing before another wave of guilt hit her.

The shift in her aura was almost imperceptible, but Sans was used to the feeling. He watched her pull her knees back up and shove her face between them roughly, her reply muffled by the bedsheets.

* But I didn’t even listen to Pappy… He told me to stay home today no matter what and I went and read that stupid page and then I ran out without letting you explain and—

* hey now… 

Sans cut her off quickly, unwilling to let her cry again. 

* who's the one who left me encouraging notes this week? he whispered as he shifted slightly to face the sniffling girl. * you. and who's the one who sent grillbz a note asking for help? 

He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up slightly so that she couldn’t hide anymore. 

* you, he whispered as his other hand went to work wiping away her tears.

Frisk’s eyes met his for the first time that day, a mix of surprise and embarrassment on her face. The skeleton at her side simply grinned, a real, genuine smile, the first she’d seen all week.

* what, was that supposed to be a secret? don’t worry, i didn’t read it. he just showed it to me to prove a point.

* Oh… she whispered, relaxing a bit more.

It was good to know that Grillby valued her privacy, though she wondered what sort of point he was trying to make. Sans took the opportunity to levitate the pages of notes over, setting them in Frisk's lap. She stared at them, eyes wide, her anxiety and guilt flooding back. 

* But I already reacted badly to the first page I read aren’t the rest of them going to be just as bad as that one what do these even mean and how am I supposed to know how you feel about me like this with all these conflicting accounts?

Frisk’s words tumbled out of her so quickly that Sans couldn’t help but laugh. She pouted a bit at the reaction. The page she had read was terrifying. Did he really trust her to go through the rest?

* i already said it sunshine, but i’ll say it again, he said lightly as he put his boney arm around her waist and grabbed her right hand. * i really do care about you. i’m just…not used to worrying about anyone but pap, so i…kinda freaked out a bit? 

She felt him tense up slightly as a nervous chuckle drifted to her ears. 

God, why did he have to feel so awkward? Just letting her read these notes was intense enough. He didn’t want to worry about feeling anything else for the moment. Sans took a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

* if you read these with me now, i won't have anything left to hide from you. 

* Can I ask you any question I want while I’m reading these?

Sans blushed slightly at the thought of Frisk asking him questions not related to the notes lying in front of them, though he knew very well she wouldn’t. At least, she might not. He hoped not. How would he even go about answering anything else? Talking to Grillby had helped, but Sans was sure he still needed time to think his feelings over, to really process them.

* uh... yeah, sure. anything at all, he replied, awkwardly clearing his non-existent throat. 

The pair sat in Grillby’s spare bed for hours as Frisk poured over the pile of scribbly notes, pausing every once in a while to check the translation of a symbol or ask for clarification on the dream itself. Sans inevitably had to describe each night terror, but reading the notes first helped the young lady fill in the gaps where her monster friend could only remember the feeling of a scene.

Of course, the scenes he could remember best were always filled with blood or dust. Those he recounted in hushed tones, as if speaking of them would will them to happen. Frisk clung tightly to him each time, the strain in his tired voice and the look in his deadened eye sockets overwhelming her with concern.

By the time they had read the last few notes, what Sans deemed ‘the worst ones imaginable,’ Frisk was trembling, clearly in distress. The rattling skeleton pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, engulfing them in a comforting haze of magic.

* so… now you know everything. this… this is what i’ve been hiding from you. do you see why i didn’t want to tell you?

* Yeah… Most of the events you dreamt of are terrifying. But you know…

The young lady looked up at him, her hazel eyes glowing a soft red, the expression on her face that of pure determination.

* I’m sure we can overcome all of this. I won’t let things end like that. 

Frisk calmly watched Sans’ reaction to her words as his eye sockets widened in surprise, his face finally brightening a bit. He felt as though the serene look on her face, combined with her words, was enough to comfort him.

* Do you remember that promise we made after my fight with Undyne?

* yeah, how could i forget?

* Well, we never really said « I promise, » so let’s make it official.

* oh, you have to say that for it to count? that line of thinking is a bit childish, don’t you think? Sans teased, his mischievous grin slightly crooked as he poked her playfully in the side. 

Frisk broke her gaze for a moment, quickly pushing the mess of papers to the foot of the bed before switching her position so that they were facing each other. The skeleton before her shifted nervously as she grabbed his hands, holding them firmly, and looked straight into his eyes. There was something about the intensity of her unwavering gaze that made him still. 

In all the weeks they had spent together, never had he seen Frisk look so serious, so determined to do something.

* I promise I’ll always be there for you. Always.

Sans felt his SOUL skip a beat at Frisk’s calm words. ‘always…’ He could feel his cheekbones flushing a bit as he forced himself to respond, albeit awkwardly, his mind buzzing with a flurry of emotions that he still wasn’t entirely prepared to confront.

* heh… jeez frisk… how am i supposed to top that? i’m just…not the type of guy who normally makes promises… what if i’m not there when you need me? what if— 

The young lady held his hands even tighter, her gaze unwavering. There was an intense sort of serenity surrounding her, and the more he looked at her the more he lost himself in her hazel eyes. Sans could feel Frisk’s determination infecting him, and he didn’t want to fight it. With his anxieties melting away, he sighed, giving in to her childish demand.

* i’ll do my best to always be there for you. promise.

No sooner had he finished his sentence than Frisk was jumping into his arms, the force of her jubilant enthusiasm sending the pair directly into the plush headboard behind him. The girl settled quickly in the boney boy’s arms, their attention immediately drawn to the soft purple light echoing out from between them.

Sans looked out of the bedroom’s small window. The storm had passed.


	12. The Phrase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the snowstorm incident, Muffet fully intends to become Frisk's friend. Her new presence in the human's life causes Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus, to face their main concern head-on.
> 
> Will Frisk really be safe exploring the Underground alone, and for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!!!!!! Hi everyone... ~
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack in updates. The beginning of the school year utterly kicked my butt. -.-  
> Between my crippling anxiety, my work, and my little dude, I've been unable to update, much less write anything.
> 
> Good news is I've started getting back into a rhythm! I actually wrote stuff this week! :D So, updates will be hella sporadic, but I'll do my best to get them out to you! I've got LOADS planned for this story, and I WILL finish it. PROMISE. (like seriously, I'm up to 33 chps in rough drafts and brainstorming and there're some ideas that're clearly going to need their own chapters... so yeah.)
> 
> HERE, HAVE A FLUFFY FLUFF CHAPTER! :D :D :D
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The whole chapter!: [Picnic by Gutevolk](https://youtu.be/fiMhFyCqPog)  
> (This song gives the exact feel of the entire week that goes past in this chapter. Just really airy and fluffy and fun! :3  
> Oh, and the music video is suuuuuuper adorable too! :3)

FRISK! THERE’S A PACKAGE FOR YOU! Papyrus called out as he carried a small box in one hand and a large, overflowing bag of mail in the other.

The girl drowsily looked up from her spot on the couch, her head leaving the crook of Sans’ clavicle as he slept right through his brother’s call. She giggled softly as the more responsible monster gently placed the package to the side before unceremoniously dumping the mountain of mail onto the table.

* Let me guess… she whispered to the waiting skeleton as she extricated herself from the sleeping boy’s embrace. * You want me to go through his mail.

WELL… YES, Papyrus sighed, wringing his hands in frustration. I TRY TO GO THROUGH HIS MAILBOX ONCE A MONTH, BUT IT’S SLIPPED MY MIND SINCE YOU’VE BEEN HERE, AND NOW IT’S BEEN…

* Two months… the girl sighed in response as she set herself to work sorting the junk mail from the bills and other, more interesting envelopes. * And he never checks his mail?

NOT REALLY. SANS HAS NEVER BEEN GOOD AT THAT SORT OF THING, BUT… Papyrus paused briefly to pop his small, thin bone in-between his teeth. It did get worse when he came back from the CORE that day. At this point, it’s honestly a better bet to hand anything important directly to him.

The pair of mismatched siblings got to work, quickly filing away the important letters and tossing the junk. Papyrus found himself growing more appreciative of his younger human sibling by the day, as she seemed to balance out perfectly between the brothers’ personalities, suiting each one’s needs with ease. 

The trio’s relationship had grown much stronger in the few days that had passed since the storm. Papyrus had noticed how Sans and Frisk came back from Grillby’s closer than he had imagined given the circumstances. Still, the younger skeleton found himself watching over the slightly awkward pair, chuckling each day as he saw the girl’s innocent responses to his brother’s timid attempts at affection. He also found it particularly fun to see the pink blush that crept onto her cheeks each time he found them particularly close to one another.

* Phew! All done!

WOWIE! WE CLEARED THAT PILE IN RECORD TIME. NOW, HERE’S YOUR REWARD.

Frisk opened the small package under the curious gaze of her skeletal sibling. What she found was a short note in skittish handwriting, followed by a rather new, sleek-looking cell phone. 

* Wow, a real phone…for me? 

WELL, DON’T JUST STARE AT IT. TURN IT ON, YOU SILLY HUMAN!

Muffet fiddled excitedly with her cell phone, dialing the newest number in her speed dial every so often in the hopes that her most recent obsession would pick up. Tsk. Still the automated answering machine. ‘The mail should have arrived already! What’s taking her so long?’ The spider girl frowned as she flipped through the undernet in a futile attempt to ease her excitement. It had taken all of her private savings to get the pair of matching smartphones with semi-identical numbers. The young spider had flatly refused to dip into her « save the Ruins spiders » fund, especially since Grillby had so graciously offered to help the cause by hosting a bake sale party at the tavern. 

Still, the human, Frisk, had looked so cute and innocent that day at Grillby’s. Nothing like the blood-thirsty, selfish humans she had learned about in her history classes. She knew then that they had to become friends, and getting matching phones was frivolous, yes, but seemed like the thing to do since neither girl seemed to have one. 

Muffet’s parents were too busy running the bakery to make extra pastries, so the young monster needed more help. Her tiny spider friends could only handle so much. ‘Finally!’ The excited girl cupped her face with five of her hands in anticipation as she listened to the phone ring on the other side of the line.

* He-hello? 

* Frisk! I’ve been waiting forever for you to turn on your phone! How is it? Do you like it? I made sure to get a matching one so that we have all the same functionalities! What do you think?

The giggling, excited spider girl on the line gave the flustered human girl little time to respond, continuing the conversation as she grabbed her heavy wool and fur coat, ran out the door of the bakery, and made her way to the elevators of New Home.

* Ahuhuhu!~ I need your help getting ready for my first monthly bake sale party, so I’m coming to get you right now. A certain ‘cool skeleton’ told me that you’re quite the cook. Your skills will make it possible for me to bake as many Spider Donuts as possible within the next week.

* Uh… Muffet? 

* Yes, dearie? You didn’t forget who I am in just a few days, did you? the spider giggled as the elevator took her down to L1, the other monsters within doing their best not to stare at her. * We’ll be able to catch up soon! Oh, and don’t expect your bone-friend to come with you. I want you all to myself today.

Muffet laughed loudly as she listened to the human’s flustered replies. Were all humans this cute? Perhaps not, but at least this one was worth investigating further. She could see the two of them easily becoming friends.

« Knock, knock. » Papyrus opened the door to find the tightly bundled up spider shivering on the doorstep, the fur hood protecting her perfect hair covered in a fine, powdery snow. He ushered her in, a piping hot bowl of pasta waiting on the table to warm her chilled exoskeleton.

GRILLBY DIDN’T PICK YOU UP? the lanky skeleton asked, a hint of surprise in his voice as he threw an electric blanket on the freezing monster.

* No… Why would he? Muffet scoffed as she scarfed down the bowl of spiced noodles. * I came here to pick up Frisk, not talk business.

The sleeping figure on the couch finally stirred, his dreamless state interrupted by the arrival of the spider monster’s magical aura. Sans quietly gauged the situation as he listened to his brother discuss the variable temperature of Snowdin’s cavern and the importance of Muffet staying close to a heat source if she felt the need to come over. He could feel Frisk’s nervous aura pacing in his room. The boney boy sighed, sitting himself up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eye sockets before shuffling up the stairs.

* frisk…little miss muffet is sitting on a chair, eating pap’s spaghetti… he chortled as he opened the bedroom door.

Frisk looked up from her pacing, a slightly frustrated sigh escaping her lips. Really? A joke? Now? The girl sat down roughly on the floor, her eyes glued to the grinning skeleton, the tender look in his half-lidded eyes calming her slightly.

* She wants me to go with her. To New Home.

* and you’ll go, he replied a bit more forcefully than he had planned, his voice remaining low and reassuring.

* But what about everything you told me? What if Asgore finds out about me?

Sans looked over the nervous human and sighed again, leaning down to grab the girl around the waist before quickly teleporting back to the couch.

* just let me worry about that, he whispered quickly as the monsters by the table looked up, noticing the sudden appearance of the pair.

* Well, there you are Frisk! Come on, let’s go!

Muffet never seemed to miss a beat, jumping quickly over to the couch, her spindly arms pulling the conflicted human to her feet and dragging her towards the door. Sans took a deep breath, forcing his fears and worries aside even as his SOUL screamed out to keep the young lady close. 

> « You can't stop the people you care about from living their lives… » 

Grillby’s voice rang clear as a bell in his skull. The rumor that a human was living in the Underground had already spread like wildfire since the night he had caught Frisk at Shyren’s pond. Hiding her away wouldn’t change what had already happened. There was no turning back now.

* una sola vita; una sola mors.

Muffet halted her capture of the adorably struggling human at Sans’ quiet words, recognizing the phrase coined by Dr. Gaster.

SANS, THAT’S WHAT OUR FATHER USED TO SAY!

Papyrus was blown away by his brother’s words. Perhaps Frisk’s presence was a catalyst for his skeletal sibling to face whatever had happened all those years ago.

* yeah… and as much as i’d like to say i disagree with him… dad was right, the shorter skeleton calmly measured out, taking the time to walk slowly towards the girls standing by the door.

Frisk felt her body stiffen slightly as a deep blue surrounded her, lifting her a few inches off the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt Sans slip her shoes onto her feet before letting her down. How could she argue with him then? Was he really alright with her leaving the house? They had avoided talking about their argument since the storm had ended, but Frisk knew deep down that skeletons hidden in your closet could pop out at any moment, especially magical ones.

* I can leave the house?

* whenever you’d like; for however long you’d like, sunshine.

* But— 

Frisk started up, Muffet cutting in swiftly before the tension in the room could rise any further.

* She’ll be safe with me. Ahuhuhu~ I’ve been practicing my purple magic! the spider girl proudly proclaimed as she tugged the still-weary human out the door.

There was a slight stabbing feeling in her SOUL as Frisk walked away from the large, wooden house. Still, it felt good to get out without the boys. Maybe everything would be alright…

**************************

The next week went by in a flash of high pitched giggles, laughs, panicked phone calls, and, of course, baking, as Frisk and Muffet worked daily on large batches of Spider Donuts and Spider Cider. 

Surprisingly, the skeletal brothers found it difficult to watch Frisk leave right after breakfast only to return home just in time for dinner. When she was home, she was so tired that she quickly fell asleep as the trio settled down to watch tv, leaving the boys to carry her back to bed, a tiny smile curving the ends of her lips.

The boys were so used to Frisk being an integral part of their day that they felt a bit lost when coming home to an empty house. Papyrus took that time to research interesting meals to cook for dinner in the hopes of impressing the young lady while Sans simply lazed about, reading whatever scientific book he had ‘borrowed’ from the Royal Library, his mind wandering off to wherever Frisk was in the hopes of feeling a hint of her aura.

On her end, Frisk found herself completely occupied by Muffet’s presence. The young spider monster’s enthusiasm and perseverance in her quest to rescue her kin from the Ruins filled the human with enough determination to set all of the family’s ovens ablaze. Her new friend had asked for help, and gosh darn it, the pair of them would make the first bake sale party a success no matter how hard they had to work!

Muffet enjoyed every minute of her time with the hard-working human, her parents having allowed the girls to use the double oven in their upper apartment in order to prepare for the party. They asked each other a myriad of questions, ranging from their favorite foods to if sunlight actually felt warm and why; the young monster intuitively steering away from questions that might upset her new companion. There would be calmer times for the pair to have more serious discussions. She wanted to learn all of the ins and outs of the strange being working side by side with her, but for that, she would need time.

By the end of the week, the food and drinks were ready, the decorations made, the invitations sent out, and the posters hung about in various monster-filled venues. The only thing left to do was to transport all of their hard work down to Grillby’s, a daunting task. On the last day, the girls discussed various methods of transport, but everything pointed to asking Sans for help as the quickest alternative, especially since they would still need to set everything up once they arrived at the tavern.

* Sans…? Frisk asked tentatively, finally drumming up the courage to ask towards the end of dinner.

She couldn’t help but find it difficult to ask Sans or Papyrus for anything in particular, especially since they were always looking after her. How could she possibly ask for anything more? Just their mere presence in her life gave her reason to live, but the boys had gone so much further than that, making up for the broken, lost family she once had.

* hmm? what’s up frisk?

Sans eyed the young lady beside him, a lazy, relaxed grin on his face as he twirled the angel hair pasta around his fork repeatedly. He was attempting to create a huge wad of pasta, the biggest possible. The older brother would try anything to get a rise out of Papyrus these days, the ensuing banter and light-hearted laughter from the others helped to keep his spirits high enough to drown out the worry he held deep within. 

Nothing bad had happened…yet. Sans could only hope that things would always stay that way.

* Uhm… I… I’ve never asked you for anything before, so… uhhh… 

‘i’ve never seen her so flustered before… heh. she’s so cute like that,’ he thought as he shifted slightly in his chair to face her. The two skeletons’ attention was now directly on Frisk as she looked back down at her plate, quickly wrapping as much food around her fork as possible.

* …Could you please help Muffet and I transport all of the things we’ve prepared this week? There’s so much that there’s no way the two of us can carry it all, and Muffet said that asking the River Person is out of the question. She doesn’t want to risk any of the goods falling into the water or getting wet…

* oh… that’s it? 

Sans chuckled lightly as he tussled the girl’s hair a bit. He found it hard to believe that asking for such a simple request could be so difficult for her. Frisk had been working so hard the past week that it would be unreasonable for him to say no, and he certainly didn’t want to. At this point, he would do practically anything he could to stay closer to the girl.

* that’s fine. i mean, i don’t mind or anything. how do you think i keep my hotdog stand fully stocked?

SHORTCUTS, CLEARLY, Papyrus cut in. I ALWAYS WONDERED HOW SUCH A SEEMINGLY LAZY BONES LIKE YOU COULD CARRY ALL OF YOUR FOOD AND SUCH… THAT IS, UNTIL I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR TELEPORTING! 

The trio continued to talk all about the shorter skeleton’s sneaky use of shortcuts to simplify his life, Sans insisting for each instance that he was merely using his resources wisely. At the end of dinner they finally made their way up to get ready for bed. They would have to be up at the crack of dawn to help get everything set up for the party’s midday opening.

**************************

The atmosphere at Grillby’s was completely different than the last time Frisk had been there. The quiet, subdued feel of the place was now overrun by the bustling chatter of a packed house as monsters from all over the Underground came out in support. Muffet had wanted to keep her prices the same as her family’s bakery in New Home, but Frisk had somehow convinced her to lower the prices by ten percent, low enough to make going to the bake sale party worthwhile for the customers and just high enough for Muffet to make a decent profit.

It was good that they had churned out so many donuts, as they were selling out fast. Even Grillby was having a hard time keeping up with the drink orders. Only thirty more minutes to go until they closed up and helped the generous fire monster set up for the evening. He had already allowed Muffet to take over during lunch hours; it would have been unreasonable to expect any more from him.

* hey sunshine, can i get a donut?

The low drawl of Sans’ voice flew to Frisk’s ears, startling the busy girl taking inventory behind the counter. She turned around to find the tired skeleton behind her, waiting patiently at his usual stool, his eyelids drooping slightly. 

Between the suffocating nightmare he had had in the middle of the night and getting up at such an ungodly hour to help transport all of the girls’ things to Grillby’s, Sans was running on just a couple hours of sleep. It wasn’t helping that Frisk seemed to be running low on energy too, as he felt the tell-tale pull from his magic while he desperately tried to nap, practically forcing him to spend the rest of the morning slumped over at the bar. 

Eating a dozen burgers, or, in this case, a dozen donuts, seemed like the only thing he could do to keep the pair up and moving. Surprisingly, the girl didn’t seem nearly as affected as him, though Sans noted that it was probably since he was so willing to give up as much magic as possible to keep her going. Not having human food around the Underground was the only downside to Frisk’s current living situation, as she had no real way of sustaining her physical form without magical assistance.

* Sure, but only if you pay! she replied, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

This was the fourth time in the past hour that Sans had asked for a donut. The girls had given him half a dozen for free at the opening of the bake sale, seeing as he had been so helpful in the morning. Now that he was reaching close to a dozen, Muffet felt he was pushing his luck just a bit too much, which forced Frisk to find moments between her work and her friend’s watchful gaze to pass any baked treats over to the tired skeleton.

* aw, really? come on, i’m exhausted, he whined, though just enough to make the human behind the counter feel sorry for him before grinning tiredly, his eyes shifting towards Muffet as he spoke. * you can’t tell me you haven’t contemplated sneaking one.

Frisk giggled as she handed her dear friend another pastry, making sure that they weren’t within Muffet’s field of vision.

* Yeah… Me too. I don’t think I’ve ever worked so hard for so long, she said, taking a swig of water from a bottle hidden under the counter. * But, you know, despite being so tired, I’ve never felt so alive. 

Sans couldn’t help but gaze at her in admiration as she let out another giggle before rolling up her sleeves and getting back to work. There, right in front of him, was someone who was so selfless as to throw herself into any situation without a second thought, to help someone she barely even knew. And Muffet was no exception. Frisk had done the same exact thing with him and his bro, supporting them emotionally as well as helping out around the house, even when she was at her worst.

* Hey nerds! Undyne called out in her usual, raspy tone as she strode up to the bar. * Thought I’d stop by and grab a couple donuts for the pack before heading back out.

* Sure thing! Did you want any cider with that?

* Nah kid, I’m just grabbing some donuts ‘cause I crushed some of the dogs’ in frustration. Ngaah… Who knew they were so good at poker?

The fish lady pulled at her face with frustration as she leaned over a tiny empty space on the counter. There were no other seats available as the rest of the bar was packed with monsters. Frisk slipped back into the kitchen to fetch another neatly-packed box of donuts.

* heh. they’ve been playing for years now. not too surprised you lost, Sans chuckled.

The pack of dogs had been occupying the round table in the corner since the beginning of the bake sale, happily barking away as they played round after round of poker. The only reason Muffet didn’t kick them out was because they regularly ordered several dozen donuts as well as a few rounds of cider. Using Spider Donuts as betting chips had upped the stakes for the pack, as the winner of each round quickly devoured the delicious pastries without mercy.

* undyne, i’d like to apologize…about what happened at shy’s pond. sorry.

Sans’s voice was low and remorseful. The lanky fish monster at his side turned and stared in surprise before a bellowing laugh filled her gills. She smacked the tired skeleton on the back, her face bright as she flashed him a toothy grin.

* HA! I knew you’d loosen up sooner or later! Apology accepted!

Her hearty laugh reverberated across the tightly packed tavern, a small yellow lizard finding the source and finally making her way to the bar. Sans caught the unsure aura and quickly excused himself, making sure to cut the monster off midway.

* hey, alphys. let’s chat outside real quick. you mind? Sans said calmly, his question more rhetorical than anything else.

* S-sure!

The pair of shorter monsters made their way outside to a more isolated area of the bustling building, Papyrus giving the two a smile and a wave before going back to dealing with take-out orders. Alphys shifted uncertainly on her feet, scratching her elbows nervously as she held her arms to keep them from freezing in the snowy weather. Sans kept his hands firmly in his pockets as he looked past his former colleague, towards the snow-dusted pine trees.

* look, i’m sorry for threatening you the last time i visited. there was probably a better way to go about that conversation… 

* Y-you c-certainly got your p-point across, the lizard lady replied somewhat cheerfully. * D-don’t worry! I’ll keep my hands to m-myself, b-but if you need help…l-let me know, o-okay?

* heh. thanks. 

They smiled weakly at each other, the awkwardness of the situation setting in somewhat. A part of Sans still held a deep, nagging feeling, and he scratched the back of his skull roughly in an attempt to shoo it away. ‘might as well…’ He looked at his former lab partner, the white of his eyes shimmering briefly with frustration. 

* you know…now that i think about it, i just can’t seem to trust you anymore. you’ve been hiding stuff from me since frisk fell, stuff you would normally harass me about or at least ask for my input for.

* W-well, you’ve been a bit busy lately, and I-I… the yellow monster’s shaky voice trailed off.

* i know you’ve been watching her every move… **our** every move. 

Sans turned his back as his pupils dimmed to nothing. Grillby had suggested that he do his best to make up with his friends, but the nagging feeling he had was making things difficult. Alphys remained silent, the crunching snow beneath them only noise between the two.

* you’re one of my oldest friends, so i’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. i’m a patient monster, if nothing else. fill me in on your findings when you’ve worked up the courage. 

The two monsters made their way back to the bar. Alphys trailed behind, slightly shaken, until she crossed eyes with the human working behind the counter who smiled and waved so openly despite not knowing her.

* There’s my FAVORITE nerd! Undyne called out as she lifted the diminutive lizard and plopped her onto Sans’ still-open stool. 

The shorter skeleton clicked his teeth together in annoyance. His perfect viewing spot had been taken. ‘well, at least it’s taken by that pair of lovebirds.’

* it’s kinda cute, seeing the pair of you like that… doesn’t seem **fishy** at all.

REALLY SANS?!?!?! Papyrus scolded as he dashed to the bar and grabbed a few paper bags filled with donuts before making his way back outside to his waiting customers.

The monster couple laughed. It was hard to be annoyed by Sans’ occasional puns with his brother always on the lookout. Alphys once again looked at Frisk, who was hastily checking her new phone for a message, the monster’s scientific and emotional interest in the girl growing once more. 

* Sans, why are you texting me? You’re right here! she giggled, quickly filling another to-go bag.

* my spot’s been taken and pap is busy with orders. i feel lost without my perfect view, he said, his mopey tone hardly matching the mischievous grin on his face. 

Alphys narrowed her eyes knowingly as she watched the pair interact, Frisk quickly pulling Sans behind the counter and allowing him to perch on her own stool. The complicity between them was stunning, and the keenly-eyed scientist even caught a spark of purple erupting briefly between the two as Frisk grabbed his arm. 

There was definitely more happening here than met the eye. Alphys had yet to find the files she was looking for, but seeing that purple spark of magic instantly burned away any doubts she had that Sans’ atypical behavior had something to do with Frisk. She would have to go back into the lower lab and search through all of the human files she could find. With seven other humans having passed through the Underground, the previous scientists _must_ have come up with some theories to explain what she was observing.

Just as the girl turned back to her work of filling orders, Undyne cleared her throat noisily to grab her attention.

* Yo, kid. You've never met my girlfriend, Alphys. 

The lizard lady squirmed embarrassedly on her stool as two scaly, muscular arms draped over her shoulders.

* Undyne... Alphys whined, noticing the stars in the human's eyes as she stared at the awkward feeling monster. 

* C-CONGRATULATIONS! Frisk chirped at the ladies before her as she set out three more orders of donuts. 

With only five minutes left, Muffet called out for everyone to make their final orders before the end of the bake sale. Frisk, Grillby, and Papyrus were suddenly overwhelmed by last minute orders, the rest of the customers quickly leaving the tavern to head back home. The small band of friends stayed at the edge of the bar, waiting patiently for the remaining customers to be served.

One o’clock. Muffet thanked the last few customers that were still hanging about as she patiently ushered them out of Grillby’s establishment and Papyrus made his way back in. Everyone still left indoors breathed a sigh of relief. Three hours of intense sales had worn out the rookie baker and her two well-meaning helpers. The small group slumped over in a booth, except for Grillby, who brought over the remaining donuts and cider before sitting down. 

* Ahuhuhuhu!~~~ We actually did it! the spider girl exclaimed happily as she looked at the remaining handful of donuts and the pint of cider. * Thank you so much for helping me, Grillby, Frisk, Papyrus.

* You’re very welcome, little miss, responded the seasoned bartender in his usual quiet voice. 

NYEH HEH HEH! WELL, FRISK HAS BEEN WORKING ALL WEEK, AND YOU EVEN MANAGED TO WRANGLE SANS INTO DOING SOMETHING, Papyrus grinned as he patted his siblings on the head. HOW COULD I LET THOSE TWO DO ALL THE WORK?

* eh, i was in it for the donuts, Sans grinned as he took a big bite out of one before passing the box around. * you girls are pretty good at this. gonna do it again? 

The two friends looked at each other before turning to Grillby. Muffet cupped her face with her six hands in the cutest way possible while Frisk looked at the flaming gentleman with fire-red eyes, her serene smile becoming more excited at the prospect of another bake sale. The rest of the group laughed as Grillby’s face burned a bright yellow from the young ladies’ attention. 

* Well, if you ladies are so interested, how could I refuse? he said shyly.  

Muffet and Frisk squealed with delight at those words, clasping their hands together across the table and shaking their arms about excitedly. The human girl looked around at the surrounding group of monsters, her bright smile the biggest any of them had ever seen in her time underground.

* Then how about we all exchange numbers? she said excitedly. * That way we can plan things better for next time. And it would be nice to hang out with everyone without having to work… her excitement dulled somewhat as she shifted uncertainly, her smile fading a bit. * If that’s alright with you, I mean.

* Of course, you dork! Who wouldn’t want to hang out with you anyway? Just point me in the right direction and I’ll pummel them for ya! Undyne exclaimed as she whipped out her phone and entered in the girls’ numbers.

The rest of the group responded emphatically and quickly followed suit as Grillby stood up and began clearing off tables and shuffling chairs and stools back into position. Alphys was surprised by how easily Frisk exchanged phones with her to trade numbers. The lizard lady looked to Sans for his input, but he was just sitting back, watching, seemingly completely relaxed with the human’s decision to trust her.

With the last few morsels of food devoured, the group disbanded, Alphys and Undyne leaving to go back to work while the rest of the crew cleaned up and packed away the decorations for the next bake sale party. Even Sans found himself helping out, using his magic to lift and move objects around with ease as the other four swept the floor and wiped the tables and chairs. In just under an hour, the tavern was back in shape and ready to open for the rest of the day. 

Ever-thoughtful, Grillby allowed the girls to keep their empty boxes and pitchers in the tavern for a day while they rested from their busy week. The group of five split in two as Grillby accompanied Muffet back to the River Person’s boat, making sure that he burned his fiery body at just the right temperature to keep the spider girl comfortable.

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk made their way back home in contented silence, the boys reflecting on the strides Frisk had taken since the storm. In that week alone, nothing had happened to the girl by their side. Sans prayed that their luck would continue, that the unease he was constantly pushing into the furthest reaches of his mind was only his paranoia.

Back at home, the trio threw themselves onto the couch, settling comfortably into a twisted pile of limbs with Frisk sandwiched between the boys. A special MTT NEWS report on Muffet’s bake sale blared on the television, but no one was watching. They had all fallen asleep.


	13. Bluebells & Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne discover some things in Waterfall's dump that Frisk might be interested in, and an intense conversation ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! ~~~
> 
> Oh man oh man has life kicked me in the butt. But hey! It's now a bit into the 2nd quarter of the school year and things are starting to settle down. My muse has even had me writing all sorts of stuff... but really slowly. :( I'm almost done with this arc, and I've got parts of the next one done too. Woo!
> 
> Yeah, this is a relatively short chapter, and it's pretty sad, but it's got some important stuff in it, so here you go. The next one's nice and fluffy again though! Like, super duper fluffy!!! Hopefully I'll post again soon, I'm doing my best not to pass out on the couch, I promise!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> An intense discussion: [Quiet Water Genocide Ver. (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/g_pH07uFjeg)  
> At the flower field once more...: [All Was Well by Wintergatan](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)

* H-hey Frisk, would you mind coming over to Undyne's? We found something in the dump today that might be interesting to you.

* Oh, sure Alphys, I’ll be right over, the curious human had replied a while ago, leaving Sans’ food stand in Hotland where the two had been hard at work balancing as many hotdogs as possible on the girl’s head. 

So far they had managed to balance 28 while Frisk walked in a large circle. The added challenge of movement certainly brought a twinkle to Sans’ eyes as he watched the young lady wordlessly glide across the dusty, cracked earth, her balance impeccable. At least, until her cell phone had rung. At that point, the pair had no choice but to catch as many of the delicious water sausages with their magic as possible in an effort to keep them clean and sellable. It wouldn’t do for Sans to lose money simply because they were bored and goofing off…as usual.

Frisk knew that her skeletal friend didn’t really want her to leave, but he had insisted that she go. Still, she felt a pang in her SOUL as she jumped onto the River Person’s boat and made her way to Waterfall. Leaving Sans’ side was starting to feel more painful than before. She hurried to the big fishy house, going inside without bothering to knock, as though her haste to be with other people would help fill the slight emptiness she felt inside.

* Hey nerd! Undyne’s gruff voice called out from behind a pile of cardboard boxes filled to the brim with stuff. * Come on in. There’s a TON of stuff in here, and we found some that you might like.

The girl made her way towards the window, the purple rug near it completely covered in boxes and piles of various objects. Some things had been well protected, others had slight water damage from the dump. Certain boxes were labeled with dates and various encouraging phrases scribbled across them, such as « DON’T GIVE UP! » « WE’RE WORKING ON GETTING YOU OUT! » « THERE ARE HUMANS WHO CARE! »

There, on top of a pile of dry, clean books, was her mother’s victorian flower language book. The monsters looked up as they heard a sharp breath echo out.

* I th-thought you’d want that book back, Alphys said calmly as she shuffled past a few teetering piles of books, newspapers, and toys towards her human friend. * We found it in a sealed plastic bag with your name written on it.

* We even received a letter from a Doctor Whiteborough begging us to look after you if you happened to be here, Undyne added enthusiastically. * Looks like you’ve got at least one person left on the surface who cares about you.

The monster ladies ushered the girl to sit with them at the table, three cups of piping hot tea having been just freshly poured. Frisk sat down in her seat, still dazed at the idea of ever seeing any of her old possessions again. 

* Uncle Jake sent this?

* H-he’s your uncle? You have some s-strange connections to the Underground, Frisk.

The yellow lizard lady read the letter again as she plopped down at her lover’s side. Taking a quick swig of boiling tea, the hot-headed monster started in, her voice somewhat calm and measured despite her frustration.

* What I don’t get is why don’t these people just come down here and help us? We’ve been getting care packages since the war ended! That was thousands of years ago! If THESE humans care enough to send us stuff, they could just—

* What, give you their SOULs? the human girl cut in abruptly. * It’s not that simple... 

Frisk looked down at the weathered book in her hands, tracing the pages carefully as she continued, her voice hushed, as though speaking any louder would disturb the memory of the humans and monsters who had lived before her. 

* It’s true that the surface hasn't forgotten about monsters... But most humans are still intent on keeping you trapped. Hundreds of years have passed since the war... I know that humans started the war, but, on the surface, facts have been warped by time. Not everyone knows the truth…

* BUT STILL! We're still TRAPPED HERE! Undyne fumed as she slammed her hands roughly onto the table, shaking the neatly arranged tea cups.

* I know... 

The girl locked eyes with the frustrated monster, their soft hazel hue mixing into light red. 

* I know... My mom was one of those people…a magical anthropologist, I mean. She was the head of ancient studies at our local university. We used to send down care packages when I was little, and when we ran out of money, she still taught me everything she could.

Alphys and Undyne looked at each other sadly, an awkward silence overwhelming them. 'Ngaah! I can't even tell her how close we are to being free. Sans'll kill me if I tell.’ The blue fish woman took another sip of tea and plunked her cup onto the table roughly, her frustration slowly coming to a head despite the relaxing, boiling hot drink.

* How many SOULs do you have gathered anyway? Frisk asked quietly, fiddling with the handle of her tea cup. * You should have enough by now, even if you didn’t kill any of the people who fell here…

The monster couple looked down briefly, Undyne swiftly placing her hand on Alphys’ thigh as the yellow lizard opened her mouth to speak. 

* S-S—OW!

* SOME! We have some, Undyne cut in hastily as she brought her hand up from under the table.

The human looked at her monster friends, a thin, pained smile plastered across her normally serene face.

* Six, huh… Sorry, you can’t fool me that easily.

Frisk’s voice grew dark and brooding as she clung to her tea, her fringe falling over her eyes as she stared deeply into the ripples dancing in her shaking cup.

* You can take mine, you know, she whispered as she pulled out her SOUL, the usual soft-red of the tiny heart suddenly crowded by a creeping black. * Take it. I know you’ve wanted it from the beginning, Undyne. It’s okay. If I can free everyone…

Seeing the look on Frisk’s face as the girl tossed her life over to the two monsters sitting across from her boiled the fish woman’s blood. That look of despair. The clouded hazel eyes that refused to meet hers. The hollow laugh that echoed out as the human before her pulled on her dusty brown hair. She knew then that Sans had threatened her for a reason. Somehow, he had known that Frisk would do this if she ever found out about the SOULs.

* That is NOT OKAY! Undyne screamed angrily as she stood up, slamming her hands back on the table. * You little PUNK! You think your life isn’t important enough to US now, so you can just THROW IT AWAY?

Alphys protectively cradled Frisk’s quickly blackening SOUL as her girlfriend crushed the low-lying table with a powerful stomp of her foot. The human girl remained motionless, her head hung low, arms at her sides, balling her blue sweater into her fists.

* …But if I can free everyone…ISN’T THAT WORTH IT? YOU COULD FEEL THE HEAT OF THE SUN, BREATHE FRESH AIR, GO WHEREVER YOU’D LIKE!

A green spear materialized right underneath the young lady’s chin, forcing it up. The two locked eyes. Both were deadly serious. The fish woman could see the corners of the human’s eyes welling up with tears. ‘That’s ENOUGH! How thick-headed can she BE?’ Undyne gnashed her spiky teeth, frustration flowing though her body.

* You don’t think WE care about you? That we would be sad to lose YOU? Have you FORGOTTEN who’s been with you since you came down here? Those two boneheads already lost their family once… Don’t make them lose it again.

At those words, Undyne grabbed the girl roughly by the arms, plopping her into the corner closest to the door. Frisk lay limply against the walls, tears streaming down her face as she tried to process the conflicting emotions she had unwillingly unleashed upon herself. ‘Undyne’s right. I’m such an idiot. I promised him… I told Mom I’d try to be happy here… I’m such an idiot.’

* Alphys, call that nerd and get him over here, now. 

* Y-yes! R-right away!

* Kid, Undyne said, her harsh tone finally softening as she took a knee and looked calmly into Frisk’s clouded eyes. * You are NOT allowed to give up. Not on them. Not on us.

Scarcely had Alphys dialed his number when Sans was already at Frisk’s side. He had felt that sudden sinking feeling in his SOUL, as though something was going terribly wrong, his emotions taking a steep and sudden uncontrollable dive. The anxious skeleton picked up the sobbing human mess as Frisk flung her arms around his neck, a slew of muffled thoughts and apologies that only he could understand filling the room.

* hey… it’s okay. calm down, sunshine. shhhh… i know. i’m not mad.

The head scientist looked on in awe as Frisk’s quivering SOUL gradually regained its soft-red glow, the young human in the skeleton’s arms calming down significantly as he traced his hands down her back, his naturally deep voice having dropped to a soothing whisper.

Twenty minutes later, the girl was finally fast asleep in his arms when Undyne wordlessly placed the tiny heart back where it belonged, a frustrated sigh escaping her blue lips.

* She asked us how many SOULs we’ve collected. I didn’t answer but…

* …she found out anyway. i figured this would happen sooner or later. thanks for trying. 

Alphys picked up Frisk’s book and gently slid it into the skeleton’s jacket pocket, her eyes filled with remorse at having made such a huge mistake. Sans gave his friends an understanding look as he stepped back into the between space, leaving the pair alone to contemplate what had just occurred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk opens her eyes to the gentle light of sunset filtering through the willow’s long, protective branches. ‘This dream again…’ Shifting slightly on the cool dirt, she spies the boy’s sleeping form leaning heavily against the tree’s trunk, his hands characteristically shoved deep in his pristine lab coat.

‘I don’t want to be here,’ the girl repeats over and over in her mind as she stumbles out from under the safety of the tree’s shade, running through large patches of thistles and thorny bushes. ‘I did it again. I hurt someone again. Why do I keep doing that?’

* Sans… I need to apologize to Undyne and Alphys too… Frisk cries, her pace slowing as the pain in her legs slowly takes hold.

The soft blades of long green grass are few and far between the patches of thistles and thorn bushes, forcing the young lady to press on further. There, in the distance, a single color blankets the flower field. Purple. She runs towards the flowers as quickly as possible, facing her newest mistake head on, her warrior friend’s words echoing in her mind. « Don’t make them lose it again. »

Frisk throws herself into the sea of bluebells, her bloody, ripped up legs feeling relief at the soft touch of cool petals. Hollow laughter peals out of the conflicted human as she grasps the closest stem to her face, gently caressing the bunch of downward facing flowers. Sorrowful regret.

* And my dear, dear friend… I must have hurt him too, leaving the way I did the last time I had this dream… I should apologize, she muses aloud, gently plucking the stem of bluebells by the base.

As she stands, the bleeding and stumbling girl fully expects the way back to the willow to remain just as impassably painful as before, and yet, there, before her eyes, a beautiful mix of blues and purples surrounds the old, knotted tree, a fine line of thistles and thorns separating the bluebells from the new growth of flowers.

Clutching the single stem of bluebells against her chest, the young lady slowly makes her way back to the shade of the tree, relaxing at the sweet scent of the flowers caressing her scratched up legs.

There, at the base of the willow’s trunk lays a large bouquet of blue and purple violets, a single stem of balm of gilead flowers peeking out from the abundance of violets. Faithfulness. You occupy my thoughts. Relief. Frisk feels a small smile graze her lips as she kneels down, exchanging her friend’s passionate emotions for hers. No amount of bluebells could accurately express her regret at having given up on life. Leaving her single stem in place of his overflowing bouquet, the girl quickly leaves the shade of the tree, too embarrassed to face him once more.

The boy peeks out from behind the trunk just in time to see the teen’s tattered dress disappear between the willow’s gently swaying branches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne were each hand-delivered a small envelope, the flustered young lady leaving as soon as each monster accepted their letter. Each envelope contained a fully-colored floral sketch with the words « I’m sorry » and « thank you » scribbled underneath. The three monsters looked over the simple card, relief finally washing over them at the girl’s apology.

* I-I’m so g-glad she’s doing better…

* HA! I knew my speech would get through to her!

* heh. bluebells…


	14. The Pebble and the Pooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's poochy-prank leads Papyrus on a pet quest of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HERE WE GO DOUBLE POSTING!!!!
> 
> Yeah. You read it right. I'm nuts and apparently haven't crashed out on the couch yet... Have a happy chapter! :D  
> And yeah, I totally put my headcanon in for Temmie's college fund... I mean, come on, 1000g is super cheap! I figure SOMEONE must've paid at least part of it before Frisk ever set foot in the Underground... ;)
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) I've been reblogging more cute stuff over there! Woo! Also, I have so much cool stuff floating around in my head about these guys and where the story's headed! Feel free to send me an ask!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> LASAGNA THIEF!!!: [Room of Dog (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/xuR8AI3RHD0)  
> Fear of the Dark: [Dog Hole (Unused song from Undertale) ](https://youtu.be/snzjXp6fbrI)  
> Temmies and Mushrooms?: [Temmie Village (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/-i7Hj1fAYN4)  
> The Pebble and the Pooch: [Dogsong (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/H4wptBuM6zs)

DARN DOG! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN! NOW! Papyrus’ angry voice boomed across the house, shaking the walls.

Frisk quickly ended her call to Muffet, dashed out of Sans’ room and down the stairs, concern and dread filling her. She had never heard Pappy so…mad. What she found as she skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the kitchen, however, was nothing short of hilarious. There was her boney brother, a well-trained Royal Guard, on the floor covered in spaghetti sauce, with bones of various sizes and types strewn about the room in a vain attempt to capture the adorable creature devouring his tray of lasagna.

* Can we keep it? the girl giggled softly as she picked up the whitish-red ball of fluff, the lasagna beneath it totally decimated.

* heh… sure frisk, why not.

The pair jumped at Sans’ sudden arrival to the kitchen, his grin mischievously large for someone who had just come home from work. Papyrus’ brow bone furrowed in frustration. He still hadn’t gotten over the shock of losing a perfectly good meal to the tiny tyrant.

NO! I REFUSE TO KEEP THIS…THIS PASTA-DEVOURING MONSTER UNDER OUR ROOF!

* Awww… Please Pappy? Frisk whined gently, her arms firmly restraining the ravenous dog against her chest. * He’s only misbehaving because he’s so hungry. Isn’t that right, boy? she cooed, the hungry pup barking happily in reply.

…

Papyrus sighed dramatically, as though he had no choice but to accept her request despite his misgivings. Sans shifted to give his brother a helping hand, magically tossing the splattered food covering him into Trashy as he chuckled. Once his bro was less of a mess, he turned around and gave the scruffy dog a gentle pat behind the ears.

* well, if you get a pet, i want one too.

The mismatched siblings choked back laughter at Sans’ serious tone of voice. He looked at the two of them in surprise, feeling slightly bristled by their response.

* what? if you wanna keep this pup, sunshine, it’s only fair, the elder replied, his tone light and playful as he walked back to the couch to relax.

Papyrus turned on the water and started cleaning up the mess of cooked lasagna splattered all over the cabinets, walls, floor, and ceiling. ‘SO MUCH FOR TONIGHT’S DINNER,’ he thought sadly as he portioned out the rest into a large bowl and put it next to Trashy for the tomato-stained fur-ball to eat. Frisk let the juicy creature go, its little red paws leaving a trail of sauce as it happily went back to consuming the trio’s dinner.

FINE, Papyrus grumbled as he continued washing red, meaty splotches from the walls. YOU CAN KEEP THE CANINE, BUT ONLY IF SANS ACCEPTS THE PET I CHOOSE FOR HIM.

Sans lifted his half-lidded eyes in amusement before it dawned on him that the pair were now seriously considering keeping the fluffy trespasser. Now he was interested.

* well bro, if you can find a pet that even i can take care of, i’m all for this, he laughed, not really expecting any sort of serious search to come out of their discussion.

The lanky skeleton popped his tomato-stained head out of the kitchen to eye his brother intensely, a soft, thoughtful chuckle escaping his jaw. ‘CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!’ he thought gleefully. There had to be something in this mountain that even his lazybones brother could look after… He mulled over the possibilities in his mind as he sent soapy water up onto the ceiling before proceeding to scrub vigorously.

Oddly enough, despite being horribly, critically lazy, Sans did a very good job of taking care of Papyrus and Frisk. He was the one who had found the perfect spot to build their house— though their father had an integral part in the planning and construction. He also manned multiple sentry stations as well as running his slightly-less-than-legal hotdog stand, not to mention the occasional stand-up routine he did at MTT Resort. Even his constant tendency to sleep at his job was mostly a ruse. True, his brother had a lot of trouble sleeping at night, but Sans’ finely-tuned magic made it possible for him to easily pick up any trespasser to his area with ease, even when conked out.

With the kitchen finally back to its sparkling glory, Papyrus picked up the satiated dog and unceremoniously dumped it in the sink, covering it in warm water and Frisk’s rose-scented shampoo. The mortifyingly bald skeleton found it strange that his sister had insisted on the shampoo. ‘I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE’S PAMPERING IT ALREADY! Normal soap is what this naughty dog really deserves…’ he grumbled in his mind as Frisk watched carefully. Having the sink at Papyrus’ height made it impossible for the shorter members of the household to really access it; and although the lanky skeleton knew full-well that the human at his side was perfectly capable of levitating at the right hight, she had yet to offer to take over for him, seemingly content in watching the strange bonding ritual he was forced to do with an animal that had violated his most sacred of activities. 

The only good thing about having to tend to the tiny puff-ball was that it gave him time to think about his brother’s potential pet. Soon running out of viable possibilities, he thought it best to get another monster’s opinion on the matter.

**************************

TOMORROW, I’M GOING TO TEMMIE VILLAGE, Papyrus said as dryly as possible, his mouth coated with a thick layer of grease that made him twitch.

* huh? what’re you gonna do way over there, bro? Sans asked, his curiosity thoroughly piqued.

Frisk sat silently between the two boys at the table, sipping her milkshake, the annoying dog curled up happily in her lap.

TO FIND YOU A PET! WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE DOING THERE? he said, slightly annoyed for once as he took another large bite of his burger.

Papyrus caught his brother stifling a chuckle as he felt himself recoil from the greasy mess enveloping his hands. Swallowing quickly, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. This was all his fault for asking Sans to grab them something to eat while he showered… Unless this whole debacle was simply a ploy to get the three of them to eat Grillby’s? Papyrus studied his brother’s usual calm demeanor. An emotional Sans was certainly easier to read, but usually even the regular, slightly stiff facial expressions he kept were more than enough for him to understand how his brother felt. Today, however, Sans was particularly stoic.

* y’know bro, i don’t think the temmies’ll appreciate you calling them pets.

The human between them laughed and kicked her feet out in glee as she imagined the look on the Temmies’ faces if Pappy were to do that. Papyrus watched carefully as the annoying dog jumped off Frisk’s shaking lap and went to curl up on the couch instead, burrowing underneath Sans’ unfolded blanket. The frustrated skeleton simply sighed in desperation and clicked his teeth together. ‘I’M GOING TO BEAT HIM AT HIS OWN GAME. JUST YOU WAIT, BROTHER…’

**************************

Early the next morning, Papyrus was already part-way through Waterfall on his way to Temmie Village, Frisk holding his red, mittened hand tightly as they walked into the dark, grassy labyrinth of a tunnel that lead to the black-haired cat-dog monsters. Frisk had thoroughly explored Waterfall many times over, but the uneasiness she felt when going through the darker passages was something she was never able to shake. They reminded her too much of her dark, oppressive, dreamless sleep.

The lanky skeleton could feel his human companion’s unease as she touched the first batch of mushrooms, lighting their path.

Take off your shoes, Frisk, he whispered as he scooped the slightly shaky human up into his long, boney arms. I know you always prefer walking though Waterfall barefoot.

Frisk did as instructed, quietly storing her worn-out leather shoes in her phone’s dimensional box before being gently set down. The soft, slightly damp feeling of the glowing grass surrounding her feet calmed her nerves just enough to stop shaking. Why hadn’t she thought of that? The creeping darkness in this area and the next always seemed to rob her of basic thought. So much so that she rarely went through those two tunnels, preferring to ask the Riverperson for a quick ride to Hotland if she needed to get to the end of Waterfall for any reason.

The girl nervously hummed the Delta Lullaby to herself, as though its soft tune could ward off any evil presence hiding within the darkness. With the light of Temmie Village’s tiny cave finally in sight, Frisk sprinted to its entrance, leaving Papyrus to run after her, his white and blue battle armor clinking and clanking along the way.

Are you alright?

* Yeah… I just… Frisk fumbled with her sweater as she whispered embarrassedly, * I’m scared of the dark.

This revelation seemed to surprise him, given how naturally dark Waterfall’s caves were, but rather than question her maturity, he simply patted her on the head, hoping that his warm smile would infect her with some of his limitless courage. 

NYEH HEH HEH! TIME FOR SOME PET HUNTING! CARE TO JOIN ME IN THE SHOP? He called out to her as his long strides brought him to its entrance.

* Nah. I’d rather try and cuddle a Temmie, she grinned, finally regaining her usual calm.

SUIT YOURSELF!

Papyrus walked into the Tem Shop to see a cheerful-looking Temmie waving excitedly in his direction, its shrill squeal echoing through the tiny cave and drilling into his skull. « hOI!! welcom skeleton! what brings u here? u needs something that only tems hav? » 

I NEED SOME ADVICE. MY BROTHER WANTS A PET, BUT HE’S EXTREMELY LAZY… DO YOU KNOW OF ANYTHING THAT WOULD WORK WELL?

The Temmie sat behind the counter thoughtfully vibrating its face as it thumped its right paw against its head. « a rock! give him a BIG, ROUND rock. » Papyrus cocked his head to the side in confusion as he watched the tiny monster reach under its counter and, with a mighty heave, place a perfectly smooth, circular shaped rock in front of him. « see? tem has everything u needs! »

A ROCK? THAT’S NOT EXACTLY A PET, the skeleton replied, slightly annoyed but remaining respectful.

« o course not! we found it at da monster statue a long time ago, » it replied, definitely annoyed. « tems r smart, but don expect miracles.we know who sans is...your brother is too lazy 4 a real pet. » Papyrus laughed awkwardly and apologized for his rude comment. The Temmie in front of him was one of the smartest of the bunch and was currently setting its sights on the prestigious monster college in New Home. He wasn’t so full of himself as to refuse its out-of-the-box advice. That’s what he had come for, after all. 

ALRIGHT! he replied excitedly. LET’S SAY THIS IS A GOOD PET. WHAT SHOULD HE FEED IT?

Once again the Temmie thoughtfully vibrated its face, its adorable body moving and shifting slightly while its face vibrated in the same position as before. Papyrus couldn’t help but be amazed at how a monster whose face could move independently of its body could exist. Then again, he was a living, breathing, emoting skeleton… « dis is a fake pet, so make it cute! u shud feed it sprinkles! » it squealed excitedly as it squished its slightly chubby face with its paws.

GREAT IDEA!!! FRISK CAN GET SOME OF THOSE SUGAR SPRINKLES THAT MUFFET USES ON HER SPIDER DONUTS!

The pair of monsters were now laughing excitedly as they continued bouncing ideas off one another. ‘THIS COULD ACTUALLY WORK! SANS CAN’T DENY SUCH A FOOL-PROOF PET REGIMEN!’

TEMMIE, I MUST THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS DONATION TO YOUR COLLEGE FUND! he squealed in delight as he dropped a large quantity of gold onto the counter, more than enough to pay for the rock and to fund half of the Temmie’s tuition. 

The small cat-dog monster’s eyes grew round as saucers and shook violently as it eyed the pile of coins on the counter. « ONE THOUSAND GOLD!?! all o dis is 4 me? 4 tem? THANK U SKELETON! now i only needs one thousand more!!! »

IT’S THE LEAST I COULD DO! Papyrus answered happily. I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON MY BROTHER’S FACE WHEN HE SEES HOW I’VE OUTSMARTED HIM!

Meanwhile, Frisk looked around the tiny village, talking to the various Temmies and admiring their amazing dragon painting. Did they defeat an evil dragon before humans forced all of the monsters into the mountain? The young lady didn’t find that possibility to be too surprising. Since monsters were a reality, there had to be some sort of rhyme or reason to mythical creatures. 

As she wandered over to the other side of the compact village, her eyes fell upon the lone mushroom monster. Everyone else in Temmie Village was, well, a Temmie. So, why was this creature here? Temmies were huge cat-dog creatures, about the size of the young lady walking amongst them. The only reason she felt so safe was their undeniably gentle and cute nature, which the stringy, mysterious mushroom monster seemed to lack. It simply stood tall and motionless, its spotted, blue cap bent slightly forward so as to cover its eyes.

* H-hi there, she said quietly as she stood before the stoic mushroom.

It responded by wiggling its fine, whitish-grey stem, two arms breaking off from it to join in the hypnotic dance.

* Mushroom dance   
 * Mushroom dance  
 * Whatever could it mean 

The human stared in awe as the mushroom monster’s listless dance allowed it some freedom of movement from the roots holding it tightly to the ground. None of the Temmies around them gave the long, fine monster a second glance, as though it were meant to be there, as though it were just as integral to the village as they were. 

She stood her ground as the dance ended, its blue, spotted cap lifting slightly to reveal two impossibly large, double lidded eyes. It squinted at the human before it, as though it could only keep eye contact with other creatures for so long before needing to conceal its vision once more. 

* It symbolizes my inner torment, trapped here by my hyphae, it whispered horsely, its pitch and tone eerily similar to that of the Temmies surrounding it.

Frisk stared back at the tired creature, her naturally serene expression hiding the myriad of thoughts she had on the poor monster’s plight as it continued.

* My struggle to pull away.   
* My struggle to escape.   
* But alas, to no avail. 

* If only I could see the world above.

* Have you ever seen the rest of the Underground? You could start with that… Frisk gently mentioned.

The mushroom simply ignored her suggestion, continuing on as though the human’s efforts were meaningless.

* But even if the barrier was open, how would I leave…?

Frisk found it strange that their conversation was so one-sided. There were clearly things that the monster before her did not wish to dwell upon. Had it lived a different life, long ago? Filled with determination to make this sad looking spore monster happy, she clasped the ends of its stubby arms and assured it with all of her being.

* If we ever get the barrier open while I’m alive, I’ll come and bring you to the surface myself, she replied, her voice soft and determined as she pat the tired mushroom’s springy cap.

The monster looked deep into the human’s eyes, unflinching. Finally, after a tense moment, it let its mushroom cap cover its eyes once more, seemingly content with the young lady’s promise. Frisk let its stubby fungus hands go and, with one quick look back at it, made her way to a very happy Pappy as he strode out of the Tem Shop, a smooth, round rock cradled in his arms. 

* Pappy, Frisk asked quietly as they walked back home. * That mushroom monster in the Temmie Village… Do you know anything about it?

NOT PARTICULARLY. TEMMIES TEND TO KEEP TO THEMSELVES, RARELY EVER LEAVING THEIR VILLAGE UNLESS THEY HAVE A SPECIFIC REASON TO, THOUGH I’VE HEARD THAT WAS NOT HOW THEY ALWAYS WERE… Papyrus hummed thoughtfully.

**************************

Sans woke up with a start, his crumpled blanket falling to the ground with thud, taking the small white dog with it. Another dream of creeping, suffocating darkness. ‘when is this going to end, and why can’t i get this sinking feeling out of my soul?’ he thought as he sat up to pick up the perturbed pup, soothing it with a good scratch behind the ears. He didn’t get any time to think, however, as the front door burst open, flooding the living room with his bro’s chipper aura.

Papyrus staggered a bit as he stepped into their house, the overwhelming feeling of his dear brother’s worried aura surprising him. ‘HE MUST’VE JUST WOKEN UP FROM A NAP. I’D BEST GET HIS MIND OFF OF IT POST-HASTE!’ he thought gleefully as he went to the kitchen to grab a large white plate.

BROTHER, I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT PET FOR YOU, the lanky skeleton called out from the kitchen as Frisk pulled Sans to his feet and fussed over him for a bit, making sure that he did indeed feel well.

* you did? well, i didn’t see any little creature come in with you… 

NYEH HEH HEH! Papyrus laughed, his ribcage swelling up with pride as he strode out of the kitchen and placed the rock and its plate onto the dining table. COME MEET YOUR NEW PET SANS!

Frisk dragged the shorter skeleton to the table and stepped back as he peered up at his brother, incredulity on his face.

* uh… that’s a rock, paps.

AH, BUT IT’S NOT JUST ANY ROCK! he proclaimed, showing off the best side of the smooth, circular pet. HIS NAME IS ROCKY, AND HE EATS SPRINKLES. YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE TO FEED HIM AT LEAST ONCE A DAY AND GIVE HIM PLENTY OF LOVE. YOU ALSO NEED TO CLEAN UP HIS PLATE DAILY, AS HE’S A VERY MESSY EATER. ALSO, IF HE HAPPENS TO ROLL OFF HIS PLATE, YOU’LL HAVE TO GO FIND HIM AND PUT HIM BACK, AS HE DOESN’T JUMP AT ALL DUE TO HIS WEIGHT PROBLEM.

Sans looked on in absolute awe as his brother towered over him, methodically explaining how best to feed and clean the pretend pet lying immobile on the table. It was as if all of his worries and fears just melted away. Nothing mattered but this moment, watching Papyrus being great and amazing and everything that he loved so much about his younger bro. ‘i can’t believe he actually took my bait… and he really went all out on this one! pap’s really commanding all my attention with this explanation. and it’s so thorough…’ He felt his grin expanding, his boney eyelids closing just enough as pure joy seeped out of his sockets. In that instant, Sans was so happy that he could have sworn there were stars in his eyes.

* god, you’re so cool pap. i’m just so amazed at how great you are at everything. even finding me, the laziest bag of bones, a pet. thanks bro.

Papyrus and Frisk took a second to exchange understanding winks before the lanky skeleton leaned down and picked up his shorter counterpart, embracing him enthusiastically.

OF COURSE I’M SO COOL. I COULDN’T BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WITHOUT MY AMAZING BROTHER TO EGG ME ON, NOW COULD I?

With all of the excitement and people surrounding the table, the annoying dog made its way to the trio and jumped firmly into Papyrus’ arms just as he set his brother down, licking him furiously all over his skull as it whined happily. Sans chuckled at the sight. Frisk called the pup back down before her brother became completely overwhelmed by the tiny dog’s affection. It barked once happily before jumping directly into the young lady’s arms.

The shorter skeleton levitated a dish towel from kitchen over to his slobbery brother.

* well, i didn’t think my little prank would lead to this, but sure, i think you two have earned yourselves a pet. 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU TWO? I NEVER WANTED TO KEEP THIS…THIS ADORABLE PASTA-LOVING CREATURE! Papyrus yelled as he put his mittened hands up to his earholes in abject horror. OH MY GOD WHAT’S HAPPENED TO ME? WHY DO I FIND THIS ANNOYING DOG SO CUTE?

* And what do you mean by prank, Sans? Frisk asked as she turned to face him, a hint of amusement in her voice.

* oh. well, how’d you think the pup managed to get into the house in the first place? he replied quietly as he watched his bro run about the house feverishly making sure that everything was dog-proof. * i found the frozen pooch on my way home, so i thought i’d see how pap would deal with it.

The pup squirmed out of Frisk’s arms and happily followed Papyrus around the house, barking at him each time he’d talk to himself about adjusting something for puppy-proofing. Eventually, the lanky skeleton produced a long, thick bone out of thin air, handing it to the patient dog and patting it on the head lovingly.

* I think he’s holding up surprisingly well, Frisk said as the pair made their way to the couch, their hands interlacing in the usual way.

* yup.

There would be time to feed Rocky later.


	15. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is passing...
> 
> What happens on Frisk's sleepless nights, Sans and Frisk tow the line between friendship and romantic affection, Papyrus continues being the amazing brother that he is, and a certain yellow flower finally finds his way to Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!~~~~
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I hope you're having a lovely Thanksgiving if you're American! ;)  
> I'm hoping to post three chapters by the end of the break. That'll put us at the end of the fluffy stuff and back to more plot-driven chapters, with tension and stuff! :O Look out for another chapter tomorrow and hopefully one more on Saturday! :D
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) I mostly post cute/pretty Undertale related pictures, but I'd still love some company and an excuse to post other things... ;)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Frisk & Napstablook: [The Rocket by Wintergatan](https://youtu.be/p1rBhosS7LM)  
> SLIPPER FIGHT!!!: [sans. (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/N1-RyLUQUrA)  
> Papyrus, Master Hairstylist!: [Biking is Better by Wintergatan](https://youtu.be/t35T341NACk)  
> Quiche & Flowers: [Respite (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/Ekx-WUSVp78)

She didn’t want the darkness to take her, but where could she go? Frisk trudged through Waterfall in the dead of night for the umpteenth time that month, debating what to do and where to go to pass the time. Sleeping was probably a good idea, but she just couldn’t bear to let herself slip into that sweet darkness.

* I wish Sans was here, she mumbled to herself as she passed a few lonely Echo Flowers.

Sometimes, when Frisk was feeling particularly nervous about sleeping, she would do one of three things. Snuggling up to Pappy in his bed was especially calming now that he knew of her fear of the dark, but she only did it if she felt it was really necessary. Papyrus was a wonderfully amazing big brother, but the girl felt somewhat uncomfortable with her childish behavior, as though her age and their relationship made such an act of comfort acceptable only in the most extreme of cases. 

Checking to see if Sans was still up was by far her preferred choice. If he was, she would drag down an extra blanket and they would just sit together on the couch, sipping honey tea with the kitchen light softly illuminating the darkness. He never once questioned her irrational fear, he simply asked one night and she responded.

>   
>  * y’know, even the sun takes a nap after a hard day’s work, so why’s one of its brightest rays still awake? he had asked jovially as they stood in the kitchen making tea.
> 
> * I’ve never seen a white poppy bloom in an ebony tree, she had answered in the quietest voice imaginable, unsure of whether he would laugh at her ridiculous statement or not.
> 
> Sans had stopped stirring the honey-covered spoon in his tea ever so briefly at her words. He had to have known what she meant, as the very next second, he pulled his spoon out and placed it in her mug. She had stood next to him, slightly surprised by the response but smiled none-the-less. An extra helping of honey in her tea might have actually helped her sleep better that night.

Sometimes the young lady would find herself back in bed the next morning, as though she had fallen asleep first and her boney friend had tucked her back into his bed before trudging off. Other times, she forced herself to go to sleep as she watched Sans nod off next to her, wrapping her blanket around her body tightly before curling up next to the softly sleeping skeleton, some part of them, be it their feet or hands, still touching.

Her default decision, however, was to walk through Waterfall, admiring the magical cyan glow of the water rushing past her, the grass rustling under her feet, the Echo Flowers speaking in hushed tones around her. Sometimes she would dance the night away, practicing old routines from her time as a majorette, modifying them slightly with her newfound magical abilities. Other times she would find a comfy place to sit and admire the scenery until she felt sleepy enough to return home. Despite the inherent darkness of the area, Waterfall’s soft lighting reminded her of the silly glowing night-lights she used to play with in the dark as a young child, and anything that reminded her of home felt oddly comforting in those moments.

* When did trying to fall asleep become such a chore?

Without realizing it, Frisk had arrived in the large cave that branched off in a few directions. The left-most path was to Undyne’s scaly fish house. The young lady contemplated knocking on the fish woman’s door, but somehow, she wasn’t really in the mood to be riled up. The company the lonely human had really wanted was, for once, fast asleep and lightly snoring on the couch; and who was she to wake up her dear friend simply because she was too afraid to close her eyes that night? The right-most path led to the snail farm, which she knew to be deserted at this time of night, but trudged towards it regardless.

Frisk eyed the deserted racetrack, the three snails were put away in their little snail house nearby for the night. Thinking back to her first time attempting to encourage her snail to win filled her with determination. Maybe she just needed a bit of encouragement to face the darkness in her sleep…

Ghostly howling echoed out to the girl’s ears as she looked towards the ghost family’s houses. Napstablook was up late at night for once. ‘Maybe they won’t mind a bit of company…’ Frisk thought as she walked over to the tall, cylindrical blue house and hesitantly knocked on its door. It was a bit jarring to hear the music turn off so suddenly, but thankfully the tall, white ghost opened the door soon after.

* o-oh. you came to visit me… Napstablook asked hesitantly.

The young lady nodded in affirmation and quickly stepped inside. The sudden quiet outside had given her the shivers and her spine felt tingly with anxiety. She really, really didn’t like the darkness outside of the house now. Frisk quickly sat down, her back against the cracked wall between the ghost’s very nice computer and mixing equipment and the records that they had lined up against the opposite wall.

* did my music startle you?

* i’m… i’m sorry, they said quietly as they hovered over to the ashen-faced human.

Frisk looked up at Napstablook and nodded a gentle no.

* The music was really nice. I just got a bit scared when you turned it off so suddenly, she replied, her voice shaky and unsure. * I… I’m scared of falling asleep right now. It’s always really dark when I sleep.

The ghost shimmered between pale white and transparent as they looked down at the pitiful look on Frisk’s face. They watched her grip her legs tightly to her chest and press her back further into the wall. This was a side of her that Napstablook had yet to see, and the uncertain monster suddenly felt a much deeper connection to the human whose gentle determination had brought him so much happiness lately.

* come here, they motioned to her as they laid down in the middle of the room, staring up at the vaulted ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. 

* i like to lie down right here and feel like garbage when i’m having a bad day. your visits have made me feel much better about myself, but sometimes it’s still nice to embrace my junky feelings.

* come try it.

Frisk scooted her butt across the wooden floor, not caring how dusty her pajamas were becoming. Napstablook’s depression made it hard for them to clean their house on a regular basis. The thoughtful human made sure to stop by once a week to help sweep and wash the floors, but the dusty blue rock of Waterfall’s cavern made it so that the very next day, the wood floor would already be covered in dusty dirt again. Still, she enjoyed helping Napstablook out. Their shy smiles were payment enough to her.

* Okay Blooky, she said as she laid down next to them, her body opposite to theirs. * Now what?

* now you close your eyes and center your breathing.

The young lady did as she was told. It was a strangely calming experience, focusing on her breathing, on how her body felt as it lay motionless against the cold, hard floor. Ever-so-gradually, she felt the ghost’s aura permeate the room, filling it to the brim with a calming, soothing magic. Frisk opened her eyes slowly to see the pitch-black room spinning gently around her, a myriad of glowing stars and galaxies surrounding them.

* Wow Blooky. This is amazing… the stunned human breathed out.

It had been a while since she had felt so relaxed at night without Sans’ help, probably months. Frisk watched the stars slowly spin around her, her eyelids feeling heavy as her breathing slowed even further. She didn’t even notice when she slipped into her usual dreamless sleep, her body so thoroughly relaxed that she found herself unable to fight the fatigue off any longer.

* feeling better frisk? um… are you awake? Napstablook asked after a while as they sat up and looked over to their left. 

The serene look on the pajama-clad human’s face was enough to melt their already mushy constitution. Ghostly globs of tears fell down as Napstablook’s large, round eyes wavered. They brushed the tears aside, a tiny smile inching on their face as they watched Frisk sleep. ‘Humans are pretty squishy. She’ll probably sleep better on a real bed,’ the specter hummed thoughtfully as they picked up the sleeping girl and swiftly made their way to Snowdin.

Sans’ eye sockets flew open as he felt the front door open, feeling the return of Frisk’s familiar aura of gentle determination mixed with someone else’s more conflicted and unsure aura. He stood up quickly, not disoriented in the slightest, as though he hadn’t been sleeping at all.

* come on in ‘blook, he said softly as he walked up to close the door behind them. 

It was always best to be as gentle and understanding with Napstablook as possible. Only Frisk ever really managed to talk normally to the shy ghost without him disappearing suddenly.

* we were lying about, feeling like garbage together, and when i felt better, i found her asleep… they said sheepishly. * do… do you think frisk felt too overwhelmed… she was pretty shaken up when she came to visit.

The skeleton and the ghost looked at each other for a brief moment, Napstablook shifting uncomfortably before placing the sleeping body into Sans’ arms. 

* nah. i think you did just the right thing, buddy.

The ghost let out an audible sigh of relief at those calm words. ‘i did well. i took care of someone other than my snails for once…’

* i guess…today was a good day, Napstablook whispered as he slowly faded away. * tell frisk i was glad she came by.

**************************

Once again, someone had sneakily stolen Sans’s slippers before he woke up, causing him to turn the living room upside down in an attempt to find them. ‘really? again, huh? she's really enjoying hiding these things away…’ he mused as he got down on his knees and checked quickly under the couch. The exasperated skeleton looked up at the giggling girl standing on the stairs, a grin plastered across her normally serene face. There they were, on her feet. That was a new development.

* Looking for these, you silly skeleton?

* heh... c’mere, slipper thief, i’ve got a bone to pick with you.

He turned her blue and floated her giggling body across the room, raising her high enough for his pink slippers to be at eye level before pulling them off her feet. 

* got ‘em.

* Oh really? You might have me, but I still have them!

Frisk flicked her wrist, taking control of the situation by turning the slippers blue and wrestling them out of the amused skeleton’s grasp. He chuckled, setting her down on the couch, focusing instead on magically wrestling the floating footwear back into his possession.

* you know i’m going to win, right?

* Really? You might have more magic, but I have the element of surprise!

The girl’s grin intensified, a mischievous look flashing in her eyes as she magically flung the front door open, distracting Sans just enough to send the fluffy pink slippers out into the waiting paws of the scruffy white dog sitting patiently on their welcome mat.

Before she knew it, Sans had blipped to the entrance and back, his slippers firmly in his hands, a cocky look on his face. The dog barked happily as Sans tossed it a small bone before closing the front door behind it.

* so… as i was saying, you know i’ll always win, right sunshine?

ARE WE AT 5-0 NOW? NICE TRY FRISK! Papyrus called out from the kitchen.

* PAPPY! That’s not fair, he teleported! the young lady pouted. * Teach me how to teleport!

The lanky skeleton came out into the living room, his apron stained green from the bubbling spaghetti sauce. Pesto, she called it. His tomato sauce was clearly better since he had perfected the recipe, but making this green sauce was worth a try if it made his magnificent food taste even better than before.

SANS SAYS THAT HE INHERITED THE ABILITY FROM OUR MOTHER, AND I TEND TO AGREE. EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO MASTER HIS SPACE-BREAKING MAGIC.

* yup. my bro’s right, and you know how he gets when he wants to accomplish something…

Sans plopped onto the couch next to Frisk, slipping his footwear back on gleefully. Papyrus ran back into the kitchen, the sound of loud bubbles popping a concerning warning sign for this new dish. 

* but you know, pap can do that floating trick he taught you… so, let’s say that he still inherited the ability to warp space, he just uses it in a different way. monster abilities and inheritance are kinda complicated.

* Like genetics? Huh… 

Frisk’s curiosity had piqued. She mulled over the possibilities, unknowingly uttering her jumbled thoughts. 

* How closely related are humans and monsters? I wonder if we're similar enough to do that sort of thing. Sharing magical traits would be difficult…

And that was it. Frisk got up, absorbed in thought at this new knowledge, leaving the heavily blushing skeleton to sit dazedly on the couch, his own thoughts overwhelmed with « that sort of thing. »

**************************

* Pffffffff……

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Papyrus caught Frisk blowing hair out of her eyes. The young lady’s look of frustration at the fine brown wisps blocking her vision made him chuckle each time.

It had been a bit over four months since the trio began living together, and despite tying back the longer strands of hair, Frisk’s fringe was still too short to tie back but just long enough to be a nuisance. Papyrus watched her brush her hair aside for the umpteenth time as she worked on sewing handfuls of partially dried buttercup petals together to form flowering tea blossoms.

YOU KNOW, I COULD HELP YOU…

* Help? I know you can sew, but you’ve got enough work already as a Royal Guard, don’t you think? When you’re home, you should at least try to relax a bit. Besides, I came up with the idea of making these for Muffet’s next bake sale party, so I’d like to do it myself, she replied, her tongue now firmly between her teeth as she finished off another flowering tea blossom.

Papyrus looked the young lady over once more, contemplating how best to fix the situation Frisk found herself in. She had hours of work left and only a few days to complete it in. Not to mention that the hair constantly falling in her eyes made her that much slower.

NYEH HEH HEH! he exclaimed with a glint in his eyes.

The girl at his side looked up briefly. A laugh of that magnitude could either be very good or very bad, depending on the circumstances. She hoped it would be the former. Any food related ideas tended to end badly, as Frisk had yet to break all of the nasty cooking habits her boney brother had picked up from Undyne. Sewing these flower petals together was a delicate operation, and she had no intention of allowing her dear Pappy to help until he was less exuberant in the kitchen.

* I can do this. Don’t even look at me that way. I’ve still got four days, so if I can make thirty a day along with my other prep work, I’ll be good…

She blew her hair out of her eyes once more as she shifted the petals gathered in her hands to sew them together. Papyrus jumped up and clambered up the stairs to the bathroom, returning with a long pair of silver scissors and a huge blue towel.

THIS WILL HELP. I BOUGHT THESE SCISSORS A WHILE BACK THINKING YOU WOULD BE IN THIS VERY SITUATION AT SOME POINT…

Frisk eyed the silver scissors questioningly. She already had a sewing pair she had borrowed from Muffet, so what good would these be? Putting down her tea blossom, the lanky skeleton ushered his shorter companion to the kitchen, another chair in his boney hand. He sat her down in the middle of the small, tiled room and quickly draped the towel around her shoulders. The girl giggled softly as she realized how he intended to help.

Papyrus had never cut hair before. Undyne was extremely protective of her red locks, only ever letting Alyphs trim them. He supposed it was a sign of their deeper relationship. After all, the pair had been crushing on one another for quite some time before they had even made it official. He knew how to play nice, even if he felt a bit jealous that his best friend status still wasn’t enough to let him try his hand at cutting Undyne’s hair.

* Do you know what you’re doing Pappy? Frisk asked gently, waiting patiently as he let down her hair.

OF COURSE I DO! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WELL VERSED IN ALL SORTS OF HUMAN ACTIVITIES. Especially ones involving you.

He patted her head reassuringly, a tiny giggle escaping her lips as his fine phalanges combed through her long hair. He set to work cutting Frisk’s hair, gradually covering the floor surrounding her with dusty brown locks. The girl in the chair let out a sigh of relief as she felt the reassuring brush of shoulder-length hair against her neck.

* That feels great Pappy… Can you trim the front now please?

WITH PLEASURE!

Frisk stifled a giggle as she watched Papyrus’ brow furrow in concentration, his gaze so intense that he could have set her hair ablaze. Soon enough, the boney boy stepped back, admiring his work as he stretched his spine from having bent over for so long. The teen bounded up the stairs happily to look at her brother’s handiwork. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she grinned as she noticed that some strands were somewhat unevenly cut. It was a good enough job for a first attempt. Nothing a little adjusting couldn’t fix.

Feeling out the styling scissors, she slowly brought them up to the bathroom using blue magic, only trimming the strands that were a little too long so that her hair looked more even. Papyrus nodded understandingly when she made her way back down. ‘I’LL JUST HAVE TO DO BETTER NEXT TIME!’ he thought as he swept the kitchen clean.

Later that evening, Frisk was still hard at work at the dining table when Sans came home. One good look at her was all he needed to notice that her hair was significantly shorter than when he left. Sauntering up behind her, he leaned down, his mouth dangerously close to the girl’s ear. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t even notice her dear friend’s arrival, focusing her slightly shaky hands on weaving together the last few petals from her small bag of loose petals. The boney boy waited until just the last moment, when she was tying the final knot in her blossom, to whisper right into her ear.

* you look pretty cute like that.

He chuckled as Frisk jumped out of her chair squealing, her face bright red from the gentle words that had drifted into her head, her shaking hands covering her mouth as she stared at the skeleton before her.

* heh… yep. the look on your face makes the haircut even better.

Swiftly taking her hands in his, he let green magic burn softly around them, easing the tension and shaking the girl felt from hours of intricate needle work. Sans’ max HP was finally up to ten, a 900% increase from the girl’s arrival to the skele-household. This was still nothing compared to how he was before the accident…but he gladly accepted the fact that Frisk had brought him hope when he had found little left. The least he could do was heal her properly at this point. He had more than enough to spare for that.

* nice job bro! he called out to the kitchen, a surprised « NYEH! » floating out in reply. * you really are good at everything.

WELL, THANK YOU BROTHER. I’D SAY IT WAS PRETTY GOOD FOR MY FIRST TRY. NEXT TIME, FRISK WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!

* PAPPY!!! STOP TEASING ME! the flustered girl cried out as she covered her face with the neatly packed bag of dried buttercup blossoms. 

* don’t see how he’s teasing… Sans replied quietly enough for his brother to remain out of earshot. * i personally don’t believe you can get any cuter than this, but i’m willing to wait until pap tries again.

The sly skeleton gave Frisk a playful wink as he felt her aura fluctuate wildly at his words. Without so much as a word, she magically grabbed all of the things she had scattered around the table and ran up the stairs, locking herself in his room. ‘hahaha! i’ve never seen her face turn so red! i might as well have covered her in ketchup!’ he chuckled to himself.

Some days he felt bolder than others, especially concerning his feelings for the human who had taken up residence in his room. This was one of those days, and though he didn’t feel ready to confess anything to her, Sans still found it liberating to be more honest with what he thought. Towing the line between a deep friendship and a romantic relationship was difficult, but he still felt as though he was missing something important to push them over to the other side.

SANS! FRISK! DINNER’S READY! Papyrus called out as he walked out of the kitchen to set the table.

Sans snapped out of his happy daze and quickly turned so that his brother couldn’t see the blue glow of his cheekbones. He only needed a few seconds to stop the tell-tale rush of magic before he could sit down with Pap and eat. 

A tiny note flew down into Papyrus’ hands just a few minutes into dinner. « Not hungry. Sorry. Will eat later. Promise. »

Sans… Papyrus sighed. When are you going to tell her? And I mean, really tell her.

* ah! uhm… wow. really bro?

The shorter skeleton’s mind raced as he did his best to keep his facial expression as casual as possible. ‘hooo boy. he sure caught me off guard with this. could’ve sworn he couldn’t hear me tease her.’ 

CONFESS BROTHER!

Sans choked on his mouthful of meatball at his brother’s brazen suggestion. Papyrus quickly smacked him on the back of his ribcage to dislodge the shifting form of meatball magic. 

* not yet… he replied as he settled the ball of magic that was sliding down his non-existent throat. * i’ll tell her when she’s ready to hear it. besides, i’d rather take my time with this… i have no intention of ruining what we’ve got right now.

Alright, Papyrus sighed again. But would you mind not teasing her right before we eat?

**************************

Though most of the time Frisk found herself unable to dream, sometimes she would wake up suddenly, dread knotting her stomach, her heart pounding as if a strange darkness was looming over her unconscious body. Rather than risk worrying the brothers— her difficulty sleeping worried them enough already— the young lady would slip out of Sans’ bedroom window and make her way to the calming atmosphere of Waterfall.

The middle of the night made it so that very few monsters were ever walking about, allowing Frisk to let out the emotions she bottled up within her dark, foreboding, dreamless sleep. The lone human walked barefoot, feeling the softness of the magical grass between her toes, the cool warmth of the shadowy water as she jumped from lily flower to lily flower, finally reaching her destination. A single bench in a dead-end cave. 

Flopping onto the bench unceremoniously, Frisk inevitably looked underneath the worn wooden slats. A somewhat fresh quiche always seemed to be tucked just out of sight, as if it was only meant to be found by whomever needed to sit in such a lonely place. Setting it on her lap, she pulled out a piece and munched on it absentmindedly. This wasn’t the first quiche she had found, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. ‘I’d really like to thank the monster who’s baking these, if I ever meet them…’

* Dreams come and go…

Frisk always found herself singing the Delta Lullaby softly to herself after that terrifying type of sleep, as if it warded off the darkness that kept encroaching upon her SOUL. The Echo Flower behind her joining in created the perfect choral round as she looked up at the starry-jeweled sky, losing herself in the feelings of the song. Monsters were somehow innately attracted to her song, though her mother had never explained why.

> « Since you love monsters so much, Frisk, you should learn this lullaby, » her mother had said once as she tucked the sleepy child in.  
>  « Can you sing it to me now? » the little girl yawned, « I wanna learn it now please… »  
>  « Alright. I’m sure this song will keep you safe when the time comes… »

* Nothing is too much with you by my side…huh?

A flash of yellow near the water caught her eye. A monster had heard her song, no matter how quietly she sang it. With a deep sigh, she sat herself on the damp earth, spreading her legs out and patting the grassy dirt in front of her invitingly.

* Hey little one… Come back out and meet me, cooed the young lady in the same sing-song voice her mother used. * I promise not to scare you…

As Frisk waited patiently for the little monster to reappear, she continued her gentle song, letting it echo out just a bit more than before in an attempt to coax the yellow creature out of its hiding place. Sure enough, a small yellow flower popped out of the ground between her legs, its white face looking innocently up at the human before it.

* C-can you keep…singing please?

She smiled down at the flower monster, continuing the lullaby as she reached out to caress the soft yellow petals before her. The little flower recoiled a bit, its eyes turning savage for a moment. The girl stopped singing, her hand dropping to her side as she met the monster’s crazed gaze. Its face instantly softened at the lack of noise, its gentle eyes pleading quietly for the song to begin again.

* Please?… the little flower whimpered. * This song… It’s the only thing that stops the voice in my head.

* Can you tell me your name first? I’ve never seen you before…

* My name? As—… Flowey. My name is Flowey.

Frisk’s eyes widened slightly at the first name the little flower had uttered. She could feel her SOUL flutter slightly at the sound, as if something, someone in the back of her mind knew its real name.

« Asriel. That’s my brother, Asriel. » a small voice whispered worriedly in the girl’s head.

The young lady closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to shush the upset voice. This was the second time she had heard it, and although she had felt another’s presence inside her since her fight against Undyne, the concept of hearing someone else’s thoughts perturbed her. ‘Not now, voice. I appreciate your help, but this monster needs me right now. Talk to me later…’ When Frisk opened her eyes again, she looked thoughtfully at the small creature in front of her.

* Hmmm… Well, Flowey, tell you what, she cooed, cradling the little flower’s petals in her hands. * Let’s go to the Echo Flower behind us. I’ll sing into it so that you can always listen to this lullaby whenever you’re feeling overwhelmed.

Flowey nodded appreciatively before digging his head into the earth and popping out right next to the large, blue flower. Frisk sang her lullaby softly into the folds of the Echo Flower’s petals, making sure to hit even the highest notes as soothingly as possible. The little yellow flower swayed unnaturally to the gentle beat set by her song, its face hidden by two tiny leaves. Once her song was over, the young human wordlessly made her way to the stream so as not to let the Echo Flower overhear their conversation. The yellow-petaled monster followed.

* There, she said lightly as she sat down on the wood, her legs splashing in the cool water. * You know… it’s really late at night right now, and you’re just a little monster. Shouldn’t you be at home with your parents?

Flowey seemed taken aback by the question. The Echo Flower’s song tinkled though the small cave, calming the flower’s nerves.

* My parents…haven’t seen me in a long time… I…think I’ve been sleeping for a long time, and just woke up.

Frisk turned to look at her tiny companion, her heart sinking down in her chest as she caught a glimpse of tears being quickly wiped away.

* Well, my brother always insists that monsters live a really long time… So…your parents are probably still alive. Why don’t you go and look for them? Would you like me to help?

* Help? You’ve already helped me… Thank you for the song. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try and find them…

And with that, the little yellow flower disappeared into the ground. 

« If only we could be friends… »


	16. Poorly Placed Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne spend an evening playing video games at the Asters' house. A poorly placed bet causes a bit of mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> So this chapter was a surprise, even for me! I started it a few days ago as a mini-scene for chapter 15, but it just kept going, so I broke it out into its own thing. There are some things that I feel are still very rough in it, especially the end, but I really want to move the plot forward, so here you go.
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Bets and Battles: [Menu Full Ver. (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/j-0STFKCnUE)  
> The aftermath of the Brawls: [All Was Well by Wintergatan](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: alcoholism; implied emotional & physical abuse

Alphys swished her yellow, scaly tail contentedly as she connected the video game system to the bone brothers’ old, rusty television. There were just enough component inputs to make this slightly newer system work with their outdated technology. The royal scientist thought carefully about what sort of shiny new television she could surprise Papyrus with for Gyftmas as the holiday was fast approaching. 

* hey, you all done yet alph? Sans called out from the couch, the television remote in his left hand, his other arm wrapped around the tiny annoying dog.

* Yes! Try channel 3, it should work, she called out from behind the tangle of cables.

GREAT! I’M SO EXCITED TO PLAY A GAME WITH EVERYONE TOGETHER! Papyrus cried out joyfully as he and Undyne strode into the living room, two big buckets filled to the brim with popcorn, buttery kernels trailing behind them as they made their way to the couch.

* Scooch over nerds, we need space, Undyne grinned, flashing Frisk a toothy smile.

* No way Undyne, the girl tinkled merrily, throwing herself over the extra space left on the old green couch, her legs draping lazily over Sans’ femurs. * You want to sit on the couch? You’ve gotta beat us first.

* Is that a CHALLENGE? she cried, her yellow eye flashing dangerously.

* yup. can you handle it? Sans jumped in, a cocky smirk on his boney face as he shook the remote in the fish woman’s face.

* FINE! CONSIDER THIS A BATTLE FOR THE COUCH!!! Undyne exclaimed, her foot on the right arm of the couch, a fierce glint in her eye as she crushed part of her popcorn bucket, puffy kernels flowing onto the couch, further staining the green fabric.

WHAT ARE WE PUTTING ON THE LINE THEN? Papyrus added, his eye sockets narrowing to tiny, sly slits as he eyed his brother knowingly.

* the couch… he said, lazily reaching over the edge of his couch arm to grab a handful of popcorn from his brother’s bucket. 

SANS! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! the lanky skeleton replied, stomping his foot in frustration, small handfuls of popcorn gradually coating the carpet.

* well, how about a movie tonight on the couch. losers have to make dinner and go to bed early.

The group of friends looked at each other carefully, eyeing each other and making silent gestures in an attempt to pick a partner before the bet was completed. Frisk sat up straight, not knowing which way to look, a soft pink blush creeping onto her cheeks. ‘Who should I pick? And a movie? Alone? What is Sans thinking?’ she squealed inwardly.

* CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Get ready to be squashed, PUNKS!

YES! LET US DO BATTLE!

* W-wait a s-second everyone! Alphys called out, finally crawling out of the tangle of wires. * We’ve got an odd number of people…

* I’m sorry Alphys, Undyne started, plopping her bucket of popcorn onto the couch and scooping up her lizard girlfriend. * but this battle has to be me and Pap against those two smart-mouthed punks.

Papyrus nodded solemnly, his sockets dark and foreboding. Frisk giggled under her breath at the intensity firing between the two Royal Guardsmen. Nothing bad had happened to anyone yet, and it seemed almost silly for the pair to be training so intensely every day when none of Sans’ premonitory dreams had even come close to occurring since she had arrived in Snowdin. This feeling of peace was nice, far removed from the human girl’s familial struggles back on the surface.

My dear siblings, please forgive me for joining the opposing team, but… I WILL CRUSH YOU! Pappy screamed happily, flopping down on the floor in front of the couch, his back against the mushy cushions.

* Don’t worry Alphys! the fish woman lovingly proclaimed, * We’ll make sure to win, and you’ll join us on the couch!

* I guess I’ll be the referee, the diminutive lizard monster squeaked as her girlfriend enthusiastically jumped to the ground, taking her place in front of the couch by Papyrus.

The shorter pair snaked onto the floor, their backs against the couch, making sure that no one could sit upon it but Alphys and the dog, the four players each holding white, oval-shaped controllers, their soft grey wires snaking to the well-used, but still shiny white game console.

* Ready to get CRUSHED, punks?

* I could ask the same of you! Frisk retorted, her eyes flashing a brilliant red as Papyrus turned the console on.

After a harrowing exposition of CG animation showing off the various playable characters in the game, the screen turned to the menu. Alphys had brought along a fighting game, one that Frisk was very familiar with from her time above ground. Her peers in her high school band had been rather fond of it, and most of the parties she had been to consisted of various tournaments pitting one section of the band against another. Having been the only majorette in the band made her the odd one out, and so she had been used to fighting solo, climbing the ranks of the tournaments without the support of a group. She had never made it to the top, but knew that her chances were far more likely now that it was 2 v. 2.

She watched quietly as Undyne and Papyrus messed around on the various menus, laughing and shouting as they picked a battle type and their characters. It was decided that they would fight a timed battle, Undyne choosing to play as a strong looking warrior-maiden covered in bandages, Papyrus as a young man with blue hair, a flowing blue cape and a ridiculously large sword. 

Sans scrutinized all of the characters, highlighting them one by one and looking over their basic presentation before settling on a small, stocky-looking boy wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt. Frisk giggled lightly as she chose her main, a small, pudgy pink circle. The group laughed at her choice, her sole response a serene smile. They had no idea what they were in for.

It was clear to Frisk that the others were more familiar with this game than she originally thought, as a light debate between Undyne and Sans broke out over the choice of battlefield, the warrior woman preferring the tournament-style omega forms of stages while the level-headed comedian preferred the more active, auto-scrolling stages. In the end, the argument came down to skill, Sans making the point that platforming prowess was just as important in the moving stages as fighting ability, and it was decided that the group would play one timed battle from each type of stage. The team with the most kills at the end of both rounds would be declared the winner.

Papyrus and Frisk were left with the task of choosing the battle stages, her boney brother choosing the traditional Final Destination stage while she whispered in her partner’s ear hole:

* So, you’re good at platforming?

* i guess you could say i’m pretty good. don’t wanna brag or anything, he winked as the first brawl started.

* Alright. You know which stage I’m choosing then, right? she grinned slyly as Undyne and Papyrus loudly proclaimed their battle strategies for the whole house to hear.

* be my guest. shall we up the stakes?

* Huh? Frisk stopped playing briefly, slamming her character down into the playing field as an immovable weight, her dear Pappy’s princely knight flying out of bounds and respawning in the process.

* you heard me. first to ten kills on our stage doesn’t have to make dinner if we lose, Sans grinned as Undyne’s character tossed out a grappling hook and threw his magic-wielding boy off the arena.

* And if we win? 

* hmmm… how about…

Sans thought carefully about what he wanted most as Pap’s character smashed him clear off the playing field and into the abyss off screen. It would have to be something casual that made sense for their friendship, even if he cared more about her than he was ready to say.

* …loser gets to be the winner’s pillow during the movie? he whispered, his sparkling white pupils glued to the television, wishing to all the Echo Flowers in Waterfall that his boldness would be acceptable.

Frisk squealed internally, her mind completely derailed as Undyne grabbed her pudgy little ball of a character and threw it right off the platform. She quickly shot back up, the little pink ball flying back up to safety before smashing its sword down onto the warrior princess. She couldn’t miss this chance to snuggle up to Sans, even if he only thought of her as a friend. 

* Done.

The five minute brawl ended on a high note, with Team Blue in the lead by 3 kills. Team Blue was congratulated by their taller rivals, their grins as large as a Cheshire cat’s as they chuckled to themselves. Sans mentally calculated his chances for winning their secondary bet. He had only earned three kills while she had racked up six. He would have to pick up the pace if he wanted any shot at snoozing on a comfy and adorably cute human pillow. Frisk picked her stage, an auto-scrolling level with a series of flying boats, rainbows, and various platforms to navigate while crushing your opponents.

* HA! You’re picking Sans’ favorite stage huh? What, think we haven’t played on it enough, squirt? Undyne shot out, a knowing grin spreading on her face.

* Heh, Frisk smirked, a devilish glint in her eyes. * You might’ve played on this stage loads of times before, but you’ve never played it against me.

And with that, the second round began, all four players smashing their buttons as they ruthlessly attacked each other. The five minute brawl was heated, the four players’ eyes glued to the screen as they continuously taunted each other. Every throw or hit out of bounds was followed by a hoot and holler from the team who had gained a kill. Papyrus started strong, his slightly slower character still maneuvering at a fluid and impressive rate, his heavy sword smashing his opponents and sending them flying clear off the screen. Undyne quickly swapped between her character’s two forms, using the more agile, warrior form to attack and grapple, and the prim princess form to block and evade. Frisk found her groove halfway through the first loop of the track, her strategy of slamming her opponents either with her star hammer or her sword right on the edge of a small platform near the edge of the screen earning her multiple kills. Sans, however, was just as ruthless, using his character’s fire and electric magic to quickly rack up damage before grabbing an opposing player and using his back throw, propelling the rival off the screen in one fell swoop.

Undyne and Papyrus looked questioningly at their rivals as the shorter pair called out seemingly random numbers each time they earned a kill, the numbers steadily growing throughout the battle. Everyone in the room jumped as Sans’ voice boomed out gleefully:

* TEN! HA!

Alphys cuddled the shocked pup, looking carefully at the human’s mixed reaction to her partner’s proclamation. There hadn’t been any flashes of purple today…

By the end of the match, Team Green came out in the lead with 17 overall kills, with Team Blue in a painfully close second place with 16 overall kills. Papyrus and Undyne jumped up and down in front of the television, screaming and yelling:

* THAT WAS AWESOME PAP!  
WE BEAT THEM! I CAN’T EVEN BELIEVE IT!

Before finally turning to their friends, their eyes filled with sparkling stars, and scooping them up, crushing the shorter beings’ midsections with passion-filled embraces.

* go-od g-game ‘dyne. i-t was gr-ate fun.

* Y-yeah— Your mo-oves were smooth as but-ter Pa-appy, the pair choked out, the air crushed from their lungs.

* Undyne, Papyrus! Let them go guys! Y-You’re crushing them! Alphys cried out, her arms still cuddling the little white pup as she jumped up and down on the couch, her tail swishing nervously, scraping the slightly loose fabric of the cushions. 

At her girlfriend’s panicked words, Undyne let Sans go, who then toppled onto his brother’s legs, causing the lanky skeleton to fall with him, releasing his grip on the crushed human as the three fell in a jumble onto the floor. The pair felt as though some of their HP had been crushed out of them, but happily refused to point that out in favor of keeping the rest of the group excited and happy. They quickly went off to the kitchen, hiding away amongst Papyrus’ pots and pans while the others loudly debated what movie to watch.

Sans watched gleefully as Frisk began setting things up to make dinner, lounging in a chair, his arms propping up his head as he leaned over the back of it, his legs straddling either side of the seat. She rolled up her sweater’s sleeves, pulled out a few packets of thin spaghetti, a dozen ripe tomatoes, and some seasonings from various cupboards and placed them all next to the stove before jumping up to fill their largest pot half-way full with water from the tap. The young lady gracefully stepped back down, the soles of her bare feet still glowing a soft red as she padded over to the stove and placed the pot over it. She pulled out a knife from a drawer, bundling the tomatoes in her arms before stepping back up to the sink and gently removing the skin. 

The pair let silence fall over them, preferring to listen to the noise and bustle of the living room. What could they say to each other? They had made a foolish bet, and lost. To top it off, Sans felt that Frisk looked a little sad, maybe even disappointed, her usually serene smile slightly downturned. The pensive skeleton frowned a little, his eyelids drooping despite his attempt to think of something to say. It had been a long day, and the excitement of the evening’s company had finally worn him out.

With the spaghetti sauce almost done, Frisk pulled out a bottle of red wine from under the sink, catching the lazy skeleton’s attention. He tried not to let his thoughts get the better of him as he watched her measure out the right amount of wine for the sauce; it had been a long time since he had heard her desperate cries in the SOUL Garden.

‘Dad must’ve thought this stuff tasted pretty good… And Mom said it’s fine in moderation. I won’t be like him anyway. Never.’ she thought carefully as she measured out the right amount of red wine to put into the sauce. Still, she was curious, taking a timid swig from the bottle, her mouth filled with a cool, sweet bitterness. ‘This isn’t bad at all,’ she thought, taking another drink, ‘Nothing like that beer Uncle Jake let me try last year… It’s a shame Mom never got to enjoy any alcohol… We were too busy throwing it out.’ She frowned a touch, her soft features hardening slightly as she placed the open bottle on the floor by her feet.

Sans watched her carefully as she went back to work stirring the sauce. He had never seen Frisk drink before. Her father was a drunk, and he himself would have gone down that path years before her father if it wasn’t for Grillby. ‘there’s no reason for her to be like us. she’s just trying stuff out. that’s fine, right?’ he reassured himself, now fully awake.

For some reason, she suddenly felt tired and hot, and her limbs felt heavier by the second. She stumbled a bit as she floated at the sink, straining the cooked pasta, her magic wavering dangerously. ‘I only drank a little,’ she chided herself, unwilling to believe that she couldn’t function properly with a few sips of wine. ‘Nothing’s going right this evening…and now Sans is gonna look down on me for getting drunk when I’m the one who lost the bet. I’ve gotta keep going…’ She let herself fall back to the ground, placing the slightly lighter pot back onto the stove.

* hey kiddo, i’m tagging in, he said softly as he got up and tapped on her shoulder. * i feel kinda guilty, making you do all the work when i’m the one who made the original bet.

His weak smile dimmed as she glared at him, silently making her way to the empty chair and slumping into it. ‘heh, shouldn’t’ve called her a kid. she probly took that as a comment on her drinking…’ he sighed. He mixed the finished sauce into the main pot, shivers going down his spine. He could feel her icy stare boring into his skull, spurring him to serve the food and dash out of the kitchen.

The living room was dark, the only light coming from the movie playing on the television. The antsy skeleton maneuvered quickly around the couch, handing a bowl to Pap, then Undyne, before stopping on the other end, his eyes meeting Alphys’.

* Hey, where’s Frisk? Alphys asked quietly as Sans handed her the last bowl of spaghetti.

* she’s cleaning up. i figured only one of us needs to come out here, he whispered back, hoping his lie would go unnoticed.

The lizard lady nodded understandingly, flashing a smile at her friend as thanks before returning her attention to the movie. Sans blipped back to the kitchen doorway, releasing a sigh of relief before stepping back in to take care of Frisk. His lie had worked.

Frisk didn’t get angry often, but she was genuinely upset by Sans’ comment. The last time he had called her a kid was during the magical blizzard. ‘He never calls me that! And I’m not a kid anyway! My birthday’s next week!’ she huffed internally, refusing to reason with herself. 

* I can have a drink once in a while if I want. It’s not going to hurt anyone, the tipsy human mumbled grumpily as she slipped off the chair and sat on the floor, her back against the sink cabinet, grabbing the bottle of wine and taking another swig.

* hey frisk, i’ll help clean up if yo— Sans started saying as he walked into the kitchen, stopping his sentence short as he found her on the floor, giggling madly.

She took another swig from the bottle before tossing it his way, her aim remarkably impeccable despite her clearly drunken state. He caught it, the concern in his eyes unreadable in her state, a stupidly goofy smile on her face as she hushed him loudly.

* You just shush! Don’t say anything and…and I won’t either… she giggled, her face a strange mix of her conflicted emotions, her usually cheery demeanor shining through the frustration and disappointment she felt.

Her dear friend said nothing else, scooping her up into his arms and teleporting instantly to his bedroom. Frisk snuggled up in his arms, not letting him go as he kneeled down, trying to put her to bed to rest. She fussed until he finally gave up, sitting on his bed, his back against the wall, the drunken girl in his lap.

* you’ve never had a real drink before, have you frisk? he asked, his usually cheery voice strangely serious.

* Naaaah… Never had a chance to try! Or WANTED to! Frisk replied, her words slightly slurred as she snuggled further into his arms.

  * you’re not gonna make a habit of this, are you sunshine? Sans asked, his voice gentle, and strangely sad, as he began absentmindedly combing his phalanges through her soft hair. * after… after what happened at the core, with the accident and all… i…took up drinking to try and get away from it all. i wanted to forget it, forget all of my mistakes.

Frisk froze in place at her dear friend’s solemn words, her eyes riveted on the sad skeleton’s eyes, desperately searching them for any sign of trouble. She finally relaxed again as he caught her gaze, a timid smile replacing the slight frown he had fallen into.

* if it wasn’t for grillbz, i would’ve become a worthless drunkard, not even fit be anywhere near pap…or you. 

* Dad was…a drunk, y’know? He lost a really important case one day… His client ended up being executed, even though he insisted the man was innocent. Everything went downhill after that… she responded, a tiny part of her SOUL feeling as though she had already shared this terrible secret with him months ago. * Mom and I… We used to throw out all of the alcohol he brought into the house, but he always managed to sneak some in… and if he didn’t, he’d come home shit-faced drunk anyway, so it didn’t really change much in the end. We weren’t enough for him…but I’m glad that Grillby was enough for you.

Sans remained silent, shifting the drunken girl so that her head was snug in his lap, the rest of her lying on the bed, tucked in under a pile of blankets. She lay there, wondering if her father had finally sobered up after having lost both his wife and daughter in one night. Frisk shifted a bit, a sad laugh escaping her rosy lips as she whispered:

* I just really wanted to win, for once. Couldn’t even win your bet… I’m such a loser.

* no way, sunshine. you’re a winner in my book. i don’t think anyone else could’ve kept the pace like you did. we’ve been playing that game for years.

* But still! she huffed, grabbing the skeleton’s loose white t-shirt and tugging gently. * I just wanted to win for once… Then we could’ve watched that movie together…had the couch to ourselves…

Despite the importance of their discussion, Frisk couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly sleepy. Her eyelids were like the warm, heavy blankets she was tucked into, and despite her best efforts, she could no longer keep them open. Determined to see herself through to the end of the conversation, she briefly tightened her grip on the hem of the skeleton’s shirt.

* heh. that’s what you wanted kiddo? he cooed, his phalanges gently combing through her hair as her eyes closed. * next time, just say so. there’s no need to drink yourself silly.

* Promise… Just…don’t…call me…that… Frisk whispered, her breathing finally settling, a soft purple aura surrounding the pair as she fell asleep, her hands slipping from his shirt and falling gently into his lap.

* damn it frisk, Sans sighed happily as he shook his head, a small smile on his face. * you’re making it really hard for me to not tell you.


	17. Bittersweet Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group throws Frisk a surprise birthday party to celebrate her coming of age, but why is she so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!
> 
> This is the last fluffy fluff chapter before pushing the plot forward again. :D I'm so excited to get to the next part that I can't wait to post again... The only thing is that December is the end of the 1st semester, so you'll have to wait until Christmas time to get a new chapter, cause I'll be swimming in papers to correct until then! XP
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) I've been reblogging more cute stuff over there! Woo! Also, I have so much cool stuff floating around in my head about these guys and where the story's headed! Feel free to send me an ask!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The whole chapter!: [Everything's Alright (Music Box Vocal Cover // To The Moon) by Adriana Figueroa](https://youtu.be/bJI9EQoCNFI)  
> (This song pretty much sums up Frisk's emotional state.)

* hey, wanna get some nice cream? it’s a pretty nice day out.

Sans nudged the girl still lying in bed. It was half-past twelve, the latest she’d ever slept in. Was it really her birthday? Frisk hadn’t been all too enthusiastic about talking about it to begin with, her dear friend having to poke and prod her for the information since Papyrus couldn’t even get it out of her. Normally, she would open up to the lanky skeleton first. Her straightforward way of speaking with him made Sans a bit jealous, but this time, even her big brother couldn’t get her to open up enough to tell him.

Perhaps it was because of how safe she felt around him, but Frisk unknowingly communicated more cryptically with Sans, allowing the complicated language of flowers to speak the volumes of feelings she held deep within. If specific dates could have been conveyed through flowers, Sans was sure she would have told him without much opposition. 

Still, he had at least managed to figure out her birth month. Once the boys were set on the idea of finding out Frisk’s birthday, Sans had started leaving her questions and notes about it in her daily wingdings practice. At first, the young lady scrunched her nose in frustration once she had successfully deciphered the writing, but as the days drew on, Sans’ patience finally earned him a tiny floral sketch. A chrysanthemum, the flower for November. The skeleton boy had found it oddly fitting that her birth flower meant cheerfulness, even under adversity.

From there, Papyrus had made easy work of the reluctant human by thoroughly buttering her up with extra portions of honey in her porridge and a pretty good honey cake to boot. Her dear Pappy’s ruse of throwing her a birthday party on the first day of the month regardless had certainly helped too.

* mhmm… Sure… Why not.

Frisk jumped out of bed, a hollow smile plastered on her face. Sans watched her grab her usual clothes wordlessly and head to the bathroom, a strange, strained sort of spring in her step. ‘birthdays are supposed to be good days… what gives?’

The two left the empty house shortly after. Papyrus was already at Undyne’s, training. As they walked, Sans peppered the conversation with some ridiculously placed puns, hoping to hear her light giggle fill the air, only to be met with a fake, but similar laugh. He could tell that Frisk gave it her all each time, but somehow, her laugh didn’t have the same vibrant ring to it as usual.

Wordlessly watching the magical sky above soothed the dull ache Frisk felt deep within. Since the topic had come up, the boys had been on her about celebrating her birthday, and although she had been putting on her best pretend face, the young lady found herself emotionally drained. The strangely quiet girl took another deep breath, doing her best to shut out the concerned glances she caught from the monster lying at her side. She munched absentmindedly on the end of the empty popsicle stick still stubbornly in her mouth. ‘It really is calming. No wonder Pappy has that tiny bone…’

* come on frisk, you’re getting chilled to the bone. let’s go somewhere else for now.

* Where?

* not telling, he grinned as his warm hands pulled her into his arms. * we’re taking a shortcut.

The pair walked through the electric curtain of the between space, finally emerging into the cool humidity of Waterfall. Sans plopped down by the cyan stream, eyes half-lidded, a lazy grin drawn across his face as he patted the grass next to him.

* Waterfall?

* yup. there’s something here i’ve been wanting to show you.

He patted the dark grass next to him once more, finally pulling the reluctant girl to his side. Something was definitely wrong. The boy couldn’t put his finger on it, couldn’t think of anything to say to snap her out of her rut. Normally, he was good at that, but for some reason, the odd weight in his ribcage made it hard for him to think. Sans felt Frisk shift towards the water, her feet splashing gently in the flowing stream. 

The cool water took her mind off the dull ache in her chest. 

* lie down and look up, Sans whispered, letting himself fall down, his skull close to the riverbank. 

He felt a bit better himself, feeling the girl lie down next to him, her head at his knees. 

She felt a sudden rush of energy as a boney hand enveloped hers and squeezed gently. The girl’s SOUL cried out, pushing her to get closer to the monster lying opposite her. Rather than obey her instinct, Frisk mindlessly traced a word into her friend’s hand with her index.

« m-a-r-i-g-o-l-d »

Grief. Pain. Trouble. Sans shifted slightly in the grass as he pieced the letters together, his lazy expression becoming gradually more solemn. ‘what’s going on today? why is she so sad? and it’s not like i can just ask her outright… i don’t think she even knows that she’s talking to me… that i understand what she’s saying…’ The concerned skeleton cleared his non-existent throat, doing his best to break the heavy silence that the pair had slipped into.

* so… today’s your birthday, so i wanted to do something special with you…

He squeezed her hand again before lacing his fingers between hers, his hand glowing a soft, deep blue.

* what’s your favorite thing ever?

* Ever? Rainbows, Frisk replied quietly, picturing in her mind the various rainbow watching outings she’d had with her parents as a young child. * Seeing a rainbow during a warm spring rain is…absolutely magical.

* rainbows, huh? well, for me, it’s always been the stars.

And with that, Sans made a hole in space right under the ceiling of the tunnel, connecting their portion of Waterfall to the star cave. He smiled softly as he heard the girl at his side breathe in sharply in surprise. Using a bit more magic, he lit up the precious star-jewels in the sky to create specific patterns he had memorized from his stargazing books. Cassiopeia, Orion, Ursa Major, Pegasus, Leo, Gemini…

* Wow… How did you… This is amazing…

* heh, thanks. i bet the real thing is even better.

* I guess… It probably depends on who you’re stargazing with… Frisk answered absentmindedly, still concentrating on the jeweled constellations above her.

Sans coughed lightly as he felt a bright blue blush overtake his pale white cheekbones. ‘as long as it’s with you…’ he thought shyly, working up the courage to say it out loud before being interrupted.

* But, you know what? Something’s missing…

* huh? what?

* We don’t have a moon down here… Frisk whispered gently, disappointment laced in her quiet voice. * The way the moon changes as the days go by… The calm glow it showers down on you in the darkness of the night… I miss that.

* well… if we ever get out of here, we can go out stargazing together. then you can show it to me, he whispered back as he held her hand tightly.

* Okay… And…maybe we’ll see a shooting star. You haven’t seen any of those either…and we could make a wish.

* a wish? well, we don’t have shooting stars, but we do have echo flowers.

Sans sat up and looked down at Frisk, catching her off guard as she hid her face with her sweater-covered hands. Her flustered response gave him just enough time to notice the small pools of water collected in the corners of her eyes. 

The young lady sat up quickly, her hazel eyes glistening ever-so-slightly. She didn’t want him to see her cry. Not today. Not when he was trying so hard to make her smile.

* c’mere, i’ve got one last trick up my sleeve.

Frisk found herself once again on her feet as warm skeletal hands wrapped themselves around her waist, deftly lifting her light frame out of the water. She always wondered how he made it look so easy to lift her up when they were about the same height. After all, magical bones had to weigh less than a fully-fleshed body.

The pair walked a short distance to a patch of Echo Flowers, papers with the words « shhhh. don’t talk here. » scribbled on them littered around the area. Sans quickly collected the papers with his magic and sent them through the between space, making sure that Frisk could see them fall right on top of Papyrus’ head, a bewildered « NYEH?!? » followed by an exasperated « SANS… » echoing out from the portal he had made in the floor. 

The girl giggled lightly, her first real laugh of the day. Frisk’s voice sounded like the twinkle of chimes in the air, filling the skeleton’s SOUL with glee as he chuckled alongside her. ‘finally.’

* now… close your eyes, sunshine, he whispered as he guided his dear friend to the center of the flower patch. * just… listen.

Suddenly, the Echo Flowers began to sing, gently, softly humming Frisk’s favorite song, the Delta Lullaby. Tears welled up in her eyes, her chest felt tight, her heart ached. She fell silently to her knees, a bittersweet smile on her face. Sans had done this all himself. The tone of his naturally deep voice was raised a pitch higher due to the flowers, but the young lady could clearly hear her dear friend’s inflection in the lyrics. ‘When did he ever hear me sing? I’ve only ever sang this at night…’

* quiche, he replied as quietly as possible, as if reading her mind. * you know… we’ve both been having a hard time sleeping these past few months… and a friend gave me a recipe to try out, so i’ve been practicing.

* Thank you… she whispered back, covering her face with her hands. * …for always being there for me.

She really didn’t want him to see her cry, but he seemed to be pushing all the right buttons today. Sans knelt down and pulled her into a gentle embrace, letting her rest her head in the dip of his clavicle, his SOUL pounding in his ribcage at the intimacy of the situation. He held his breath for a moment, willing his emotions to still just enough so that she wouldn’t notice the excited nervousness he felt at her touch. Eventually, his SOUL stopped pounding, a gentle, contented flutter taking its place.

The two stayed that way, kneeling wordlessly in the center of the Echo Flowers, listening to their song over and over. Frisk stopped shaking soon after, Sans’ warm, gentle embrace calming her nerves and lifting her spirits significantly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the young lady forced herself to break away, her SOUL crying out once again to be as close to his as possible.

* well… i think it’s about time we got back home, don’tcha think?

* mhmm… It’s been so long since we left… It must be dinnertime by now.

The pair stood up and began walking back to Snowdin, neither of them mentioning that they could simply take a shortcut to get home faster.

* We’ll have to figure out something for dinner… Frisk mumbled.

* nah. we’ve already got that covered, Sans replied lazily, the gentle hum of his deep voice vibrating the air.

Once again lacing his fingers with hers, the young skeleton slowed his pace a bit more, trying his best to live this quiet, peaceful moment with the special person at his side for as long as possible.

**************************

« SURPRISE!!! » the motley group of monsters yelled in unison as Frisk walked into the dimly-lit house. She stumbled back at the sound, falling squarely in Sans’ arms before quickly righting herself, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

The lights came on, revealing the group of monsters scattered about the elaborately decorated living room, ‘Happy Birthday’ banners, streamers, and glitter strewn about the banister and hanging from the walls and ceiling. Alphys and Undyne were on the couch finalizing the party games. Grillby stood quietly by the table, a large quantity of food and drink from the tavern set out invitingly. Napstablook was floating shyly in the corner nearest to the front door, fiddling with a boombox as they got the music started. Papyrus came bounding out of the kitchen with Muffet trailing discreetly behind.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRISK! Papyrus called out as he picked up the feather-light human, twirling her about in the air for a second before gently setting her down in front of her best friend.

* A little birdie told me you’re eighteen now dearie~ I suppose I’ll have to put up with watching you reach all of your milestones before me… Muffet giggled lightly, setting half of her eyes on the softly grinning skeleton leaning lazily against the front door.

Frisk cocked her head to the side innocently, a quizzical look on her face, thinking that would only be natural considering that the spider girl was a few years younger.

* Ahuhuhu!~~~ She’s just too cute! Muffet whispered to herself before pushing the birthday girl over to the couch.

Frisk spent most of the evening playing all sorts of silly party games with the boisterous group of monsters around the couch while Grillby and Sans looked on from the dining table.

* hey grillbz, thanks for helping set this up. pap could never have done it all without you.

* You’re very welcome. It’s good to finally see you really smiling again.

Sans chuckled lightly. Grillby had always been able to see right through him, an exceptional trait that he and Frisk seemed to share.

* yeah… kinda hard not to, now that i’m being more honest with myself.

The taciturn fire monster crackled gently in reply, knowing full-well that his friend still had a ways to go before the brooding darkness in his eye sockets disappeared completely. The skeleton at his side nodded wordlessly, his left hand briefly glowing cyan as he grabbed a bottle of ketchup. Everything in due time. With everyone by his side, he’d get there eventually…

The group had switched activities, Undyne and Papyrus clearing the floor to dance, Napstablook unassumingly shifting gears to more upbeat music. Sans watched, a twinge of jealousy overtaking him, as his brother took Frisk up into the air, the mismatched siblings dancing above the rest. ‘i’ll have to try that out sometime…’

With the first song over, the young human hopped back down to the floor and made her way quietly towards the bashful ghost, leaning casually against the wall next to them.

* Thank you for coming Blooky. I know you don’t like crowds…so… It means a lot to me that you were a part of this surprise.

* it’s fine. i really like you, so i thought it would be worth it to get out of my comfort zone for once.

The large ghost’s form quivered a bit, its color fluctuating briefly from white to grey.

* i…made you a song.

* Really? That’s so sweet of you…

* here, they said shakily, handing Frisk a burnt CD. * it’s different than my usual songs. i wrote it after seeing you dancing in waterfall.

The young lady felt her cheeks flush as she remembered all of the sleepless nights she had spent dancing over the cool blue streams, Echo Flowers softly singing her lullaby as it rang out around her.

* Thank you. I’ll cherish it.

* Get back here Frisk! It’s time for CAKE! Undyne called out as Muffet scurried off to the kitchen.

With the lights dimmed, Muffet returned, a large chocolate bundt cake with eighteen lit candles held steadily in her six arms. She placed it quickly on the dining table as the rest of the group made their way closer, making sure to push the embarrassed birthday girl to the front of the group.

Frisk marveled at how they all seemed to know how to sing the birthday song, and all of the basic birthday rituals, right down to making a wish as you blow out the candles, were pressed upon her. Making a wish was difficult. The group went quiet as she stood there, deep in thought, trying to think of the best possible one.

‘I wish for the barrier to break and for all of us to make it to the surface safely. Yes. That’ll do,’ she thought as she blew out the candles with all her might. She had stopped believing in birthday wishes years ago, seeing as even her deepest of desires, for her family to be whole again, had never come true. Frisk found it was better to wish for others’ happiness instead, as it seemed to happen more often than for her.

WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR?

* Sh-she can’t tell! Alphys cut in, waving her arms wildly in front of Frisk’s mouth in an attempt to stop her from speaking. * You want her wish to come true, don’t you?

Oh… YOU’RE RIGHT, ALPHYS! NEVER MIND THEN!

Papyrus gave the birthday girl the biggest boney grin possible as he ruffled her hair lovingly. Frisk gave a weak smile back. At this point, she was terrified of the idea of going back to the surface, of her father finding her, but for her friends, she would wish for anything.

Once everyone had eaten, Muffet and Alphys got up, returning with two somewhat small, neatly wrapped boxes.

* Really guys? I… You really went all out for me… Frisk whimpered, choking back tears.

* Well YEAH! Eighteen is supposed to be an important year for humans, isn’t it? You’re an ADULT, like the rest of us! Undyne proclaimed happily. * Well, except for Muffet.

The two monsters placed the boxes in front of the trembling birthday girl, eyeing her as she cautiously opened her gifts. In one box there was a pair of red dancer shoes, the kind she used to practice her majorette routines.

* Thank you Alphys, Frisk whispered as she clutched the shoes to her chest happily.

The used ballerina slippers she had found in Waterfall a while ago were far too small, and so she had given up on ever finding a pair that would suit her purposes.

Feeling a bit better, giddy even at the idea of finding something else she had given up on having, she tore into the second box quickly. Muffet's box contained a thin black turtleneck and a red chiffon skirt. Frisk held her breath as she pulled out the shimmering skirt. Her spider friend had meticulously weaved fine strands of shiny spider’s thread throughout the fabric, giving the knee-length skirt a very ethereal feel. 

* Muffet… Thank you, thank you, she repeated over and over as she held her best friend tightly.

* You’re eighteen now, silly. It’s customary for monsters to be given new clothes when they become adults, the spider girl replied, gently stroking the human girl’s back with her hands. * It’s time to give up your stripes… but only if you’re ready. We understand if you’re not.

Frisk tensed up for a moment, her eyes instinctively shifting towards Sans who was leaning back in his chair calmly, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He nodded understandingly, his gaze unwavering as his left eye shone a soft orange. Have courage. Be brave.

She pulled away from her friend and nodded, a slightly pained smile on her face as she placed the skirt back in the box. Tomorrow. She would take that step tomorrow. For now, she could stay in her safe place, hiding in her mother’s final gift.

Papyrus grabbed the girl, swiftly placing her upon his shoulders, and ran back to the couch to start another game, his ridiculous « NYEHs » ringing throughout the house. The rest of the group laughed as they made their way to the pair. They recognized that it was best to not push the subject of Frisk’s sweater any further.

The house roared with laughter and activity late into the night as the entire group, Napstablook included, played ridiculous games and then settled down around the television to watch an old movie.

With the party over, the guests made their way out, Alphys, Undyne, and Muffet going off together for an extended sleepover, Napstablook disappearing on the spot, Grillby heading home by himself, and Papyrus already passed out on the couch from all of the work he put into decorating the house.

The pair covered the exhausted skeleton with an extra blanket before heading upstairs, floating Papyrus gently into his room, and getting ready for bed. For once, Sans was ready before Frisk, enabling him to pop one last surprise her way. He knocked gently on his bedroom door, waiting patiently for the okay to enter. He found the door already ajar, as if the girl inside really didn’t want to be left alone after all.

* hey, frisk? he mumbled hesitantly as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

The daring skeleton found the girl already sitting on his bed, her starry pajamas the perfect match for the day’s activities. She looked up, her eyes red and slightly glazed over. 

All she wanted to do was cry. Could she just cry now that she’d spent the day being brave, doing her best to face it and feel happy to be alive?

* hey…

Sans felt himself rush to her side without thinking, his SOUL hurting slightly at the sight of Frisk’s downtrodden expression. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down as he took her hands in his. Looking deeply into her hazel eyes, he spoke in the softest tone possible.

* i don’t want to pry, so if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to… but… why are you so sad? what’s the big secret about your birthday that’s got you in this rut?

A tear trickled slowly down the young lady’s cheek as she gave the boy next to her a weak smile. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. The ache in her chest was unbearable.

* I was born on my mother’s birthday.

The words barely escaped her lips, they were so difficult to get off her chest. Sans had unconsciously leaned in to hear her properly, and now found himself much closer to her face than anticipated. He leaned in a bit further and placed his skull against her forehead, squeezing her hands tightly.

* She would tell me every year how I was the greatest gift she could have ever asked for…

* well, your mom was right. i couldn’t agree more, he whispered as he pulled a small bunch of white, paper heliotrope flowers from his pocket.

He placed it in her hands before meeting her gaze once more, her warm tears already flowing freely.

* you know i’m not the type of guy who makes promises, but for you… let me say it again. i’ll do my best to always be there for you.

Frisk finally fell to pieces at those words, quietly crying, the ache in her chest stronger than ever. 

Sans couldn’t stand it, the pain she was in. He could feel the weight of it crushing his SOUL. Without thinking, his left hand gently brushed away her tears, his phalanges lingering on her cheek as he pressed his boney mouth against her lips. Their first kiss. Frisk melted into it, dropping the paper flowers and pressing herself against him. The ache in her chest ebbed significantly, as if their closeness was strong enough to overcome her pain.

The blushing skeleton unwillingly broke the kiss in order to get a better look at his girl, cupping her face with his hands and brushing more tears off her damp cheeks. She sniffled a bit, a mix of sadness and timidity in her voice.

* Don’t go… Can you stay here tonight? Please? I always sleep better when I’m with you…

* shhhh… of course, replied Sans. * just, don’t cry. you, of all people, deserve to be happy, especially on your birthday.

* You made me happy today. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have gotten out of bed… Frisk stuttered a bit, catching his gaze and keeping it as her tears continued to flow. * If it weren’t for you… I…wouldn’t even be here.

He couldn’t help himself, there was that pang in his SOUL again. He kissed her deeply, dark blue magic enveloping them as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The skeleton boy reluctantly broke their second kiss, scooping up the tired girl and placing her in his bed before sliding under the covers next to her.

The pair fell asleep quickly, Frisk’s head on Sans’ chest, the sound of his SOUL pulsing softly in his ribcage easing the dull ache in her own. 

For the first time in months, Sans felt as though he could sleep through the night.

« i’ll always be there for you. promise. »


	18. Beyond the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of things have happened in the Underground since Frisk's arrival, but what has been happening in the Ruins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It's winter break! Finally! :D
> 
> I honestly haven't had the time to write very much since Thanksgiving, so I'm really hoping that the next two weeks will give me the time to bash out as many chapters as possible. In the mean time, I still have some finished ones I can post for you guys, so hopefully I'll update every 3 days, toddler willing. :D
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The whole chapter...: [Fallen Down (Saying Goodbye) (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/55XWQWpLxZQ)

It had been days since the child she had found on her lonely patch of buttercups had vanished, disappearing just as quickly as they had appeared. Toriel had searched high and low for the badly injured human; it was impossible for them to have gotten too far in their state. The kindly goat woman had quickly healed the worst of the damage and cleaned the battered child and their clothes before running out the door to fetch more food. Living alone near the ruins of Home, the first monster capital, made food scarce, forcing the hidden queen to forage and grow whatever she could to survive.

Toriel once again found herself at the imposing stone doors to the rest of the Underground. After spending days combing through Home, there was no other way the child could have gone, but it seemed as though the doors had not even moved a fraction of an inch. Slumping over against the hard, cold surface, she chided herself and wept bitter tears.

* I must be going crazy… Chara…

Six other humans had fallen since the goat woman had decided to stay in the Ruins, each of them of varying ages and genders, but they all fell for one underlying reason, the same one that her dear, sweet boy had come for. It was her self-appointed duty to help guide those tender young SOULs in their journey for happiness, and this time, she had utterly failed.

* Chara…were you at least happy while here, with us? Have the others that followed you found their matches? I could have sworn that I was taking care of you just a few days ago…

« Knock, knock. » The dull thump of bone on thick stone vibrated to her drooping ears. There it was, the sign she had been waiting for for so long.

* Who is there? she replied shakily, clearing her throat as she spoke.

There was a slight pause before the deep voice on the other side of the door called out:

* boo!

* Boo who? Toriel sniffled.

* aw, don’t cry, it’s just me.

She laughed through her tears, wiping away the sad ones in the hopes that happier ones would fall. Silence danced between the pair of monsters sitting back to back against the slab of rock. The unknown jokester on the other side finally spoke up, his light tone replaced by a quiet seriousness.

* hey, sorry for being absent for a couple days. i’ve been…busy. so, why do you sound so down today? 

Toriel quieted her internal laughter at her companion’s words. ‘I couldn’t possibly tell him what is on my mind…could I?’ With no response, the deep voice on the other side of the door picked up where it left off.

* can’t stay long today, so i guess i’ll just get to the point. did you know that a human came through these doors lately?

* Really? the goat-lady gasped. * Is the child alright? How far have they gone since then?

* yeah, the kid’s alright… she’s in pretty bad shape, but my bro and i are taking care of her in town.

* Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I feel relieved to know that this child is being well taken care of.

Toriel paused briefly. Perhaps, since her jokester friend was the one who had taken the child in, she could ask for one more favor.

* it’s no sweat, lady, but i’ve gotta get back now. the kiddo doesn’t do well when i’m gone, and i’ve been away for too long as it is.

* Wait! she cried frantically as the sound of shifting fabric and crunching snow made its way through the doors. * Before you go, I must ask a favor of you. Please, grant this foolish lady one request.

* heh.

All sound on the other side of the door stopped for a moment before the old monster heard her companion flop back down onto the snowy ground outside her door.

* alright, i’ll listen. but i can’t guarantee that i can help.

* Could you…

Her mind raced as she tried to think of the most persuasive way to ask her unknown friend for this important favor.

* …Please, as the only friend I have had in many years… Promise me to keep the child out of harm’s way. That was my responsibility, but I could not even heal their wounds fully before they left…

Toriel waited for the voice’s response, hope and fear constricting her throat and weighing down her SOUL. She grabbed at her chest with a pure white paw, her neatly pressed robe creasing under her anxious grasp. The muffled sounds of fabric, crunching snow, and a barely audible sigh made their way to the goat-lady’s ears.

* sorry, friend. i can’t make a promise i know i can’t keep…

The silence she was left in was deafening. His response was not what she had hoped for. Toriel trudged back up the dark and musty hall, her stomach in knots.

**************************

Eleven in the morning. For someone who called himself lazy, her bantering partner was usually punctual, but since the latest human had fallen into the mountain, Toriel found her meetings with him to be sporadic at best. Still, each morning after watering her patch of buttercups, she made her way down into the basement hall and sat by the big stone doors, waiting.

A week or so had already gone by, but finally she heard the muffled plodding crunch of fresh snow on the other side of the door. He was there.

« Knock, knock. » The strange ritual eased her nerves. Their last meeting had ended on a sad note. ‘Perhaps if I tell a good joke, he’ll at least consider my request this time.’ It was best for her to remain positive, after all.

* No, no. That will not do! I have thought of a joke, so I will go first this time.

* huh? oh… well, alright. have at it, friend.

* Great! So, we are doing a knock knock joke, but, can you start it for me?

* sure, why not? knock knock.

* Who is there?

* …

* …pffffft…

The pair erupted into laughter at the ridiculous treachery she had just made. Toriel could hear her friend banging on the door and wheezing from laughter as though he had just come up for air, his joyful comments punctuated by deep breaths and guffawing.

* i can’t believe i fell for that! i’m gonna have to try this one out soon. there’s no way she can stay straight-faced with this one…

* She? Toriel asked uncertainly. 

The jokester pair didn’t share much other than jokes, but she did know that her friend normally spoke about his brother. Surprisingly, this was not the case today. The air stilled gradually, the laughter echoing off the walls becoming gradually quieter. 

* so, uh… i kinda need some advice, if you don’t mind, the voice uttered timidly.

Toriel’s long, floppy ears perked up considerably at this news, her muzzle tilting up slightly at the corners of her mouth.

* Anything for a friend! What is it that you need help with, my dear? she said gently, her motherly tone of voice instantly replacing her howls of laughter.

* how do you help someone who’s grieving?

The goat-lady sucked in a quick, startled breath. She was definitely unprepared for such a question. ‘Chara… Asriel…’ Time passed, though she felt as though it were currently at a standstill. No noise came from the other side of the door as her monster friend waited for an answer. Or, maybe he had fallen asleep. That happened sometimes too.

* Stay by their side, and listen, Toriel said calmly, a hint of sadness lingering in her voice. * There isn’t much else I can offer as advice. Healing from grief takes time.

Silence. A deep sigh echoed through the door.

* yeah… sometimes it feels like it’s never-ending, huh? like you’re just trapped at sea and waves crash over you every-so-often… and it looks like you can just barely make out land in the distance, but getting there… god, why is it so hard just to try and get there?

Her SOUL skipped a beat as the melancholic voice from across the stone slab perfectly described the problem at hand. 

Toriel felt exactly that way after the day her two beloved children had vanished from her life, the only things left of them: a pair of lockets and the lifeless shell of her human son. Despite looking everywhere, her human child’s SOUL was nowhere to be found, as though it could not persist without the presence of its monster brother. Stranger still, there was no trace of monster dust near or on Chara’s body, as though Asriel had simply vanished into thin air.

She shuddered as she fought back angry, helpless tears, another wave of grief washing over her. Hadn’t it been long enough? No. A mother’s grief could never end, only lessen with time.

* sorry, i kinda got wrapped up in myself. today…and last time we talked. i still can’t promise you anything, but i’m doing my best to keep the kid out of harm’s way. 

The pain in her chest ebbed slightly at those words. Her lips curved into a wretched smile. ‘I should have known that my young friend is also trapped at sea. This is the best he can do.’

* I…don’t know what to say. Thank you.

**************************

Toriel found that as more time passed, her friend on the other side of the door came back to visit more frequently, to the point where they were finally back to their old routine of meeting each morning. She found herself looking forward to spending more time with her young friend.

« Knock, knock. » It was best to cut him off quickly if she wanted to open their meeting with a joke. Toriel had just thought of this one and wanted to try it out immediately, knowing that the comedian on the other side had a particular fondness for bone puns. 

* What did the skeleton order at the restaurant?

* spare ribs, the voice on the other side chuckled.

* How did you know?

* well, being a skeleton myself, i happen to be pretty well versed in bone puns.

‘Ah! I had a feeling he was a skeleton. That explains quite a bit of his jokes, actually,’ Toriel thought as she laughed to herself.

* hey, what’s so funny?

* One of my close friends, long before you started visiting me, was also a skeleton, but her jokes never really revolved around bones. You might know her actually. 

The old goat lady felt as though her voice was light and airy, just as it was years ago when her other friend used to visit. Thinking back to those joyful meetings lifted her spirits considerably, and the lonely queen realized that, deep down, her new friend probably didn’t know her. It had been years since they had last spoken.

Toriel heard the awkward shuffle of crunching snow and moving fabric as her young monster friend cleared his non-existent throat.

* sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but… my bro and i are the only skeletons left, he replied.  

She could have sworn that there was a twinge of frustration and sadness in his voice. Something must have happened since the last human had fallen into the mountain. ‘Where did all the skeletons go? There were at least two dozen when my dear boys died… Could they really have just disappeared so quickly? Is this my fault for leaving?’ Toriel’s mind swam with various questions and possibilities as she dealt with what felt like another blow to her conscience. 

There were a few monster families that, although not technically Boss Monsters, were powerful enough to help support the Dreemurrs in their rule over the monster kingdom. Her old friend had been part of one, an Aster. ‘If I remember correctly, Perpetua said she had had another baby just before she stopped visiting… Is it possible that…?’

Steeling herself against her friend’s reply, she asked:

* Are you, by any chance, Sans? 

The voice on the other side choked briefly before stuttering:

* h-heh. yeah, that’s me. h-how’d you know my name?

The queen brushed the fur on her paws nervously as she considered how to reply. Her young friend was an Aster. One of the few powerful monster bloodlines left, and her dear friend’s son. Knowing what she did, it wouldn’t do to keep him in the dark. She took a deep breath and began her explanation.

* Your mother was my friend, as well as my eyes and ears throughout the kingdom as I waited here for any humans to fall.

* and you are? my mom had a lot of friends before she fell down, and i wasn’t exactly old enough to remember them all, Sans responded, albeit ashamedly.

* Oh my! You’re absolutely right. I have yet to introduce myself properly, she replied as she fussed with her purple robe. * You may call me Tori. That was Perpetua's name for me, and it would make me very happy if you used it too.

* heh, alright, tori.

   Toriel felt a happy surge of magic course through her at the sound of her old nickname. What a blessing it was to have her dear friend’s son as her new companion. ‘I should share that old recipe with him! I’m sure he’ll enjoy it. It was his mother’s favorite, after all.’

* Sans? she asked quietly, testing the waters.

   It felt strange addressing the young monster by his name after the few years they had spent exchanging jokes through the Ruins gate.

* yeah tori? he replied just as hesitantly.

* Do you remember your mother’s favorite recipe?

* uh…  

She heard the shuffling of clothing once again as Sans went quiet. He said he wasn’t old enough to remember all of Perpetua’s friends, but at least her cooking…?

* yeah, i think so. it was quiche, right?

* YES! Toriel squealed with delight. * I have the recipe written down if you’d like it. We used to trade recipes when we became bored of jokes! Wait here, I’ll go fetch it right away.

Too excited to even wait for her young friend’s reply, the queen dashed down the musty corridor and up into her house, heading straight for her bedroom. She kept all of her recipes safely stored away in the top, rightmost book of her bookcase. Toriel hastily grabbed the tilted book and made her way back down to the waiting skeleton.

* Do you have a pen and paper? she asked, settling back down against the door.

* gimme a sec, i’ll fetch one.

The monster lady felt a bit silly for forgetting to mention that he would need to write it somewhere, but Sans was back against the door no sooner than she had found the page the recipe was on. ‘That was awfully fast,’ she thought as she began listing off the ingredients and their precise measurements.

Sans needed her to repeat the directions a few times, but only because he kept making very well-placed cooking puns. Finally, when she was done explaining everything, he spoke up, this time in a more serious tone of voice. 

* hey, tori?

* Yes, Sans?

* thanks for the recipe. i’m not exactly the one who cooks anything in the family, but i’m sure my bro’ll love this.

Toriel felt her chest swell with joy at the news, her tone of voice going from slow and deliberate to gentle and motherly in an instant. 

* You’re welcome, my dear. 

* well, i’d better get to practicing then. see ya.


	19. Gathering Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Frisk's birthday, and Sans has something very special in mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BOXING DAY EVERYONE!
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely Christmas if that's what you celebrate! :D Have a bit of tension and fluff to round out your holidays. ;)
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) Also, if you have any writing requests, feel free to send me an ask. I might just do one!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The Day After: [Biking is Better by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/t35T341NACk)  
> Meeting Toriel: [Home (Mix by Elu Tran) (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/o9168-l34v4)  
> Liquid Courage for a Confession: [All Was Well by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)

Sans mumbled, his bones creaking slightly from the unusual weight placed on them as he tried to move. Rubbing his eye sockets roughly to speed up his usually slow morning routine, he glanced down to see that his girl had barely shifted at all through the night, her dusty brown hair the only thing he could see as he felt her body curled around him. ‘heh. no wonder i’m feeling a bit creaky.’

* pssst. it’s time to rise and sun **shine** , he chortled, his phalanges gliding through her hair.

Frisk stirred, the gentle feeling of someone caressing her head, the loving warmth of the magical aura surrounding her, the surprising softness of the monster body she was currently entangled in bringing her back to her senses. The day before had been her birthday, and through it all, Sans had been there for her, supporting her far more than she had ever imagined someone could.

* how’d you sleep? he asked as she slowly sat up, stretching and adjusting her stiff muscles from the lack of movement.

* Really well, thanks. It certainly beats our late nights falling asleep awkwardly on the couch.

* yeah, especially the awkward tumble off the couch when pap finds us like that the next morning.

The pair found themselves smiling at the comment. Perhaps Sans had finally found the important thing that could push them over to a more intimate relationship. He had kissed her, after all. Frisk occupied herself with the small bunch of paper flowers she had dropped on the floor, not noticing the bright blue of his cheekbones. ‘twice! god. i kissed her twice, didn’t i?’

* Heliotropes… How did you even fold so many? she asked as she turned to face him, refusing to acknowledge the blush on his bones for fear of turning bright red herself.

* magic! the boney boy replied mischievously, his hands flashing cyan briefly.

The human girl could have sworn that there were tiny, cyan, nail-like spikes at the ends of his phalanges as he spoke. ‘Magic…go figure.’ Still, she grinned at the idea that Sans had spent so much time folding tiny paper flowers. If that wasn’t devotion, she wasn't sure what was.

SANS? YOU’D BETTER BE SOMEWHERE IN THIS HOUSE BROTHER! THE LAST TIME YOU MISSED BREAKFAST THE REST OF THE DAY WAS A DISASTER! Papyrus’ booming voice echoed through the walls.

The pair couldn’t help but laugh at the lonely skeleton’s concern. It was highly unusual for him not to find Sans snoozing away on the couch in the morning. In fact, Frisk couldn’t quite understand why she was laughing, considering the truth behind Pappy’s words. ‘He’s right though. The only day Sans was gone during breakfast…’

* hey, it’s alright to laugh through difficult things. how’d you think i got so good at telling jokes? Sans said gently, as though he could sense the slight discomfort in her laugh. * i’m gonna go bug pap. come on down whenever you’re ready.

And with that, the grinning skeleton disappeared from the room, a slight indentation in the blankets the only sign that someone else had slept next to her. Frisk sighed, a strange mix of loneliness and contentment filling her as she flopped back onto the messy bed, her disheveled hair fanned out behind her, palms pressed against her eyes. ‘Eighteen. Undyne says I’m an adult now, but I don’t really feel any different. I still feel like a stupid kid who misses their mom.’ She looked over to the chest of drawers where the two unwrapped boxes lay patiently waiting for their owner to open them once more.

Taking a deep breath, the young lady propelled herself off the low-lying bed and walked to the presents her friends had so thoughtfully given her. « * It’s time to give up your stripes… » ‘I’m not ready Muffet…’ Frisk sniffled. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever be ready, but I’m going to give this a try anyway,’ she thought as she lifted the covers off the present boxes and gazed inside.

Frisk had never been the sort of girl who enjoyed dressing up and buying new clothes, but as the months wore on, she realized the importance of having at least a few spare sets of things, undergarments and leggings being the most important, even if her main clothing stayed essentially the same. Good fabric for clothes-making was hard to come by, so it had taken a while, but the resourceful young lady had managed to confection a few pairs of boyshorts and some leggings of various lengths. Muffet had come to the rescue when it came to making all of her other clothes. The young spider monster was extremely talented whenever it came to sewing, and so Frisk hadn’t really been surprised to see that her best friend had once again made her something.

Slipping off her pajamas, she mindlessly opened the top drawer of the dresser and reached for her sweater, stopping short just before touching it.

* Hey mom… I’ll be fine without the sweater, I think, Frisk whispered to the worn-out blue and magenta sweater. * My friends down here are amazing, especially Muffet. You would’ve liked her. 

She slipped her new clothes on as she kept talking, half to herself, half to the sweater. 

* I’ll just keep the sweater here, where it’s safe. I’ve worn it so much these past five months that the thread is going bare in some places…

A pained smile etched itself on the young lady’s face as she hesitantly closed the drawer and went downstairs, her new shoes in hand.

* woah… Sans mumbled almost a bit too loudly as he watched Frisk sit down beside him.

* hmm?

The girl cocked her head to the side, confused by her dear friend’s unabashed comment. For once, the quick-witted comic was at a loss for words. Luckily, Papyrus dashed out of the kitchen a moment later, three bowls of honey-dolloped porridge in hand.

WOWIE FRISK! YOUR NEW CLOTHES REALLY SUIT YOU! he exclaimed happily, the bowls of porridge quickly finding their places in front of their owners.

A scratch and whine at the door gave Frisk a welcome distraction as she dashed to let the little pooch into the house. Papyrus had converted the garage into a huge dog house, complete with a big, fluffy bed, plenty of toys, food, and water, and a swinging door trap for the little scamp to go in and out as it pleased.

The brothers watched the human before them, who had seemingly transformed into a totally different person without her striped sweater. The young lady, finally realizing that all they were doing was gawking at her, turned as red as her new skirt and covered her face in the fluffy fur of the dog in her arms.

* Are you two done staring? Do I really look that bad? she asked as she sat back down, keeping the dog in her lap for reassurance.

Sans shifted to stare at his bowl instead, making a small bone appear in his left hand and quietly placing it in the pup’s waiting jaws. ‘she just looks way too cute like that… that red skirt really does suit her.’ He put his hands on his skull for a moment, an image of a flowing red dress flashing through his mind. ‘could she be? nah. no way. it’s gotta be a coincidence…’

I think you look really nice. Honestly, Papyrus said gently as he motioned for her to eat.

Frisk simply nodded and did her best, feeling slightly naked at the lack of a warm, well-worn sweater surrounding her.

* so, uh… what’s the plan today? it’s not your birthday anymore, but we still have a free day… the shorter skeleton said between bites.

I VOTE THAT WE SPEND A DAY IN THE SNOW! Papyrus exclaimed.

Frisk grinned happily at her brother’s suggestion, but found herself frowning at the idea of going outside without her sweater. Going to Waterfall without it was fine, she’d done that plenty of times, and the climate there was nice and humid, perfect for walking around in thinner clothing. But Snowdin? The fleshy human had somehow gotten used to the biting cold of the area, but a sweater was still a necessity.

* I’ve never gone out in the snow without my sweater, she said quietly.

* no prob, sunshine. you can borrow my jacket for the day.

AND I’LL LOAN YOU MY SCARF, JUST FOR GOOD MEASURE!

The trio smiled at each other, the dog on the girl’s lap jumping up onto the table mischievously in order to be a part of the conversation. They got ready for the day and left with their pooch, Sans in his cyan sweater, slightly less wrinkled than the last time he wore it, and Papyrus wearing his more casual clothing but short a scarf. Frisk felt even warmer outside than usual with the brothers’ clothes on, and happily partook in the day’s activities.

Somehow, the trio managed to spend the entire day outside, never once going home. Frisk came up with an ingenious puzzle involving snow poffs, which made Pappy beam, and he quickly helped put it into action. The annoying dog scampered around them, happily digging snowy holes to make more snow poffs. Time flew by as the pair and their dog worked on their new puzzle, Sans sitting contentedly against a tree as he watched them work.

He then dragged the pair off to Grillby’s, Papyrus reluctantly accepting to eat at the tavern so long as he could have the least greasy meal possible. The fiery barman obliged by making him a salad, the shorter two laughing as they bit into their burgers. 

The trio then met up with Doggo, Dogaressa, Dogamy, and Greater Dog and had a very involved snowball fight. The trio had never really played on the same team before, as Dogaressa had protectively chosen the young lady as her partner every other time they had played together. This time, however, Sans put his foot down and insisted on a four v. four battle: the skele-household against the dog pack. 

Unsurprisingly, the dog pack ended up winning. The trio’s little pup wasn’t able to fully participate in the game, spending most of its time jumping from snowball to snowball, attempting to chomp on them. Frisk had become more accustomed to using blue magic, but she still wasn’t adept enough to hold her own without assistance. The brothers ended up taking a few more hits than they would have liked in order to cover for her once her stamina ran out, causing the trio to finally lose the game.

The two teams congratulated each other on a good game before heading their separate ways, the dog pack back to their homes and the trio further into the forest. The tiny dog decided to follow the other dogs home this time, the pack promising to take good care of the little pooch while it stayed with them.

Sans led the other two over to the Ruins gate. Frisk felt slightly apprehensive at being so close to it. She hadn’t been back to that specific area since the night she had left the Ruins. Her boney friend took a deep breath and dragged her by the hand over to the place she had collapsed all those months ago. It was time to face everything.

* so, now that we’re here, we’re going to conquer this part of the forest with snowmen, he said, his tone deliberately cold and calculating. 

He hoped that his unusual tone of voice helped show how silly the concept of covering the area with snowmen really was. Frisk looked questioningly at him. Papyrus looked back and forth at the two shorter beings before him and quickly jumped in to support his brother.

YES! THIS AREA IS THE FIRST THING THAT NEWCOMERS TO SNOWDIN WILL EVER SEE! A LINE OF SNOWMONSTERS WILL HELP TO TERRIFY ANY UNWANTED INTRUDERS! he proclaimed haughtily as he threw the slightly tense human onto his shoulders. SANS, YOU HAVE COME UP WITH A BRILLIANT IDEA, FOR ONCE!

* thanks bro, he chuckled in reply to Papyrus’ overly-excited attitude. 

And with that, Sans left to sit against the imposing stone door to the Ruins while his brother fandangled Frisk into joining his plan to cover the sides of the walkway in terrifying snowmen. By this point, it was already late afternoon, far from the eleven o’clock meeting time that he and Tori had agreed upon years ago, but he knocked on the thick slab of stone anyway. He knocked a few times a minute, hoping that somehow he would catch his mysterious friend’s attention.

* Who’s there? the familiar, soothing voice finally responded.

* lettuce.

* lettuce who? she responded quizzically.

* lettuce in, it’s freezing out here! Sans chuckled.

He heard Tori laugh a bit before stopping quickly and clearing her throat. ‘heh. guess she’s not sure if i’m kidding or not.’

* yeah, i’m serious, tori. mind opening the door for once? i’ve got someone i’m sure you’d like to meet.

Toriel gasped, her snowy white paws flying to her muzzle as she listened to his proposition. He had never offered to meet her before, and somehow it was slightly nerve-wracking. The last time she had opened the Ruins gate was to allow the young man whose SOUL was filled with justice to find his partner. She had never opened the gate for herself. Still, there seemed to be no reason not to open it… After all, what harm could it do to finally meet her young friend in person?

* Alright, step back Sans. I will open the door, the goat woman finally replied. 

It didn’t take too much effort for Toriel to push the heavy stone doors apart. Being about ten feet tall made her naturally stronger than most other monsters, and well-suited to her job as gate keeper. 

Sans glanced briefly behind his shoulder to check on Frisk and Papyrus, who were completely absorbed in building a very angry looking snowman. ‘i really hope i’m doing the right thing,’ he thought nervously as he watched the stone doors open before him. Despite everything, Frisk had chosen to leave her stripes behind and wear her new, adult clothes. There was no better time to conquer her past than now, and he would be there every step of the way.

* Well, hello. It is n **ice** to meet you, Toriel said quietly as the two friends looked each other over.

The young skeleton before her chuckled. He was quite short, almost half her height, actually, but seemed well-proportioned for a monster that had no flesh to hold his bones together. His skull was slightly rounder than she thought he should have based on what she remembered of Perpetua's physique, but he still looked more like her old friend than not. She noted the amused, slightly mischievous look that flashed over his boney features before settling back into a seemingly permanent grin.

* being your friend might be my **crowning** achievement in life, Sans chuckled merrily as he looked up at his queen.

Toriel found herself unable to hold back her laughter. Her young friend was not only witty, but sharp too.

* hey, bro, could you two come here for a bit? the short skeleton called out, his deep voice drowning out against the lines of trees surrounding the walkway. 

After a quick discussion between the taller and shorter beings working on their snowman, the queen watched as a much taller, lankier version of her jokester friend bounded up to them in great long strides, a huge grin plastered on his face. The other being stayed behind, seemingly wanting to complete the snowman before joining the group.

* You must be Papyrus, she said calmly as the taller skeleton before her looked up in awe.

YOUR HIGHNESS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OF THIS TIME? the excited skeleton asked before hastily adding, OH! UM, HELLO. IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his brother squirm in excitement. Toriel laughed lightly at the younger skeleton’s energy. ‘Being around much younger monsters will surely help brighten my spirits.’

* Indeed, I am Queen Toriel, the guardian of the Ruins, the elder monster answered happily. * I can assume that you will keep my hiding place a secret, Royal Guardsman?

She winked cheerfully at Papyrus as she saw his eyes light up.

YOU KNOW THAT I’M A ROYAL GUARD? he squeaked in surprise before turning to Sans. Brother, what exactly have you told our queen about me? he whispered a bit too loudly in his excitement.

* only how absolutely amazing the great papyrus is, the elder skeleton replied, his eye sockets closed slightly in glee.

Just as Toriel was about to unleash a well-placed pun, she noticed that there was a new person in their midst and stopped as she looked them over, her train of thought completely derailed.

* Chara? she whispered. * No…it can’t be…

The human before her looked up, hazel eyes slightly wide in apprehension, a serene, yet contemplative expression on their face. What had ever-so-briefly seemed like her long lost child, their hair style, height, and facial features all matching, turned out, upon closer inspection, to be someone else. This human’s mix of clothes, a shimmering red skirt and long black leggings with red dancer shoes were peaking out from underneath a slightly oversized dusty blue hoodie and a long, bright red scarf. There was no trace of a yellow-striped, green sweater. Their hair and eye colors were slightly brighter too; their facial expression calmer and far more poised. 

This was not her son. Chara was dead. Asriel was dead. She would never see them again.

Toriel knew this, had always known this, and yet, a single tear unwillingly fell between the dry, purple earth and the snowy ground as the trio looked on in silence. Quickly composing herself, the lonely queen hastily cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes before addressing the young human before her.

* Child, how I have longed to see you again! exclaimed the goat woman. * I had all but given up on seeing you. You look well, healthy even.

She smiled.

Frisk looked up at the towering goat monster. It was clear from her facial expression that the queen was conflicted, her strained smile was unable to hide the sadness in her grey eyes. A flowing purple robe with long white sleeves covered most of Toriel’s pristine white fur, but the young lady could see from the fur that was exposed that it had a soft, white glow to it. She cocked her head to the side pensively as she scanned the emblem embroidered in white upon the queen’s robe. Frisk had seen that emblem before…

> « Mommy, what’s that pretty picture mean? » the tiny tot said excitedly as she pointed to an emblem in her mother’s book.  
>  Various historical books and papers were strewn about on the floor of their small study, filling the room with the relaxing scent of musty knowledge, long forgotten by most humans. Frisk’s mother was hard at work, a pencil behind her ear and a notepad filled with slightly legible scribbles as she scanned and reread the various things surrounding her.  
>  « That is the Delta Rune. It’s the special symbol that the monsters created a long, long time ago, » the anthropologist replied calmly, taking a seat next to the open book and placing her toddler on her lap.  
>  « Ooooh! » Frisk exclaimed as she stared at the image intently. « Why does the circle have wings? »  
>  « You know, we haven’t figured that part out yet…but we know it’s really important! »  
>  The little girl squirmed about in her mother’s lap, adjusting her red chiffon and lace dress so that it wouldn’t wrinkle. It wouldn’t do for her favorite thing to get all wrinkly.  
>  « Okay…but why is the middle triangle upside-down? » she asked again, her tiny brow furrowed in thought.  
>  « Well, we’ve found that the triangles are actually meant to represent SOULs. Do you remember what shape SOULs are supposed to be? » her mother cooed.  
>  « HEARTS! » Frisk yelled happily. « Mine and yours and daddy’s are normal, and monster hearts are upside-down! »  
>  « What a smart girl you are, Frisk! »  
>  The five-year-old glowed with pride at her mother’s praise.  
>  « So… If we replace the triangles with hearts, what do we get? » her mother asked as she lightly traced heart shapes over the triangles with her pencil.  
>  The child stared intensely at the emblem. It was now obvious to her that there were two monster hearts and one human heart…but why?

* Would the three of you like to join me for dinner? Toriel asked, her calm voice snapping Frisk out of her reverie. * It is getting late, and I would love some company, if you do not mind.

* hey, you alright there sunshine? Sans asked quietly as he brushed a boney hand against her cold cheek. * we’ll let you decide, okay? if you want go home, that’s fine with me, and i’m sure tori won’t mind either.

Frisk shook her head back and forth a bit, partly to focus her attention, partly to give a response. Something about being in the presence of the towering goat monster made her feel strangely safe and comforted. 

* That sounds really nice. Thank you…

The queen ushered her three guests into the dark passage behind her, Sans deftly closing the heavy stone slabs with blue magic at her request.

* It is best to remain cautious. I am certain it would cause quite a commotion if someone were to find the gate open after so many years, she said calmly as the small group began their walk through the dimly lit corridor.

Frisk felt the tell-tale ball of anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. It was too dark; the silence of the corridor, oppressive. She instinctively grabbed her lanky brother's hand and tugged at his red mitten. Pappy looked down at her and smiled, his eyes glowing a reassuring orange. Everyone stopped briefly as the tall skeleton scooped up the anxious human and pulled off her shoes before placing her gently back onto the dusty ground.

JUST... PRETEND WE'RE IN WATERFALL.

* Thanks Pappy... Frisk replied quietly as she rubbed the soles of her feet into the dusty dirt.

Toriel turned briefly to look at the young human behind her and hummed thoughtfully to herself. 'She is so similar to my sweet Asriel, terrified of the darkness within...'

* Look, my child, the queen said soothingly as a yellow ball of fire appeared over her outstretched paws. * There is always light within the darkness, even if you have to make it yourself.

Toriel's magic was marvelously warm and inviting. A quiet voice tinkled in the back of Frisk's mind at the sight, gently encouraging her. 

« Focus your magic and emotions right above your hands, just like Mom... You can do it. »

‘Mom…' The young lady looked thoughtfully at the towering goat monster's flame for a moment before stretching out her own hands, her eyes glowing a fierce red as a tiny green flame sparked above them.

Toriel watched the tiny flame burn and shimmer in the darkness of the corridor, her own fire slowly going out as she walked back to Frisk. She knelt down before the young human, focusing her gaze on the brilliant flashes of red brightening the girl's hazel eyes. ‘This child's determination is greater than any I have seen since Chara…' Her thoughts were interrupted by the young lady’s mumbling, as though she didn't realize she was speaking out loud, she was so focused. 

* Am I doing it right? ... I am? Thanks.

The queen looked around her, slowly scanning the dark corridor for the being the young lady was addressing. The skeleton brothers simply shook their heads, Sans going so far as to heave his shoulders in denial. 'No matter, she must have been talking to me,' the goat mother thought carefully. She decided it would be best to address the young human as though their conversation were seamless. 

* Yes, my child. You are doing surprisingly well for a human. Whatever you are thinking of when you create fire magic is expressed by its color. It is said that fire magic is the most intimate expression of your emotions.

Frisk finally looked up, her green flame burning stronger as the queen's words sunk in. 'Pappy's fire always burns orange...' she mused.

* ...you're so full of courage Pappy... the girl said brightly as she looked up at her boney brother.

INDEED I AM. AND YOU, MY DEAR SISTER, ARE FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH KINDNESS!

* makes sense that your fire magic would be filled with kindness. doubt you could burn anyone unless you absolutely needed to, Sans added quietly as he made his way to his dear friend's side and passed a hand through her flame.

The young lady instinctively flinched as she watched her friend's skeletal hand pass through the flame unharmed. 

* see?

* Now now, Sans. There was no point in frightening your friend, Toriel chastised.

I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THESE TWO, LADY TORIEL, Papyrus quickly interjected as he pushed the shorter pair towards the stairs in the distance. TEASING IS A USUAL OCCURRENCE WITH THEM.

* Is that so? she said, carefully crafting an appropriate joke as the group made their way up the stairs and into Toriel's house.

She shelved the joke as soon as saw the human's tired, relaxed expression. Now was not the time for silly jokes. This child still needed guidance, or they would not have stayed with the Asters for so long. 

* It's still so nice in here... It feels so...so safe, Frisk whispered in hushed tones as she looked around the entryway of the little house once again. 

It felt strange and awkward to once again be in the house that she had run away from so many months ago. The young lady carefully walked back to the hallway to peek into the room she had woken up in that very first night, the two boys in tow. She payed no mind to Toriel's whereabouts, as though something compelled her to explore the house fully before even acknowledging her again.

« It feels so weird to be here again. » A wave of sadness drowned her momentarily as the younger-sounding voice in the back of her mind spoke softly.

* You're ok... I'm ok... she replied soothingly as she closed the door to the bedroom and faced the boys, their expressions slightly worried. * ...sorry. Guess I'm just a little nervous, she quickly added in an attempt to brush off their concern for her strange behavior.

* never really heard you talk to yourself before, sunshine. and this is the second time since we met tori. you sure you're alright? Sans pressed as he passed a hand over her forehead to check her temperature.

Frisk nodded, her usually serene expression slightly clouded by the voice's feelings. 'Can you hear me when I think? Answer if you can,' she pleaded. No reply came. Looking Sans in the eyes, she replied:

* We'll talk later.

Hopefully the voice in the back of her mind had heard that and understood. 'How strange that this voice can't hear my thoughts, but can hear me speak... I must be going crazy.' The trio made their way back to Toriel, who was now preparing dinner in the kitchen. 

* Did you have a nice look around? she asked gently, her mothering tone of voice putting Frisk at ease with her less-than-polite behavior. 

* mmhmmm...

The queen found herself smiling at such a soft reply. If she closed her eyes right now, she could almost pretend that the child standing shyly at the doorway was Chara. She forced her eyes to stay open. This was not Asriel, nor Chara. Her sons had died long ago. And she, the Queen of All Monsters, would remain stuck in time, unchanging, until she begged for the sweet release of death.

* Dinner will be ready soon. Would you like to explore some more? The Froggit you befriended would love to see you again.

I THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! exclaimed Papyrus as he spied Toriel's slightly wet eyes. SANS, WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH FRISK? I'LL STAY HERE AND HELP LADY TORIEL.

The shorter skeleton nodded understandingly before lacing his fingers between the silent human's. He pulled the girl out of the room, taking a moment to pop his head back into the kitchen to say goodbye, his eye sockets twinkling mischievously. 

* sure thing bro. just lemme know if you need us and we'll slooooowly make our way back.

Lazybones, he chuckled. 

As soon as the two friends were outside in the chalky purple courtyard, Frisk felt a strong, overwhelming desire to sit underneath the leafless tree. Sitting against the thick trunk felt...natural. Her head swirled with thoughts and emotions that were similar to hers, but different. Ignoring Sans' concerned look, she pressed her knees to her chest and laid a cheek against them. 'He's going to think I'm crazy, but why not try? I probably am crazy anyway...hearing voices like this in my head...'

* Hey, let's talk.

* uh... sure sunshine. what's eating you?

« Are you sure you want to talk to me? Sans is listening… » the voice replied shyly.

* I trust him with my life... Am I crazy? Where are you? Who are you?

Sans let himself slip down to the leaf-covered ground at the young lady's words. He positioned himself right in front of her and watched her carefully as a conversation took place that he clearly had no part in. ‘it can't be blooky...otherwise i'd see him. who is she talking to?’

« My name's Chara, » the voice began. « I think I'm inside you...or, at least, part of me is… »

‘Chara…?’ She thought carefully about her meeting with the queen, gripping Papyrus’ scarf tightly as she pieced together what she had heard and felt.

* You're...dead, aren't you? she whispered so quietly that her skeletal friend couldn't hear.

« I think so? I've been sleeping for a while. The last thing I remember before being surrounded by you was… » 

The voice trailed off. Silence overtook them. ‘This kid died...they succeeded where I failed.’ Frisk shivered for a minute before feeling the cool, protective warmth of Sans’ magic surrounding her like a blanket. She looked up at him and smiled.

« He really cares about you, you know... You're lucky. »

* Thanks, she replied to both of them, taking the time to formulate her last question. * I need to know one more thing right now... How much of me are you...connected to?

« Oh! Don't worry!, » the tiny voice cried out in surprise. « I feel...really empty right now, like a big part of me is missing…so…I sleep most of the time. I can feel the auras around us, and I can hear your voice. That's about it. »

The young lady hummed thoughtfully at the voice's reply.

« I'll only bother you if I feel something special or strange, like today, or that first snowball fight a while ago. I don't want to be a burden. Please forgive me. »

Forgive him? Frisk bristled at those meek words. This broken SOUL had done nothing wrong, but was still asking for forgiveness? She placed her hands gently on her chest, unsure of where the tiny voice was residing. She hoped he could feel her holding him closely.

* It's alright... You have nothing to apologize for. I'll protect you. You're safe with me. 

« Talking this much is tiring. Sorry… Goodnight. »

* Goodnight Chara… she whispered gently in reply. 

* is everything alright frisk? Sans asked quietly, holding her hands in his as she looked up at him, his pupils searching her face for any sign of distress.

Frisk stood up and made her way back up the courtyard steps as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

* I think so, she replied carefully. * Please don't worry. I'm not entirely sure what all of that was, but I'll be fine.

The skeleton boy looked her over once more, his eye sockets narrowing as he took in her expression, body language, and aura. ‘she's definitely not lying... heh. what a champ.’

* if whatever this is becomes a burden to you, i'm always right here, alright?

She nodded quietly in reply. The pair walked back into the house as though nothing strange had just happened. Hopefully she would get the chance to come back and speak to the Froggit another day.

Sans lazily popped his head into the kitchen, nodding quietly as he watched his queen and his brother chatting happily over a pot of bubbling stew. ‘heh. my bro really is something. he’s already made tori feel better. leave it up to pap to cheer everyone up.’ 

By the time he had gone back into the living room, he found his jacket and Papyrus’ scarf folded neatly on the back of the armchair near the fireplace. He looked down to find Frisk staring intently at the dancing flames, their color shifting slightly from yellow to a golden orange, and back. The events of the past few days were clearly weighing on her, but for once, he was at a loss as to what to say. Biting the lip of his lower jaw in frustration, he sat down behind the girl, encircling her with his boney legs and arms.

* Sorry… she whispered as she settled into his embrace. * I guess all of this is a bit too much for me to handle after all. 

* don’t worry about it. we’ll figure everything out, together.  

* Am I really an adult now? she whispered as she closed her eyes. * Nothing’s changed… Well, plenty’s changed, but I haven’t.

Frisk felt the monster’s ribcage heave slightly as Sans chuckled. She couldn’t help but feel silly for asking such a question. She sighed softly as she felt his grip around her tighten slightly.

* you’re not the only one who feels that way. take it from me, the young prodigy of the underground… growing up is overrated. all you gain is responsibility…    He stopped for a moment to sigh.   * and if you can’t deal with that, you’re left with the guilt of failing others. i don’t want that to ever happen to you. so, for now, we nap. starting tomorrow, we’ll deal with each problem as it crops up, alright?

* Alright…

The young lady couldn’t help but smile softly at her dear friend’s protectiveness before falling asleep. 

When Toriel and Papyrus had finally finished making dinner, they came out to find their companions curled up by the fire, fast asleep, the skeleton’s arms protectively laced around the human’s torso as they leaned against the side of Toriel’s favorite armchair. The elder monster eyed the pair cautiously while the lanky skeleton busied himself with setting the table. 

* Children, she called out in a semi-mocking tone, * It is dinner time.

Frisk awoke with a start, her face fully flushed as she realized the position the queen had found them in. She stood up all at once, forcing Sans violently awake as she ironed out her black turtleneck and checked to make sure that her skirt was well-pleated.

* I’m so sorry! the young lady cried out, thoroughly flustered. 

LADY TORIEL, PLEASE TRY NOT TO BE MAD AT THEM. THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOR IS COMMON AT HOME. Papyrus stopped to pick up Sans and set him on his feet. I FEAR THAT MY BROTHER’S LAZY ATTITUDE HAS RUBBED OFF ON FRISK.

* Now, now, I was merely teasing, Toriel replied, her tone soothingly soft. * I wouldn’t want Sans to lose his head over taking a nap.

The shorter pair looked at each other briefly before looking back at the goat monster before them, her grin larger than either of them had imagined possible, before erupting into laugher.

MY LADY, REALLY? Papyrus huffed as he took his seat. I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M SURROUNDED BY JOKESTERS… even the queen…

Once the lady of the house had everyone had settled down and eating, she took a deep breath and began.

* Papyrus, dear, you had asked me earlier where I have been all of this time…

   The trio looked at each other, the lanky skeleton nodding his head enthusiastically as he slurped up a large spoonful of stew.

* Well, as I said earlier, I have been here, keeping an eye on the Ruins.

All alone?

* Yes, she sighed. * I took it upon myself to stay here, near the only entrance to the Underground, in order to help any humans that might come this way.

Hearing those words, Frisk immediately put her spoon down, her hands flying to fiddle with her hair as she began mumbling a string of incoherent apologies. The skeletons surrounding her stopped eating and began rubbing her back in a vain attempt to soothe the guilt-ridden human.

* Fear not, dear child, I am neither mad at you, nor disappointed, the queen responded as soothingly as possible. * It is true that I have never had a human run off before, especially with the extent of your injuries at the time, but that no longer matters. You are safe and healthy, and Sans was kind enough to allow me to meet you.

« She’s not mad at you. Trust me. » Chara whispered in the back of Frisk’s mind.

* Really? the girl replied meekly, her confidence in herself thoroughly shaken.

« Promise. » the soft voice sleepily said.  
* Of course, Frisk, Toriel answered.

The lone human took a deep breath and straightened her posture, forcing herself out of her curled up, anxious pose. The boys stopped rubbing her back, but still kept an eye socket on her as they began eating again. It had been a while since they had seen her panic to such an extent. Despite his best attempts at helping Frisk overcome her natural tendency to panic when confronted with emotional hardships, Papyrus noted that she still had a long way to go before she would be as confident as him.

Once it was obvious to Toriel that the young lady sitting across from her had sufficiently calmed down, she began again. It was imperative that she garner at least some amount of information from the human before dinner was over. A few innocent questions here and there would be all she needed to help put the child on the right path.

* My dear, would you mind telling me why you came down here?

WHY DO YOU ASK, YOUR HIGHNESS? Papyrus cut in rather bluntly as he felt Frisk tense up next to him.

* Please, do drop the formality Papyrus, the old lady sighed, a strained smile on her face. * To answer your question, every human that has come to this freedom-restricting mountain has done so not to feel trapped, but to feel free.

Sans stretched his foot towards Frisk’s, rubbing hers gently with his as his top half remained placidly calm above the table. He had never told Toriel what Frisk had done before he had found her, or why she had come to the mountain to begin with. It was something that neither skeleton wished to dwell on, for their sakes as well as hers. Frisk looked at him briefly and smiled, her hazel eyes glazed over with held-back tears. He nodded and smiled gently at her before turning his attention back to Tori and Pap.

TO FEEL FREE? Papyrus responded. Forgive me, but I feel a bit lost…

Toriel set her empty bowl aside, lying her wrists upon the table as she idly fiddled with the nails of her paws.

* You see, each human that has come down here so far has done so to find someone very special to them.

* you mean, a monster? it’s not like there’re any other humans down here…

Toriel paused briefly to sigh once more. It was becoming more and more apparent that the Asters were interrupting the flow of the conversation in an attempt to stop Frisk from answering. ‘I’ll have to do something about these boys… Perhaps the child would be willing to spend the night? That should keep them away long enough for me to converse with her privately.’

* Yes, a monster, the queen answered as she looked towards the lone human. * Frisk dear, would you please spend the night with me? I would love to have some company once more, and I would like to speak with you in private, as there are some things that you might not feel comfortable saying in front of your friends.

Frisk cocked her head to the side, deep in thought. ‘If I stay, the boys will definitely come back in the morning… And Lady Toriel looks so lonely… One night can’t be too bad… Even if what she talks to me about sounds a bit scary… Chara said that she’s his mom…’

* I would be honored to spend the night with you, the young lady replied, the normally serene look on her face replaced with a burning sense of determination.

The brothers stared at her, absolutely shocked, but quickly adjusted their behavior as they noticed the flashes of red darting across the human’s eyes. There was no changing her mind once she had made a decision.

* Thank you! Toriel chirped, clearly excited. * I shall prepare the bathroom for you. It is currently under renovation, so I hope you won’t mind the mess, but the bath is still useable. You can use the bedroom you found yourself in last time.

So excited was the goat mother that she was already almost out of the dining area when she called out:

* Papyrus! Could you please help clear the table for me? I will do the dishes once I have returned. Come my dear! I must find you a suitable nightgown before you go off to wash.

The two boys grinned at the girl as she sheepishly stood up and hastily said goodnight to them.

* Thanks for letting me use your clothes today guys…

* no prob, sunshine. have fun with tori. she looks like she’s really happy to have you stay longer. just make sure her puns don’t… **goat** out of hand, he replied, a huge smirk on his face.

YOU GOATTA BE KIDDING ME… Papyrus cried, seething with frustration.

* See you tomorrow! she cried out as she ran off after Toriel, the tinkle of her laughter echoing down the hall.

The boys set to the task of clearing the table, Papyrus going so far as to wash all of the dishes and pots, stacking them neatly on the counter by the sink. They then waited out in the entryway, by the stairs. It wouldn’t do to leave without thanking the queen for her hospitality, Papyrus insisted.

Not long after the brothers had finished cleaning up, Toriel returned, smiling brightly. The comely goat woman thanked them profusely for visiting with her before ushering them into the dark corridor once more. The three monsters walked in blissful silence for a few minutes until they reached the Ruins gate.

It was already decided. She would have her important conversation with Frisk in the morning whilst eating a nice breakfast pie. That should soothe the young human’s nerves. These boys, however, she needed to talk to right away. ‘Frisk should have moved on to find her match…’ she thought as she pushed the stone slabs open with her sheer strength.

The two visitors walked past the gate and turned around briefly to say their goodbyes, only to find that their queen’s posture and presence had changed drastically in those few moments.

* Sans, Papyrus, could I have a word with you? Toriel said with such a sense of authority that the skeleton brothers could only nod quietly in reply. * I need to know why this child has yet to leave your household. So please, be honest. Is she staying willingly?

WHY OF COURSE, YOUR MAJESTY! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? Papyrus asked carefully as he straightened his posture further, unwilling to yield to his monarch’s implications.

* Nothing, I assure you, the gentle goat monster responded, her tone much softer than before. * I only have her best interests at heart.

* i know tori. so do we, Sans said, quietly gaging the situation, his hands firmly in his pockets as he looked up at his extremely tall jokester friend.

* I do not wish to pry, so do not feel as though you must respond, but…

She took a deep breath and fussed with her robe a bit before continuing. 

* Do either of you have recurring dreams? I do not know much else about the science behind human and monster SOULbonding, but that was the one thing that my sweet Asriel and Chara had in common, and I am certain that the other humans and their monster partners also had these dreams.

The queen lightly fussed with her robe once again as she watched the brothers’ reactions. Papyrus cocked his head to the side, tapping a gloved hand to his temple as he furrowed his brow in thought. Sans rocked back and forth a few times as he shifted his weight from his heels to his toes, his hands still firmly planted in his jacket’s pockets, his facial expression as composed and unreadable as usual. 

Sans trusted Toriel, but not enough to say anything yet. Still, what she had just said left him thinking of his friend in the red dress… 

* I see that you might need some time to think about this. I will be asking Frisk these same questions in the morning, as it is imperative that she finds her match.

The boys nodded solemnly in affirmation. There was little they could say or do against their queen, even if they felt a twinge of overprotectiveness over the human currently getting ready for bed in her house.

Having said goodbye for the evening, the brothers closed the gate behind them and left Frisk in the capable, furry hands of Toriel.

* bro, you go on ahead, i need to think about what tori just told us.

ALRIGHT BROTHER. A BRISK NIGHTTIME WALK WILL HELP ME THINK AS WELL, he replied as he looked over Frisk’s work on their angry snowman and smiled. TRY NOT TO STAY OUT TOO LATE, PLEASE.

* sure thing, pap, Sans answered as he opened up a shortcut and popped out behind Grillby’s.

He walked around to the front and made his way to his favorite stool, nodding to the other monsters he passed by. Hopping onto his seat, he called out to his best friend: 

* hey grillbz. can i get a quick drink before goin’ home?

* How quick? the fiery barman asked, his flaming eyebrows raised in amusement.

* one bottle. just need something to clear my mind a bit.

Something vibrated deep in his left jacket pocket just as Grillby slid a warm bottle of whisky-spiked ketchup down to his outstretched hands. Sans took a quick swig before pulling out his phone and glancing uninterestedly at the small screen. He raised his brow bone in surprise as he read the sender’s name. ‘heh, what a kid. it’s past her bedtime and she’s still texting?’

« Sans… I can’t sleep. Can we text a bit? Please? »

Sans looked over the text, letting his phalanges dance nimbly over the keys as he typed his response. He could count on one hand the amount of times the young lady had ever asked him for something, so how could he refuse?

« sure sunshine. what’s on your mind? »

Frisk thought for a moment as she lay in the soft darkness of Toriel’s spare bedroom, her body curled up to fit within its slightly cramped borders, but apart from their conversation with the lonely queen, the only thing she could think of was how strange it was to be in a house that wasn’t filled with skeletons. She let her fingers type whatever came to mind as she did her best to drift off to sleep.

« …You. Mostly just you. »

Sans could feel the cool heat of his magic manifesting around his cheekbones, turning them bright blue as he sat there, and quickly covered his skull with his hood so as not to light up the entire establishment. He felt Grillby’s gaze fall on him and took another hasty swig of ketchup before hunching down over the bar just a little more than usual.

« what brought that on? »  
« I guess it’s from being in someone else’s house. I just…wanted to make Lady Toriel happy. She seems so lonely. »  
« well, it’s only for one night. »

Sans felt himself grin as he quickly fired off another text. Teasing her sounded like such a good idea.

« i mean, you’re a big kid, right? you even gave up your stripes. though, if you really need me, i guess i could just teleport into your room… »

Frisk could feel her face burning and her chest bursting from nervousness as she read his text. ‘He can’t do that! Could he? What if Toriel catches us?’ she thought frantically. He was supposed to help her fall asleep, not make her feel like she was running a marathon! The girl quickly fired off an answer.

« NO. That is soooo not okay! I’m not about to be disrespectful to such a wonderful monster. Don’t forget that she also happens to be the QUEEN OF ALL MONSTERS! »

‘heh. i bet her face is as red as this ketchup,’ he thought as he congratulated himself with a deep swig of his favorite spiked condiment. Grillby seemed interested enough in his best friend’s obsession with his phone to try and take a peek, but Sans swiftly shifted his body so as to block the fire monster’s view as he changed the subject.

« y’know that i care about you, right? »

Frisk shifted to lie on her other side as she sent off another reply. The gentle darkness of the room was starting to make her eyes feel heavy despite her unwillingness to sleep.

« Where did that come from? »  
« just thinking about what tori said earlier. »  
« ? »

Sans gritted his teeth as he saw the question mark appear on his screen. ‘CONFESS he says… guess it’s easier to do by text than in person. pap better be right about this.’ He thought carefully, rewording his text multiple times until it felt more like a statement, rather than a confession. Still, the intent was there, he thought.

« all i want to say is that i’ll help you find whoever your special monster friend is supposed to be, but don’t expect me to just hand you over to them. »  
« we made a promise to each other, and i intend to keep it. »

Frisk read and reread her stream of texts in disbelief, her heart fluttering in her chest like a giddy school-girl as she put two and two together. Their promise, the kisses on her birthday, the almost constant physical contact they had, the strange mix of incessant teasing and intense possessiveness… 

‘He loves me. He loves me!’ Her hands shook slightly as she scrolled back through their conversation, finally typing something out that didn’t seem like complete gibberish before erasing it all and starting again. She knew she had feelings for the skeleton on the other end of her phone, but she had never dared to say anything to him for fear of making their living situation awkward. Frisk didn’t want to risk losing the amazing friend she had over a crush.

The boney boy watched his screen intently for the next few minutes as the phone went through several phases of Frisk’s typing, only for her to erase and try again until he finally received:

« I love you too. »  
« Goodnight Sans.»

* ha! pap was right, grillbz! Sans exclaimed as he downed the rest of his drink and slammed the bottle down on the bar in glee.

« gnight frisk. have sweet dreams. »

Grillby watched as the slightly tipsy skeleton in front of him grinned unabashedly, noting that the blue on his cheekbones was most definitely not from the single bottle of ketchup he had consumed.

* hey buddy, thanks for letting me take a load off. i’m gonna head home and hit the sack, Sans said cheerfully as he placed a handful of gold on the bar. * see you.

The flaming bartender looked on in amazement, raising a fiery eyebrow as his boney friend left the building. Sans had never paid right after a drink. Ever. ‘Something good must have happened in those texts. Good for him.’


	20. Their Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally falling asleep, Frisk finds herself in the flowerfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!~~~~~
> 
> Since it's been such a long time since I posted the first few chapters, brackets = Wingdings. That way you guys can read it without having to translate. :3
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) Also, if you have any writing requests, feel free to send me an ask. I might just do one!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> In the Flowerfield: [All Was Well by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/jRC49qUCp9Y)  
> Frisk's Nightmare: [But Nobody Came (Extended by Elu Tran) (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/CzM2oWtTAws)  
> Sans v. Gaster: [Dark Darker Yet Darker by SharaX Official ](https://youtu.be/68wk6m05ojw)

Frisk opens her eyes to find herself in a familiar, nostalgic setting. The wildflower field is once again in full bloom, the tiny flowers basking in the setting sunlight, swaying gently in the spring breeze. 'This dream again...' she muses. 'When was the last time I had it? It must have been...' but her thoughts are cut short as she spies a familiar figure kneeling amongst a dense patch of white roses.

* Heeeeey!!! Over here! she chirps happily, waving her hands up and down like an excited toddler. 

She runs up to the newly standing figure and looks him over, taking note of his slightly increased height.

* heh. you look older than the last time we met, the boy states as he rubs his left hand against his face.

* I do? she looks herself over quizzically, unable to see any notable difference from the last time they had met almost five months ago. * I guess you look a bit taller too… It’s hard to tell with all the static, she answers half-heartedly in an attempt to return the compliment.

Frisk looks herself over again. Her clothes are the same as they always are in this dream, a soft-red lace dress. Her favorite dress from her youngest years. He looks much the same too, the color of his cyan turtleneck a stark contrast to the professional white lab coat and black pants he seems almost forced to wear.

* well... after the last time we met, i thought we'd never... his voice drops low for a moment, lost in thought. * oh. i did get the last message you left me though… thanks for the bluebells. 

She smiles, though she knows that they can't see each other's faces. No longer able to contain her joy, the girl grabs his free hand and pulls him to the willow tree, its long, wispy arms enveloping them. They plop down onto the shady grass, Frisk smoothing her dress out while the boy cocks his head back to stare into the dancing branches. She looks over at him and gathers her courage. It has been a long time since either of them had anything good to share. 

* I...tried to kill myself. Three times, maybe four if I count the stupid thing I did right before I found your violets…

She sees out of the corner of her eye that his head had turned immediately towards her. 'Deep breaths… I'm sharing good news…' His gaze feels as if it were focused on her face, but she is almost certain that he can't see her.

* But I'm still here, somehow… Two absolutely amazing people found me... One of them insists that he's my brother now! she says, letting out a soft giggle. * He's barely older than me! But he insists, and...to be honest, I've never had a brother, so...it's nice.

She pulls her knees up to her chest contentedly. The sound of the soft grass rustling echoes in her ears, reminding her vaguely of their happy discussions long, long ago. The boy lazily leans back onto the willow's trunk, keeping his attention on the girl beside him.

* The other one who found me... Frisk stops for a moment, trying to phrase her thoughts correctly. * He never tells me everything he's thinking... And yet I trust him as if we've known each other for the longest time. We just look at each other…and know how the other feels. Like how the two of us talk through our flowers.

The two old friends sit quietly for a moment, the silence betraying their myriad of thoughts.

* wow... so, you must be pretty happy now, despite what happened a few months ago? he says, standing up and offering a hand to his friend. * i have a flower to show you. just found it today.

Taking her left hand, they walk a short distance to the new patch of flowers. A bush of moss roses in full bloom. Seeing the flowers, she pulls her hand away to cover her quickly reddening cheeks.

* H-how? You figured it out j-just by what I said n-now? she manages to stammer out.

* well, i'm glad that you feel the same way, but... this is the flower i've been waiting to give you for a while now, he says calmly as he picks one of the few moss rosebuds left on the bush and presents it to her.

The flustered teen takes the flower, unable to refuse the confession, wishing it were someone else. She watches him stuff his hands hastily back into his lab coat’s large pockets and turn back to face the rose bush. 'I feel the same way? What does he mean by that? I don't even know his name! He isn't real. Not like…'

* i have something to share too. i found someone...pretty much dead, four or so months ago. when she finally woke up, i could’ve sworn she was an awful lot like you when you were younger. 

Her eyes open wide as the words he said register. Her mind sparks into a firestorm of thoughts and emotions as the static around the boy's head starts to retreat. 'No way. This can't be right. I can't remember what he sounds like. Do they look alike? The static is...getting clearer. They don’t even wear the same style clothing! This can’t be right. Alright. Take a breath. It’s okay if I'm wrong. It's okay if I'm wrong… Just… Say it.’

* S-Sans...? the girl mumbles uncertainly, grabbing at his sleeve, tugging at it gently.

* yeah? he replies softly, turning around to look at her now visible face. * sorry it took so long for me to figure out. our conversation with tori really hel— ouf!

Frisk runs into his arms, burying her face in his collar bone, a string of unintelligible words falling into his soft clothes. 'It really is his voice. It's the same voice…'

* hey now... don't cry frisk... he whispers, wrapping his arms around the sobbing mess nestled in his lab coat.

* But we should've known! We could've known from the beginning if it weren't for that stupid promise I made you keep when we first met! she cries, breaking away for a moment to look up at his face, as if looking at it were enough to calm her frustrations.

* don't beat yourself up about it sunshine. you were, what, four when we first met? he coos, letting his phalanges sift gently through her hair until she finally settles.

* I was _three_ , thank you! And...considering that you were the older one, you could have said _something_... she pouts, finally giving in to the reality before her.

* hey, let's not blame each other for a kid's game. 

She could feel him grinning from ear to ear. 

* i mean, imaginary friends are supposed to stay that way. made it more fun too, don'tcha think?

Frisk pulls far enough away to escape Sans' grasp, her head and emotions in a jumble. 'How... How can I even be so lucky?' 

* The one friend I've had since...FOREVER...is standing right before me, and he's the same guy as-as-as...THAT! 

The flustered teen points emphatically to the moss roses.

The skeleton smiles patiently at her, but before another word can be said, the world lurches to the side. Darkness quickly seeps through the soil, twisting around the two figures, pulling them in opposite directions. Frisk screams out in shock, only to find that she's being dragged through the dense soil, into darkness.

* Sans!!! SANS!!!! she calls out through the pitch black. But nobody comes.

After stumbling about in utter darkness, she soon finds herself in an area with a simple patch of bright green grass in the center. Flickers of sunlight streaming down from above, illuminating the tiny bed of life. Sitting in the light, her eyes slowly adjust to the darkness around her, revealing still figures before her.

Her mother, limp and lifeless. Her father standing over the dead woman lying in a puddle of blood, scissors in hand. Frisk gasps and turns around, hoping that by facing the other direction, the images would go away. Although she knows that those things had already happened, she can feel the panic rising in her chest, suffocating her. 'Seeing this again will change nothing of the happiness I have now. I can be happy now… I can be happy now…,’ she chants over and over in her mind, forcing herself to look for a comforting face. She finds herself looking forward a ways at a pile of dust, a long red scarf caught in the grains. Beside it sits Sans, the light gone from his eye sockets, his normally white turtleneck covered in red, a large gash through the middle.

* NO!!! Pappy! Sans! Frisk cries out and clambers to the wounded figure, but as soon as she touches him, he dissipates into dust around her. 

She grabs his blood-stained shirt and buries her face in it, sobbing deeply. 'This can't be real... Pappy's never been in my dreams. Mom is already... He's not going to move from that spot... He won’t move from that spot. This isn't real...' 

Minutes pass and the silence of the dream becomes oppressive. She wraps the lonely scarf around herself roughly before going back to the lit up patch of grass. Lying on her back, arms wrapped tightly around the boys' clothes, she prays for the nightmare to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* FRISK!!! Sans screams as he runs through the suffocating darkness.

He burns his magic to its utmost, filling the darkness around him with as much bright blue light as possible. Never has he been pulled into the Void while in the flower field, and to make matters worse, it seems that Frisk has been dragged in with him. Finally, after a few minutes of aimless running, he catches hold of her aura. Her determination is wavering violently, almost completely petering out at times before slowly becoming stronger. 

Sans runs in her direction, hoping desperately to catch up to her, to grab her and not let go until they wake up. Instead, just as he comes close enough to see her face, he hits an invisible wall. The sweaty skeleton rubs his nose ridge and curses under his breath. Frisk is right there. In front of him.

* frisk! hey! i’m right here! he yells, his voice hoarse and dry from having run for so long.

No response. The invisible wall seems to be blocking sound, as though the person who dragged them into the Void had planned to contain her.

* damn it. if only i could reach her… he whispers, falling to his knees and watching the motionless human as he feels her determination dip dangerously low again.

He scans her quickly. Her eyes are shut tight, her lower-lip firmly between her teeth. She’s tightly gripping a jacket of some sort and has a red scarf around her neck. A trail of dust is on her right, a growing pool of blood on her left. 

* dad, what have you done to her? Sans growls menacingly into the silence of the Void.

{ Nothing. It seems that someone else brought the human here. }

The distraught skeleton looks up to see his father’s white skull staring menacingly down at him. Cold, calculating pupils searching, searing his very bones. Wing Dings Aster, the most famous Royal Scientist to date, reduced to a mere memory and a few lines in school textbooks, all because of him, the genius son.

{ Still, I am surprised she's lasted this long. Unfortunately for you both, humans cannot survive in this place. }

Sans clicks his teeth together in frustration. Will he stay calm this time, or will he attack ruthlessly as usual? Standing up as quickly as possible, the younger skeleton presses his back against the invisible wall and looks forward, the magic of his gaze lighting up the monster before him.

* okay, so the void isn’t human-friendly. help me save her.

He can see the strange, cracked smile on his father’s face, the long, flowing black lab coat curling in tatters as it moves to its owner’s magical aura. The tall, slender skeleton leans forward slowly, his graceful movements emphasizing his next statement.

{ Now now, Sans… It seems you have my abilities confused. YOU are the one who threw me into this lifeless void. It does not give its inhabitants any powers… It TAKES them. }

The nervous pile of bones rattles weakly as the taller, surer monster towers over him, exuding a confidence that only comes with age. ‘i gotta get out of this situation, and fast. if what pops is saying is right… she’s not gonna last through a full battle.’ Sans glances around quickly, trying desperately to gauge the situation through his surroundings, his hands placed squarely against the clear wall separating him from his girl.

No. Not that look. The shorter skeleton freezes in his tracks as he notices the good doctor’s pupils turn a deadly, demonic violet, their light trailing through the fractures spidering out from his eye sockets.

* i believe you pops… just…let me get frisk out of here. please. i don’t want to fight you. i’m tired of fighting you…

A sickly, vicious laugh echoes out of the slender skeleton, his deranged voice grating on Sans’ good memories of his father, twisting them into nothing but pain and anguish…and failure. This. This never-ending battle between himself and his father is his punishment for failing to save him, for failing to save everyone from the CORE’s malfunction all of those years ago.

Gaster throws his hole-punched hands high into the air, his lab coat flowing out dramatically behind him, revealing the ribbed, white turtleneck sweater underneath. 

{ Do you remember the day you trapped me here, Sans? What you said then has been fuel on my fire. If I must step over your dusted body to kill Papyrus, then so be it!} Gaster screams as he lunges toward his son, his pupils no longer the gentler violet of reason, but a stark, burning red, the glow of which sets his very skull ablaze in furious flames.

Sans quickly dodges his father's crazed lunge and retaliates with a barrage of bones. Keeping his distance in these fights is the key to lasting the night. The only problem is, the swift skeleton realizes, he doesn’t have that kind of time. ‘she’s alone, right over there, suffering. i’ve gotta end this battle as quickly as possible.’

His tactic for this fight needs to change. Rather than remain emotionless and detached, Sans decides to take the opposite approach. Gaster summons a handful of crane-shaped skulls, their long, fine beaks wide open, their perfectly circular eye sockets glowing a radiant violet, ready to shoot a concentrated beam of magic at a moment’s notice. Taunting. The shorter skeleton deftly dodges the blasts, his white lab coat getting singed from how close he is to death by laser. It’s worth a try.

* how many times have you pulled me into the void with the intent of killing me, pops? Sans growls, his tone almost amused if it isn't for the fear he has of losing Frisk forever in this hope-forsaken place. * you haven't won yet, and i don't intend on letting you win easily. 

{ Oh? Really now? } the manic skeleton jeers. { But there are so many things you have yet to learn, BOY. }

Sans dodges another wave of blaster lasers only to feel multiple hands grabbing him roughly, pulling him down to the dark, empty ground and pinning him there. ‘taunting was clearly the wrong approach… gonna have to keep that in mind for the next encounter,’ he muses as he sends a barrage of thick, spiky bones at his father. He summons two blasters of his own, the fierce wolf-like skulls growling defiantly, the glow from their cyan eyes radiating outward as though their gaze could melt the foe before them.

* DAD! control yourself! this isn’t you! the pinned monster cries out as the lasers blast off as many magically-summoned hands as possible.

There are so many pinning him down. Sans struggles on the cold, lifeless ground as he watches his father stand over him, a pleased look on his maniacal face. 

{ Did I ever tell you why the Asters are the right-hand family to the Dreemurrs? } he purrs, taking a knee and blowing a deep, bone-chilling, black fog over his son. { It’s because our range of magic is so wide and terrifying that no one would dare to oppose us if they knew… }

Sans struggles even more, summoning more bones to pry off the hands pinning him down as his blasters try to shoot Gaster. The thick, black smoke blurs his vision and suffocates him from the inside out as he feels it twisting around his every nook and cranny, pouring out of every orifice in his body. 

* nnngh... no... stop... dad, i have to… he chokes out, still desperately trying to magically pry off his father’s hands before everything turns black.


	21. Petal Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk are still stuck in their nightmares. How will they get out, and what happens next?  
> But the more interesting question is, who dragged them into the Void to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!~~~
> 
> I hope you all had loads of fun and that 2017 will be even better than any other year you've had!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Getting out of the Nightmares: [Sans' Secret Room (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/AkQb-07jeXI)  
> The Trio v. Toriel: [Heartache (Undertale) ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~ ft. AderuMoro by Jeremiah George](https://youtu.be/vfZqTqQ8OJE)  
> The Aftermath of the Battle: [Respite (Undertale OST)](https://youtu.be/Ekx-WUSVp78)  
> 

Papyrus sat comfortably on the couch, a bowl of left-over spaghetti in one hand and the remote in the other. He'd finally settled on a channel, a rerun of Mettaton's latest melodrama: Seeing Another SOUL. It was nice to just sit and relax on the couch without anyone else around; something that the lanky skeleton found he missed quite a bit, oddly enough. Sans had gone right to bed a while ago, grinning ear to ear and totally dazed. He hadn’t even bothered to change clothes or brush his teeth. ‘TYPICAL,’ he had huffed to himself when he realized what the older skeleton had done. ‘WITH FRISK GONE FOR THE NIGHT, IT SEEMS MY DEAR BROTHER HAS REVERTED BACK TO HIS LAZY WAYS…’ Frisk was at Lady Toriel’s house, spending the night.

Just as the story was getting heated, darkness spewed from the cracks of Sans' door. Suffocating and oppressive, the dark magic seeped through the house, invading every inch of available air. The surprised skeleton jumped out of his seat as the black mist hit his feet. He dashed to his brother's side as quickly as possible, bounding up the stairs. The density of the magic overwhelmed Papyrus as he threw open the door. Despair clung to his bones as he made his way into the thick, black mist.

With his eyes burning a bright orange, Papyrus battled against the suffocating power of the black mist. He pushed his way to Sans’ messy bed and groped about on it, feeling his way to where his brother was huddled against the wall. 

SANS! SANS!!! he yelled as he shook his unconscious brother, the smaller skeleton's face horribly contorted as if he were fighting some unknown monster.

* nnngh... no... stop... dad, i have to...

SANS, SNAP OUT OF IT!

His yelling was desperate as he attempted to stop the black magic from oozing out of his brother's cavities.

Papyrus could feel Sans’ pain and anguish in his very SOUL as he gripped him tightly in his boney arms. His eyes burned a smoldering green as he attempted to heal away whatever malady his brother seemed to have. True panic set in as his attempts to wake the sleeping monster through magic failed. In a last-ditch attempt, Papyrus forcibly drew Sans’ SOUL from his chest, forcing them into a battle. The smaller skeleton sputtered awake, visibly choking from the dense magic seeping from his being.

* what’re you doing pap… he coughed out as the black magic swirling throughout the room began to dissipate.

BROTHER… WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT WAS THAT MAGIC?

Papyrus shuddered as his knees buckled, his bones overwhelmed with panic and anxiety. 

* it was nothing, Sans said calmly as he hugged his brother. * i’m fine.

FINE?!?

Papyrus dropped him on the floor, frustration mixing into his anxious voice. 

YOU. WERE. NOT. FINE. YOUR MAGIC TOOK OVER THE ENTIRE HOUSE. I COULDN’T…I COULDN’T WAKE YOU UP… I THOUGHT YOU WOULD, YOU WOULD… DISAPPEAR! JUST LIKE DAD! he yelled, his voice hoarse from the tears he was holding back.

Sans sat limply on the floor, staring blankly at his brother, unable to say another word. ‘i must’ve said something out loud. he can’t know. not yet. how could i tell him? i can’t…’ 

Papyrus stood up, bones rattling, emotions high. He towered over his older brother, his anger commanding him to get the truth from Sans.

YOU HAVEN’T BEEN FINE SINCE DAD DISAPPEARED! YOUR NIGHTMARES STARTED THEN, YOU WOULD GO OUT DRINKING LATE, MOPE ABOUT THE HOUSE… YOU. STOPPED. LIVING. Papyrus said coldly, hot tears blurring his vision. 

* pap, i— Sans started in before Papyrus cut him off.

DO YOU REALLY THINK I DIDN’T NOTICE ALL THE THINGS YOU’VE BEEN HIDING FROM ME? WHEN WILL YOU OPEN UP AND LET ME BE THERE FOR YOU?

* sorry bro. i know how you feel, i just…can’t. not yet… Sans replied, bowing his head in shame as he placed his SOUL back into his chest. 

WELL THEN, WHEN? IN ONLY A FEW MONTHS, FRISK HAS MANAGED TO GET YOU TO OPEN UP MORE THAN ME, YOUR OWN BROTHER! WHAT CAN YOU TELL HER THAT YOU CAN’T TELL ME?

* i haven’t really talked to her about these things. she just, has other ways… he said quietly, his eyes finally beginning to focus again. 

Papyrus looked him over and sighed. Sans could never, would never, lie to him. He knew that; but it still stung that his own brother refused to open up to him fully. The lanky skeleton pulled his long, thin bone out of his orange hoodie’s pocket and popped it into his mouth, chewing lightly. He had made progress with those terrifying nightmares involving Frisk, but still not with the normal ones Sans regularly encountered. ‘I’LL JUST HAVE TO TRY HARDER,’ he thought to himself, his hands fiddling nervously with the hem of his hoodie. ‘IF THAT DARK MAGIC HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL FORCE HIM TO TALK. THIS ISN’T SAFE ANYMORE.’

* shit. frisk is still trapped… i’ve gotta go, he mumbled, forcing himself up despite feeling as though one of Jimmy Hotpants’ huge ice blocks had rammed into him.

Wasting no time, the shorter skeleton opened a path to the between space and walked through. Papyrus ran in after him, barely making it through in time.

THIS CONVERSATION ISN’T OVER YOU KNOW. AND I’M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU GET INTO ANY MORE TROUBLE AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED, he huffed, following the silent skeleton before him.

The brothers passed through the static curtain and into Toriel’s spare room, the same black magic overwhelming them both as they made their way to the occupied bed.

WHAT’S GOING ON? SANS, DON’T LEAVE ME IN THE DARK. Papyrus said as he cast a soft orange aura around them in an attempt to keep the black mist at bay.

* heh… puns aside, frisk and i… we share a deeper connection than you’d think. watch.

Sans wasted no time in pulling back the covers, revealing the darkness seeping from the huddled, hyperventilating human. He grabbed the first hand he could, releasing as much magic as possible into it. ‘come on… wake up…’ His eye’s cyan flame flared as his own magic choked the overwhelming darkness in the room.

* …isn’t real… this isn’t real… the girl mumbled as her numb body finally began waking. 

Frisk could feel someone’s hand playing with her hair, gently caressing her head as her eyes slowly opened. She tried desperately to focus her blurry vision, her head spinning and stomach lurching from the amount of oxygen her nightmarish panic had forced her to consume.

Everything went from black to green as she felt the familiar sensation of healing magic coursing through her body, her tension releasing as her vision finally cleared up. Sans was looking over her, worry, and a strange darkness in the black of his eye sockets, plastered on his face. Papyrus’ towering figure was right next to him, his eyes glowing a bright green as his healing magic overtook the room.

THAT SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THE DARKNESS YOU WERE BOTH COVERED IN, he said decisively as he brushed his hands together. NOW, WOULD YOU TWO CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT’S GOING ON?

Frisk sat up slowly, adjusting the over-sized purple nightgown and scooting herself back against the wall for support as her body still reeled from dizziness. Sans climbed up next to her, his hands swiftly interlocking with hers, burning his magic softly so as to help her fully recover. Papyrus sat on the edge of the bed, patiently eyeing the pair huddled against the wall. 

Silence overtook the room once more. How could either of them even begin to explain what had just happened? Sans shuddered slightly as he replayed his father’s merciless assault on him. He could never tell Papyrus what had happened. It was best he didn’t know.

The lanky skeleton sighed. If they wouldn’t start, he would. Toriel’s conversation that evening was helpful, but cryptic. It was time for answers.

I’ve always known about your special bond, Sans. I’ve seen the way your SOULs shine so perfectly in unison. A monster couple can only dream of having such an intense bond…

He looked at them again, envious of the strange magic that linked the pair.

* well… the elder hesitantly began, his voice cracking slightly out of embarrassment. * we’ve kinda known each other for longer than frisk has been underground.

Papyrus’ brow bone raised in surprise. His brother had his attention.

* pap, you have dreams, right? of you all by yourself, doing cool things, you maybe even see your friends in them, right?

YES… he answered, slightly confused as to where this line of questioning could lead.

* well, from what i understand… frisk and i… we don’t really have dreams. most of the time when i’m asleep, things are just black and emotionless. sometimes i’ll feel something, if i’m worried or scared; though i suppose those are more like nightmares rather than dreams. either way, everything’s black.

Frisk nodded silently. She didn’t want to think about it, but the nightmare that Sans had just pulled her out of was still fresh on her mind. She’d never seen anything in those pitch black dreams before, and the prospect of the oppressive darkness becoming even more frightening caused her to tremble. The tired girl felt a boney arm slide behind her back and around her waist, his hand gripping her tightly against him. She stared blankly at the thoughtful skeleton seated before them. ‘Sans is alive. Pappy is alive. They’re right here. I’m right here, with them, in this room. It was just a dream…’

* the only time we do dream, is when we dream of each other.

W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Papyrus asked incredulously. I DREAM OF YOU AND UNDYNE AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO… How is this any different?

Sans sighed. This concept would be hard to understand, but he knew his brother was more open-minded and understanding than most monsters, so it was worth a shot. Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to explain using things Papyrus already knew.

* remember that question toriel asked us after dinner? if we had recurring dreams?

Yes…

* well, think of those dreams like…the between space i use to teleport. when we dream of each other, it’s like we meet in a place that’s real, where everything we do has meaning and…consequences on how we feel and react when we wake up.

Sans paused, watching as Papyrus mulled the information over in his mind, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits as he found the loophole in the elder’s explanation.

How long have you both had these dreams?

* …Since I was three, the young lady quietly replied, her hands pulling at Sans’ jacket, relaxing at the feeling of his bones remaining firmly in place rather than turning to dust.

So… Why didn’t you recognize each other immediately? Why the deceit, the secrets, the awkward glances?

The pair looked at each other sadly. Static. 

* Pappy… Sometime around when I turned five, I stopped being able to see his face. This is when the accident everyone whispers about happened, isn’t it?

Silence. Papyrus looked stricken for a moment, as though the memories from that time weren’t meant to be drudged up in such a manner. Depression and static.

* and then when she got a bit older, i stopped being able to see her face. at some point even our voices became garbled…

* …Talking to a voice heavily laced in static was hardly comforting, so we stopped talking altogether.

BUT YOUR NAMES, OR A CODEWORD, OR SOMETHING YOU BOTH KNEW ABOUT EACH OTHER TO TIP YOU OFF… surely…

The pair shook their heads as they listened to their dear brother’s attempts to find some sort of loophole to this explanation.

* We never told each other our names…or much else really…  
* we never told each other our names…or anything of consequence, really… the pair said in unison before splitting off into their own explanations.

* I made him promise not to tell me when we first met…

* heh. she was still growing up then… besides, i felt it was more fun to keep my ‘dream buddy’ a secret rather than risk telling anyone, especially dad. i even did some research on it on the side, but without any leads, nothing conclusive came up. didn’t know how long the dreams would last either, so i figured it was best not to get too attached.

* Besides… We said ‘goodbye’ the day I fell into the mountain.  
* besides… we’ve only dreamt twice since the day i found her in snowdin. 

There was a strange, thudding, rustling noise going down the hallway, but the trio were so wrapped up in their discussion that none of them felt the magical aura around them shift slightly. The younger skeleton’s expression lightened a bit as he asked the next question.

So, our discussion with Lady Toriel helped you figure it out?

* i had my suspicions for a while, but yeah, pretty much, Sans chuckled.

WELL, IT’S A RELIEF TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOUR STRANGE CONNECTION IS. THANK YOU, MY DEAR SIBLINGS, FOR ENLIGHTENING ME! Papyrus said as he jumped onto the bed and clasped the two shorter beings tightly in his arms.

That was all it took for Frisk to break down, tears streaming down her face as she clung desperately to the pair of skeletons. The brothers hugged her tightly as she sobbed, her words coming out in short bursts of hiccups as she told the boys about her nightmare.

Sans and Papyrus did their best to calm her down, but just as they were getting somewhere, a threatening sound came through the door. The low growl rumbled and shook the door, pulling the trio out of their thoughts as they sat in shock, unsure of how to proceed. The boys focused their attention on the being in the hallway. Toriel’s gentle aura was nowhere to be found, replaced instead with a burning bloodlust that the skeleton brothers had never felt in another monster before. That couldn’t be the same, gentle queen they had spent time with earlier. It had to be someone else.

« GET OUT OF THERE FRISK! THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MOM! »

Before Frisk even had the time to answer Chara’s plea, Sans already had her squarely in his arms, an opening to the between space just tall enough for the trio to squeeze through against the far wall. Papyrus tossed the pair into the static portal, sliding in right behind them as the door to the room burst open.

The trio popped out next to the fireplace. There just wasn’t enough time for Sans to calculate a proper exit. Frisk squirmed out of her protector’s arms and ran into the hallway before either of the boys could catch her. She skidded to a halt, tripping on the hem of her purple nightgown and falling flat on her butt.

* Wha— the young lady uttered, her body frozen in shock as she looked up at the monster before her.

Green vines, covered in a myriad of tiny red thorns, were wrapped tightly around the monster queen’s body, snaking in and out of her robe, digging into her fur. Blood stained her pristine fur where the thorns had dug into her flesh, and her robe was ripped and torn in various places. Toriel had clearly struggled against the plant-like creature that was currently controlling her. Frisk gasped as she looked into the monster’s eyes. Their soft grey was nowhere to be found, now replaced with a threatening, blood-red.

* T-Toriel? Frisk gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock and horror. 

* WHat iS it my CHILD? the broken and bleeding goat woman said, her usually soft and soothing voice cracked and vicious. * cOme HERE. LeT me TAKE CARE oF YoU.

FRISK!

* D O N ' T E V E N T H I N K A B O U T I T , Sans growled, his voice deadly serious as he turned his girl blue and moved her away from the flurry of vines that had suddenly extended from the possessed monster. 

Not taking any chances, Papyrus scooped up the two shorter beings and dashed down the flight of stairs, angry, blood curdling screams assailing his ear holes. The blood-thirsty monster was right on his heels, he could sense it. Frisk squirmed in his grasp, trying desperately to get down and face the broken and bleeding goat woman, but Papyrus gripped her even tighter as he dashed through the dark corridor. 

The large, imposing stone doors were shut tight, the trio's passage to freedom closed off. The lanky skeleton put the pair down, stepping between them and the crazed monster standing at the other end of the small room. Sans faced the gate, his left eye glowing a brilliant blue as the stone doors began rumbling. 

* We can't just leave Lady Toriel like this! Sans! Don't open the gate! Frisk cried as she threw herself against the doors, her eyes shining a brilliant, fiery red. 

Before any other words could be said, blazing yellow fire filled the room, encircling the skeleton brothers and pushing Frisk against the cold slabs of rock. The trio felt a sharp pull in their chests as their SOULs were yanked from the safety of their bodies, left to float in the air right before them, defenseless. The battle had begun.

* nOne Of yoU are getTinG AWAY! Toriel shrieked, her voice raspy and detached, as though someone else was speaking through her.

* frisk! are you okay? Sans called out, summoning a flood of bones in an attempt to drown out the fire separating them. 

* What's wrong with Toriel? What's going on? Come on! Throw me a bone!

The shorter skeleton would have chuckled at the well-placed pun if it hadn’t been for the fire still raging between them. Papyrus stepped back, covering his brother's back to make sure nothing could catch them off guard, two long, thick, mace-like femurs appearing in his hands. 

SANS, HURRY UP AND TAKE CARE OF FRISK. I'LL DEAL WITH HER MAJESTY, the lanky skeleton ordered, a wall of thick bones erupting from the hard rock, blocking the possessed monster from coming any closer. 

* gotcha bro, he responded before turning back to the human flattened against the now heated slabs of rock. * any requests sunshine? he shot out as he sent up another wave of bones to fan out the mounting flames.

* yOu THINK you caN sToP me WiTH thesE STUPID bOnES? the possessed Toriel spat out as her flames engulfed the wall Papyrus had just put up, slowly reducing it to ashes.

* One long, thin bone. About my torso length, and perfectly balanced, pleased. 

* boy, you sure are particular, Sans grinned grimly, sending the requested bone over the flames. * can you get over here, or do you need help? these flames aren't goin' out, and the static from teleporting would just spark more at this distance.

Suddenly, a blazing circle of green parted the yellow, Sans' eye sockets widening in surprise as he watched Frisk jump through the green flames, the bone stave twirling in her hands a searing green.

GOOD THINKING FRISK! Papyrus called out as he took a few steps forward, allowing the trio to stand more in the center of the fiery circle, their backs against one another as they faced outward. 

Frisk pushed her boney brother, forcing the group to rotate until she was facing Toriel, the circle of fire slowly tightening around them. 

* so, pap, what’s the plan?

WELL, WE CAN'T LEAVE OUR QUEEN LIKE THIS! THE QUESTION IS... HOW DO WE STOP HER WITHOUT HARMING HER FURTHER?

The group's conversation hushed as Papyrus’ bone wall finally crumbled, and thick, green vines slowly overtook the room, their pulsating movement spreading the fire even further. The brothers gritted their teeth. This situation was not one they had prepared for. 'has the future dad showed me changed somehow?' Sans thought, two wolf-like skulls appearing above the trio, the black of their eye sockets glowing a fierce cyan, their maws wide open, ready to shoot. 'get rid of as much vine as possible,' he commanded, pure energy erupting from the blasters' gaping mouths, searing clean a part of the room.

* our blasters should work... we can at least keep the fire at bay.

THAT'S STILL UNACCEPTABLE FOR TORIEL! Papyrus called out, a large and sleek jaguar’s skull appearing over him, its orange pupils glowing fiercely as it blasted another section of the room clean. 

Frisk stood there, staring directly into the goat mother's wild eyes. They were bloodshot, the deep red of the queen's pupils darting about, watching intently as part of the fire was put out by the boys' blasters. She needed to do something to help, but what? The teen caught sight of the tiny, softly glowing heart floating right in front of Toriel's chest and gasped. The smooth, crystalline white of her SOUL was blemished, surrounded by tiny, green, plant-like wisps. ‘That has to be it!' the girl thought as her eyes darted from the brothers' perfect white hearts to her soft red heart. Nothing was surrounding theirs, only Toriel's. 

* Pappy, remember that fantasy game we played a few days ago?

YES… BUT WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THIS UP NOW?

* The battle formation was for three people, right? she said, nudging the skeletons in the knees as she crouched down, surveying Toriel’s stance.

* so we’re gonna fight like that? Sans responded, skeptical of such tactics as he blasted a part of the room free of fire while another flamed up again.

* Yes. Pappy, you’re the sentinel…

GOT IT! the lanky skeleton grinned, stepping forward slightly in order to cover the smaller pair should anything try to hit them.

* Sans, you’re the ravager.

Frisk scanned the ground around the queen carefully, her eyes following the dangerous path she would take to get to her. She sucked in a quick breath, steeling herself against the possibility of burning to death while trying to stop this madness. One last glance at the trio’s floating hearts further solidified her reasoning. ‘Pappy has 680 HP. He’s way too tall to get in close without burning, and that’s more than enough to protect Sans… He still only has ten… I’m more likely to survive this than him.’ The young lady felt her dear friend crouch down next to him, his right shoulder rubbing against her left, slightly destabilizing her and pulling her out of her thoughts.

* and you are?

Sans looked at her, slightly worried as to what her answer might be. She had never trained for battle, unlike Sans and Papyrus. He had been in real, life-threatening battles against his now-crazed father far too often for him to keep track, and even if Papyrus had never been in a real battle until now, he was more than capable of holding his own thanks to Undyne’s harsh training. Frisk had only been in one battle, and even then, she probably had been relying solely on instinct to survive. 

* Why, I’m the medic, of course! she smiled, the shining red of her eyes looking directly into his tiny white pupils as her hands blazed a vivid green, the magical fire engulfing her bone stave. * Pappy, protect Sans! Sans, cover me!

Before he could stop her, she had already dashed out towards Toriel, a small spark of green fire trailing behind her.

* shit! he cursed, focusing all of his attention on the human running head-first into mortal danger. *pap, you’re in charge of keeping the flames and vines back!

His wolf-like skulls disappeared from above his head, instantly reappearing at his girl’s side, floating alongside her and blasting any vines or fire that the goat monster threw in their path as she dashed forward as quickly as possible. 

* COME aNd emBrACe yoUr DeAth! Toriel screeched, her arms spread wide, large balls of golden red fire spewing from her paws as she swiped them back and forth before her.

« Please… Save Mom… » Chara’s tired, nervous voice begged Frisk over and over as she made her way to the queen.

* I’m working on it Chara, Frisk replied cooly as she reached the possessed monster, sparing no time to dodge the oncoming fireballs.

The human slid deftly between the large golden flames, finally face to face with Toriel. There was no time for thought; she had to act quickly and decisively. 

* Sans said that my flames can’t hurt anyone unless I want them to…so I want them to hurt THIS, she cried out, latching onto the vine-covered goat woman, digging her bone stave into the largest vine snaking across her torso.

* YOU CAN’T STOP ME! the possessed Toriel shrieked, her voice cracking at certain points in time.

Frisk wrenched the spiky vine from the monster’s torso, ripping it in two, green flames engulfing the ends and steadily burning through the wriggling vine. The plant creature retaliated swiftly, moving Toriel’s paws to Frisk’s back, slashing and burning her with the queen’s combination of fire and powerful nails. Searing pain coursed through the young lady’s back as she felt the combination of magic and physical attacks hit her all at once, but despite it all, she didn’t let go, a pained cry pealing through the enclosed room.

* frisk!!!

Sans watched in horror as his friend’s possessed body slashed and burned Frisk. Ten HP left… Another attack of that magnitude, and the human desperately ripping vines from her body would be killed. Gone forever. His SOUL fluttered uneasily in front of him as the thought of losing her flashed through his mind. Clenching his jaw, he dissipated his two skull-like appendages in favor of summoning a much larger one. ‘i’ve just gotta hold out until she’s done. come on sunshine. i can’t lose you now,’ he thought as he positioned the huge beast skull around the injured girl’s body.

Immediately, there was some sort of relief as she felt her body shielded by something. Frisk took a quick moment from ripping vines off of Toriel to glance around her. Smooth, curved bone greeted her eyes, sharp, pointed incisors hanging around the gaping maw, ready to slice and shred anything that stood in its way. She was surrounded by one of Sans’ wolf skulls. He was protecting her. With adrenaline pumping through her faster than ever before, she turned back to face her fears, grabbing another handful of spike-ridden vines and tugging with all of her might.

* I'll bUrN yoUr SOUL!!!!

The piercing scream turned Frisk’s blood to ice. There had to be a way to end Toriel’s pain without killing her. The high-pitched electric sound of blasters buzzed in her ears as she leaned into her task, the heat of the golden red flames lapping at her shredded nightgown causing her to sweat. It was starting to become exceedingly hot within the enclosed cave. Suddenly, maniacal laughter and heavy sobs filled the air, Toriel’s voice a strange, undecided mix of emotions.

Toriel, Queen of the Underground, was crying. Despite everything, it was still her. Frisk furrowed her brow, ducking into the pain of each and every stab she received from ripping the writhing vines from the queen’s battered body. It was now unbearably hot, but the human kept going, frantically prying and burning the thick strands of the offending plant monster.

* Just a little more… she mumbled to herself.

In the meantime, Papyrus had summoned multiple blasters to help clear the ever-growing fires that threatened to consume them. Three sleek jaguar skulls floated over the pair of skeletons as they slowly made their way closer to Frisk and Toriel. Sans’ full attention was taken up already. It was impossible to ask for his help, which left the lanky skeleton with the overwhelming task of blasting as much of the fire from the room as possible, and he didn’t dare point any of this blasters in the direction of the two struggling women for fear of hurting them in any way, which left a large swath of flames surrounding Sans’ protective blaster. 

The skin of Frisk’s hands was peeling off, the heat of the fire encircling her stifling her will to breathe. Cracking sounds echoed from the skull protecting her as the temperature rose further. A loud crackling sound exploded in her ears, covering her in a fine powder of dust, the hungry flames devouring her unprotected body all at once. Her mind registered a far off cry of pain, followed by a panicked scream.

Too much. The pain of losing his blaster was as if his ribcage had been crushed into a fine powder. Sans gripped his sternum with a burnt hand as he shoved his cracked heart back into his body. He had no choice but to pull himself out of the battle, but that didn’t mean that he would retreat. He couldn’t. Not with Frisk’s life on the line. The burnt skeleton drew a shaky breath, his pupils barely lit as he hazily plotted the safest course to her side. He had to protect her, somehow, in any way possible. It would be too dangerous to use any sort of magic with a gash in his SOUL, but there was no way he would let that stop him. Sans dashed into the raging flames, the back of his jacket quickly catching on fire, his bones searing and crackling painfully. If this felt anything like what Frisk was going through, he couldn’t give up now. The charred skeleton desperately pushed through as much of the fire as possible until he felt someone lifting him up, over the flames.

This battle had to end. Now. The young lady gritted her teeth as she grabbed the monster’s vine-covered SOUL, her thin nightgown burning, skin bubbling under the onslaught of powerful magic. The searing pain covering almost every single inch of her flesh was unbearable, and yet, Frisk was determined to go on. Toriel was counting on her. She couldn’t let Sans and Papyrus worry anymore. She ripped the final wisps of plant-like vines from the Boss Monster’s fragile essence. 

The fire ceased. The vines withered. The piercing screams of Toriel’s possessed form died down to a seething whisper that only Frisk could hear as she desperately clung to consciousness.

* i’Ll bE baCk. yOu haVE sOmeTHinG I want…

And with that last, ominous promise, Toriel’s bruised and battered body fell limply to the ground, dragging Frisk down with her, their SOULs immediately hiding away in the safety of their battered bodies.

FRISK! HOW COULD YOU BOTH BE SO RECKLESS? Papyrus cried in horror as he dashed to the young lady’s side, Sans’ heavily charred body cradled carefully in his arms, his own skull and hands blackened and charred.

* ha…Sorry Pappy… she whispered back, her lungs burning with every labored breath.

With her vision blurred, the only thing she could see was the fuzzy image of Papyrus’ orange hoodie and Sans’ trademark dusty blue jacket. She couldn’t see it very well, but the pair’s clothes were burned and singed in various places. They must have jumped into the fire to try and save her. 

* They’re alright, the burnt human whispered, her voice barely audible. * I saved Lady Toriel… Chara… 

« Thank you. »

Every part of her still felt on fire, and so, so heavy. She finally closed her eyes, a weak smile spreading her lips thin.

Papryrus laid Sans down next to Frisk, kneeling over the pair, his hands glowing a vivid green as he poured all of his efforts into healing their burns.

* p-pap… Sans choked out, the lights in his eyes barely lit as he forced his charred body to sit up. * focus on frisk first. don’t worry about me.

Are you sure, brother? Papyrus asked, carefully studying the shorter skeleton, internally struggling with the desire to help both of them slowly or one of them quickly.

* yeah. human bodies are more fragile than you think. those burns… they’re just as bad as the injuries she sustained from falling into the mountain.

Alright, but you’re not allowed to give up on us. Don’t think I can’t see your HP Sans.

* heh, he chuckled, his charred joints creaking from the spastic movement. * ya got me there, bro. but hey, .2’s pretty close to 1, and unlike frisk, i’m still conscious. feel free to worry if i pass out.

Papyrus furrowed his brow at his brother’s nonchalant tone. There was no point in pressing him further, considering how stubborn Sans could be when it came to Frisk, so the concerned skeleton focused all of his energy on the burnt human, the small cavern filling to the brim with green magic. It was a bit wasteful to over expend himself, but at least that way Sans could feel some of the effects of his healing magic.

He could hear Frisk’s labored breathing steady a bit as her skin very gradually went back to its usually soft and unblemished tone. Sans’ bones creaked a tiny bit less. The second-hand effects of filling the room with green magic were definitely helping him a little. A soft groan drew the brothers’ attention from Frisk as the bleeding pile of sullied white fur and ripped purple fabric that was Toriel slowly sat up, her paws covering her muzzle, her soft, grey eyes wide in horror.

* …my child… O my dear, sweet Frisk… What have I done?

The skeletons breathed a sigh of relief as they recognized their queen’s gentle voice. It was dry and raspy, as though she were getting over a cold, but it still had the same soft ring to it. Sans tried to stand up in order to help Toriel collect herself as Papyrus continued to work on healing Frisk’s burns and cuts, but his legs gave out just as he made it to his feet, sending him smashing down onto the hard purple rock below.

* ha… he wheezed, rolling onto his back and keeping his eyes closed as he checked his ribs for any damage. * hey tori, got any healing fire? if i’m gonna crash i might as well burn too.

Papyrus shook his head, a tiny smile flittering across his tense features as he kept his focus on Frisk. Toriel snorted. The lanky skeleton had to admit that this brother’s joke was a rather graceful way of pulling the queen out of her shock.

She scooted closer to her young friend, testing her limbs and senses, making sure that she was free of the strange plant’s control. Her bloody paws trembled as she held them over him, pouring fiery green energy over his blackened bones. Apart from the damage the plant’s thorns had done to her, she was relatively unharmed, her HP still considerably higher than the burnt trio before her.

Toriel closed her eyes briefly, a vision of Frisk darting in to save her and being engulfed in flame flashing in her mind. Her eyes felt hot and dry, her eyelids prickling as tears forced themselves down her already matted and stained fur. ‘What have I done? How could I hurt her? Why could I not stop myself?’ she thought over and over again, gritting her teeth and biting back sobs.

* Forgive me boys… her hoarse voice barely above a whisper in an effort to curb her sobs. * I… There was nothing I could do to stop myself.

Sans sat up slowly, extending his still-charred hands to Toriel’s and grabbing them roughly. He already felt much better; the queen’s reputation for healing far preceded her.

* don’t worry about it tori. we couldn’t leave you like that… possessed by that… weed, he sighed as he spat out the last word, the anger, frustration, and fear that he had suppressed during the battle spewing forth all at once.

The elder monster hiccuped softly, her tears finally drying as Sans’ health was fully restored. It was the least she could do to help repair the damage she had done. Papyrus nodded understandably in her direction as he finished healing the last few burns and slashes on the unconscious human next to them.

* Thank you… All three of you, Toriel sobbed as she crawled over to Frisk and Papyrus. * Let me heal your wounds, dear child.

Papyrus nodded once more as the soothing flame of his queen’s green magic burned away the soot and char from his bones, returning them to their usual milky white. He then returned the favor, healing the matriarch’s deep gashes by placing tiny bones filled with green magic into the wounds. He couldn’t help but smile when Toriel complimented him on his healing techniques. 

* Please come back into the house, you have all had a very trying night, and need some rest.

After a solid half-hour of healing and checking everyone’s wounds, Toriel’s offer seemed reasonable, but the brothers bristled at the idea of going back into the place where they had been so brutally attacked so soon.

* sorry tori… Sans began, shaking his head gently. * i know you just want what’s best for us, but i don’t think either of us could relax knowing what just happened.

* Then at least let me accompany you back home and help with Frisk, the distraught goat mother begged, her voice barely calm. * She will need some tending to before she is put to bed, and I doubt you could walk home in your state.

Papyrus looked quizzically between Toriel and Sans as his brother cooly dismissed her previous remark. Nothing about Sans’ aura felt off… Had something happened to Sans apart from him jumping into a sea of fire to get to Frisk when she was hurt?

* i’m sure i’d be fine walking home, but since i can tell how much this means to you, why don’t you carry frisk home with us? your fur would keep her much warmer than our boney arms could, and then i’m guaranteed a piggy-back ride home, he winked. 

REALLY? A PIGGY-BACK RIDE? Papyrus sighed as he slipped his singed hoodie off and popped it over his sleeping sister’s head, shimmying it gently down and around her arms. Alright. You earned it, but only because I’ve never seen you dash in to save someone so heroically before.

* heh, thanks bro, he replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, thoroughly embarrassed.

With Frisk held carefully in Toriel’s fluffy arms and Sans safely draped over Papyrus’ back, holding onto his brother’s white tank-top, the four made their way through the snowy night. The walk was bone chilling, but Sans made no mention of his ability to create a shortcut back home. Instead, he kept his eye sockets closed, preferring to focus on keeping the slight pain in his SOUL in check instead. There was no way he would allow Pap to worry anymore than necessary.

Luckily for them, the dead of night was the perfect time for a group of battered monsters to trudge through the sleeping town unnoticed. Once at the Asters’ house, Toriel tended to Frisk and placed her in Papyrus’ magnificent bed before heading back out under the assurances that the brothers would call her if they needed anything whatsoever. Papyrus offered to keep an eye on the sleeping human so long as Sans went to bed. His brother still seemed somewhat paler than usual. Hopefully some good rest would help him fully recover.

Papyrus kneeled at the foot of his bed, his head laid carefully over his arms, his eye sockets trained on the steady rise and fall of the sleeping girl’s chest. ‘What a night… If this was anything like what Sans’ night terrors were, I really hope there aren’t any more.’


	22. SOULmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio deals with the direct aftermath of their fight against a possessed Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!~~~
> 
> This is essentially the end of the second arc! There are at least another two arcs planned and partially written at this point, so I hope you'll hang on until more chapters are ready to post again.
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) Also, if you have any writing requests, feel free to send me an ask. I might just do one!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> SOULbonding: [All Was Well by Wintergatan (Music Box & Modulin ver.)](https://youtu.be/mFfe4ZRQOH8)  
> Papyrus Finds Out: [Slottskogen Disc Golf Club By Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/Mh0fhdfZcfM)  
> 

Frisk woke up slowly, the painful memory of her flesh on fire still at the forefront of her mind. The burning sensation felt dulled, her skin no longer blistered and bleeding, but intact despite feeling tingly and raw. Finally opening her eyes, she lifted her hands to her face to inspect the damage. Her skin looked normal, if a bit dry. The confused teen sat up slowly, taking note of her presence, Papyrus’ huge pirate flag catching her attention from the corner of her eye.

The pajama-clad skeleton was splayed out at Frisk’s feet, his skull resting gently on top of his arms at the foot of his absolutely stunning bed. ‘I’ve gone and worried them again…’ the human thought as she carefully crawled out of the large, plastic race car bed, making sure to pull the blankets open and fluff the pillow on her way out. One look at her dear Pappy was all it took for Frisk to realize that he had been nursing her back to health since the fight.

The girl shuddered slightly at the thought of the vines that had possessed the queen. She would have to go back to see Lady Toriel as soon as possible, but first, it was her turn to take care of the boys. Frisk stood back, focusing all of her magic on the lump of sleeping bones before her, willing her boney brother’s SOUL to turn blue. ‘Sans makes everything look so easy!’ she thought as she did her best to focus her meager magic on Papyrus. It was one thing to control inanimate objects or summon simple spells, but a totally different thing to control someone else’s SOUL with her magic. Gritting her teeth, she slowly lifted the exhausted skeleton and placed him in his bed, tucking him in gently and placing a quick kiss on the top of his skull before closing the door behind her.

She walked across the hall, magical sunlight streaming in through the downstairs windows. It couldn’t have been too long since their scuffle with the possessed goat lady. The house was unusually quiet, the stillness in the air bristling her skin, giving her goosebumps. Silently entering Sans’ room, she closed the door behind her and kneeled at his side, looking the sleeping figure over carefully. Frisk could have sworn that Sans had cried out in pain when the large skull protecting her had shattered from the heat, but there seemed to be no outward signs of damage on his body, the char marks on his bones no longer present.

* Sans… she whispered, her soft voice quieter than usual, laden with guilt.

Frisk bit her lip in frustration as she felt the cool warmth of his magic surround her. Waking him wouldn’t help. He was always supporting her, even after such a terrifying battle. ‘I just need a peek… He’s out cold, so he won’t notice, right?’ the girl thought as she gently coaxed the monster’s tiny white heart out of its hiding place. There. That was what she was looking for. His crystalline SOUL shimmered softly as she brought it close to her face, examining the crack in its soft surface, cyan light spewing out of the magical wound.

* nng… frisk? what’re you doing up? pap should be taking care of you… Sans mumbled as he sat up, his bones still stiff and creaky from having been thoroughly charred just a few hours earlier.

He looked at his girl sleepily before noticing the blue tint of her skin and the awkward way in which she was cupping her hands away from his gaze. The tired skeleton sighed, holding out his empty hand as he calmly asked for his SOUL.

* No. No no no no… **I** did this to you! I’m not giving it back until I’ve fixed this, Frisk replied as she shook her head back and forth vigorously, her eyes shut tight in defiance.

Sans chuckled lightly, seeing the same stubborn little girl as all those years ago, now fully grown and yet still exactly the same as before. ‘determination and stubbornness seem to go hand in hand. guess i should make the best of it.’ He grabbed her by the waist and swiftly brought her to his side, nuzzling her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

* stop worrying. it’ll heal in time.

* Really? Frisk asked incredulously.

* might take a couple years, but yeah. it’ll heal.

* …

She bit her lip harder, mulling over how to help speed up the process. Something dangerous was happening around them, and it certainly wasn’t planning on waiting a few years before attacking again.

* Stop giving me magic. If you did that you’d heal faster, right?

Sans looked up, increasing the pressure around the human trapped in his embrace.

* nope. can’t do that. you know you won’t last down here without my magic…

His white pupils shimmered faintly as he continued, his voice dropping even lower. 

* heh. you feel it right now because i let you, but i’m pretty much always syphoning my magic into you. ever since i brought you home, in fact.

Frisk shivered as she thought back to her first walk through Snowdin’s woods and the terrible decision she had made that night. 

* Still! It’s not fair! If I weren’t such a nuisance you’d be healing without any problem. Just cut me off.

* no.

* Please!

* what part of ‘no’ do you not understand? the monster replied, anxiety creeping into his voice. * don’t you get it? i’m…

‘…the one keeping you alive, dummy…’ He buried his skull into her pajamas and tightened his grip again. Knowing what he was going to say, Frisk cradled the softly pulsing monster essence in silence, guilt eating away at her.

* y’know… at this point, i feel like i’ll go crazy if something happens to you. so, don’t even ask again.

* Then what can I do? I can’t just leave you like this… That thing you summoned, it was a part of you, wasn’t it?

* the blaster? yeah. tori kinda fried it to a crisp… which i’m fine with, by the way. better me than you, Sans sighed, relaxing his grip slightly. 

‘Why can’t he prioritize himself for once? Why is he always putting Papyrus or myself before him? Doesn’t he realize how worried we get?’ Frisk bit her tongue and shifted slightly, showing the fragile heart to its owner, lightly tracing the crack with her finger. 

He winced, the feeling of her hand on such a raw part of him causing him to relive the pain he had felt at the loss of his ghostly appendage.

* See? Frisk started up again, her voice even more forceful than before. * You’re not in a state to stay like this. Isn’t there another way to repair your SOUL?

The pair shifted again, the young lady gently cradling the essence in her hands as they sat to face each other. Sans looked to the side, deep in thought, a soft blue tinting his cheekbones as the silence around them grew stifling. 

* well, there is one thing… but you can’t just do it with anyone, he said carefully, scratching the back of his skull awkwardly. * it has to be with someone…important to you, i guess is the best way to put it.

* Great! Frisk exclaimed, still watching his SOUL, too busy studying its crack to notice how uncomfortable the boy in front of her was acting. * I’m assuming this is common monster knowledge… So, why hasn’t Pappy done it yet?

The human gasped as she watched the monster before her choke in surprise, his eye sockets wide, mouth agape at the initial shock of her words before he fell to pieces, laughing hysterically. Noticing his girl’s confusion and slight concern at his reaction, Sans did his best to stop laughing, wiping tears out of his eyes before attempting to take a somewhat serious tone.

* it’s not really the kind of thing one does with family, though there are exceptions. i mean, i’m not going to say it’s a taboo in monster culture…

Sans started laughing again, as it was clearly obvious by Frisk’s expression that she had yet to put two and two together. It was hard to keep in mind that humans had been totally disconnected from monster culture for hundreds of years.

* How can you keep laughing when you’re this injured? she chided, head cocked to the side as though confusion were exploding out of her head.

* sorry, sorry. lemme explain, he replied, stilling his laughter as he reached for her hands, cupping them lightly.

Frisk felt her cheeks start to heat up at the skeleton’s soft touch, his shining white pupils burning into her deep black ones as he finally settled, a small grin on his face.

* i kinda lied to you earlier. it’s been a little while since i’ve been doing more than just giving you magic.

* What do you mean? she whispered back, unable to break Sans’ steady gaze.

* remember that purple light we saw back at grillby’s during the storm?

Frisk simply nodded, the intensity of his stare rendering her far too timid to reply. Sans took a deep breath, his voice low and calm as he continued. 

* well… that was me sharing a tiny part of my soul with you. and you reciprocated.

‘she’s not going to freak out, is she?’ he thought as he watched the girl in front of him turn beet red. Meanwhile, her mind was going a million miles an hour as she did her best to recall any other time she’d seen even a hint of purple flash between them. ‘i’d better keep going or she’s going to pop,’ he chuckled to himself as he felt his girl’s soft hands begin to tremble in his grasp.

* relax. i think we’ve done it a couple other times. it’s been a subconscious reaction to how we felt in the moment… but, if we do this now, this’ll be for real. our souls will be permanently linked. so… i just wanted you to know.

Sans watched as Frisk’s facial expression went from overwhelmed and nervously shy to serene once more, her cheeks remaining a rosy pink. It was a relief to have certain magical things explained, as she had quickly realized months ago that there was a definite sensation that accompanied each magical act performed.

* So, what do I need to do? she said quietly, her eyes once again fixated on the blue crack in his SOUL.

* wait, really? he responded, somewhat flustered at how calm his girl was acting. * i just told you how i felt last night. this is a big thing for monsters to do with each other and—

* And you trust me enough to have told me about it, she smiled patiently. * And all the things that have happened over the past 24 hours or so clearly point to me being your important person. 

* alright, sunshine. i give up, he chuckled lightly. * you’re my important person alright.

Sans moved on the bed so that his back was firmly wedged in the corner of the room, pushing their pillows aside and patting the empty space directly in front of him. If she was willing to try, they’d be safer in a spot where neither could fall. Frisk did as he directed, beginning to feel a bit nervous as she leaned her back into his ribcage.

* there’s no guarantee that you can pull this off, but i’ll let you give it a try, the calm skeleton whispered into her left ear as he gently pulled his girl’s SOUL out of her chest. * now, close your eyes, take a deep breath and focus whatever magic you have in your soul. the rest, you’ll have to work through yourself. this sort of magic manipulation isn’t really taught; it’s experienced.

He did his best to do the same, trying to keep their essences as equally balanced as possible. Sans shifted his hands to cup Frisk’s once more, placing their tiny hearts together as close to his girl’s chest as possible. A pained whimper drifted from his clenched jaw as he felt his SOUL twitch, the small crack growing into a larger fissure at his use of magic, his creaky bones tensing under the strain. ‘damn it. didn’t think losing a single blaster would put me in such a delicate position,’ he thought, willing himself to keep together until the human in his arms had figured out how to fully manipulate her SOUL.

Somehow, in this position, Frisk understood the intensity and importance of the act she was attempting to master. Sharing a part of yourself with someone important was something that both humans and monsters seemed to have in common, but despite the calm she felt at Sans’ initial instructions, the whimper that had drifted to her ears caused her alarm. She felt the twitch of the fragile monster essence in her hands and instinctively brought the two hearts together, pressing her soft-red heart over the growing cyan fissure, willing it to close. 

It was clear to Sans that Frisk’s more physical, human perspective of sharing oneself with another person needed to change drastically within the next minute, or he would quickly turn to dust. His bones creaked as he shuddered from the contact of their tiny hearts. The white, inverted SOUL convulsed, an anguished cry forcing itself from the skeleton’s now open mouth as he clung to the human in his arms, desperately trying to keep the magic in his SOUL from flowing out of the ever-expanding chasm. 

* S-stay with m-me. You’re n-not allowed to b-break, she begged the pulsating white heart, her voice fluctuating as her anxiety peaked. 

* i’m not going anywhere, he lied through his gritted teeth as he felt his HP start to decrease. * t-try t-to focus on h-how you f-feel about me. th-that might h-help.

Frisk held the pair of hearts tightly against her chest as she thought of all the things they had gone through together, how amazingly long they had known each other, how they had confided their deepest, darkest feelings to one another, even helped pull each other out of the pits of despair that their families had unwillingly thrust them into. Tears stung her eyes as she recalled how warm and safe she always felt around him, the tender look in his eyes that had only ever been for her, the gentle way in which he kissed her, his fierce overprotectiveness of her…

A deep, intense love welled up inside her as she felt her timid affections for the skeleton holding her grow. She wanted to share all of that with him, all of her feelings for him, give him as much of herself as possible. She opened her eyes to find a soft-red light echoing out around her chest.

* l-looks like you finally f-f-figured it out, Sans huffed, utterly exhausted from the near death experience.

He finally relaxed his grip, slumping back into the corner as a soothing burn spread over every inch of his bones, the feeling of Frisk’s current thoughts and emotions overwhelming his mind.

Subconsciously sharing part of her SOUL with Sans had felt wonderfully calming each time it had happened before, but now that Frisk was actually willing it to happen, she felt a strange mix of tension and giddiness at the hot, tingly sensation spreading throughout her body. Soft-blue light flooded into the soft-red, gradually mixing into a deep purple as she closed her eyes again.

Thoughts and emotions that were similar to hers, but not her own, began to crowd her mind. How calm he felt holding her in his arms, the relaxing feeling of coming home to her serene aura, how his spirits lifted at the gentle tinkling of his girl’s laughter, the sweet smell of her damp hair when he read the trio’s nightly bedtime story, the soft, gently yielding flesh of her lips as he kissed her…

Her breathing quickened as she felt Sans’ hot breath on her neck, his ribs pressing into her back as he arched a bit from the intimacy of the exchange. Frisk shifted to turn her head slightly, kissing the wounded skeleton’s mandible as she poured herself into the cyan fissure, their hands now intertwined around the touching SOULs. Frisk gave as much of herself as she could, her emotions flaring as she felt Sans reciprocate with the same amount of intensity.

She had never felt anything quite like the connection currently being forged between her and Sans. Her body tingled all over, her muscles relaxed as the cool heat of Sans’ magic seeped into every fiber of her being. Her mind felt hazy from their shared thoughts and emotions, her chest constricted as she felt her body arch with his. Frisk let a contented moan escape her lips as an overwhelming feeling of wholeness suddenly surged through her. 

The pair could have easily fallen asleep after such a trying ordeal, but the young lady felt herself drawn to the myriad of colors blazing before her eyes.

* Sans, look… Frisk spoke softly into his ear hole, coaxing his hazy mind to wake.

* hmm? the blissfully content skeleton mumbled, forcing himself to focus on the voice right in front of him. 

He opened his eyes slowly and cocked his head to the side as Frisk proudly displayed the now-fixed SOUL. A swirl of light red shimmered and danced within the soft-white of his smooth, inverted heart. Sans couldn’t help but grin at the sight. Glancing at the soft-red heart floating next to his revealed that it had a distinct magical swirl too; its color shifting between cyan and soft-blue as it spiraled through the tiny heart.

* looks like you did it, frisk, he said, his tired voice filled with pride at their accomplishment. * you’re the most amazing person i’ve ever met.

* Even more amazing than Pappy? she giggled, ribbing him gently with her elbow.

* shhhh! don’t tell him i said that, he chuckled as he drew his girl in for a kiss. * i’m afraid this turn of events has turned my neutral stance rather biased in your favor.

The pair settled under the covers, holding their SOULs as they kept their hands clasped together, reveling in the safety of their new-found bond. Neither of them had ever felt so whole before. It was as if their very beings had been begging for such an exchange since they had met, and the relief that they felt at finally having succeeded in sharing such a large part of themselves with one another washed over them, drawing them into a blissful, contented sleep.

**************************

« Knock, knock. » Frisk tossed in bed at the sound, her SOUL quickly going back to the safety of her body. The smell of sweetly seasoned spaghetti assaulted her nasal cavity, beckoning her to wake.

Sans also put his SOUL back in its place before carefully opening an eye socket to make sure that Papyrus hadn’t opened the door. His brother was very understanding about privacy, but with the previous night’s events, he could understand why Pap might want to break their unspoken rule. The shorter skeleton was pleasantly surprised to see that it was still just the two of them, snuggling in bed.

* yeah bro? he called out, his voice still raspy from having almost turned to dust earlier.

Sans…

There was an audible pause from his brother. The still-waking skeleton cringed at the thought of his brother worrying on the other side of the door. Papyrus had never been in a life-or-death battle before, much less watched as Sans suffered such severe wounds. ‘pap’s definitely worrying about me. damn it. i shouldn’t’ve spoken. i should’ve just mumbled something like an idiot…’

I’m assuming that Frisk is with you, brother. Dinner is almost ready. The two of you should come down and eat. You’ll feel much better than simply sleeping the day away.

The sleepy human sat up slightly, propping herself up with her elbows and leaning her head against the wall. Sans joined her, brushing the hair out of her eyes and giving her a small peck on the forehead before replying:

* can you give us another half hour? my bones are still a bit creaky and frisk looks like she’s gonna need some time to wake up.

Alright… JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU TWO NEED ANYTHING AND I’LL BE RIGHT UP!

And with that, the pair heard their boney brother bound down the stairs, big thumps echoing out as they imagined him taking a few steps at a time in order to quickly adjust the temperature of the simmering spaghetti sauce.

* I could have gone down right away you know, the young lady said softly as she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the boney boy’s skull. 

* right… and then pap would see how flushed your face is and worry some more. you had some pretty nasty burns from the fight with tori. feeling any better?

* Yeah. It feels weird having a bit more magic than before though. Maybe that’s why my skin feels hot?

* so that’s how you feel? Sans asked, deep in thought. * now that you mention it, i feel kinda hot too. must be the extra bit of determination you gave me.

Frisk cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. ‘Me? Determined? I guess…’

* humans naturally have more determination in their souls than monsters do. monsters have a perfect balance of traits, determination included, while humans have one main character trait and just a little less determination.

* And those traits show up as different colored magic, right? But I’ve used loads of different magic, in lots of colors…

Sans chucked lightly as he pulled a bone out of thin air and turned it blue, tossing it about the room gently.

* your magic should normally correspond to your soul’s color, but that doesn’t mean you can’t use other types of magic. monster souls are always white on the outside, but the magic hidden inside is the type we use most often.

* Wait… light blue is different than dark blue, right? And dark blue magic is gravity-based?

* yup, he grinned before letting the bone disappear.

Frisk frowned, her nose crinkling slightly as she contemplated her own use of magic for the first time. She had never consciously thought of the type she used… They all seemed to flow as naturally as her thoughts and desires.

* I thought so… Pappy uses it to float and walk on the air, but when I do the same… My feet turn red.

* yup. red’s your soul color. pretty darn rare from what we’ve found out. it’s what makes you special.

The pair moved to sit on the edge of the bed, testing out their limbs before making the final effort to stand. Sans chuckled lightly once more. His laziness had really rubbed off on her, and he couldn’t help but think of how cute her current expression was as he watched her tentatively press her feet into the thin carpet.

* y’know, that’s probly why i fell in love with you to begin with, he said as he rubbed his nose ridge, a big grin on his face.

The words had tumbled out of his boney mouth before he had even had the time to think. His boldness sent him onto his feet in an instant, his cheekbones turning a deep blue. The creaky feeling in his bones had disappeared entirely and was now replaced with a giddy feeling. ‘heh. i said it. i’m in love with her.’

Even more heat pooled at Frisk’s cheeks as her head shot up quickly, her hazel eyes looking furtively at the skeleton next to her. ‘Sans never even said it…and now!’ She quickly looked away and buried her face in her hands, a tiny, embarrassed squeal floating through the room.

* your determination, i mean! he continued hastily. * never once have i seen you misuse it. your determination to seek out the best in everyone…to put others before yourself, that’s really amazing. so… guess i couldn’t help it.

Hushed silence settled between the two. The young lady fiddled anxiously with the hem of her starry pajamas before whispering:

* What, you mean, apart from being SOULmates from the start?

* heh… soulmates. that’s got a nice ring to it. i’m assuming that’s a human term?

A silent nod was her only reply as she pulled out her fragile heart and watched the colors dance and glow within. The actual confession was nice, better than the strange conversation they had had on the phone the night before, but something still felt off about the situation. Getting to her feet, she tugged lightly at his sleeve.

* Prove to me that you’re all better; that I did this right.

She could hear him sigh under his breath, but he nodded none-the-less. ‘Good.’ Their SOULs’ stronger connection felt amazing, but it still wasn’t enough to calm her fears. A blinding flash of light and a strong buzz of fiery electricity in her chest left her utterly breathless. The part of him that was now within her had resonated so strongly that she clutched at her sternum, panting from the unauthorized use of magic.

* Two? I thought you’d just summon one skull… Frisk said as she looked at the tiny swan skull floating right in front of her.

* huh? i only made one app— his voice caught in his non-existent throat as he finally looked down and found himself staring right at the diminutive blaster.

Sans and his large, floating wolf skull stared blankly at the young lady and the minuscule skull floating before her, their jaws slightly unhinged out of surprise. The tiny swan skull was infinitely more graceful looking than Sans’ fiercer companion. Its bones were smooth and thin, with a few ridges and holes peppered at the front of its wide bill. The milky white skull tilted in confusion, its pupils glowing a soft red as it looked at its much larger and more impressive counterpart. That reaction was just too cute, too similar to how Frisk would react, which sent Sans and his wolf skull down on the floor howling in laughter.

* What!? What’s so funny Sans? Frisk huffed as the startled swan skull dashed into the young lady’s hand, shaking. * Stop laughing! You’re scaring the poor thing!

* hahahahah! i’m sorry sunshine… it’s just too cute… he guffawed, his eyelids shut tight, arms wrapped tightly around his empty midsection, hands clinging to his loose pajama shirt, slightly exposing his hipbones and spine. * look at how tiny it is! and a swan skull? heh…that suits you perfectly.

The young lady looked over the diminutive skull as it lovingly nuzzled her thumb. It was no longer than two quarters put together and sat snuggly in the palm of her hand. She had to admit that the tiny creature was adorable, especially the way it was honking happily at her, its light red eyes shimmering lovingly. Frisk couldn’t help but giggle a bit herself at the little skull as she stroked the top of its head affectionately.

When Sans finally sat up, wiping tears of mirth from his eye sockets, Frisk joined him on the ground, snuggling up to his large wolf skull, the tiny swan blaster still firmly in her hand.

* I’m happy that you’re all better…but what’s with this tiny skull? And why did you say it suits me?

* ‘cause it’s yours sunshine. i told you, i didn’t summon that one. you did, he grinned.

She stared at him for a moment and frowned, her free hand clutching lightly at her chest as she focused on the burning sensation still fizzling in her SOUL. Her hazel eyes grew wide as she looked down at the honking skull in her other hand, completely at a loss for words.

* No way. Can every monster summon skulls like this?

* nope. only skeletons.

* So why did I… she began, her sentence trailing off as she put two and two together.

It was hard to believe, but she could feel the cool heat of Sans’ magic deep down in her SOUL.

* i failed to mention that bonded monsters share magical abilities. didn’t think it would apply to us considering… well, you know, he chuckled.

* What? That I’m human? Frisk bristled, the skin of her forehead creasing slightly as she frowned. * Did you forget that I can use magic? 

* yeah, sorry ‘bout that. should’ve known better, the skeleton boy responded sheepishly, scratching the back of his skull with a free hand while the other stroked his blaster.

The young couple sat in silence for a moment as they watched their blasters interact, the tiny swan floating over to the human-sized wolf skull and timidly rubbing its bill against the larger creature’s fanged muzzle. The wolf head growled contentedly at the affection, its eyes glowing a soft blue.

* welp, guess those two don’t have a problem with each other, he chuckled.

IT’S BEEN ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES NOW YOU TWO! ARE YOU COMING DOWN? THE SPAGHETTI IS GETTING SOGGIER THAN USUAL! Papyrus called out, his frustrated voice flying up from under the floorboards.

Frisk quickly stood up, calling the little skull back to her with a gentle whistle of her lips. Sans followed suit, patting his impressively large skull and whispering to it a quick goodbye before it returned from whence it came.

* Um… Sans? Frisk asked carefully as the little swan nuzzled her cheek affectionately. * How do I get mine to disappear?

* just, uhhh, ask it to leave, he responded with a shrug. * that’s what we normally do…

The young lady patted the little blaster lovingly on the head and whispered goodbye to it, just as she had seen her partner do, but the tiny skull stayed fixed to her. A heavy sigh echoed out into the silent room as she tried desperately over and over again to will the tiny beast to disappear. No success.

WELL? DO I HAVE TO COME UP AND DRAG YOU BOTH DOWN TO EAT OR WHAT? Papyrus cried, his patience clearly wearing thin.

* COMING PAPPY! JUST A SEC! Frisk replied, her voice carrying down the stairs and into the kitchen as she peaked her head out the door.

She quickly closed the door and slumped against it, her brow furrowed in frustration at her inability to make the tiny skull disappear. She tried shooing it away angrily, but it only clung to her more, the lights in its perfectly circular eye sockets shimmering sadly.

* Oh, please don’t be sad! Frisk fussed, clearly overwhelmed with the situation. * I just can’t have you out right now. Pappy will probably throw a fit…

* just calm down sunshine, Sans started, * the first time i summoned a skull, it stayed with me for a year. think of blasters as upper-tier magic. it’s really hard to summon them correctly, much less control them adequately.

* So what do I do? We need to go down now! she cried.

Frisk was so thoroughly overwhelmed with the entire situation that she didn’t even notice the slender skeleton grabbing the tiny bird skull and placing it gently in his pajama pocket, safely out of sight.

* you don’t need to worry about a thing frisk. i’ll keep an eye socket out for the little rascal until you get a handle on this situation.

* O-okay… she replied hesitantly as he pushed her out the door and down the stairs.

* just don’t mention it to pap, he might freak out a little bit. his learning experience with the jaguars was uhh… how do i put this… less positive than mine, he chuckled.

AH, THERE YOU ARE! THE PAIR OF YOU ARE LOOKING MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOU’VE HAD A LONG NAP, Papyrus beamed as the trio finally sat down for dinner. BUT, I’M A BIT CONFUSED. I COULD HAVE SWORN THAT I HAD PUT YOU IN MY BED FRISK, BUT I WOKE UP IN IT INSTEAD!

An airy chuckle escaped from the girl despite her best efforts to stay straight-faced. Using blue magic was still hit or miss for Frisk, and she wasn’t about to tell her dear Pappy how heavy she found him to be. After all, it wasn’t his fault that he was so tall! 

* heh. she put you there, bro. though, i bet that was pretty hard to do, considering that the most frisk’s ever lifted with blue magic has been a small pile of snowballs, Sans joked.

Frisk just sat there, stuck between the two skeletons, mortified that Sans would ever make a joke at the expense of his brother. Papyrus, however, didn’t miss a beat. His eye sockets narrowed gleefully as he chomped on a fork-full of spaghetti.

WELL, BETTER ME THAN YOU FOR FRISK TO MASTER BLUE MAGIC WITH! I MIGHT BE TALL, BUT AT LEAST MY BONES ARE THIN AND WELL-PROPORTIONED.

* pap… did you just call me thick-boned? the shorter skeleton replied, seemingly content at having made another bone pun.

YES, I DID.

* hey, i resent that! Sans responded, his cheery tone of voice betraying the words he just said. * my bones are just as thin as…

FRENCH FRIES!

* huh?

The elder skeleton felt lost at this sudden turn in the conversation. He had been expecting more of a fight from Papyrus, but his brother seemed to have come up with a joke that he had yet to think of. Sans waited patiently for the younger skeleton to continue before taking another bite. He didn’t want to spit any food out in surprise.

WELL, THEY’RE PRETTY MUCH ALWAYS COVERED IN KETCHUP.

The shorter pair erupted into laughter at Papyrus’ serious tone of voice.

IT’S THE BEST ANALOGY I COULD COME UP WITH, he said sheepishly.

* it’s perfect pap. couldn’t have thought of anything better, he chortled.

* Wait, is Sans really heavier than you? Frisk asked carefully as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

OF COURSE NOT, SILLY! THE TWO OF YOU ARE AS LIGHT AS FEATHERS!

Frisk giggled as her brother affectionately ruffled her hair. His eye sockets seemed to have an unnatural glow for a moment, but the young lady did her best to pay it no mind as he was already back to eating his meal. 

{By the way, Sans, did you two really do what I feel you did?} the lanky skeleton said casually as he tapped his sternum.

{really pap? you’re going to bring that up now? and in wingdings no less?} Sans groaned in reply.

Now was not really when he wanted to have that conversation with Papyrus, and especially not in a font that his girl couldn’t understand. Reading Wingdings was starting to come easier for her, but writing was still difficult despite giving her handwriting lessons. 

* HEY!

Suddenly, the table turned a deep blue, shook and creaked, startling the brothers. They turned to the human between them, eye sockets wide in awe at the display of raw emotion. Sans could feel the frustration in her aura. ‘oh boy. she’s definitely getting the hang of blue magic.’

* Pappy… Frisk said sweetly, her expression still just as serene as usual. * If you’re going to talk about me, at least use a font I can understand.

Ah! Sorry, Frisk. I forgot that you can’t understand Wingdings yet, Papyrus answered hastily.

* Thanks! she replied cheerily, all sense of frustration quickly dissipating from the room. * You know, you could have just asked in plain font. Tapping your sternum isn’t exactly subtle.

The human grinned as she gently pulled her SOUL out of her chest, its soft-red glow radiating throughout the room. The skeletal monster’s jaw dropped so quickly at the sight of the blue swirl within her red heart that she feared it might unhinge. She found herself giggling once more as the lanky monster quickly readjusted himself, making sure that his jaw was firmly in place before commenting.

You didn’t have to do what you did, Frisk.

Papyrus looked over the two heavily blushing creatures before him. It was clear to him that their budding relationship was still very young. ‘HOW RECKLESS OF THEM!’ he thought as he gnashed his teeth.

* But Pappy, did you even see what his SOUL looked like? she cried out in frustration.

* frisk, why’d you bring that up? Sans cut in quickly.

The last thing he wanted was for Papyrus to worry about something that had already come and gone.

BROTHER, WHAT IS SHE SAYING?

Sans tried to cover her mouth before anything else was said. It was pointless to worry his younger brother now that he was fine again, but Frisk bit a phalange, the ensuing yelp giving her time to cry out:

* Sans’ SOUL was cracked and leaking magic!

Papyrus’ face went from a look of shock to shame as he quickly realized that despite his best attempts, he had been unable to keep his brother safe during battle. Coupling that with Sans’ insistence that he focus all of his efforts on healing Frisk rather than also taking care of him made the younger skeleton feel even more inadequate.

Sans sighed as he watched his amazing, overly caring, selfless brother cave in on himself as though he were an old tunnel in the Ruins. He got up and walked over to the strangely quiet monster and pulled out his own inverted heart, showing Papyrus the light red swirl dancing about brightly within the pool of pristine white.

* frisk did this not just for me, but for her too, bro. you understood the type of connection we had way before we did. you knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

And… The crack? Papyrus answered hesitantly.

* that was my fault, Sans replied as soothingly as possible. * i let my blaster get destroyed by tori’s fire. i should’ve called it back and resummoned it, but frisk was so close to losing a big chunk of hp at the time that i didn’t want to risk it.

But you still didn’t tell me! the younger brother admonished.

Papyrus sent a wink and a smile Frisk’s way before going back to his more somber, stern gaze when addressing Sans.

NO. MORE. SECRETS. IS THAT CLEAR? he said roughly, grabbing the lazy, secretive skeleton and placing him gently back in his seat, the tiny heart swiftly following the pair’s movement. 

NOW, LET ME TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOU TWO, he grinned, his expression instantly reverting back to his usual carefree disposition. Frisk, you do realize that this is permanent. I hope that my thick-headed brother told you that much at least.

* I know, she smiled. 

Well, now you’re stuck together for life! I’M ACTUALLY PROUD OF YOU SANS! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU’D END UP FINDING SOMEONE WHO COULD PUT UP WITH YOUR LAZINESS.

Papyrus and Frisk laughed as they watched Sans huff a bit.

* alright, now i really resent that.


	23. Adjusting at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Toriel comes over to check on the trio and mother them a bit. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!~~~~~ It's spring break. FINALLY. Thanks to all of you who've been patient. :)
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh, and thanks for all the kudos and comments guys!!!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The morning after: [Biking is Better by Wintergatan ](https://youtu.be/t35T341NACk)  
> Toriel's visit: [Reunited (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/kiebGJF7sXE)  
> Bedtime: [Memory (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/Sab3Mi62HHE)  
> 

ALRIGHT, ARE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS GOING TO BE OKAY WHILE I’M OUT?

* Why wouldn’t we be Pappy? Frisk answered with a smile, her cheeks dusted with a light pink.

YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, DEAR SISTER! I GUESS I’M STILL A BIT WORRIED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY, he beamed, ruffling her hair lovingly as they stood by the front door. I’ll be out a few hours at least. We’re almost out of food and I’d like to update Undyne on what happened in person.

* Okay. I’m going to head over to check on Toriel while you’re out. Just as soon as the lazybones gets up, she winked.

The pair laughed for a moment as they looked up at Sans’ closed bedroom door. Apparently the sound of their happy chatter hadn’t managed to rouse the shorter skeleton from his deep slumber. Either that, or he was willfully ignoring them in favor of lazing in bed just a little longer. It had been so much easier for Papyrus to wake his brother when he was still sleeping on the couch, but with the strange turn of events in the past few days, he couldn’t see any reason as to why the new couple should sleep in different rooms.

When Papyrus finally left the house, Frisk bound up the stairs, almost making it to the bedroom door before Sans shuffled out, sleepily rubbing his eye sockets with one hand while the other covered his gaping mouth as he billowed a jaw-popping yawn. His dark blue pajamas were totally unkempt, and he only seemed to have slipped one sock on before getting out of bed, his left foot strangely bare in its fluffy pink slipper. ‘He really is the cutest thing when he’s sleepy!’ the young lady giggled at the sight before throwing herself on him and wrapping him in a tight hug.

* Good morning sleepyhead!

* g’morning, he yawned, steadying himself by grabbing hold of the banister railing. * what’s got you all excited?

* Nothing, she cooed happily, kissing his cheekbone before dashing into the bedroom to get dressed. * Breakfast’s on the table if you’re awake enough! she called out from behind the closed door.

Sans made his way downstairs and slumped into his usual chair, a small pile of toast with butter and jam on the side waiting for him. He busied himself with the food, glancing at his phone every once in a while to check the time. Anything to keep his mind off of Frisk, something which he now found to be extremely difficult. He glanced upstairs, his hands nervously tapping on the table, the hollow sound of the wood filling his empty skull. They had done it, they had shared a much larger part of their SOULs with each other, and that in and of itself was amazing…but where did that leave them in a relationship?

‘i mean geez, what does this make us? we were friends during the day, then kinda something else at night, and then yesterday…’ He shook his head, burying his face in his crummy, buttery hands. He felt amazing, like a missing piece of him had found its way back to where it belonged. She had to feel the same way too, but wasn’t it so sudden that she would feel awkward or overwhelmed by it all? They had fallen asleep together after their dinner with Pap. She had asked him so quietly, so shyly if he would stay with her again. How could he have refused?

* welp, at least she seems alr—

« Knock knock. » Sans looked up from his paranoid train of thought, his beady pupils trained on the front door. Without even bothering to get up, he flicked his left hand, opening it with a burst of blue magic, revealing a hooded, ten foot tall monster, cloaked in the finest purple fabric the skeleton had seen in a long time.

* come on in tori, he smiled warmly. * sorry for the lack of food; wasn’t really expecting anyone for breakfast.

* You do realize that it is almost midday, do you not? the goat lady laughed as she stepped inside, removing her thick velvet cloak and draping it over the right arm of the couch. * I had assumed that you would not stop by today, but I still wanted to check up on the three of you, so I thought, ‘Why not come here?’

* heh, thanks. Frisk’s upstairs getting dressed. lemme get her.

The young skeleton blipped into his room without a second thought, landing him squarely on his messy bed, appearing right in front of a partially dressed Frisk. She was pulling her leggings up, her left foot on the edge of bed as she hiked up her shimmering red skirt. If he had been just a tad shorter he would have been sure to have seen her underwear. The sudden change in weight on the bed caused her to glance up, her eyes wide in horror as she tumbled backwards onto her butt, hastily pulling the chiffon of her skirt down around her naked thighs. ‘oh… oh crap,’ he thought all at once, his hands flying to his face as he averted his eyes, blipping quickly back to his seat at the dining table.

* on second thought, that was a bad idea. why don’t you get her? he mumbled sheepishly, his hands still covering his face.

* San—

* You BONEHEAD! the young lady squealed out from a crack in the bedroom door before slamming it closed once more.

Toriel couldn’t help but laugh as such a ridiculous series of events played out before her. Sans felt the cool heat of his magic overwhelm him, the entirety of his skull turning a bright shade of blue. He reflexively reached behind his head to grab his hood, having completely forgotten that he was still currently in pajamas, which left him feeling even more flustered and ridiculous. 

* Now now Sans, it was an honest mistake, the queen laughed brightly. * Though, I must admit that you should have known better. This young lady has been living with you for quite some time now, has she not?

* don’t remind me of how dumb i just was, he moaned, slamming his head onto the table and covering it quickly with his boney arms in a poor attempt to hide his shame.

Just as Toriel was about to tease her friend once more, Frisk jumped down from the top of the railing, her bare feet glowing a soft red as she landed next to him and kissed him gently on an uncovered part of his skull, her motions as smooth and as graceful as a dancing swan. 

* Sans? Are you… **skull** king? she grinned. * I managed to save my modesty, so I think it’s fair game if you keep your dignity too, the human standing at his side giggled gleefully. 

* pff… i wasn’t thinking. sorry… he chuckled through his apology, his cheekbones still a bright blue as he let himself unfurl from his girl’s gentle tugging. 

* Hello Toriel! she chirped, waving a hand quickly before dashing into the kitchen. * I’ll be right back with tea. It’s my turn to play hostess! 

And with that, the two monsters were once again alone, the goat woman’s grey eyes twinkling softly as she looked over the humbled skeleton before her. She focused in on his SOUL, doing her best to gauge how he was doing with his magical wound, but was unable to sense any sort of rip or tear in its crystalline fabric. Frisk's humming and padding back and forth from the kitchen as she set up the tea cups and brought out a pot of freshly brewed buttercup tea distracted her enough to give up her attempt to confront him privately. 

Once the tea was ready and served, Toriel began, taking a seat at the end of the table where Papyrus would normally sit.

* How are you feeling my dear?

* Just fine, thank you, the young lady smiled, passing over to her a plate covered in bone shaped biscuits. * My skin is still a bit dry, and Pappy said he’ll cut the burnt out of my hair tonight, so all in all, I think I’m fine.

The tall monster let out a sigh of relief at those words. She had worried herself sick for the past day or so as neither of the boys had sent her any word or called.

* The more important question is, how are _you_ feeling?

For a very brief moment, shock flittered over her furry features as she processed the gentle tone coming from the human watching her. She had not been expecting so much attention and care to come from the young lady. It left her breathless, with a twinge of guilt as she replayed in her mind how violent and merciless she had been towards such a sweet child.

* I am fine, Toriel replied, her eyes brimming with guilt-ridden tears. * I simply wish I could have stopped myself from hurting you.

* relax tori, we’re all fine, and frisk even managed to save you from whatever that thing was.

* Those vines, where did they come from? Frisk asked carefully as she dunked her bone biscuit into her tea and took a bite.

* I am unsure. One moment I was in the courtyard outside, and the next I was attacking you.

Sans eyed his monster friend carefully, wiping his crummy hands on the napkin next to his plate. Toriel and Frisk stifled their laughter as they duly noted that his face had more butter and toast on it than his hands. The cool skeleton simply shrugged, staying on topic.

* you don’t remember anything from when you were outside? he prodded.

The goat mother’s eyes dulled slightly at those words as she combed her mind for any hints.

* Th-there was a voice. It was crying. And I could have sworn that there was a little yellow flower under the tree that my boys liked so much. It has long since died, she sighed, leaning forward to watch her reflection in her cup of tea.

* Flowey… Frisk’s voice was low and strained, her hands slowly covering her mouth as she continued in whispers. *Is it possible?

« Yes. Tha— »

* sunshine, you alright? Sans interrupted, his pupils shining with worry as he turned to cup her right cheek.

* Oh! Y-yeah. I’m fine… she responded hastily, her brow furrowed in thought at her ghostly companion’s reply. * I was just thinking of Toriel’s SOUL. Is it possible for monsters to possess each other?

The two monsters looked at each other carefully as they formulated their responses. Toriel wanted to jump in and make sure that the young lady before her was alright. She had been talking to herself after all, but Sans answered quickly. Were they hiding something from her?

* nah. the closest anyone should ever get to controlling someone would be if they were bonded to the monster in question. did you forget what i told you yesterday about sharing abilities? he winked, gently patting his shirt pocket, a tiny angry honk pealing out. * oops, sorry lil’ guy.

* Give Ducky back Sans! You’re hurting it! Frisk yelped as though he had hurt her himself.

* Ducky?

* alright alright, here ya go sunshine, he chuckled, handing the tiny bird skull over to the girl’s waiting hands. * see? no harm no **fowl**.

Toriel gasped as she watched Frisk examine the tiny blaster, plonking her teacup down in surprise. ‘Oh my…’ She looked from Sans to Frisk and back again as their happy banter stopped just as suddenly as the clatter of china on the table rang out. The tiny swan skull honked indignantly at the lack of caresses, running its bill against the hands cupping it, nibbling lightly on the parts of skin and flesh that seemed easiest to grasp.

* So, Frisk my dear, the queen gently began, her eyes crinkling with mirth at the possibility of cracking a joke. * I am under the impression that you both have bonded…

* Yes… Frisk replied hesitantly, unable to decide how best to proceed.

* Well then, she continued, her hands folded neatly in front of her teacup, a big grin on her face. * Does that make Sans your **bone** friend?

* i believe the more accurate term from the surface would be that i’m her verte **bae** , tori.

The pair of monsters erupted into laughter, tears of joy spilling from their eyes. Toriel even went so far as to snort, covering her muzzle with her hands in an attempt to curb her laughter. Frisk simply sat there, giggling a tiny bit as she once again caressed the current physical proof of her deeper bond with her monster partner.

* So the two of you were meant for each other to begin with! My my… Toriel laughed, wiping the remaining tears of mirth from her slightly damp fur. * Could you not have told me that when I asked you two nights ago?

* heh, sorry friend, i wasn’t so sure myself. we hadn’t been dreaming much since the accident at the core.

Frisk nodded in support, a sad, distant look drawn over her usually serene features. 

* but hey, your prodding helped us figure it out, so…thanks.

Toriel felt as though her heart was about to burst from happiness at the revelation. Finally, she had succeeded in helping a human find their monster partner. ‘Now I just need to make sure that nothing happens to them,’ she thought determinately. She had no proof that the other humans had lived out happy lives. Asgore had flatly refused to send any sort of letters to her, so she could only assume that he had been unable to keep them safe, for one reason or another. Her beloved Fluffybuns was never the best at delivering bad news.

* Well, congratulations on your bonding! she smiled, keeping her eyes glued on the tiny skull that was cooing and honking happily in Frisk’s hands. * Am I to assume that you insisted, young one?

* I did. Sans’ SOUL was… her quiet voice trailed off as she looked down into her lap. * I couldn’t just leave him like that. I would’ve died a long time ago if it wasn’t for him. Can’t really see myself getting very far without him now.

* I understand, child, the kindly monster mother replied, sympathetically patting Frisk’s hands. * You must now keep in mind that you are bonded for life. If one of you dies, the other will follow.

* But how? her voice incredulous as she looked back up. * Sans and Pappy’s mom died a long time ago, but their dad lived!

* heh. funny story there, sunshine. our parents never bonded. they didn’t wanna risk both of ‘em dying if there was an accident of some sort. building huge electrical prototypes over gaping pits of molten lava doesn’t really lend itself to a long lifespan…

* Oh…

The three beings sat in silence for a while, Toriel contemplating how sad it was that Perpetua had died for the opposite reason. ‘If they had bonded, she would have lived at least a little longer…’ She watched the young human carefully, her hands still lightly grasping hers. Now was not the time to mourn those lost in the past. Now was the time to celebrate the future.

* So! the gentle queen continued, drawing the pair out of their contemplation as she stood up, walking towards the stairs. * Shall we see what your room looks like Sans? You had offered for me to fetch Frisk, after all, and I will not have you sharing a room that is not suitable.

* t-tori! i-it’s not particularly clean up there right now, Sans stuttered, clearly thrown off-guard by this surprising turn of events. * i mean, really. we’re fine. th-there’s no point in—

But it was too late. Toriel had already padded up the stairs and made her way into Sans’ open bedroom. She surveyed the room as though it were a battlefield. The left wall had a myriad of tiny holes punched into the red paint, the bed in the back right corner was not only unkept but far too small for two people to sleep comfortably together, and for some reason there was a treadmill pushed off to the side on the right of the door.

* Pappy gave him that as a Gyftmas present one year, Frisk stated as she joined the motherly monster, Sans in tow. * But this silly skeleton doesn’t really use it, as you can tell.

* Well, it is the thought that counts, she replied, wiping the pad of her finger against the black plastic, leaving a line free of dust upon the derelict machine. * Sans, when you said your room was messy, I was expecting more dirty clothes and rubbish and such, but this, she paused briefly, smiling, * this isn’t bad.

* thanks? he replied questioningly. ‘what a strange compliment…’

Toriel spent the next few minutes analyzing the room, partially speaking to the new couple and partially to herself as she took stock of the things that needed to change. A bigger bed— with a headboard this time— was in order, as well as a bedside table, a larger dresser, and new bedsheets and pillows. The standing lamp was fine, it just needed to be moved from its precarious position on the dresser. 

The overly-enthusiastic goat-mother made a few phone calls despite the young pair’s pleas of « * don’t you think you’re overdoing things tori? » and « * Please don’t make so much fuss over us, we’re happy with things the way they are, » but Toriel would have none of it. This felt like it was her last chance to put things right, to make her mark on a young human’s life in the Underground, and if she went a little overboard, so be it. She would treat this child as if it were her own, protect Frisk as if she were hers, even if the young lady never understood or acknowledged it.

After a few hours, the old furniture had been swapped out for new pieces, which, to Papyrus’ dismay and Sans’ glee, included Toriel getting rid of the treadmill. The thoughtful queen even assured Papyrus that it would go to a home where its owner would treat it with love and care. Frisk’s haircut was even nicer than Papyrus’ first try. The small group had dinner together that night, with Master Chef and Hairstylist Papyrus taking the lead by recreating the stew that Toriel had prepared two nights prior.

Once dinner was over, the group said their goodbyes. Frisk and Papyrus thanked Toriel profusely for everything she had done for them while Sans sat back in his chair, nodding a quiet thanks, his cheekbones a healthy shade of blue from all of the attention and pampering. It had been a while since anyone other than Frisk or Papyrus had done anything of such magnitude for him. In fact, the only monsters who had ever done so much for him were his own parents. ‘i’ll have to do something to thank her properly,’ he thought as he waved goodbye.

As Frisk took a shower that night, finally regaining her feeling of normalcy now that the ends of her hair were no longer burnt, she thought again about the conversation with Toriel and Sans that had been interrupted by the revelation of her SOULbond. ‘If Flowey is As…riel…then why is he a flower? Lady Toriel is a goat. And why did he possess her?’ she mused, rinsing the rose-scented shampoo from her freshly-cut hair.

* Chara, she murmured, * Could you sense how your brother possessed your mom?

« No, » the tired voice answered, « I could only tell that something didn’t feel right. Sorry. »

* He said he’d come back, that I had something of his.

The two humans thought carefully, Frisk concentrating more on soaping herself as there were still traces of burnt flesh stuck between her toes and in other, strange places. Healing magic was definitely weird. Either way, she’d been taking notes in her small sketchbook of all of the strange and interesting things she was learning, from ways to cheer up Napstablook to magic theory and Wingdings. Her notes on Flowey and Chara would now need some revising, away from other people’s prying eyes.

« I’m definitely not a thing, but I’m the only thing that you have that could even be remotely his in any way, » Chara huffed indignantly after their moment of thought. « Though I suppose you could say the converse. He is just as much mine as I am his. »

Frisk stood under the shower, the warm water rinsing off the last of her dead skin, her eyes wide with realization as those words sunk in.

* Wait… Your bond is with Asriel? she whispered breathlessly. * What happened? Is that why he’s a flower?

« Yeah. I messed everything up. Let’s not talk about it. »

And with that, Chara went quiet once more, hiding in the deepest recesses of the young lady’s mind, leaving her to wonder what had happened to have killed and mutilated such a sweet sounding set of boys.

That night’s story-time was far more comfortable than what the trio was used to. Their bodies were no longer cramped against one another, there was plenty of space for their limbs— especially Papyrus’ really long ones— to be in more comfortable positions, and the brand-new, soft, cottony sheets really made the new mattress far more comfortable than any of them had thought possible.

Pap fell asleep quicker than usual, and when Sans slipped back under the deep purple duvet, Frisk instinctively curled up around him. Her eyelids were heavy from fatigue, her breathing slow and deep as he settled in next to her, one hand timidly holding hers. If this was the new status-quo, a deeper, but still undefined love for each other, he could deal with that. He loved her, with every ounce of his SOUL, and she loved him just as much. They could feel it flowing between them. For now, that was all that mattered.


	24. The Other Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk spend the day learning more about themselves, their magic, and the human-monster partners who came before them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Man.
> 
> Guys... I kid you not when I say that it took me THREE MONTHS to write this chapter. (つ﹏<。)  
> I struggled with making sure that I got through all of the exposition that needed to happen in this chapter while still keeping the flow reasonable. I hope I managed that! Feel free to leave me some healthy commentary on how to improve if you see anything glaringly wrong. :P
> 
> Oh, and there're some hints on things to come and connections to things that have already been mentioned. See if you can figure those out. ;) Good luck!
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The morning after: [Sans' Secret Room (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/AkQb-07jeXI)  
> Red magic: [Memory (Undertale OST) ](https://youtu.be/Sab3Mi62HHE)  
> The other humans: [Small Shock Remix by kartrina 130 ](https://youtu.be/udQo4F41IXs)  
> 

A new morning, a new mystery to unravel. Sans laid in bed, his arm crushed beneath the weight of his girl’s head as she snuggled her pillow, still fast asleep. ‘how can she even find me the least bit comfortable?’ he mused, unable to do much else but stare at the rays of magical sunlight streaming over the starry sky-painted ceiling. Many years ago, when they had just moved in, Pap had helped him paint the ceiling dark blue while he had used iridescent white paint to dab stars here and there, creating his own version of what the sky above-ground must look like at night. The painted stars didn’t glow at night, but it was still soothing to look at, even during the day.

* I love you… he heard Frisk mutter in her sleep, a slight blush on her face as she clutched the red pillow in her arms tighter than before.

He turned his head slightly to get a better look at her, his SOUL thrumming excitedly in his ribcage as he replayed the sound of her quiet confession over and over in his mind. Sans knew, he could feel it in his very being, that those words were meant for him. He had heard some rumors about what it was like to bond with another monster when he was at school, but had never really taken any interest in the concept back then. He had blasted through monster society’s lengthy school program at such a quickened pace that he had barely turned fifteen when he was out of university. Fifteen, when, had he not been a genius, he should have been thirty-five or older. ‘that would’ve made me what in human years?’ he mused, running the quick calculation through his mind. ‘heh, somewhere between five and seven human years? damn…’ he chuckled, feeling Frisk’s weight shift drastically, freeing his arm. He had been too young, far too young to have held any interest in love or romance, and once he was old enough, he had been too preoccupied with the CORE to do much about it. And Frisk, she had been so young when they first met that there was no way he could have ever thought of her that way. Finding her half-dead in Snowdin had really been a blessing in disguise.

* i love you too, Sans whispered back, a small smile settling on his boney face as he watched his sleeping girl’s cheeks turn an even deeper shade of pink.

The slender skeleton gingerly flexed his somewhat numb arm, reveling in his new-found freedom. Rare was it that he would wake up before anyone else, and the peaceful silence of the sleeping household was more relaxing to him than drifting back to sleep. Besides, for once, he felt as though he had slept enough to last a week.

His mind buzzed excitedly at the fact that a monster and a human had successfully bonded SOULs. There had been other humans, he knew that much from his time in the lab. So it was only reasonable to assume that they must have had monster partners as well. He needed to know everything. Those humans had all come and gone long before he had even been brought into the world, but he had never learned about them at school. In fact, the only thing he could remember having learned about humans in the Underground was during his civics class, when he had skimmed through Asgore’s ruling laws and principles. « No harm is to befall any human who chooses to live with monsters. » 

Sans’ roughly used cell phone buzzed once, vibrating their new bedside table slightly. He carefully reached over and picked it up, making sure not to wake his softly sleeping partner.

« LEAVING FOR UNDYNE’S. FEEL FREE TO SLEEP IN BROTHER! »

* heh, guess that means we’re home alone, he chuckled.

It was nice to be reminded of how thoughtful Papyrus could be, even if he didn’t quite hit the mark every time. That text could have woken him, or he could have simply slept through it. Sans found that this third, alternate possibility of him actually being awake at this hour was pretty good too.

* mmmm… Saaaaans, Frisk whined as he felt her stretching her slender form away from him. * Whawazzat?

Or Pap’s text could wake her up too.

* just pap texting to let us know we can sleep in, he chuckled, gliding his phalanges through her messy hair. * you can go back to sleep if you’d like.

After a long moment of silence, spending his time admiring the absolute adorableness of Frisk’s hazy wake up routine as she stretched and whined in her light and airy, sleep-ridden voice, while some of her joints popped in the most tantalizing way that made him blush furiously with how intimate it sounded, he asked:

* do you wanna know about the others like us?

She had heard the slight pleading tone in his voice as he looked down at her, his eyes shining brightly. She had heard it, and felt it too. Sitting up slowly, the young lady nodded once, the outside layer of her dusty brown hair floating in wisps as she bobbed her head. She would have to tame her hair later. For now, Frisk felt the uncontrollable urge to pull out her SOUL and study it.

* Say something else Sans, she asked quietly, her hand a blazing red as she pulled out the tiny, colorful heart.

* like what? i’m not sure what you’re getting at here frisk.

No response. The feeling she had, the feeling of feeling him, of feeling his emotions rushing through her, wasn’t there. This wasn’t something that she had felt in any way the day before, or had really even noticed, what with Toriel having taken over the house and turned Sans’, no, their room upside-down. She needed to know how it worked; why it worked.

* Something, she pleaded. * Anything with feeling in it.

* oh. OH. uhm… gimme a sec to think.

This was not how Sans had envisioned his morning. He just wanted to pop into the lab really quick and find those files on the other humans. Now he was being confronted with the slightly different but equally interesting possibility of telling Frisk how awkward he felt their relationship currently was. If he had had a throat, it would have been dry from anxiety.

* well… he started, his deep voice wavering slightly. * we kinda jumped the relationship shark, don’tcha think? i mean, we were just friends a few days ago and then we confessed and then there was that whole weed problem and now we’re uhm… how do you put it in human terms… married?

Frisk had felt every ounce of emotion coming from the slightly shaking skeleton next to her as though they were her own. Anxiety, giddy happiness, confusion, and a deep, overflowing love for her. She could feel his emotions, and he could feel hers. The overwhelmed human felt her face burning from the blood pooling around her cheeks. She hadn’t imagined he would say all of that when she had asked him to speak.

* Are you serious? she squeaked, her voice uncontrollably high from the information thrust upon her. * We’re married?

* weeeell… that’s kinda the human equivalent i guess, Sans winced. * don’t humans share themselves with another? don’t they stay together forever?

The young lady calmed down at those uncertain words. She hadn’t felt any emotion from the boney boy then. Perhaps they could only feel each other’s emotions when they really wanted to convey them. She smiled gently at him, lacing her hands into his in an attempt to calm his nerves. ‘He’s worried we made a mistake, that I shouldn’t have done what I did.’

* I think marriage is different for different humans, Sans. Not every human couple stays together, and their lives aren’t wholly dependent on one another like ours are.

* really? what do you mean?

The look of mild confusion and sadness in his eye sockets was more than she could bear. Frisk took the time to gently explain how humans had completely lost the ability to use magic, that their SOULs were never considered an important part of their relationships with their significant others, and what divorce was. 

Mortified was probably the best way for Sans to describe how he felt. When monsters picked their partners, it was a very long, thought-out process. The decision was irreversible, so anything to do with SOULbonding was considered extremely important, and the act itself, sacred. He shook his head, unable to grapple with the concept of two people sharing all of themselves only to break such an important bond.

* Hey, Sans, look at me.

No response. His eye sockets were dark and brooding. Frisk frowned a touch, knowing exactly how his thoughts were spiraling down. Taking a deep breath, the young lady leaned over further, most of her torso now hanging in front of him as she steadied herself with her left hand against the bed. She slowly caressed his cheekbone with her free hand, doing her best to pull him out of his stupor. 

* Sans, I’m right here. I promise, I’m not going anywhere, she cooed gently as she leaned in even further, their foreheads now touching.

* Don’t forget, I’m yours and you’re mine, she said quietly, her voice burning with self-assuredness, even as a twinge of sadness overshadowed her as she thought of Asriel and Chara. * You are my silly skeleton, and I intend on keeping you for as long as I possibly can.

* yeah… thanks. i think i really needed to hear that from you, he whispered back, his pupils finally glowing a steady white once more. * but, i mean, you’re sure, right?

Frisk couldn’t help but giggle at the uncertainty in his voice. She could understand why he would be so concerned after her explanation. Humans had, unfortunately, become far more fickle since their monster brethren had been driven underground. 

* Yes, she smiled, shifting her weight once again, leaving a flittering kiss on his frontal bone. * Marriage isn’t really comparable to what we have now anyway. I think we’re safe to just let our relationship evolve based on how we were before… If that’s alright with you.

The pair settled back next to each other once more, Sans decidedly feeling more relaxed with the fact that they had pushed their relationship faster than was otherwise necessary. Talking with Frisk, about anything and nothing, always seemed to calm him down and put things into perspective for him. It didn’t matter what they called themselves in the end. They were still Sans and Frisk; they were still them, but together. And that was fine too.

* so we’re just us.

* Yup! she chirped as she placed the soft red heart back where it belonged. * We’re just us. We bonded because we needed to, but how our relationship turns out in the end is up to us to decide. Either way, I’ll always be there for you. 

Sans found it strangely comforting to know that the promises they had made during the snow storm had been leading up to this. Neither of them had even realized how naturally their relationship flowed until now. He watched the young lady before him comb her fingers through her hair in an effort to tame the somewhat knotted locks at the back of her head.

* we still need to know about the other humans that came down here. aren’t you curious as to why we’ve never really heard anything about them? 

Frisk nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. She couldn’t deny her curiosity. Other humans had come down before her, but apart from a few stray items that could have easily been left by a littering monster, there was very little evidence that any other humans had lived there.

* alright. i’ll just pop over to the lab. feel free to get dressed while i’m out, he winked as he stood up, stretching his boney limbs, his joints popping. * see you in a bit.

And with that, the pajama-clad skeleton walked into a portal black as night and disappeared. Frisk’s breath caught in her throat as she sat on the bed, the blankets bunched up around her to stay warm. It was an almost instant sensation as a burning, crushing pain overwhelmed her chest. She gasped for air, nothing more than a pained squeak sifting out from between her clamped lips.

Dank, musty air flowed between the dimly lit rooms as Sans walked swiftly and purposefully through the basement floor of the lab. Alphys hadn’t been able to keep up the infrastructure of both floors once Gaster and the rest of the scientists were gone. Something felt off, and it wasn’t just the stale air stifling his breathing. He clutched at his sternum as he walked to the left of an impressively large, rust-covered, elk-looking skull and pushed open a hidden side panel in the wall, revealing a round keyhole.

The young lady kicked off the bedsheets as though she was drowning in a sea of waves, still gasping for breath.

« Frisk? Are you alright? » Chara whispered worriedly in the recesses of her mind.

She did her best to shake off the feeling that something was terribly, irreversibly wrong by sitting on the cold, thin carpet. An oppressive blackness seeped from her chest as she pulled out her SOUL and watched as the red in it dimmed to almost nothing, the streak of blue spiraling through the tiny heart barely visible.

* I don’t know, she whispered breathlessly. * Sans is so far away… I feel so alone…

« He’ll come back, just hang on. »

Rustling through his pants pocket, he pulled out the end of a key, a small, thin white bone forming at the tip to complete it. ‘heh, a skeleton key. mom was too literal with her jokes.’ Sans popped the delicate key into the lock and opened the recessed filing cabinet. Thin phalanges rifled lightning quick through the various files and folders until he reached the classified section. There, he held his breath as he flipped deliberately through the few folders present. ‘magic theory… souls… human-monster bonding… bonded pairs. gotta take it all.’ Bundling all of the files in his arms, he locked and closed the secret cabinet and blipped back to the house as quickly as his sweaty, shaking bones could take him. Something was definitely wrong.

Frisk buried her face in her knees, clutching her legs against her chest in a desperate attempt not to do something that she would later regret. She could barely breathe as the burning sensation traveled throughout her body, engulfing her thoughts and feelings. Her SOUL pulsed weakly as it floated before her, the slightest hint of red pushing against the encompassing blackness. ‘He’s coming back. I’m not alone.’ She clung desperately to her hopeful thoughts until a wave of relief washed over her. 

* Y-you’re b-back! she cried, letting go of her legs and propelling herself towards the standing skeleton with what little energy she had left.

Sans fell roughly on his coccyx as his girl tackled his legs, her thin arms clamping tightly around them. Luckily, the file folders fell to the ground relatively slowly, their contents remaining stubbornly secure. 

* woah… i felt like something was off, but i didn’t think it’d be this bad, he said wearily, his bones still rattling as he watched the blue streak in Frisk’s SOUL.

It was flickering like a fire about to be blown out. Human-monster bonding now seemed more complex than he had originally thought. There were certain incompatibilities between the two sets of beings that Sans had originally thought to be inconsequential, but apparently not. The pair laid there in silence until Frisk felt well enough to shift her weight from Sans’ legs. He heard her take a few deep, slow breaths as he watched her tiny, magical essence gradually regain its usual light red aura.

Finally, once her SOUL was back to its usual state, the young lady slowly sat up, making sure to keep one hand on her boyfriend as she pushed the tiny heart back into her chest. She kept her hand against her sternum, her voice low and strained as she spoke.

* I couldn’t breathe, Sans. It felt like all of my hope for the future was being crushed out of me.

* then we’d better read through all of these documents i found. hopefully something in there will help us figure out what happened to you when i left, and if not, we’d better start adding to those notes ourselves.

The young couple walked slowly down to the living room and sat down at the hardwood table. Sans spread out the various color-coded folders, organizing them in the order he had found them: Magic Theory, SOULs, Human-Monster Bonding, Bonded Pairs. They had two choices, either they read through each folder together, or they tackled them separately, sharing important information between them as they went along. Frisk frowned slightly as she contemplated the folders and what information could be within them. Finally, after a moment of silence, she spoke up.

* Can we go through them together? she asked quietly. * There are some things I’m bound to need you to explain in more detail than what we read, and I don’t know if I feel comfortable reading about the humans that came before me alone.

* sure thing. we’ll just take it one step at a time.

And with that out of the way, the pair tackled the first folder, Magic Theory. As they read through the various pages, they realized that most of the information was already well-known throughout the monster kingdom. Frisk duly noted that any mention of red magic was left out, as though no monster or human before her had used it. There was only one page where anything was written, and even then, all it said was « Though we know of red magic from the oral tales passed down through the royal line, the effects of determination-based magic are unknown, as are their consequences on the user. » Sans shuffled the papers in his hands, deep in thought as he listened to Frisk read that line out loud. 

* huh. i knew you were special, but still…

The skeletal boy zoned out for a moment, resting his head in his hands as he leaned over the table, glancing down at the various types of magic abilities scrawled onto the scientific papers. Blue, cyan, green, orange, purple, yellow. There were plenty of uses written for each type of magic, except for red.

* frisk, go jump off the stairs for me, would ya?

A few seconds ticked by, Sans chuckling at the incredulous look of shock on his partner’s face as she processed the request, trying her hardest to understand his train of thought. He watched with glee as her hazel eyes flashed a brilliant red for a moment, nodding her head once and dashing up the stairs.

Frisk held her breath as she jumped from the highest step out into the air. She had found out months earlier that holding her breath helped steady the flow of her magic if she needed to use a lot all at once. Her feet blazed a brilliant hue of red, dyeing the walls as she stood in the air. The pair looked at each other, grins on their faces. Red magic.

* now we’ve just gotta figure out what you’re actually doing with that magic, he grinned, jumping up to meet her in the air, his feet glowing a dark blue.

He crouched down to get a good look at her feet, his hands and knees also glowing blue to steady himself in the air. Sans had never really bothered using gravity-based magic in that way before, and he didn’t want to lose focus and fall flat on his face. ‘i’ll have to see if i can combine my quick teleports with this floating trick somehow. bet that’d be pretty handy if we end up in a fight again…’

Without thinking of the consequences, Sans placed the palm of his right hand against the sole of Frisk’s bare foot. The gentle warmth of her magic felt amazingly good against his bones, and they rattled softly as the warmth traveled up his arm and down his spine. He quickly stifled a moan by biting down on his left hand. He had never felt anything like that before, but now was certainly not the time to dwell on the feeling. There was no way either of them were ready to bump up the intensity of their relationship.

* You alright?

* yeah, sorry ‘bout that. heh… your magic’s…really something else, he grinned sheepishly, his cheekbones flushed a deep blue.

Frisk eyed him carefully, as though she was scrutinizing every little part of him. Unable to keep his gaze steady, he cleared his magical throat and tried to stand up. The flustered skeleton looked down, eye sockets wide in shock as he tugged hard at his right hand, unable to remove it from the sole of his girl’s foot.

* What’s wrong? she asked, bending her torso over to get a closer look at the issue at hand.

* i’m uh…kinda stuck?

* What do you mean, stuck? Can’t you just take your hand away? she asked innocently, a hint of surprise in her usually serene voice.

* i’m trying! he groaned as he yanked his hand away from her foot as hard as possible.

Rather than manage to rip his hand away from Frisk’s magic, Sans’ action pulled the girl’s foot up with his hand as he stood up, dragging her off her feet. The young lady squealed and laughed as he turned her blue to keep her from falling on her head as her feet remained a bright red. She seemed determined to stay in the air, her feet firmly planted upside-down.

* What’s up? Personally, I’m having a bit of trouble telling which way’s up, she giggled, grasping her torso tightly as she bent over laughing.

It seemed that gravity was having nearly no effect on her, though her feet were still firmly planted in the air. Sans frowned a touch, his brow bone creasing slightly as he eyed the meld of magic clasping his hand to her foot. No amount of blue magic was helping free him from her grasp, and with an air of exasperation, he sighed. Whatever her red magic was doing, it was naturally stronger than his blue magic.

* hahaha. very funny, he sighed, shaking his head, a small grin creeping onto his face despite their predicament. * you win this round sunshine. mind letting me go?

* Sure!

And with that, Frisk’s feet went back to normal, immediately releasing the boney hand trapped in their magic. The pair sat down on the stairs, Frisk clearly more chipper than him as the slender skeleton checked his hand for any sign of damage. 

* frisk, you realize that you’re not using gravity-based magic, right? I should’ve been able to pull my hand away if you were, but you’re not. let’s try something else.

A bone the size of Sans’ radius appeared out of thin air. He dangled it in the air a ways away from them, letting it float lazily over the couch.

* i’m gonna throw this bone at you as fast as possible. you need to stop it in midair. sound fair?

* Okay. I’m game.

He hadn’t said anything to her, but Sans had picked this exercise for a very specific reason. Whenever Frisk used blue magic to stop something in midair, there was always a flash of red beforehand. Sure enough, as the bone darted through the air towards her, the young lady stopped it in a flash of red and blue, keeping it still in pure blue magic.

* alright. we already knew you’d turn it red first, but can you keep it red instead of switching to blue magic?

Frisk frowned a touch. She had never consciously tried to use red magic on anything but her feet. In fact, using her own, innate magic on anything other than her seemed unnatural and foreign. Despite her reservations, the human nodded in agreement as her monster partner reset the position of his bone. 

This time, the bone sped forward at a terrifyingly unreasonable speed as it was propelled forward by a mass of blue magic. This was no time to pull his punches. If Frisk couldn’t stop the bone in time, Sans would just teleport them out of the way. Sure, he would have to explain away the huge hole that would be left in the stairs, but this was all for science. Surely Pap would understand.

* STOP! Frisk screamed as her hands flew up toward the bone, a brilliant flash of red burning through the air as the blue projectile instantly stopped.

Her hands were shaking as they kept their red glow, but the bone remained before them, not even half a foot from the tired human’s face. Had she waited a split second more, her face would have been bashed in! Frisk took a deep breath, her arm muscles twitching from the sudden tension driven through them. She stood up on the stairs, shifting her legs and arms as she rolled her head, trying to loosen the sudden tension coursing through her. She shook her hands and feet to get the intense, tingly, almost burning sensation out of her fingers and toes.

* heh. you did it. congrats.

Rather than risk touching the red bone and have his hand stick to it, Sans simply tried to make it disappear, without much success. He summoned a few more bones of various sizes, quickly dismissing them back to whence they came just to make sure that it wasn’t his fault the red-colored bone refused to disappear. 

* i know i’m asking a lot of you right now, but i still have no idea what you’re actually doing to this bone. can you focus your magic on the center of it, rather than throughout it? like this.

The young scientist made a bone appear next to the first, identical in size, and quickly turned it blue. Focusing his hand he made a small pinching motion with his thumb and forefinger, the blue on the bone quickly receding from the sides and gathering in the center.

* Oh… That looks handy, Frisk replied, her breathing a little labored from focusing her magic for such an extended period of time. * Let me see if I can. 

And with that, the human mimicked the action, focusing the red magic as close to the center as possible. As soon as enough white was visible, she saw the rest of the bone vanish, the only portion left floating in the air was still covered in red. Sans and Frisk gasped in unison, not having expected such an outcome.

* What did you do? Did you try to make it go away like the others?

* yeah, but the part that’s red is still here… let it go?

Frisk did as she was told, slumping back onto the stairs, utterly exhausted, as the center of the bone fell to the floor. A few moments later, it too disappeared, and she looked up to see a very surprised grin on her partner’s boney face.

* What? Did you do that?

* nope, it did it by itself, the young scientist grinned excitedly as he sat back down next to his girlfriend. * you holding up alright?

Leaning heavily on the wall, the yawning human looked at her partner and nodded once more, a glint of red flashing through her hazel eyes. There it was again, that look of pure determination that set his SOUL aflame. If he hadn’t already been destined to bond with her, that look would have certainly spurred him to attempt it. And oh, the feeling of her magic against his bones…

Sans shook his head a bit to clear his mind. ‘now’s definitely not the time to let my mind wander…’ he chided himself as he looked at the old clock hanging on the wall above their musty couch. ‘time… time! what things can distort reality? space and time! this is almost too easy,’ the pajama-clad skeleton thought. If his theory was correct, determination-based magic could alter time.

* hey, i’ve got an idea of what red magic might do, but i need you to do one last test to confirm my theory. think you’ve got enough juice to can hang on for one last burst of red magic? i know what i asked you to do with the bone was pretty rough on ya.

The young lady sat quietly for a moment, her eyes closed as she wiggled her fingers a bit, feeling out the quantity of magic she had left. Having shared part of her SOUL with Sans certainly gave her a boost in abilities, and so being able to measure how much she had left before collapsing from fatigue was a welcome improvement.

* I think I can manage one more go, but no more, Frisk replied hazily. * What do you want me to do this time?

* stop time, he grinned, nonchalantly pointing his thumb at the weathered clock hanging before them. * just use your magic on our new clock.

* Seriously?

The look of incredulity on her face was funnier than any of Sans’ recent puns. 

* seriously, he chuckled lightly in reply.

Frisk frowned as she eyed the old wooden cuckoo clock. Its slanted roof was somewhat crooked and the paint was chipped and faded, and yet the hands of the clock ticked as rhythmically as any fine-tuned grandfather clock. Papyrus had fixed it up after finding it during a recent trip to the dump. His mechanical engineering prowess had proved useful in helping him solve the puzzle of clockwork mechanisms. The tired human didn’t want to risk hurting her brother’s new prized possession, but her curiosity begged her to give it a try. After all, would her dear brother notice if the clock ran a minute slow? Hopefully not.

* Alright, she acknowledged, * Make sure you watch the second hand carefully. 

As the aura surrounding the clock gradually turned red, the pair looked on. Sans concentrated on the second hand for confirmation of his theory while Frisk tried to be as gentle as possible. After five painfully delicate seconds of gradually focusing more and more red magic in and around the old clock, the light sound of the gears turning was no longer present in the room. The slender skeleton counted the seconds passing as he held his breath. The clock had stopped moving. None of the hands were turning, which meant that the gears weren’t turning either.

Sans wanted to jump up and proclaim to anyone who would listen how absolutely amazing this new discovery was, but the strained focus on his girl’s face stopped him short. That was Pap’s clock, and she obviously had no intention of allowing it to break. Finally, after another few seconds, the red glow on the wall faded away and the steady tick of the clock echoed through the room once more.

* Do you think he’ll notice that it’s almost a minute off? 

* nah. and if he does, he’ll fix it. don’t worry about pap. you took better care of his clock than he’ll ever know, he winked. 

* So, what was that about exactly? I can stop time?

* you can **manipulate** time, he corrected.  * stopping time is probly the easiest thing for you to do, but i bet you could move it forward or backward if you wanted to. 

* WHAT!? NO WAY! Frisk cried, her hands flying to her mouth.

The skeleton boy chuckled at the sight. It took a lot to make Frisk display her inner emotions so prominently. Red-based magic, fueled by pure determination. The ability to alter time. A magic so powerful that, had it ever been used before, no monster could recollect it. This revelation was certainly powerful enough to throw anyone into a tizzy, much less the wielder of such a power.

With adrenaline coursing through her veins and excitement pulsing through his bones, the pair stood back up and headed down the stairs. There was so much more they needed to know.

* come on, let’s go back to the table and read some more. i wanna see if there’s anything in the next file.

* And once we’ve read everything, let’s add to their notes! she replied happily.

The pair went back to the table and rummaged through the folder about SOULs, but once again, all of the information within was already common knowledge, including Frisk’s SOUL color. On a weathered and discolored page at the end of the folder, Sans found a few notes from an unknown scientist. « Although no red magic has been used by humans or monsters since the war, it is our firm belief that monsters are unable to properly utilize this type of magic due to our perfect balance of the various traits. Only a being with enough determination, be it intrinsic or due to circumstance, would be able to wield such a powerful force. »

* this handwriting looks familiar, he mumbled to himself as he combed through his memory, doing his utmost to remember who this was.

Monster scientists had never been too invested in claiming themselves as the first to discover or write about something, and most of the time monster history books only mentioned the greatest discoveries as though they had always been common knowledge, which seemed totally opposite from the human science and history textbooks that had been sent down to the dump over the years. Humans seemed far more keen on ‘owning’ a part of history or a discovery of any sort.

* wait a sec, this is bembo’s handwriting! sneaky guy, hiding his notes everywhere in plain sight.

Frisk looked on, slightly confused, as Sans chuckled to himself, carefully putting the papers back in their folder.

* oh, sorry ‘bout that. lemme fill you in. bembo was the first royal scientist. the guy was a genius, but only because he lived through the human-monster war. he also managed to keep the skeleton lines from dying out. 

A cold, humorless laugh echoed from his clenched teeth as he continued.

* i’m sure it’s no surprise to you, but when most of the humans turned on us, skeletons were singled out as one of the highest threats. kinda comes with the territory of looking like the inside of a human, y’know? anyway, once the mountain was sealed, he didn’t do much work except for write, but when he fell, the next scientist in line couldn’t find any of his notes. guess he found a way to put them where they should go in the end. heh…

The young lady nodded quietly. She had never, in all of her time knowing Sans, had been afraid of him. Perhaps it was their bond, or the fact that she had met a much younger, smaller, more innocent looking skeleton in a flower field rather than a tall, threatening monster out on the battlefield. Either way, she felt a pang of guilt and sadness that humans would ever be scared of any type of monster. They were all filled with such kindness and gentle intentions that Frisk could never be afraid of them.

Next in line was the Human-Monster Bonding folder, which Frisk snatched up hungrily as soon as her partner had placed the previous folder to the side. This one was sure to have information they didn’t already know. The two beings pressed together, thoroughly excited to see what was on each page as they spread them out across the table.

Sure enough, the notes were mind-blowing. They read through pages of notes detailing the various stages of a human-monster bond and how they differed from the traditional monster bond. Some bonding stages seemed researched, while the more elevated ones seemed to be at least partially theoretical. Frisk read aloud the most important notes, paraphrasing them in order to commit them to memory.

* Stage 1 is the dream stage. A human makes a dreamscape that connects them to a monster. The dreamscape is a human SOUL’s way of finding a monster partner?

* makes sense, all considering. remember the first time we met? you told me you had just visited that exact flower field on the surface.

* Oh, yeah. Sorry, I had forgotten that detail. In fact, I’ve kind of forgotten most of the details from when I was little, Frisk quietly replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sans briefly interlaced his hands in hers and gently squeezed.

* don’t beat yourself up about it. all memories fade with time. heck, i can barely remember my mom’s face… and a monster’s memory is supposed to last pretty darn long.

Frisk nodded, squeezing back before looking over the pages once more.

* Stage 2 is the meeting stage, and that starts once the pair physically meets for the first time. Magic is freely exchanged between both partners in an effort to adapt to the new dynamic. Both party’s emotions can fluctuate wildly as a new magical balance is established…

* lemme finish that thought for you, the boney boy cut in, his voice tired and low, his grin now a frown. * monsters are particularly susceptible to such fluctuations as their magic is then forced to support two living beings rather than one. the balancing process can take anywhere from a few weeks to months depending on the monster partner’s magical abilities.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, Frisk leaning her head gently against her partner’s as they thought back to their first few weeks living together. Their emotions had indeed fluctuated wildly, though Sans had chosen to repress them as much as possible.

* welp, that explains how nuts i felt until that huge fight we had.

* We probably would’ve fought a lot sooner if it hadn’t been for Pappy. His support kept me patient when I would have otherwise cracked under the pressure.

* yup. that’s pap in a nutshell. coolest bro in the world, right?

* I thought that goes without saying!

Sans and Frisk grinned at each other for a moment before getting back to the pages spread out before them. Far away in Waterfall, the lanky skeleton sneezed loudly into his cup of hot tea, boiling droplets flying in all directions as Undyne let out a hearty laugh.

* Stage 3 is the one we’re currently in, right?

* that looks about right, but i don’t like how they put it. partial bonding? i mean, you’re supposed to either be bonded or not.

The two kept reading in silence as they poured over the few pages detailing that particular stage. Frisk was the first to break the heavy silence as she highlighted a phrase with her finger. Sans clicked his teeth in frustration as his gaze followed her finger’s path.

* human bodies cannot form a purely magical bond as quickly as monsters due to their mostly physical nature. prolonged physical separation of stage three bonded pairs can result in the human partner becoming comatose or dying…

All of the heat in her body seemed to drain away as the tired and hungry human turned to look at the blank, empty sockets her partner had, his hands shaking as they balled into tight fists.

* I’m fine! Really! I mean, apart from us skipping breakfast, I don’t feel any worse for wear. 

* i could’ve killed you…

* We didn’t know any better. This is hardly your fault. 

* if i had—

* STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR THINGS OUTSIDE OF YOUR CONTROL!

That was it. She was tired of it. Tired of hearing someone she cared so much about take on so much responsibility for things he could never be in control of. Frisk had heard the screams, the taunting, the pleading within the darkness of her terrifying nightmare. She had felt the slight change in the oppressive air as pure electricity shot through the darkness a mere dozen feet away from her. The worried human had had a few days to mull over her discovery, but now was not the time to talk about Sans’ father. Right now, they needed to focus on them.

Sans’ eye sockets widened as it dawned on him that his girl might have actually heard or seen something she shouldn’t have, but Frisk cut him off before he could even turn to look at her.

* I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, she continued, her voice much softer and gentler than usual.

Frisk didn’t want things to be any worse than they were. Sure, Sans always had secrets, things he didn’t want to burden the people he cared about with, but now that she knew one of those secrets, the young lady didn’t want him to fall apart at the seams. She wrapped her shaky arms around his neck, leaning heavily on his shoulders as she whispered into his left earhole.

* Let’s just… Can we just focus on us right now? Don’t worry about what’s happened or what might happen. Right now, everything is fine, we’re not hurt, no one is attacking us, and we’re together.

He could feel the heaviness in her usually light voice. Her arms felt strangely light despite the fact that he knew she was leaning heavily on his shoulders. The weary skeleton sighed, shifting his body to wrap his left arm around her waist, swiftly pulling her off her feet and into his arms as he walked over to the couch.

* you’re right… as usual, he sighed, setting his girlfriend down gently onto the old, weathered couch. * let’s focus on just us, and some grub. it’s gotta be past two by now and neither of us has had anything to eat or drink since last night. you stay here and rest for a minute, i’ll get us some leftovers.

Sans tossed the affectionately named Napping Blanket over Frisk before heading to the kitchen. Luckily for them, there was still a bit of stew left from the previous night, which Sans put on the stove to heat up while he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it to the brim with water before chugging it all down in one fell swoop and giving a satisfied sigh at the end. He filled it back up and shuffled back to the couch only to find the exhausted human fast asleep, her right arm dangling uncomfortably over the edge of the couch. 

* sorry sunshine, he whispered to himself as he set the glass down on the side table. * shouldn’t’ve pushed you so hard today.

The slender skeleton tucked the softly sleeping human’s arm back under the covers before heading back to the table to finish reading the file. He combed through the rest of the stage three papers, desperately seeking a remedy to their situation. Unfortunately, there was little to point them in the right direction other than a few theoretical postulations on reinforcing their magical bond through physical means. Those ideas looked good on paper, but they would ultimately need to find a way to solve Frisk’s problem through trial and error. 

Something smelled like burning. Sans cursed loudly as he rushed into the kitchen to turn the heat down, making sure that the food would still be somewhat edible by the time Frisk woke up. There were just too many things on his mind for him to focus properly. Once again he buried himself in the previous scientists’ research, paraphrasing the important lines as he read. It was better to hear himself think than to let his mind wander.

* stage four is purely theoretical but has a basis in monster oral history passed down through the dreemurr family. it is said that this sacred connection is the link to the humans’ and monsters’ shared history. huh. once the human-monster partners manage to balance their respective magic and physicality, stage three partially bonded souls should merge completely as two separate, but completely shared souls. oh… as of writing this, no pairs have managed to pass stage three.

He chuckled, a deep, dark laugh rumbling through his non-existent throat as the palms of his boney hands rubbed into his eye sockets. ‘unbelievable. we’ve got what, six human souls hanging out next to the barrier right now? so at least six human-monster pairs tried to live together and failed…’ The realization that he and Frisk had a very slim chance of living much longer felt like a kick in the ribs. Sans turned back in his chair, his spine popping as he stretched, looking over at his partner with sadness in his eyes. ‘i wonder if any of them knew they were going to die. what’s better anyway? is ignorance really bliss?’ 

Sans wanted to keep all of this a secret from Frisk, to protect her from the burden of future what ifs, but their argument during the snow storm was a frigid reminder of how important it was that he remain honest with her.

* Did I fall asleep? the waking human mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. * How long was I out for?

* ‘bout thirty minutes. that’s a decent power nap if i’ve ever seen one, Sans replied, quickly reorganizing the spread out papers and shoving them back into their respective folder.

Maybe he would keep the stage four merge a secret, at least for a little while. If all they really needed was time, then it would either happen or not. There was no point in worrying her about it.

* Did you read anything interesting? Frisk asked as she shuffled back to her seat, the Napping Blanket still tightly wrapped around her.

* yeah, there was some stuff we could try to curb the magic separation issue, but let’s deal with that later. first food, then the last folder.

Frisk eyed the Human-Monster Bonding folder all through their slightly burnt brunch, though she didn’t say a word. It was obvious that Sans was hiding something from her. He was a huge science nerd, and even if it wasn’t his speciality, quantum physics, he would still happily rattle off all of the details he’d read about any topic that might be of interest to her. This time, he had brushed her off gently, partly because she clearly needed to eat something, but that certainly didn’t stop him from going into further detail while they ate. Instead, the pair ended up eating in silence, her boyfriend’s pupils shimmering brightly as he stared into space, deep in thought. 

With renewed vigor, the young lady opened the last remaining folder, her eyes quickly scanning the number of pages found within. Fourteen cover forms were completed, piles of pages of varying thicknesses attached to each, with another bunch of empty cover forms clipped together at the end of the folder and a list of names scrawled quickly into a small note at the top of the pile. She took out the the first set of pages and placed the folder further back on the table, her eyes already fixed onto the name found on the first page. Chara.

* I’m reading your file, she murmured, hoping the broken child within her would give his consent.

« I doubt there’s much in it considering that I never used any magic other than fire magic towards the end… » he conceded, his voice low and tired.

Chara had been correct. Not much of interest was written on his form.

> Name: Chara. Type: Human Age: unknown (dead).  
>  Dreamscape: The meadow at the foot of Mt. Ebott.  
>  Bonded to: Asriel Dreemurr  
>  Relationship Type: Sibling  
>  SOULbond level: 2  
>  Death: Cause unknown; Found in throne room; Year 1347

* found anything interesting? Sans inquired idly as he snatched up the next set of pages, his pupils widening as he read the name. * shit! this is tori’s kid! don’t tell me you’ve got his partner…

Frisk held back a sob, nodding quietly, her eyes quickly scanning Asriel’s form.

> Name: Asriel Dreemurr. Type: Boss Monster Age: 15 (fallen).  
>  Dreamscape: The meadow at the foot of Mt. Ebott.  
>  Bonded to: Chara Dreemurr  
>  Relationship Type: Sibling  
>  SOULbond level: 2  
>  Death: Cause unknown; Human partner found in throne room; No dust found; Year 1347

* wait a sec. no dust was found? he mumbled to himself as he flipped through the few pages attached to the form

* Chara? the girl whispered, * The file says your cause of death is unknown… Would you mind telling me what happened?

« I already told you, I don’t want to talk about this… At least, not now. Maybe later. Sorry… »

Sans looked over his girlfriend as her brow furrowed ever-so-slightly. There was another one of her strange, furtive discussions with the invisible being near them. She shook her head, as if trying to forget something before placing the documents in her hand to the side. He did the same, adding with a heavy sigh:

* let’s keep reading. this doesn’t seem right…

This time Sans took the next human’s batch of pages while Frisk picked up their monster partner’s. Only the ticking of the Papyrus’ clock filled the room as the pair studied their forms.

> Name: Rika Napaj. Type: Human Age: 14 (dead).  
>  Dreamscape: The Napaj royal palace garden.  
>  Bonded to: Doggerelle  
>  Relationship Type: Familial  
>  SOULbond level: 1  
>  Death: Lost HoPe; Lost remaining HP under the care of King Asgore; Year 1402

> Name: Doggerelle. Type: Dog Monster Age: 72 (fallen).  
>  Dreamscape: The Napaj royal palace garden.  
>  Bonded to: Rika Napaj  
>  Relationship Type: Familial  
>  SOULbond level: 1  
>  Death: Magic deficiency; Human partner taken from Snowdin to Dreemurr Palace for care; Year 1402

* Sans… Frisk whispered as she read over Doggerelle’s cover page. * What’s magic deficiency, and how would that kill a monster? When I was little, I was anemic. That means I had an iron deficiency in my blood, but it’s not something deadly in humans. It just makes us really tired. I took some supplements and was fine after a while.

The skeletal scientist nodded quietly as he processed the medical information Frisk had given him. He looked over Doggerelle’s cover page once more, his boney index pointing to a few things before he replied, his voice low and defeated. 

* well, we haven’t really figured out how magic supplements would work… magic deficiency normally hits parents. see, when a monster parent has a child, they have to siphon some of their own magic into their kid. the amount of magic you give your child sets the amount they’ll have once they become an adult, at which point the parent can stop giving them magic. if a parent has multiple kids though, it becomes difficult to give each one enough magic while still having enough to sustain their own bodies.

Sans sighed, resting his head on his cupped hands as he turned the pages of the document with blue magic.

* my guess is doggerelle had a litter of pups, and when her human partner arrived in the underground, she couldn’t balance her magic output well enough to keep herself alive. 

* O—

* but that doesn’t make sense either, he continued on, completely lost in thought. * dog monsters have learned how to finely control their magic output to prevent these sorts of deaths… so doggerelle must’ve made the same choice as mom…

* Sans? the young lady prodded gently. * What are you saying?

* monsters are made mostly of magic. if a monster falls down, the magic keeping their bodies together slowly dissipates, so parents that fall can’t pass it on to their kids… but if a monster forces all of their magic out of their body, they can give it to anyone they want as they turn to dust.

Frisk couldn’t do anything but stare at Sans after that revelation. 

* heh… at the end of her life, mom’s research focused mainly on what we’re reading now. human-monster bonds. she must’ve figured out some sort of pattern as to what kind of monster gets a human partner, ‘cause she told me specifically that her sacrifice was for pap and i’s future. i didn’t understand when she explained it all to me back then, but it makes sense now.

The tired skeleton buried his hands in his face for a moment, his bones rattling weakly as he took a deep, shaky breath. Frisk looked over at her partner and felt her heart break. She slowly wrapped half of the Napping Blanket around him, scooting her chair closer to his and snuggling against him.

* Shhhh… It’s okay…

* i gotta keep reading, frisk. we can’t change the past, but we can still learn from it.

* Alright, but if you ever decide to talk, I’m here.

The pair put aside their current documents and grabbed new sets. This time, they placed the matching forms side by side and compared them in silence, flipping pages when necessary.

> Name: Lavinia (goes by Vinnie). Type: Human Age: 16 (dead).  
>  Dreamscape: Waterlogged stone church.  
>  Bonded to: Lorrin  
>  Relationship Type: Companion/Familial  
>  SOULbond level: 3  
>  Death: Cause unknown; Body found floating in a river in Waterfall; Year 1533

> Name: Lorrin. Type: Sun Drop Monster Age: 10 (fallen).  
>  Dreamscape: Waterlogged stone church.  
>  Bonded to: Lavinia  
>  Relationship Type: Companion/Familial  
>  SOULbond level: 3  
>  Death: Cause unknown; No dust found; Year 1533

* No dust found? Again? Frisk huffed.

The pair frowned in unison as they combed through the notes for both Lavinia and Lorrin. It seemed as though no one knew how they had died. Their bond was a partial merge, so the pair reasoned that the dead children could have wandered too far from each other somehow. If it wasn’t that, then they had no clues to go off of anyway. Frisk payed her respects to the two dead children and they moved on.

> Name: Arlen. Type: Human Age: 25 (dead).  
>  Dreamscape: Unknown woods in Dnaglne.  
>  Bonded to: Temsie  
>  Relationship Type: Companion  
>  SOULbond level: 2  
>  Death: Human lung disease in Temmie Village; Year 1650

> Name: Temsie. Type: Temmie Monster Age: 56 (fallen).  
>  Dreamscape: Unknown woods in Dnaglne.  
>  Bonded to: Arlen  
>  Relationship Type: Companion  
>  SOULbond level: 2  
>  Death: Human partner died; No dust found; Year 1650

* huh. another fallen monster with no dust trace… jeez… were these scientists sleeping on the job? 

Frisk nudged Sans silently and pointed to Arlen’s cause of death. The young skeleton cocked his head to the side and hummed thoughtfully. The pair read through the dead boy’s notes in reverent silence.

* This kid lived in Dnaglne, so he most-likely died of Tuberculosis… That disease went through an epidemic around that time…

* and how are you so knowledgeable about this sort of stuff? Sans inquired as he turned to face his girlfriend, a teasing glint in his eyes. * did you even finish your schooling?

* Very funny, she smiled back serenely, her expression suddenly turning more passionate. * I wrote my advanced biology term paper on it before mom’s death. That paper would have earned full marks if I had been there to turn it in.

* oh? didn’t know you were into bio science, he grinned.

* Well, there’s still a lot we have to learn about each other, she grinned back as the pair reached for the next sets of documents.

> Name: Aponi. Type: Human Age: 8 (dead).  
>  Dreamscape: The plains of Atokal.  
>  Bonded to: Ester  
>  Relationship Type: Confidante  
>  SOULbond level: 3  
>  Death: Died due to bonded partner’s death; Year 1734

> Name: Ester. Type: Spider Monster Age: 272 (fallen).  
>  Dreamscape: The plains of Atokal.  
>  Bonded to: Aponi  
>  Relationship Type: Confidante  
>  SOULbond level: 3  
>  Death: Old age; Year 1734

* Hey, I recognize that name… the young lady whispered excitedly. * There’s a portrait of Ester in Muffet’s family bakery.

* yup. i heard she was known as the spider queen in new home. founded the family bakery when she was still wearing stripes and holds the record for rearing the most children since monsters were forced underground.

* Woah… So why hasn’t Muffet ever told me about her?

* you know how her family is by now. they pride themselves on hard work rather than sitting on their laurels. think of it as continuing what ester started.

Frisk looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and reaching for the next set of documents. If Muffet knew anything about her ancestor, she would open up and tell her soon enough. It was true that they were best friends, but the strange, guarded secrecy surrounding the past humans worried the young lady somewhat. She felt Sans give her a reassuring nudge before turning his attention to the new sets of documents.

> Name: Nasim. Type: Human Age: 20 (dead).  
>  Dreamscape: A desert oasis.  
>  Bonded to: Burnsly  
>  Relationship Type: Companion  
>  SOULbond level: 3  
>  Death: Most-likely partner separation; Body found at the edge of the bottomless chasm in Waterfall; Year 1869

> Name: Burnsly. Type: Fire Monster Age: 50 (fallen).  
>  Dreamscape: A desert oasis.  
>  Bonded to: Nasim  
>  Relationship Type: Companion  
>  SOULbond level: 3  
>  Death: Most-likely partner separation; No dust found; Year 1869

* So that’s what our worst-case scenario is…

The human trembled slightly as she imagined her skeletal partner slipping off the edge of one of Waterfall’s many seemingly endless…waterfalls. Sans’ bones rattled at the thought of carelessly leaving his girl behind one day to writhe in a slow, breathless agony. Neither of them wanted their lives, their relationship to end that way. 

* we’ll just have to stay together until we can figure out this separation issue, he mustered, feeling utterly defeated by the hand dealt to them. * can we not think about this for a bit? i just… damn it. hemlock.

* You’re not allowed to think like that, she whispered sadly. * Cedar leaf and marianthus.

Frisk had countered Sans’ worries with hope and dedication, and in an instant, a sense of relief flowed through him. Sometimes it really was nice to open up, even if just for a moment. He sighed, a defeated but contented grin spreading across his boney face.

> Name: Casey. Type: Human Age: 32 (dead).  
>  Dreamscape: A cloudy plateau.  
>  Bonded to: RG02  
>  Relationship Type: Companion  
>  SOULbond level: 2  
>  Death: Killed by King Asgore; Year 1998

> Name: RG02. Type: Dragon Monster Age: 43 (fallen).  
>  Dreamscape: A cloudy plateau.  
>  Bonded to: Casey  
>  Relationship Type: Companion  
>  SOULbond level: 2  
>  Death: Accidentally shot by Casey; Year 1998

The teen’s eyes widened considerably as she scanned the forms before her, her breath hitching in her throat as she instinctively covered her mouth. Sans shook his head and put the forms next to the others before turning to face Frisk. He knew this story well enough, despite the fact that he hadn’t been born when it had happened. In fact, most of the Underground still had a vague recollection of what had happened to Casey and RG02. It was hard to forget such a traumatizing experience.

* yeah… this one’s pretty intense. gotta say though, if you’re going to screw up that bad, going crazy after the fact seems like an afterthought.

* You know what happened?

* i do, but only because 01 told me about it a while ago. and honestly… i don’t think he would’a said a thing to me if it weren’t for the fact that he had met you.

Frisk didn’t say a thing, merely nodding her acknowledgement of the situation as Sans continued.

* so, casey, he was a cowboy or something, before coming down to the underground.

* Did 01 tell you that? she asked quietly.

* nah. we all know that much… the rest you might hear from other monsters might be a bunch of rumors and speculation though. here’s everything 01’s told me about the kid.

Frisk nodded, gulping down the knot in her throat. It was true that some monsters stared at her funny, flatly refusing to speak with her or acknowledge her existence beneath the mountain, something that she found particularly disturbing since they acted perfectly fine with other monsters. Monsters from Snowdin and Waterfall were normally friendly with the young human and treated her as any other living being, but monsters from Hotland and New Home were far more aloof. Sans and Muffet had gently redirected her over the course of the months that passed whenever she brought it up, and now, she would finally find out why. What was it about her presence in the Underground that made some monsters feel so uneasy?

* cowboy kid was hardworking and genuine, from what i’ve heard. his partner was a decently ranked royal guard member, 02. the guy was even slated to take over as head of the guard with his guard partner, 01, at some point. i heard from 01 that casey wanted to help them train and… one day… he shot 02 by accident. they watched him dust… and… the kid lost it. 

* But it was an accident! Frisk cried, slamming her hands down on the table. * He blamed himself, didn’t he?

* 01 said it was worse than that. like something kinda broke in casey when 02 died. he started shooting everyone who moved. luckily for bunny boy, he had his armor on, so the bullets bounced off him for the most part. he managed to get most of the monsters out of casey's path… but undyne…

* WHAT!? UNDYNE WAS THERE???

* yeah. she’s only a bit older than me y’know. would you believe me if i said she was even more impulsive when in stripes? heh… Sans’ eye sockets went dark, his voice lowering considerably as he heaved his shoulders in defeat. * so you can guess what she did right?

* She ran in to stop Casey.

* bingo. the kid got one more shot in before fluffybuns himself arrived… undyne’s lucky she’s even alive.

The oppressive ticking of Papyrus’ clock clicked through Frisk’s head as she covered her left eye, the same eye that Undyne no longer had. Knowing what she did, Frisk found it surprising that Undyne had restrained herself at their first meeting. She could have easily killed her on sight, but instead, she chose to fight fairly.

* I just have two questions Sans.

* shoot.

Frisk frowned slightly at her boyfriend’s poorly timed reply, but continued on.

* Is that why 01 always orders enough food for three people?

* yeah…

* Alright… And, is that why he went quiet for a bit when you introduced me that first day I spent at the hot dog stand?

* probly… he didn’t say anything to me about it.

* Do you think he’ll be upset that I’m your partner? she whispered mostly to herself.

* i’ll have you know that that’s three questions young lady, Sans teased. * but nah. i’m sure 01 knew from the start, unlike us boneheads. 

Frisk let out a subdued laugh, the soft tinkle of her voice reassuring Sans somewhat. They would have to be careful not to end up like the other pairs of hopeful humans and monsters. ‘so far, so good. just gotta keep positive,’ he hummed to himself. 

* Hey Sans…

* hmm?

* Alphys is the Royal Scientist… So why didn’t she have these documents? She’s never talked to me about these…

The young skeleton sighed, his eye sockets going blank for a moment as he became lost in thought. Frisk gave his left ulna a flick, her finger covered in red magic, and he shuddered with a start.

* oh! um… well… it’s not like there was a proper handing of the title from one scientist to another, he sputtered. * i was technically the next one in line, but that didn’t pan out in the end…

The teen nodded silently in response. ‘This must be because of the incident at the CORE,’ she thought. Now was still not the time to speak about his father. 

* So, would you mind if we gave her these? she responded, * Or…at least let her see them? I don’t know how I feel about letting anyone else read all of this, really.

* i hate to admit it, but after reading about the others, i feel the same way. y’know what though? if something happens to us, alphys needs to be able to continue the documenting process. she’s the best one for the job. after all, she’s been studying us since the very beginning.

* What!? Frisk cried, utterly surprised by this turn of events.

* don’t worry, she isn’t gonna experiment on you or anything, Sans grinned, his eye flashing a deadly blue. * we had that talk already, not that she would do that sort of thing anyway. besides, if i weren’t so involved, i’d be the one studying you.

The pair stared at each other in silence for a moment, the human’s cheeks turning a healthy shade of pink. 

* what? the skeleton interjected, his cheekbones now a slight shade of blue. * ahem… let’s not worry about sharing the documents with her right now. i’ll pass them on to her in a bit. for now, let’s just call it a day.

* I think it would be best if we kept these files in the bedside table for now, Frisk said as she collected the various folders together, leaning over the table to grab the ones furthest away.

A sealed envelope fell from amidst the stacks of papers as the young lady stacked the folders upon one another. She promptly picked it up and handed it to her boyfriend. "To Sans," was written in large, flowing letters. After having read the files before them, the slender skeleton hesitated to read more, afraid of what other emotions he might unleash.

* Take it. It can't be any worse than what we've already read, Frisk said gently as she shifted in her seat, rustling through the rest of the papers strewn out before them. * I'll be here if you need me. 

Getting up, letter in hand, Sans shuffled uneasily to the couch, flopping down like a dead weight as he ripped the envelope open.

> To my dearest Sansy-bones,
> 
> If you're reading this letter, it means I never had the chance to guide you through the intricacies of SOUL bonding. I'm so sorry I'm no longer there. I hope that this letter reaches you early enough to make a positive difference in your life.
> 
> I always felt that you were special, that something was slightly different about you compared to other monsters. You've probably felt it too, by now. Your emotions have always felt duller than other young monsters your age. Always calm, never feeling too much of anything, even if you felt hurt or upset. Has that changed lately? Does everything feel so intense that you've shut down, or have you found someone to talk to, to help you cope with this drastic change? Make sure you do. 
> 
> Have you started dreaming yet? Have you met them yet? I hope that your dreams are always calm and comforting. Not all monsters I've studied have had that pleasure. I'm sure that the partner you've chosen is perfect for you. Your SOUL can only find the best match, after all, even if you have to wait most of your life to find them.
> 
> Sans, if they come down to find you, never let them go.
> 
> Love comes in many forms, so just let whichever it happens to be take root.
> 
> You're such a quiet, secretive child. Has that changed? Make sure to communicate properly with your human partner. They will be more perceptive than you think, but good communication is the key to any healthy relationship. 
> 
> Make sure to speak with Queen Toriel, she's a fountain of wisdom and patience. She's living in the Ruins to welcome and prepare any humans who fall down.
> 
> Don't worry about breaking the barrier with their SOUL. King Asgore wishes to wait until each human's natural life is over. You'll both be safe.
> 
> Take care, my dearest Sans. I hope you've found true happiness. 
> 
> Mom.

Sans wordlessly put the envelope in his jacket. When his brother returned, he motioned for the taller skeleton to bend down, burying his face in the scarf hung loosely around his neck.

« thanks mom. »


	25. Snowy Gyft Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks go by as Gyftmas quickly approaches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*
> 
> How long have I been gone? :( Sorry!!! Between work and being sick at least half the time, I didn't get any writing done the last quarter of school... Hopefully summer'll treat me nicer! I've got at least this chapter up for now, and more in the works, so thank you all so much for your patience. (And yes, I see the ridiculousness in posting a Christmasy themed chapter in the middle of summer... oh well.)
> 
> And to those of you who've commented and sent kudos, thank you sooooo much! Your comments really helped me feel better and want to continue this story. <3
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr? I'd love the company!](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com)
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> Gyftmas: [Garland Garland by Gutevolk](https://soundcloud.com/enni-love/gutevolk-garland-garland) This is the only song for this chapter! Just like Picnic, it's just too wonderful to have anything else. :3  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter: self-harm

It was a few weeks until Gyftmas, and the small group of monster friends was seated together at one of Grillby’s booths early in the morning before opening hours. Alphys and Undyne sat next to each other with Papyrus and Muffet across from them. Grillby sat at the end of the table facing everyone, glancing to the front door every now and then to make sure that Sans didn’t stroll in uninvited. Papyrus had sent everyone a text the night before asking for a « SECRET MEETING » and to « MAKE SURE SANS AND FRISK DON’T FIND OUT, » which left a lot of questions on the group’s mind. The lanky skeleton leaned forward expectantly, taking a deep breath and hoping for the best.

THANKS FOR COMING EVERYONE, Papyrus started off as the group of monsters got comfortable. I’M…WORRIED ABOUT THEM. NOT, PHYSICALLY, I MEAN. THEIR SOULBOND IS STILL JUST AS STRONG… he glanced around sheepishly as the group of monsters huddled closer. I mean…romantically.

* Huh? Pap, you’re just being paranoid. I’ve never seen those two nerds so happy! Undyne retorted.

HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THEM BEING AFFECTIONATE TOWARDS EACH OTHER? he asked, his browbone raised curiously high.

The group of monsters sat in silence for a moment and thought carefully.

* Actually, now that you mention it, Grillby thought out loud. * The most I’ve ever seen from those two is the occasional blushing and awkward mumbling.

* Ahuhuhu~~~ Muffet cut in. * They’re far more lovey-dovey when they think no one’s looking. 

The rest of the monsters stared blankly at the spider girl’s phone as she showed them various pictures of the couple working at Sans’ various jobs. Undyne chuckled at the hesitant displays of affection while her girlfriend’s yellow face turned bright red. Alphys found it particularly embarrassing to see those pictures knowing that the pair thought they had some amount of privacy. She had even made sure not to watch them as much simply because she felt dirty doing so. Apparently Muffet’s moral compass was slightly different?

* I can’t help myself! the spider girl continued as she cupped her face lightly with a few hands and squirmed about cutely. * Frisk is just too cute, especially in the clothes I make her. Just look at how adorable they are sleeping there! she continued on as she swiped to a picture of the pair fast asleep at Sans’ Snowdin sentry station. Papyrus chuckled at the awkward position they were in in the picture. The two were fast asleep with their heads on the counter, Sans’ arms wrapped around her torso while Frisk’s arms were used as pillows. To top it off, the Napping Blanket was thrown over their backs to keep them both warm.

* H-how did you even t-take this picture? Alphys asked through claw-covered eyes. * It’s at such a strange angle. None of my cameras can do that.

* Simple, the spider girl replied. * I just made a web and tossed my phone up there. Those two didn’t even flinch when I walked up.

Papyrus ground his teeth a little at that news. Sans’ sensory perception was still just as sharp as before. Did that mean that the awkward couple were more comfortable with Muffet spying on them outside than his presence around the house? ‘hmph,’ he thought. ‘Maybe they are just trying not to upset me or make me feel left out.’

WELL, I HAVE DONE SOME RESEARCH ON HUMAN TRADITIONS, AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEY HAVE SOMETHING CALLED…MISTLETOE. THEY HANG IT FROM A HIGH PLACE AND ANYONE WHO GOES UNDER IT MUST KISS!

The group looked around at each other with interest. They all knew about Papyrus’ strange shenanigans. Like the one time he had given Sans a freshly baked lasagna as a present, perfectly wrapped in bright yellow paper and tied up with a linguine bow, the tomato sauce staining the package, little red, oily splotches bursting through. He had gone through all of that trouble just to let his brother know that « THE FLATNESS MAKES A NICE RIBBON, » which had caused the shorter skeleton to collapse on the ground, completely stupefied and overwhelmed with glee. He would do anything for Sans, no matter how stupid or ridiculous it was, just to make him feel better.

* Y’know Pap, you might be on to something. I don’t think I’ve ever seen those nerds actually kiss, Undyne grinned. * And THIS looks like the way to make them!

* Is it r-really alright for us to rush things between them? Alphys postulated. * Maybe there’s a reason for this?

Silence. The group sat in thought, the only sound between them the soft crackle of Grillby’s flames. Muffet sighed. She happened to know a bit more than she was letting on. It came with the territory of being the only human’s best friend. The young spider adjusted her striped frock and placed her hands back onto the table, the three pairs of arms stacking neatly one on top of the other.

* Frisk told me something, but you have to promise not to ever let them find out! she started, her voice hushed so that every monster interested had to lean forward to better hear. * She told me recently that Sans hasn’t really kissed her since her birthday.

I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WEIRD BETWEEN THEM! Papyrus exclaimed, finally feeling vindicated for having arranged this clandestine meeting.

* It’s not as bad as you think. He’s kissed her on the forehead, and other, innocent places…just…not her lips.

* OH, the rest of the ladies said in unison.

Papyrus tapped a mittened hand against his teeth and frowned while Grillby’s flaming eyebrows raised a tad as the two males contemplated their lack of lips. Alphys and Undyne had seen enough anime to know exactly what the problem was. Frisk simply wanted to be wooed, and for that, her shining knight in skeletal armor would have to sweep her off her feet just like Kissy Cutie was swept off her feet by the Daring Smoking. 

* It’s not like he hasn’t tried to… At least, that’s what Frisky said, Muffet continued, the group now all ears. * But she said that every time he’s tried, it got awkward somehow and he’d pop off somewhere.

* B-but their SOULbond isn’t complete yet, so Sans can’t go far, can he? Alphys mused. * I’ve been trying to help them overcome the magic separation issue they’re going through, but we haven’t figured it out yet…

* HA! What a DORK! the fish lady screamed, her eyes and mouth smiling strangely as she looked more and more unreasonably gleeful at the news. * Maybe we should just show them how it’s done, Alphys! What d’ya think!? she grinned, her pointy teeth gleaming in the low light of the bar.

The group stared blankly at Undyne for a moment, shock written all over their faces, before a high-pitched squeal of embarrassment drifted across the small establishment. Alphys’ face was now as red hot as Hotland’s many lava pits, her small hands trying desperately to cover her face as she shook her head vigorously back and forth.

WELL, I MUST SAY UNDYNE… THAT DESPITE HOW GOOD YOUR PLAN SOUNDS, I DON’T THINK IT WILL WORK WITH SANS, Papyrus responded, trying his best to remain methodical despite how excited such a prospect made him. MY BROTHER HAS NEVER BEEN ONE FOR ATTACKING THINGS HEAD ON.

* Oh. Yeah, the overly-excited monster replied. * Sorry Pap. You’re right about that. Geez. Chicken nerds, she mumbled.

* Do you have a picture of the mistletoe? Grillby inquired, trying to get the group back on track.

WHY INDEED I DO! LOOKIE HERE! the lanky skeleton grinned as he placed his phone in the middle of the table, a picture of an image he had seen in a book displayed on the flat screen. WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT KIND OF PLAN CAN WE MAKE TOGETHER? I DON’T REALLY WANT TO MESS THIS ONE UP…

* Ahuhuhuhu… Don’t worry dearie! I have the perfect idea! Muffet responded, her hands moving to point to Papyrus, Undyne, and Grillby. * You three keep a look out for those awkward lovebirds while Alphys and I make some replicas and hang them in the living room.

AND HOW LONG DO WE NEED TO KEEP THEM OCCUPIED? GYFTMAS WILL BE HERE SOON AND I STILL NEED TO SPRUCE UP MY TRAPS AND PREPARE THE TREE AT TORIEL’S FOR THE PARTY.

* Oh, give us a day or two. Right, Alphys?

* Y-yeah! Just make sure they stay out of the house when we text you.

Papyrus beamed at the news. Nothing could be better than asking his friends to help join in his wacky escapades. The group split up, Muffet and Alphys going back to the lab to concoct a way of replicating the parasitic plant while the rest of the gang went about their usual business, keeping their eyes open to redirecting the newly-bonded pair at a moment’s notice.

**************************

Frisk walked briskly though the western portion of Waterfall, her arms wrapped around a thick, white book. With a flick of her left hand, she pulled her phone out of her black baseball shorts and dialed Muffet’s number. Having spent the morning slogging through the filth of Waterfall’s dump with Sans constantly popping in in a poor attempt to sneak peeks at her progress had frustrated her to no end. Now that she had finally succeeded in keeping her overly-anxious and curious boyfriend at bay, she could finally talk to a more reasonable person.

« * Frisk! How are you dearie? » Muffet called out as a metallic clatter rang out behind her, along with a small squeal from Alphys. « * I’m alright. Just tired of Sans freaking out every time I try to take some time to myself, » she sighed. « * That would be due to the stunt you pulled last week! » Muffet admonished, her tone still syrupy sweet, « * If he hadn’t felt anything weird, you’d both be dead by now. You’re lucky you got away with simply passing out. »

The young lady stopped walking for a moment, her eyes shifting around to survey her surroundings. She strained her ears, hoping to catch any unnatural sounds, holding her breath to feel for Sans’ presence. Good. He was still at his outpost all the way in Snowdin. Frisk had had to beg and plead with him to give her another chance at keeping such a large distance between them, but it had been worth it. She had found something amazing that was sure to be a great Gyftmas present for him and Alphys.

« * I know Muffet…but I’ve just felt so overwhelmed with this change. I haven’t really had any privacy in a while, you know? I can’t even step out of the house without one of the boys coddling me. It’s just a matter of pushing our boundaries. Who knows how long we’re going to be stuck in this partial bonding limbo, and if something happens again like it did with Toriel… » The girls sighed over the phone as Frisk began walking once again. « * I miss you too Frisky. Don’t worry, Gyftmas is coming up. I’ll be coming over soon to give you a breath of fresh air!~~~ So, did you call just to vent? » « * Of course not silly! » Frisk giggled, her laughter echoing through the narrow tunnel connecting Waterfall to Snowdin. « * Have you finished Sans’ new jacket yet? He doesn’t want to admit it, but he was really attached to it, and he definitely doesn’t look comfortable in his own skin without it. »

Muffet’s laughter blared over the speaker as Frisk hit the startlingly cold air of Snowdin’s perpetual winter. She had borrowed some of Sans’ clothes for the morning and now found the wet t-shirt and shorts hardening into ice against her soft flesh. « * Yes, your designs and measurements were perfect dearie! Even the fabric you picked out is lovely. I’m sure Sans will love it. »

The two girls exchanged some parting words as Frisk hastily made her way home, red magic blazing around her feet in order to keep her shoes from freezing. The wet and chilly human gently opened the door to the Aster house and skipped to the kitchen. Papyrus was cooking once again. At this point, the young lady was convinced that if her brother had any free time at all, it was spent in the kitchen. 

* Hi Pappy! she chirped happily as she peeked at what would soon be lunch. * Looks tasty!

THANK YOU DEAR SISTER! BUT YOU’RE SOAKING WET! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN OFF TO, AND WHERE IS SANS?

* Oh, he’s hiding out at his sentry station, she frowned. * That’s about as far away as I could make him go before…

You’re not going to collapse, are you? the lanky skeleton asked worriedly as he turned away from his bubbling stew.

Papyrus placed a boney hand on the girl’s shoulder, the other going against her forehead to check her temperature. 

For how long have you both been that far apart? Are you feeling dizzy? Does your chest hurt?

* I’m fine for now, I think. I spent the morning in the dump looking for something, and having Sans stay on the other side of Waterfall helped settle our connection a bit…I think. 

The pair frowned a touch. The partial bond that Sans and Frisk shared was still only a few weeks old, leaving everyone on edge whenever they tried to separate. They had successfully managed to push their physical boundaries, but with some repercussions. On more than one occasion, Frisk had been too far from Sans for too long, leaving the young human in tears at best, or barely breathing at worst. 

You’re sure? he pressed, his eye sockets glowing a soft orange.

* I just need to hide this before he can come home, Frisk replied as she held up the hard-bound book for her boney brother to see. * I thought this would be a great Gyftmas present for Sans and Alphys since I’m stuck down here. Do you have a place in your room where I could stash it until it’s wrapped and under our tree? Please?

‘A FAMILY MEDICAL ENCYCLOPEDIA? THIS IS WHAT FRISK FOUND IN THE DUMP?’ Papyrus thought as he eyed the thick book. ‘OH! AND IT’S ILLUSTRATED!’ He supposed that it looked interesting enough with five human diagrams of different anatomical systems gracing the bottom of the cover.

HUMANS REALLY ARE BUILT STRANGELY, AREN’T THEY? he mused as he looked the cover over with a discerning eye. THE ONLY THING THAT IRKS ME IS THAT NAKED SKELETON ON THE LEFT.

* Ah! Sorry about that! Frisk cried out as she hastily brought the book back to her chest, effectively covering the offending material.

The lanky skeleton simply smiled and patted the teen on the head before turning his attention back to his potato stew, stirring it roughly with the large wooden spoon in his hand. They stood there in silence for a moment as Papyrus hummed thoughtfully to himself. There were a few places in his room that he had attempted hiding things from Sans before, but most of them had already been found out. The hole behind the bookcase, the false ceiling in his closet, even the box filled with fake bone attacks. He listed those places as possibilities to the young lady, hardly batting an eye as he seasoned the bubbling stew. 

THERE IS ONE OTHER PLACE THAT I HIDE THINGS, AND SANS HAS NEVER FOUND IT, SO I DOUBT YOU COULD EITHER. AFTER ALL, NO ONE WOULD EVER THINK OF LOOKING THERE! NYEHEHEH! he proclaimed, swooping his spoon magnificently into the air as though it were a fine sword, globs of delicious stew flying about. 

The girl dodged the flying droplets of their soon-to-be-lunch with graceful ease, her eyes briefly flashing a bright red. There was nothing like a challenge from Papyrus to motivate her. She smiled and nodded before silently making her way into his room, her thoughts narrowing to a few possibilities as she scanned his very clean and orderly bedroom.

His plastic race car bed seemed easy enough to lift and yet annoying enough to move that Sans might not look there. Frisk lifted the bed into the air with blue magic and looked underneath, only to be disappointed. There was simply not enough space to hide her large encyclopedia underneath it.

Sighing heavily, she stood back up and scanned the rest of the room. Most things looked as though they were incapable of hiding a book. The action figure table only had a small drawer, and the desk in the far corner was already filled with Papyrus’ various schematics and notes on traps and puzzles. The only thing left that was capable of hiding anything was the walls, and Frisk would never put such a plan past Papyrus. ‘He’s got to have a hidden panel somewhere in the walls…’ she thought as she looked more carefully. Of course, there was no way that her sneaky brother would boast about something that simple, so Frisk turned her attention to what was adorning his walls. Her hands pressed gingerly against the fragile paper posters lining the right wall of Papyrus’ bedroom. Mettaton’s excessively large, autographed poster, as well as a slightly water-damaged poster of Kissy Cutie 3: Rekissened, were firmly thumbtacked to the deep red wallpaper. The only place left to look was behind the pirate flag gracing the back left wall.

She approached Papyrus’ pirate flag cautiously. It was one of his prized childhood treasures, and the fabric was clearly becoming brittle with age. Upon closer inspection, the top left corner seemed to be taped on rather than thumbtacked. Frisk gingerly peeled the corner of the flag off of the wall, revealing a large, shadowy built-in shelf. The hidey-hole in the wall was deep and wide, allowing Frisk to easily slide her book inside and leave it undetected. Oddly enough, it looked to be empty as she glanced inside. ‘Why would Pappy waste this perfect hiding spot by leaving it empty? There’s no way that Sans would ever be motivated enough to snoop in here…’

* I FOUND YOUR SPECIAL HIDING SPOT PAPPY! she called out gleefully, her head turned toward the open door as she slid the book into place. * I’M JUST GOING TO—

Something cold rubbed against her right hand as she pushed the book further in. Cold and smooth. Instinctively leaving the safety of the warm pages, her fingers curiously wrapped around the handle of the object and pulled it out. Blue stained with crusty red. Frisk closed her eyes as she turned her head back towards the old toy knife. Her right wrist tingled with desire. Good. 

Good? How was this feeling, this need, a good thing? She grabbed her right wrist roughly, her thumb rubbing the sliver of a scar that was left by her terrible decision. It felt good. Horribly good. Ridiculously good.

Was her hand shaking? Probably. It always shook now when she held a knife. That was the result of her terrible decision. No one had ever said anything to her about it. They probably hadn’t even noticed. It was just a slight tremor after all. 

She had done it once, just that one time, and although the pain had been a blinding sting, it had felt so good…

« HEY! Don’t get lost in that feeling again! » Chara’s tired voice echoed, filling her with just enough determination to let go. « Come on, you’re not alone. I’m with you. »

Frisk finally opened her eyes to see the dirty blue knife slip from her fingers, a dull thud registering in her mind as it hit the floor.

I’m glad you let it go, Frisk. 

* Papyrus…

Her voice sounded so tired, so defeated. The young skeleton scooped the human up and sat down on his impressive race car bed. Maybe he shouldn’t have come upstairs, but having quickly realized that she would find the knife had fueled with him a burst of concerned energy. It had been his responsibility to keep the knife hidden. Making a real knife, a metal knife, was quite simple in the Underground. There was plenty of fire and metal found in the mountain. But a plastic knife? There were very few of those. Papyrus had briefly considered throwing the knife out or giving it to another monster, but there would still have been the chance of Frisk seeing it. He had thought the knife could be safely hidden away.

I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t think you would actually find my special hiding place.

* Sorry Pappy… I’ve been trying to ignore this problem for so long, she admitted as her eyes roved over the fallen toy. * I’m scared of what I could do to myself, of what I have done to myself. Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck in a rut, and somehow cutting would help. Rationally, I know it’s bad and that I’d only worry you and Sans but… It’s like my wrist just screams at me to do it again, even if everything’s going well and I’m happy. Sometimes it’s just the brush of my clothes against the scar, sometimes it’s doing something mundane like cutting vegetables…

Papyrus held the girl tightly in his arms. He had noticed the slight hesitation she had in picking up their kitchen knives, the way her left hand shook sometimes as she paused between peeling potatoes or chopping carrots. He had seen the fiery look in her eyes as she glanced at the glint of the metal against the fleshy vegetables, the way her eyebrows creased slightly as she pushed through the uncooked food.

* Once a cutter, always a cutter, right? she breathed out, her voice reduced to the whisper of the chilly breeze outside.

Papyrus’ brow bone creased as he tightened his grip on the teen in his lap. 

IT’S OKAY TO FEEL THIS WAY DEAR SISTER. SOME THINGS WILL ALWAYS BE HARD, BUT REMEMBER, YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU. I’M HERE FOR YOU JUST AS MUCH AS ANYONE ELSE. COME TO US WHEN YOU NEED TO TALK; WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE NOTHING WILL GO RIGHT BY YOURSELF. I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU.

The young lady sighed, a small, thoughtful smile creeping up her lips as she felt the passionate, burning warmth of Chara’s feelings. Rarely did he speak of his own volition, and it was only during her fight against Toriel that she had felt his presence inside her, warming her SOUL.

« Frisk… Would you let me take over when you hold a knife? I used to do all of the hunting and cooking when I was on the surface, so I could help you with that. I want to do something to repay you for helping me. »

* Thank you, she answered to both of them, her hands clasped at the center of her chest as she filled the space surrounding her doppelgänger with a gentle warmth.

The two humans sat in silence as Papyrus placed Frisk on the bed and knelt down to pick up the offending item. Without saying a word, the young skeleton placed the knife back on the secret shelf before reattaching the flag to the wall.

You were never supposed to find it. When Sans first found you, he was worried that you might go down one of the paths he saw in his dreams. The knife always seemed to be the catalyst, you know.

* I know…

Papyrus turned back around, a beaming smile radiating throughout the room. There was nothing else he could do but smile. Frisk would ultimately make her own decisions, but all he could do was support her. His long scarf flowed around him as he twirled in a magnificent flourish, his body stopping perfectly before her in the coolest pose imaginable, his right hand giving a boney thumbs up.

BUT I KNOW THAT WE’VE ALREADY GONE PAST ANY OF THOSE POTENTIAL FUTURES! ALL WE CAN DO NOW IS FORGE AHEAD AND MAKE THE BEST DECISIONS WE CAN. THAT’S WHY I’VE CHOSEN TO LEAVE THE KNIFE WHERE YOU FOUND IT. I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU, BUT IF FOR SOME REASON, YOU NEED THIS KNIFE, IT WILL BE THERE FOR YOU TOO. ULTIMATELY, IT IS YOUR CHOICE. 

Frisk hopped off her brother’s bed, running head-long into the lanky set of bones standing before her. Her arms wrapped around his thin waist in an instant as she buried her head in his stew-stained apron. His beaming smile softened considerably as he felt the gentle warmth of his adopted sister filling the space around them. Papyrus shifted his weight as the young lady let go of him. She looked up at him, a fiery red blazing in her hazel eyes.

* I promise, the human stated, her voice steady as they watched each other, * I will never touch that knife again.

Relief washed through Papyrus’ body as he listened to the girl’s words. That was it. She had already made up her mind. Just the mere fact that she had already rejected any possibility of using that knife put the tall skeleton at ease. Frisk took another step back, the quiet determination that had once been emanating from her had dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, leaving a sense of uncertainty in the air. He took a shallow breath and waited to hear more. Patience was always the best option.

* You won’t tell Sans about this, though, will you? I’m not sure if he’s noticed or not, and I don’t want him to worry any more than he already does.

CONSIDER THIS OUR SECRET THEN! Papyrus exclaimed as he clasped her shoulders lovingly. AND NOW THAT THE BOOK IS SAFELY TUCKED AWAY, SHALL WE CALL HIM HOME?

The pair nodded quickly as Frisk pulled her phone from her pocket and texted her boyfriend. No sooner had she hit send than Sans was standing before them, his left eye a blazing blue, his skull slightly sweaty. They looked at each other worriedly as the shorter skeleton shut his sockets in an attempt to collect himself before saying anything, his voice still slightly raspy and tense from having stayed so far from Frisk for so long.

* feels good to be home. so, tell me, what’ve you two been up to without me?

OH! Papyrus cut in before Frisk could speak up, WE WERE SIMPLY DISCUSSING THE POTENTIAL GYFTMAS PRESENTS I AM TO RECEIVE THIS YEAR! he lied, his tone as casual and natural as could be.

Sans’ brow bone shot up, skepticism written all over his face.

* Yup! We were debating what _sans_ ta will be getting Papyrus this year! Frisk followed through, causing the corners of Sans’ ever-smiling mouth to twitch slightly.

* sansta? i think the person you’re talking about is **san** ta.

SANS! Papyrus exclaimed as he lifted his brother up in a bone-crushing hug. YOU CAN STOP THE CHARADE NOW. I’VE KNOWN FOR YEARS THAT YOU’VE BEEN NOT-SO-SECRETLY LEAVING ME AN EXTRA PRESENT UNDER THE GYFTMASTREE UNDER SANTA’S NAME.

* welp, there’s no point in denying it now, he grinned back, returning the hug. * guess you’re not interested in finishing off your kamen fighter collection then?

OH NO, QUITE THE CONTRARY! I STILL HAVE TWO MORE ACTION FIGURES TO GO!

Frisk looked on as the two boys, completely wrapped up in their conversation, headed down to the kitchen, Sans still in Papyrus’ embrace. Happily sighing, she made her way to the bathroom to wash off the filth of the dump that was still clinging to her skin. Once again, Papyrus had deftly steered Sans’ attention away from what Frisk felt was an obvious issue. ‘I’ll have to thank Pappy for that later.’

**************************

* ARGH! What am I going to do Chara? Frisk cried out in frustration as she kicked a tiny snowpoff, the resulting explosion of powder-soft snow turning her red dancer shoes an immaculate white. * I know that he’ll like the medical book I found, but it’s not a present that’s just for him, and we still have this weird magic separation problem to deal with!

« You’re lucky no one’s around to hear you yelling to no-one in particular, or they’d think you’re crazy, » Chara sighed.

* So what if someone hears me? Gyftmas is in two days, I’ve got everyone else’s presents ready, and I still haven’t thought of something special for Sans, she huffed in reply. * I’m such a lame girlfriend.

Before her ghostly friend could reply, Frisk had already ducked into the strange passageway hidden in Snowdin Forest, skated across the glowing ice, and plopped down against the mysterious purple door. She rubbed the back of her head against the frozen, weathered wood, reveling in its texture as her hair caught in the knots and tugged at her scalp.

« What if you make something for him? You’re good at lots of things, and you’ve made most of the other presents, haven’t you? »

The pair of humans sat in silence once more. After all, it was awkward to carry a conversation with a person you could feel, but not see. Humans are such physically dependent creatures. Frisk sighed and shook her head. Her list of Gyftmas presents already included hand-made flowering tea buds and flower crowns for everyone, a hand-bound cookbook for Papyrus, the medical book she had found a few weeks back, and the jacket that Muffet had helped sew for Sans. And, somehow, despite all of that, it still felt like something was missing. Was she not giving enough of herself through her gifts? Of course she could use magic, but the idea of creating her own bullet pattern card to offer Sans seemed silly and trivial. No, this gift had to be something of hers just for him.

A large, snowy thud echoed through the narrow cavern, rousing the young lady from her thoughts. She stood back up, smoothing the chiffon of her shimmering red skirt before heading back out into the snowy woods. Letting her curiosity guide her, Frisk soon found herself face to face with a Gyftrot, its large deer-like body lying in a pile of snow as it moaned quietly. « * Stupid Gyftmas. Why was I cursed with a holiday? This year’s prank is even worse than the last! How am I supposed to get this junk off? » it mumbled as it violently shook its head in a futile attempt to remove the various baubles and trinkets hanging on its antlers.

Frisk knelt down next to the frustrated monster and gently stroked the side of its muzzle, being careful to avoid its open mouth in the center and its rows of teeth. This was not the first time she had found a Gyftrot trapped under a mountain of gifts. « * Leave me alone… You teenagers are all the same; pretending to be nice in order to prank me! » It heaved its head once again, only for it to crash down into the packed snow from exhaustion. The human simply sat quietly next to it and waited patiently for the abused monster to make eye contact with her once more. « * Hohohoh! Go ahead and laugh… How could you not? » And with that final display of frustration, the magical deer resigned itself to whatever the teenager next to it had chosen to do, its long, horizontal mouth tightly shut.

* I’m not going to tease you, Frisk cooed as she took off a round garland of sparkling blue tinsel. * Those kids really have poor taste in fashion and jokes. You’re the third Gyftrot I’ve undecorated this week. 

Time ticked by as the young lady worked in silence, the rustling of the wind in the surrounding pine trees the only sound within earshot. ‘I wish there was a way to get through to those darn boys. How could they be so cruel?’ Various wrapped packages and Gyftmas decorations gradually littered the floor as Frisk worked tirelessly to untangle and remove the offending items from its pine tree-topped antlers. The Gyftrot simply sat there in silence, its black eyes dull and untrusting.

* There. How does that feel? she finally asked once she had removed the last decoration. * I’ll take these decorations home, so don’t worry about littering the forest with them.

The Gyftrot stood back up, its fine legs wobbling slightly as it stood on its tiny hooves for the first time in over half an hour. It took its time, stretching its hind legs and neck in opposite directions, reveling in the freedom of only being burdened with its own weight. Finally, after a good minute of stretching and adjusting, the unburdened monster looked down on the still kneeling human who was busying herself organizing the various trinkets and putting them in small piles of varying sizes. « * Thanks. I guess I should have trusted you, » it conceded. « * Your reputation precedes you, human. » Frisk looked up to see the large deer monster’s mouth curve in the strangest way, from the center of its muzzle to the outer corners. Was that a smile on its vertical lips? Somehow, despite knowing how inoffensive those monsters were, a shiver rolled down her spine. There were some things she might never find normal.

* You’re very welcome, she chirped happily, returning the Gyftrot’s smile. * I’ll try and talk to Snowdrake later, if he’ll wait long enough to listen before throwing snowy crescents at me, that is.

Human and monster exchanged a knowing glance before the creature spoke once more. « * No one has been this nice to me since the Gyftmas season began. How can I repay you? » Frisk stood up and dusted off her black leggings, making a few light jumps to remove the rest of the snow from her shoes before responding, somewhat hesitantly.

* I want to make Sans a present. It’s my first Gyftmas and I really want to give him something special, but I can’t think of anything.

Black eyes roved over the various items littering the floor before the deer knelt down and plucked a long, thin, red ribbon from the snowy ground. It gingerly placed the soft fabric in the teen’s outstretched hands before getting back up. « * Let us make a bracelet together. I will show you how to weave it. »

Frisk’s eyes lit up, and the pair got to work. The Gyftrot gave surprisingly detailed instructions despite its lack of hands, and soon, the bracelet was nearing completion. « * Human—  »

* Frisk. Call me Frisk, she smiled.

The Gyftrot stepped forward slightly, pawing the ground lightly with its left hoof as it shook its head. « * Friend. That is a more suitable name for you, if you will allow it. » The young lady nodded in acknowledgment, her smile as large as could be. None of the other Gyftrots had ever trusted her, despite her help. Perhaps this was a turning point for how other monsters thought of her. Perhaps simply being herself would win over the ones who had yet to trust her. « * You wish to make this gift special. » Frisk nodded once more. « * Then you should weave something of your own into the bracelet before we tie the final knot. »

* Oh! Frisk exclaimed frantically as she plunged her hands into her skirt’s hidden pockets, revealing nothing more than a few tissues and her phone. * But I don’t have anything of my own to give him. Everything I have now is something that came from my monster friends…

It shook its head quietly, the tiny branches of its pine tree antlers swishing to and fro. « * The rumor is that you have bonded, but have you really completed the ritual? » it asked before slowly inching its head forward and plucking a strand of hair from Frisk’s head in one smooth motion. « * Humans are physical beings. Weave this into your bracelet. Then the ritual of sharing will be complete. »

Her eyes grew wide with understanding. ‘So that’s what we’ve been overlooking!’

* You’re just as smart as all of the Royal Scientists who studied the other bonded humans, she grinned as her fingers deftly wove the strand of dusty brown hair tightly into the ribbon bracelet.

« * Sometimes distance from the topic can help reveal the truth of the matter, » he responded as he began to trot back up the snowy pathway that led to the rest of the forest. Frisk quickly finished tying the final knot before waving in thanks. « * Goodbye, Friend. Come back here another day if you wish to learn how to weave more things. »

**************************

Sans was bored. More than bored, in fact, which he found difficult to admit considering how good he was at wasting time away. Today, however, was exceptionally boring to him as he slouched over the counter of his sentry station, his bare hands dangling limply over the edge. It would be Gyftmas in just a few days, and he had yet to think of a suitable present for Frisk. Not that it would really change anything anyway. She had started avoiding him during the day, begging and pleading for him to go as far from her as possible. He had to admit that being stuck in their current predicament was horrendously frustrating, but was he really that annoying to be stuck to? Before bonding, Frisk had been following him around like a love-struck puppy, never wanting to be too far away for too long, and he had felt the same, but now…

‘it’s not like getting her a gift is really gonna change our situation for the better anyway,’ he sighed as his drooping eye sockets scanned the empty horizon of the forest. ‘if we’re lucky, maybe we’ll last longer than the other pairs, but who knows? talk about bad luck, heh.’

The apathetic skeleton rubbed his cheekbone on the worn wood, his eyes gradually defocusing until he felt himself nodding off. ‘frisk’s nearby…and she feels happier than usual. huh. maybe she’ll stop by for once?’ « * Make the human a present, » a tired, deep voice uttered next to his earhole. Sans didn’t bother to open his eyes, but limply waved off the offending monster.

* ‘snot like i have the stuff to make something she’ll like, but thanks for the tip, he mumbled, feeling slightly offended that he hadn’t thought of such a great idea himself. * what would i use anyway? 

« * Bones, » the Gyftrot replied simply. The skeleton found his chest constricting as he repressed an unmitigated desire to laugh at himself. ‘well, that was obvious.’ He felt the weight of the counter shift slightly to his right as the quick tap of tiny hooves scraped against the siding. « * Here’s some inspiration, » it finally said before going silent once more.

Sans kept his eyes closed until he could no longer hear the gentle crunch of the snow from the monster’s steps, choosing to feel around the counter for whatever it had left for him. It was something long, somewhat thick, and somewhat rough as he felt it with his chilled phalanges. Thread. No longer feeling as useless as before, the young skeleton sat up, eyeing the thick thread carefully. It was too short to be a necklace, but just long enough for a bracelet. 

* come on out ducky, i think i’ve got the perfect place for ya, he grinned, his pupils glistening with excitement.

The tiny swan skull clambered out of his shorts’ pocket and settled on the counter, honking happily as it watched a small pile of tiny bones appear, no longer than short metacarpals and slightly rounded at the edges.

After a few minutes of organizing, drilling holes, and carefully stringing the bones, Sans picked up the curious blaster, categorizing the creature’s various holes in order to find the best path for the string.

* aren’t you a lucky duck? he winked, his phalanges nimbly tying the final knot inside its skull before turning it right side up. * sure, you can’t really fly around anymore with all this extra weight on you, but you’ll be next to your master all the time now.

Happy honking echoed out over the snowy pathway before them, and Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the bird’s enthusiasm. He stroked it absentmindedly as he thought of how his girl would react to such a gift. ‘only one more day to go…’

**************************

* Ahuhuhu~~~ It’s now or never Alphys dear! Hurry and unbox those mistletoe decorations! Muffet called out as she flung as many strands of sticky, clear webbing as possible onto the ceiling of the Aster’s living room. * We only have a few minutes before those three get back to pick up their presents for tonight’s gift exchange!

* I know I know! Alphys squealed anxiously. * If it hadn’t taken so long for me to replicate the plant’s genome, this wouldn’t be happening!

The yellow lizard lady hastily ripped open the final cardboard box before throwing handfuls of the parasitic plant into the spiderling’s waiting arms. Both worked swiftly, and within two minutes the entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe, their delicate green branches hanging seemingly from thin air. The two monsters stepped back briefly to admire their handy work before grabbing the now empty boxes and dashing out the door.

Frisk could have sworn that she saw muffet leaving their house as the trio walked out of the librarby with a handful of Gyftmas music for the party that night. It was finally Gyftmas Eve, and the young human was overwhelmed with excitement and anticipation for the evening’s activities. On the surface, there were hardly any gift-giving holidays, and if there had ever been anything like Gyftmas before, it certainly had fallen into the fog of history. 

Curious as ever, she dashed for the front door, egging on Pappy to race her even as she propelled herself through the air with red magic-laden feet. It was only fair to give herself a little boost considering how many miles the youngest member of the Royal Guard ran every morning. Surprisingly enough, she was winning for once, and quickly turned the doorknob to cement her victory against her boney brother, tumbling head first into their living room before falling onto her back to relax. 

* HA! I WIN THIS TIME PA—py… she called out, her voice trailing off as she looked at the array of greenery floating from the ceiling. * Mistletoe?

* pap said he forgot something in the library again, so we’ll go on ahead to tori’s house, Sans chortled as he strode into the festively decorated house.

The boney boy took in the sight of their living room for a minute or so as Frisk slowly stood up and walked up the stairs to better reach a lower-hanging branch. With her eyes closed, she reached for a leaf, her fingers dancing across its plump, smooth surface, a wistful smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. A certain someone had gone through the trouble of recreating a plant that did not naturally grow under the mountain. There were quite a few plants that monsters had managed to bring with them when they were trapped inside, such as conifers, ivies, and roses. Other plants had managed to grow on their own, or their seeds were brought into the Underground with the various animals that decided to cross the magical barrier, such as mushrooms, wild-grasses, and various flowers. After centuries of being magically infused, some plants, such as those found in Waterfall, took on completely different properties than their aboveground counterparts.

* what’s all this?

* huh? Frisk looked down, a confused look on her face. * Did I never teach you about mistletoe?

* you did. mistletoe means to surmount all obstacles, but what i don’t get is why there’s a bunch of it hanging from our ceiling.

* Oh. OH.

A fearless, knowing smile lit up Frisk’s face as she jumped down from the bannister railing back onto the ground below. ‘Now’s my chance to kiss Sans without worrying about him running away!’ This turn of events was far too exciting for the young lady to contain. Some amount of magic was bound to give her thoughts away, so she quickly closed her eyes before turning to face her partner.

Sans took a moment to look at his girl rather than the impressive display of plant life filling his vision, only to see that her eyes were closed. Did she have a headache? Was there pollen in the air and she was going to sneeze? ‘nah…’ he thought, ‘this is deliberate. what’s she trying to hide this time?’ The only other times she had closed her eyes in such a way had been to hide something from him. The flashes of red in her eyes always gave away any of the pranks she intended to pull. Sans heaved his shoulders and shook his head in defeat, a calm grin on his face.

* whatever you’re up to, sunshine, you can’t hide it by closing your eyes. you’re clearly determined to do it, and it’s gyftmas, so tell you what: i’ll just stand here and let you do whatever it is you’ve got planned, free of charge. sound good?

* You’re sure about this? Frisk responded, opening her brightly burning eyes as soon as she heard his proposition. * No take backs?

* yeah, no take backs.

* Alright, the young lady said as she calmly made her way towards her prey, * but only on one condition. You have to close your eyes until I say so.

* you really have it in for me, don’tcha? he sighed. * fine. just, try not to rattle my bones too much, alright?

And with that, Sans closed his eye sockets, his last glimpse of Frisk’s usually pale face now a bright shade of pink. ‘what’s she gonna do? the last prank she tried with pap ended with us all covered in goop, and there’s no way she’s gonna pull a similar stunt tonight…’ It was better to keep his mouth closed, just in case it was another messy attack. After all, it wouldn’t do to be late to Toriel’s party simply because his girlfriend was feeling a tad mischievous. It was the first Gyftmas the queen had celebrated in centuries. Overwhelmed by his thoughts, Sans could barely feel her essence getting closer and closer, until, all of a sudden, the softest flittering feeling pressed against his mouth. His eyes flew open to see Frisk’s closed, and far closer than he’d ever seen before. 

It had lasted only an instant, but that was all it took to send Sans’ SOUL rocketing through his ribcage like a pinball. ‘talk about a prank… heh. serves me right for chickening out for so long.’ Frisk, on the other hand, felt like screaming from shock. Never had she considered tricking Sans into kissing her. Her head was pounding from her brazen actions, and it took everything she had in her to remain as calm and serene as she usually was. ‘I KISSED HIM!!! I’M SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT IF THIS PUTS HIM OFF EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE? OH MAN. I JUST NEED TO PLAY THIS OFF. That’s right. Stay calm…’

* So, how was it? the normally timid young lady grinned as she waltzed over to the dining table and scooped up the bags of gifts waiting for them. * Have I rendered the Underground’s premier comedian speechless?

* nope. not in the slightest, he grinned back, his cheekbones a deep shade of blue. * were you just overcoming the obstacle of me running off whenever we try to kiss, or is there more to this prank?

The tense human turned towards the front door. Looking anywhere but straight at her boyfriend was preferable at this point. A giddy, wild energy was flowing through her still, and she was certain that any kind of eye contact would send her into a tizzy of self-consciousness. Grasping the bags tightly in her hands, she replied, albeit shakily:

* It’s a human tradition…to kiss under mistletoe. It’s considered to be the last magical plant on the surface. The old Dnalgne druids thought it could help lengthen your life, or even make you live forever.

* oh? Sans chuckled, his brow bone raising slightly at that news. * so, if i do… **this** , then that should make the effect all the more potent, right sunshine?

Frisk raised her head slightly to see all of the mistletoe branches floating over her in a massive ball of blue magic. Before she even had time to register what was happening, Sans was right in front of her, his boney mouth pressed against hers. Part of her wanted to squeal and run away from embarrassment, but all her body could do was drop the presents in her arms and press herself against him. It had been so long since he had last kissed her. _Really_ kissed her. Red magic arched through her fingers as she grabbed his white sweater, pulling herself further against him.

A few seconds turned into a minute as Sans deepened the kiss, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist while the other played with her hair. Her lips were so soft, softer and warmer than anything else he had ever felt against his bones. The one thing that had stopped him from kissing her again, his lack of lips, seemed like a ridiculous excuse now. Thought was superseded by desire, and in that moment, he needed more. Not too much more, just enough to make up for lost time. 

Blue and red magic danced between them in that blissful moment. That is, until the pair could hear the distinct hoots and hollers of their favorite fish. Utterly bewildered, the young couple broke contact immediately, a torrential downpour of mistletoe branches falling onto Toriel’s living room floor. 

* WOO! Talk about being fashionably late! Undyne hollered. * I guess we’ll let you two nerds off the hook, even if we’ve been waiting for an hour!

* Ahuhuhu!~~~ It looks like our plan worked perfectly, Papyrus!

AT LEAST LADY TORIEL IS STILL IN THE KITCHEN. SHE MIGHT HAVE DROPPED THE FOOD IF SHE HAD WALKED IN TO THAT SCENE! he grinned, his cheekbones dusted in anime pink from excitement.

* Dropped what my dear? Toriel asked as she walked into the room, a large dish of steaming hot potatoes in her mittened hands. * Oh! Welcome you two. You’re just in time for dinner. 

The kindly goat woman hardly noticed the flushed faces and mess before her as she hurried back and forth from the kitchen to the table. Frisk and Sans turned in opposite directions, as if momentarily ignoring one another would help ease their discomfort at such an unpredictable situation. How did they arrive at Toriel’s house? They could have sworn that they hadn’t moved an inch from their front door! 

Papyrus and Muffet did their best to assess the situation by talking to Sans and Frisk separately, making them sit at the table and getting their minds off of their apparent embarrassment while Alphys and Undyne giggled to each other as they cleaned up the mess on the floor and set Frisk’s bags of presents to the side with the other gifts. Grillby simply sat next to Sans and poured him a drink. Nothing too stiff, but just enough to help him ease the apparent tension in his bones. The slender skeleton nodded appreciatively before downing the drink in one fell swoop.

Dinner with such a large group at the table made for some elbow bumping and rowdy conversation, but overall, the group’s time together was joyous and merry. Sans duly noted that he had never heard Toriel’s voice so bright and full of life. If anything, Frisk’s appearance in the Underground had helped improve not only his and his brother’s lives, but those of all the other monsters around her. 

With dinner and dessert finally over, Papyrus bounded to the Gyftmastree he had so lovingly decorated with Toriel a few weeks prior. Tinsel in various lengths and colors shimmered in the warm glow of the nearby fireplace, with baubles and various tiny toys hanging from the tips of most branches to give the fir tree more life. The rest of the group gathered around the tree as they all prepared to exchange gifts.

SINCE YOU TWO WERE TAKING SO LONG, WE ALREADY WENT TO THE SNOWDIN TREE TO PICK UP OUR GYFTMAS PRESENTS FROM SANTA, the lanky skeleton stated as matter-of-factly as possible, blushing all the while at the thought of what his dear siblings were doing alone in their house. HERE, he said as he passed the red and green package to Frisk. LET’S OPEN THIS ONE LAST.

Toriel’s gifts were hand-made mittens and scarves for everyone, with an especially large scarf for Muffet to help protect her from Snowdin’s cold climate. The spiderling pulled out a large box of personalized cupcakes, which each recipient was surprised to find growling at them when they attempted to eat it.

* It’s a new recipe I’m trying out, she explained as Alphys’ cupcake tried to take a bite out of her instead. * I might need to add more sugar though…

* if you add extra sugar, would their bark become worse than their bite? Sans asked, causing the entire group to groan while Toriel roared with laughter.

Grillby handed out neatly packaged tea candles of various colors and offered a demonstration. Undyne took hers out, a relaxing teal colored wax, and Grillby obliged, lighting the small candle before tossing it back to the fish lady. Shouts and screams echoed through the room until everyone realized that the candles couldn’t burn a single thing. 

* N-now if only you could make a stove that can’t burn down her house, Alphys whispered to the flaming man to her left. * Sleepovers at her house always have a bit of d-danger to them.

Frisk crowned each of her friends with her hand-made flower crowns, while Papyrus gave everyone a small bag filled with Frisk’s flowering tea and a collection of biscuits made by him. Sans, as usual, gave out personalized joke cards that filled their readers with a frustrated laugher. There was no denying the shorter skeleton’s perfect use of puns, even if it was excessive. 

When came the time for more personalized gifts, Frisk grabbed her snowflake-printed wrapping paper and gently nudged Alphys and Sans.

* This is for both of you, she added, shyly handing them the thick present.

* OH! I heard about the NERD present from Pap, cried Undyne, pushing her way to their side. * Hurry and open it!

* why don’t you do the honors then undyne? Sans replied as Alphys nodded in agreement.

The two scientists’ eyes glinted with interest as the exuberant fish lady ripped the pretty paper to shreds, revealing the mostly white, hardback cover of the medical encyclopedia. Undyne took one good look at it and tossed to into her girlfriend’s waiting arms.

* Ooooh! Alphys squeaked. * This is for us? We haven’t found such a complete human encyclopedia in, well, never really.

* It was a lucky find, Frisk smiled, * but it’s a bit out of date now by human standards, she continued, pointing to the copyright date on the inner page. * I hope that’s alright.

* 1979 eh? that’s only, what, forty or so years old? is human medicine improving at such a fast rate?

* It’s more like technology has helped improve medical practices, right? Physical creatures are probably easier to treat with proper tech than without.

* either way, this should be more than good enough to help diagnose you if you get something weird like… Sans chuckled as he lackadaisically flipped through the pages, * elephantiasis. 

Alphys and Frisk found themselves laughing as the trio moved towards other group members for more gift sharing. The rest of the group was already sharing other presents and opening those that they had found under Snowdin’s main tree, so Sans quickly snuck a small, squatty looking box in front of Papyrus’ crossed legs. The lanky skeleton’s brow bone raised a notch, curiosity shining in his long, black eye sockets. Had Sans really given up pretending to be Santa? He lifted the cover of the box to find a small, not-quite pie inside, its yellow golden center and slightly burnt crust glimmering in the light of the fire.

BROTHER, WHAT’S THIS?

The elder skeleton chuckled at his brother’s reaction. He must have been expecting another action figure. 

* a quiche, bro. haven’t you seen one before?

YES, YES, I KNOW IT’S A QUICHE. BUT, WHY? And… he added, somewhat sheepishly, did you actually make this, for me?

Papyrus felt his SOUL brighten as he looked over the small meal. Sans had cooked something! Something just for him. There was a tender smile on Sans’ face, something that the younger skeleton hadn’t seen in years. 

* that’s mom’s recipe, he continued, shifting uncomfortably in his white sweater. * thought it’d be worth it to try making something for you to eat for a change. after all, you were still a babybones when she fell. there’s no guarantee that it’ll be as good as mom’s but…

THANK YOU DEAREST BROTHER! Papyrus exclaimed as he scooped up Sans and crushed him in a mighty hug. I SHALL SAVOR EVERY CRUMB OF THIS MAGNIFICENT GIFT!

Spider strings wrapped around the brothers, coiling quickly around any available space between Sans and Papyrus, gradually pulling them apart until there was enough of a gap for another gift. Muffet’s exuberant laughter rang through their skulls as she pulled them further apart. Sans’ eye sockets widened in surprise as a brand-new jacket floated down from the ceiling. The main fabric was a deep blue, but what caught his eye the most was the thick, red trim and hood. The fabric itself was a matte red that matched perfectly with the deep blue, while the stitching had a bit of a shimmer to it. Spider’s thread. 

* woah… this is… i just… heh.

* Frisky and I made it just for you, dearie! she called out as she made her way around Papyrus, releasing the two of them from her web. * She picked out the fabric and made the measurements and I finished things off for her. 

* I hope it fits right… Frisk mumbled shyly, staying seated beside Toriel.

He hastily pulled off his white sweater and tossed it to the side, quickly slipping his arms through the sleeves of his new jacket. The sizing was nothing short of perfect. Not too baggy, but just loose enough for him to feel right at home.

* heh, never felt better in my own skin, he joked, a goofy grin on his face.

He felt like a kid again, his father standing proudly over him with the gift of a new jacket in his holed hands. The now burnt, dusty blue jacket had already been put away next to Frisk’s sweater. Such important things could never be thrown away, after all. Still, Sans’ eyes flashed momentarily as he thought of the permanence of a new jacket, one that hadn’t been given to him by his father. Their future was moving farther and farther away from Gaster. ‘time to break out that cyan turtleneck pops always yelled at me for. bet it’ll clash perfectly with this color scheme,’ he grinned to himself.

Sans’ hands slipped into the deep blue pockets, his bones finally relaxing as he fell back into his usual calm and collected stance. It was impressive how well the girls had recreated his favorite thing to wear. Impressive, and filled with love. He was about to say thank you for all of their hard work when something far softer rubbed against his left hand. Grabbing hold of it, he pulled out the small, red, braided bracelet. The slender skeleton’s eye sockets widened at the sight, his pupils shining a bit brighter.

* guess we had the same idea, sunshine, he chuckled, pulling out a bracelet of his own from the pocket in his shorts.

He took a step towards his girl and knelt down next to her, placing it in her waiting hands. Small, milk-white bones were strung on a thick thread, the centerpiece being the tiny swan skull that the pair had unwittingly made together. The diminutive blaster honked happily at having been reunited with its master, its perfectly round eye sockets glowing a bright red as it squirmed and cooed on its thread.

* So that’s where Ducky went! Frisk exclaimed in surprise as she caressed the skull and felt the notches and grooves in the bracelet’s bones. * Thank you Sans. This is perfect.

* heh, he replied unable to find more eloquent words for how elated he felt. * thanks for the jacket and the bracelet.

A strange sense of normalcy fell over the young couple as they slipped the bracelets onto their left wrists. It was as though something in them had changed. All of the pent up tension they had been repressing since their fight against Toriel simply disappeared at the feel of the bracelets around their wrists.

* Wow…  
* woah… they breathed in relief.

Sans found himself fiddling with his bracelet, reveling in the soft smoothness of the braided ribbon. A fine, shimmering brown thread caught his eye, and on further inspection, he realized that it was a strand of Frisk’s hair. Her hair around his wrist and his bones around hers seemed to complete the physical cycle the pair was missing. 

* i wonder why didn’t we think of something this simple before? he muttered under his breath as he stared at the simply made bracelet.

* A Gyftrot I met mentioned that not being as invested in something can help reveal the truth of the matter.

* a gyftrot eh? since when have any of those guys cared about others enough to help?

* Since I’ve spent the past few weeks undecorating them! Frisk bragged, her hands firmly at her waist, puffing her chest up with pride. * The one I helped this week showed me how to make your gift.

* So, you two will be fine now? Toriel inquired from her armchair.

* there’s only one way to check, Sans called out as he stole a kiss and disappeared. 

* Frisk dear, Toriel began, seizing the opportunity to speak alone with the girl, * I wish to offer you something special.

* hmm?

* You left your house the night your mother died… Are you not filled with regret?

Toriel’s voice was the gentlest she had ever heard it, and yet the young lady felt her throat tighten at those words. Yes. Of course she was. Just the mere thought of her mother’s death filled her with pain, helplessness, regret. Keeping her facial expression as even as possible, she nodded in acknowledgment.

* Then I would like to help you organize a monster funeral for her. 

* Oh…

Closure? Was there really the possibility of closure for someone who had run away from their duties as child? She should have been there, on the surface, to pay her respects to the person who had filled her life with so much hope and happiness despite it all.

Seeing Frisk’s eyes dull in that instant filled the goat mother with an intense desire to hold her close and comfort her. However, for fear of crossing certain boundaries, she merely caressed her head, her smile soft and understanding.

* There is no need for you to answer right away, my child. Let me know when you are ready. 

* Thank you…

* ‘sup sunshine, how’re you feeling? Sans asked as he reappeared by his partner’s side. * bet you’ll never guess where i just went.

* Waterfall?

* nope.

HOTLAND?

* keep goin’.

* New Home?

* further.

* T-the castle?

* the barrier, he grinned, his pupils glowing with excitement. * so long as we’ve got these bracelets, we’re good to go frisk. 

WELL, NOW THAT YOU’RE BACK AND THE TWO OF YOU ARE BACK TO NORMAL, HOW ABOUT WE OPEN SANTA’S GIFT? Papyrus ventured, holding up the red and green package that Frisk had put to the side.

* sure bro, why not?

The trio opened their gift from Santa, Papyrus’ eyes shining eagerly in anticipation. Santa always knew what each monster needed, and this year, they had received one somewhat large box aptly labeled: « To the Asters. » Frisk watched carefully as Papyrus unwrapped it, making sure to set aside the ruby red ribbon for Frisk to use in her hair. Inside the box was three matching pairs of blue and white polka-dotted pajamas, and a little matching nightcap.

WOWIE! THREE PAIRS OF PAJAMAS AND A LITTLE HAT FOR OUR LITTLE DOG! SANTA REALLY OUTDID HIMSELF THIS YEAR, DON’T YOU THINK SANS?

The contents of the box hardly surprised Sans. After all, he had grown up being told that Santa knew every monster and what they needed most. What most monsters didn’t realize, however, was that Santa was King Asgore. The King of All Monsters was kind-hearted to a fault, and always did his best to help anyone in need. Pretending to be Santa every year was just one of the many way in which he brought joy to his people. Sans, as the last remain judge, knew that better than most. ‘he knows. not that that’s surprising really…’ So many rumors had travelled throughout the land that it would have been ridiculous for Asgore not to know about Frisk at this point. Still, Sans found his bones running cold and his pupils disappearing into the darkness of his skull as he watched his family and friends relaxing around the Gyftmastree, chatting and goofing off, completely oblivious to the fact that Santa was Asgore.

Smile. Sans forced his cool, collected demeanor to shine through for the rest of the evening, even if all he wanted to do was go home and rifle through his notes on the fight with Asgore that he had dreamt of so many months ago. Asgore was not the sort of monster that would ever willingly take a life, but whatever that thing was that had attacked Frisk, it would. He sat there, surrounded by all of the people he loved and cared for, wondering how long their happiness and safety would last.

« M-A-R-I-A-N-T-H-U-S. » ‘hope for better days?’ he thought blankly as the human at his side nodded, her hand moving away from where she had scrawled her message into his femur. He could put on a good mask, but the fear in the magic they shared was unavoidable. In that moment of realization, his stiff grin softened into a tired smile. Gently grabbing Frisk’s hand, his index traced his reply on her palm. « a-s-h. » With me you are safe.

**************************

Once again, it was Gyftmas. The house was decked out with all of the decorations that had always been used. Sparkling garlands wrapped around the bannister railing in the main entryway, wreaths were hung on every door in the house, and a large fir tree was decorated in the corner next to the fireplace. Everything was decorated as it should be, but the house still felt tired, cold, and lonely.

The finest china was laid out on the dining table, a setting for one. In the oversized, comfortable armchair, a large monster cloaked in red daintily held a small teacup. He took a sip of his freshly-brewed tea, making sure not to dip the wisps of his golden mustache into the boiling water. Beside him, a letter to his beloved. A letter, like all the others, filled with love and longing, that would never reach its destination. Toriel was so far away, working hard to make sure that any humans that fell would be prepared to meet their monster partners. And he, he had been unable to protect any of the humans that had come from her. In the end, despite all of his efforts, they had died. An overpowering sigh moved the still, quiet air around him. 

According to the rumors he heard, the latest human-monster pair was doing well. Strangely enough, his advisors had remained tight-lipped concerning any information about the human. Whenever he tried to find out how they were doing, Alphys would stutter and adjourn the meeting, and the usually loud-mouthed Undyne would go quiet, her head held low as she apologized for her inability to answer. And Sans himself had failed to visit in months. Relying entirely on rumors had made it difficult for Asgore to think of a suitable Gyftmas present for the human child, but there were some things he knew for sure. Her name was Frisk, she sang a song in Waterfall that had entranced the population, and she was one of the driving forces behind the popularity of the monthly Bake Sales in Snowdin. 

Asgore stroked his long, golden beard a moment as he poured himself some more tea. Long ago, his house was filled with the sounds of cooking, laughter, and the pitter-patter of running children. Now, all it was filled with were sighs. The lonely king, during his daily gardening, had thought back to how wonderful it was when his family was together, back to their first Gyftmas with Chara.

> Their human child had yet to really open up to them, and so Asgore had made the family a set of matching pajamas. 
> 
> * Is this really for me? the young boy had quietly asked, unsure of how to respond to Asgore’s kindness.
> 
> * Yes, my child, he had smiled. * We are a family now.
> 
> * Oh boy Chara! We all match! Asriel had cried in surprise as he ripped open his own gift. * Thanks Dad!
> 
> * Thank you…Father.

The king’s happy thoughts were interrupted by a change in atmosphere. The gentle warmth of the fireplace faded as a cooler heat emanated from the corner opposite the tree. Despite the darkness there, Asgore was sure one of his most loyal subjects had finally come to pay him a visit. The old monster leaned back in his armchair, his eyes heavy with understanding. Still, he tried his best to keep his voice cheery. It was Gyftmas after all.

* Well, hello there Sans. Merry Gyftmas. 

A cool silence followed. No puns, none of the usual chuckling or ridiculous jokes ensued. The only thing the king heard for a while was a deep, tired sigh. The young skeleton was clearly apprehensive at meeting. Something important was happening, and no one wanted to tell him. How could he protect his own people, those that he cared so much about, if everyone was too busy protecting him?

* …thanks for the gift asgore, he heard Sans say, his voice so much quieter than usual. * polka-dots don’t really suit me, but i’m sure you didn’t pick that pattern for me or pap. 

Asgore took another sip of his tea, turning his head slightly to catch Sans’ left eye ignite into a blaze of yellow, his usual laid-back grin becoming hollow and cold. Something was definitely off. Still, Asgore kept his merry disposition. If his friends, his advisors would not explain what was happening, this was the best he could do. Any information he could garner from this chance visit would do. He had to try.

* You’re quite welcome, friend. Though, I’m assuming that you didn’t come here just to be polite. 

* heh, you’re right. i don’t mean to be rude but… stay away from me and frisk. if you don’t… let’s just say that things aren’t going to end up the way any of us want them to. 

Asgore chuckled, a deep, humourless laugh as he put his tea cup down on the side table and leaned forward, his hands clutched in a ball beneath his chin. 

* Fear not, my judge. This old king has enough blood on his hands. Too many humans have died due to my influence. I only wished for you to know that I am here for you both if you ever need me.

Sans nodded in silence before disappearing back into the darkness, leaving Asgore alone once more in his large and empty house.


	26. From Dust to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk agrees to go through with the monster funeral to honor her mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep sigh*
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I've been holding onto this chapter for quite some time now, but I've finally plucked up the courage to post it... This one was written quite a while ago when I had 3 family members suddenly die in the span of two weeks. If any of you have lost someone, I hope this doesn't hit you too hard. <3
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) Also, if you have any writing requests, feel free to send me an ask. I might just do one!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The Day Of: [ Vague Hope Cold Rain Ver. (NieR:Automata OST)](https://youtu.be/qEEVgN8H_O0)  
> The Night After: [ Faltering Prayer Starry Sky Ver. (NieR:Automata OST) ](https://youtu.be/iwFipEMmUNw)  
> 

It had been a while since Frisk had last gone to a funeral. Quite a few years, in fact. Still, the feeling of helplessness, the inexplicable sense of time moving constantly forward, plowing through people as though they were snow... That hadn't changed. 

Her mother's funeral must have taken place the week or two after her death. Surely the authorities would have gathered all of the evidence they needed from her stabbed corpse and allowed the rest of her family and friends to grieve appropriately...

She had missed it. Selfish child, running off, far away from home, most likely implicating herself further into the unfortunate death of her own mother. She had been the one to pull the scissors out, after all.

Frisk mulled over those thoughts as Toriel guided her through the steps and rituals monsters normally held of great importance once someone died. A monster funeral. It seemed fitting, considering that she was now Underground, living amongst monsters. There was no way that any humans would have accepted her at her mother's actual funeral anyway. Not with what had transpired.

* Darling, are you listening? the elder monster cooed. 

The young lady looked up, startled by the sound of the queen's gentle voice. 

* Y-yes... Sorry. Please go on.

* Normally, we would take the dust of a monster and spread it onto the things they liked most while alive...but, this is a unique case. We have no dust to spread. Frisk, dear, can you think of something you would like to burn to ashes so that you may spread them in honor of your mother?

Her eyes glazed over at those words. There were only two things left of hers in this mountain: her sweater and her mother's Victorian flower language book. 

* I have two things left...the young human replied tentatively, her tired voice quiet and contemplative. * I could use one to make the ashes and the other to spread them over...

The sweater had been locked away in her drawer since her birthday months ago. Sometimes Frisk would stand over the open drawer and silently cry. Most of the time she would do her best to smile and say good morning before going off for the day. Either way, Sans would always know. The tiny part of her she had shared with him would grow painfully heavy, and instantly, he would be by her side, never needing to say anything. His presence was always enough.

The book had stayed on their bedside table. The pair would look through it sometimes, Sans more often than Frisk, if they had a thought that needed expressing without letting others know. Since their fight to save the queen from the vines that were controlling her, they had openly begun using flowers in their speech while in the company of others, especially Papyrus and Toriel. They had done it for so many years that it came naturally. 

The book needed to stay. The sweater needed to stay. They both needed to stay right where they were. Forever. Until the pain felt so dulled that Frisk could easily leave the house without so much as glancing at either of them. 'Their presence is comforting,' she finally realized. 'How can I choose which to keep and which to burn?'

Toriel watched carefully as the young human before her went through a myriad of facial expressions, grief and pain clinging to her like ivy on a tree. The girl was clearly suffering, and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't take away her pain. Easing it seemed...plausible. The queen could feel Sans's presence not too far off. She had gently suggested that he stay away while they spoke. The pair were already far too dependent on one another. She was certain that Frisk would do better with another motherly figure in her life. 

She could never replace the young lady's mother, but she could at least be another guiding hand.

* Worry not, young one... It takes time to find a suitable answer when confronted with a difficult decision, she said carefully as the two stood up from the table and made their way to the comfort of the roaring fireplace. * Let us take a break for now. Shall I read you this delightful book I picked up from the old library in Home? « All about Pies. »

Frisk perked up at the sound of the recipe book. The elder monster smiled warmly down at her before pulling the book off the shelf. ‘Good. Cooking always seems to cheer her up.’

* Sure! the young lady chirped as she let the queen settle into the armchair before clambering up onto her lap. 

Toriel felt Sans’ presence wane as she began thumbing through the various recipes with the human girl safely in her arms. If he felt calm enough to leave the Ruins entirely, that meant that Frisk had calmed down enough. The pair discussed which pie to try out, Frisk's voice much cheerier than normal.

* Shall we bake a special pie for the funeral?

* Oh! Yes please! the young lady replied as warm tears fell onto the monster's purple robe.

* Rhubarb custard pie sounds interesting. Is it anything like snail pie?

Bittersweet laughter pealed out of the human's mouth, the soft tinkle of her voice reaching the queen's ears and filling her with joy. She looked down to see the normally calm girl squirming slightly in her lap as she struggled to contain herself. 'Good! She does not need to know that I already know all of these things. So long as she remains happy...'

* Tori...rhubarb is a stalk...and custard is like creamy, sugary eggs.

* Oh! Toriel replied with mock surprise. * So it says here in the instructions. Well, shall we try it then?

The girl nodded vigorously in affirmation before jumping off the queen's lap, a short sigh leaving her lips. It felt so safe in Toriel's lap. Part of it was Chara's vague feelings and memories, Frisk knew that very well... Still, it felt nice to be surrounded by that oh so similar feeling of unconditional love and understanding that only a mother could exude.  
The pair marched off to the kitchen. There were still many things left to prepare before the day of funeral.

**************************

Rituals were an important part of Toriel's life. Not only was she the Queen of All Monsters, her life already dictated by certain measures of decorum, but her time living in the Ruins had forced her to carve out a pattern, a semblance of a daily routine with which she could count the passing days.

Her early morning stroll through the Ruins helped her focus on the day ahead, and ending it at Chara's patch of flowers calmed her nerves when she knew that the day ahead would be rough. After a few days of preparation, it was finally the day of the funeral. Toriel tugged at her ears uncertainly as she made her way through the dry, purple tunnels, unsure of whether it had really been a good idea to offer Frisk a way of saying goodbye to her mother. The circumstances of death for a human are so vastly different than for a monster. Humans cling so desperately to life that even their bodies...their very SOULs stay on before disappearing and becoming a part of nature once more. 

The goat woman's eyes widened as she came to the small patch of golden flowers. Purple. A SOUL. There. In the folds of the flowers' petals. Shimmering, pulsating weakly. Desperately clinging to life. Why? Who was this?

Kneeling down, she gently lifted the semi-translucent heart into her furry paws, and whispered:

* Dear SOUL, why have you traveled all this way? It is too late for you to make a bond with a monster...

The heart shimmered weakly. An attempt to speak. But without a body, how could anyone understand it? Toriel thought carefully. This human would disappear soon. It seemed that its sheer force of will had brought it this far.

* I know! Let us play a guessing game, the gentle monster exclaimed. * Shimmer once for yes, twice for no. I will ask you questions until we have arrived at the bottom of this mystery.

The SOUL pulsated weakly in response. One shimmer. Yes. 

* Did you come here to find a monster?

Two shimmers. No. 

Toriel's brow furrowed. 'No? Then why are they here?'

* Did you come here to find someone?

One shimmer. Yes. 

* There is currently only one human living among us... her voice trailed off as she recalled the other seven humans who had already come and gone. 

She clenched her teeth slightly in frustration. Time marches forward for everyone, humans and monsters alike. For everyone, except for her and her dear, sweet Asgore. Still, perhaps this human had lived a long, full life... Perhaps they were here to find Casey...

* Are you searching for a young man?

Two shimmers. No. 

The breath Toriel had been holding within her released suddenly. A sigh of relief.

* Then you must be here for Frisk. Are you...her mother?

One strong shimmer. Yes. Then another, and another, and another.

Tears fell from the goat woman's eyes as she felt the tiny purple heart shiver violently in her outstretched paws. Sobbing. Overcome with a need to soothe the tired SOUL, Toriel cupped it lightly and brought it close to her, nuzzling it gently with her pristine white cheek.

* You have arrived just in time, she whispered. * This afternoon, we had planned to throw a monster funeral in your honor. To help Frisk finally say goodbye.

She felt the tiny human life still slightly at those words. One shimmer. Yes.

* I am glad that you agree. 

The two ladies paused, watching each other intently for a moment, feeling each other's auras before the semi-translucent heart settled comfortably in the palm of the monster's hand. Acceptance. 

* Do you like tea? Toriel asked cheerily as she began her trek back home. 

One shimmer. Yes. 

* Then let us have a cup before the rest of the day begins.

As the two mothers walked through the Ruins, Toriel spoke highly of the other's daughter, sharing her accomplishments, likes, and dislikes. She told her of her two sons and her self-appointed duty as Keeper of the Ruins. The tired human SOUL listened intently, nodding its tiny body in affirmation and shimmering sympathetically at the mention of the Queen's lost children.

Finally back at the house, the tall monster prepared two cups of tea at the table, placing one out in front of her for her temporary companion. 'The poor SOUL might not be able to drink, but she can at least relax in the familiar warmth of a cup of tea,' she thought as she watched the tiny heart settle into the saucer, rubbing itself against the warm tea cup, the top of its body bent slightly over the watery surface to catch the rising steam.

* Frisk will be going about her regular duties before the funeral, Toriel began carefully. * Would you like to see how she has been doing down here with us?

The tiny heart shimmered excitedly. The queen could only assume that was a yes.

She sipped on her tea as she watched the happy heart slip into the tea cup, warm tea spilling out onto the saucer.

* Oh my! Toriel laughed as her companion soaked up the warmth of the tea, its tiny body turning a deeper shade of purple. * You are certainly starting to look a bit better. We will have to keep you hidden from your child's sight. I fear she may not act her usual self around her friends if you are discovered.

One shimmer. Yes.

It was still only 9 o'clock by the time the two ladies had finished enjoying their tea. The goat monster scooped up the tiny human essence and made her way through Snowdin, talking softly all the while to the attentive and excited lady sitting quietly in her paw. When they finally arrived in front of the Aster household, the towering monster very gently tucked the SOUL into her right sleeve, making sure that there was just enough of a part in the fabric for the human woman to watch the world around her. 

Toriel laughed as she heard Papyrus' boisterous voice echoing out of the house. She pat the heart reassuringly and entered. Frisk was just dashing down the stairs, already fully dressed in her flowing chiffon skirt and black turtleneck, her feet nimbly gliding over the steps. Sans was still in his blue button-down pajamas, sitting calmly on their worn, green couch, chuckling as his brother stomped his feet in frustration. Papyrus was dressed in a grey, antique human tuxedo, the lace of his salmon-colored cravat flopping about as he complained at the shorter skeleton.

* look bro, it's fine if you're not into it. i get it. it's not really your style. 

NOT REALLY MY STYLE? Papyrus huffed as he continued to stomp his feet childishly. JUST... JUST LOOK AT ME! HOW COULD HUMANS EVER WEAR THIS???

Toriel closed the door loudly behind her as she watched the incredulous look on his face turn to pure embarrassment. Frisk threw herself at the lanky skeleton, forcing him to catch her, just in time to stop him from having a meltdown.

* I think you look dashing Pappy, the young lady cooed happily in his arms. * But... I do agree that this suit is definitely an antique. You're too hip and modern, and the funeral is definitely not going to be stuffy. Let's set this outfit aside for now and try modernizing it later...

I guess you're right... Still, I can't believe Undyne tricked me into wearing this. I really doubt these clothes were in a human-sent monster-relief box...

Setting her down next to the lazybones on the couch, Papyrus trudged upstairs to find something more suited to his dashing physique. The young lady grinned at Toriel as she gave her a quick thumbs up. Crisis averted. 

* Good morning my dears, the goat mother chimed as she walked further into the living room.

* Hello Toriel!  
* sup, tori? the pair replied in unison. 

Sans was still chuckling lightly from Papyrus' fashion meltdown. Toriel made a mental note to look into various tuxedo styles later on in order to find one more suited to the younger skeleton's tastes. 

* Why am I not surprised that you have yet to be dressed, Sans? the towering monster sighed, shaking her head, a small smile curving the ends of her lips.

* it's my day off... besides, frisk is the busy one today, he replied, poking his girl in the side. 

* Sans! Frisk giggled before lowering her voice to a whisper. * Can't you keep your hands to yourself? Please? Just not around Lady Toriel right now. 

Toriel chuckled lightly as the young lady turned her body and whispered directly in the skeleton's ear hole in a vain attempt to keep the boss monster from listening to their conversation. With the elder monster's keen sense of hearing, whispering was not going to stop her from knowing everything. She would never tell the human though. Some things were best kept to oneself. 

* She feels really... uhm... like, extra motherly today. 

* pffff! laughed Sans. * when doesn't she? come on sunshine. just be yourself. you're way cuter that way. 

One shimmer. Yes. It seemed that the girl’s mother agreed with the boney boy. 

The sneaky queen patted her sleeve in agreement. Frisk was definitely cutest when she wasn't concerned with what other people thought, and that was exactly how she needed the young lady to act today. She caught Sans’ gaze for a quick moment and could have sworn that his left eye had briefly glowed purple. Had he already caught on to the ladies’ ruse? Toriel nodded and smiled. No matter. She trusted him to keep their secret.

* Frisk dear, what sorts of things are you doing this morning? the elder lady asked cheerfully, pretending she had not heard the human’s whispers. 

* Well, Muffet wanted me to stop by Grillby's to do some planning for next week's bake sale, she replied brightly. * We're already three-quarters of the way to our goal of bringing the Ruins spiders to Hotland!

* You girls work so hard. I am so proud of you both.

Toriel watched with delight as the young lady before her beamed with pride. The tiny SOUL in her sleeve fluttered happily.

* Thank you Toriel, but Grillby, Pappy, and Sans help us too.

* hey, why am i mentioned last? he pouted. 

* Because, silly skeleton, you eat more than a dozen doughnuts each time...

The queen laughed at the seriousness of Frisk's reply. She had seen it during the last bake sale party, as the girls had finally persuaded her to join them, even if just for a little.

* don’t forget sunshine, you're paying me in doughnuts... there's shipping and handling, bodyguard fees, cleaning... the younger monster grinned playfully as he listed out all the ways he helped throughout the day on his phalanges. 

Toriel sighed. Despite the joking tone, Sans was serious. She had heard that Mettaton was trying to sneak a camera into Grillby's and was getting better at it each successive month. The queen was unsure as to why it would be so bad to have news coverage during the event, but Papyrus, Sans, Muffet, and even the young Royal Scientist, Alphys, had insisted that no cameras enter the establishment during the event. The head of the Royal Guard, a young fish woman named Undyne, was always somewhere near the area, while Sans stayed near the bar.

The close-knit group of friends was clearly hiding something from her, but that was alright. It was clear to the wise monarch that they were all doing it for her good, so she refused to press the matter any further. 

* Hmmmm... We could always have you switch jobs with Pappy, Frisk replied with a wink before turning back to face Toriel. * Then I need to meet up with Muffet at Undyne's. She says I need to do something over there, but she won't say what.

Once again, Toriel found herself laughing. Frisk had come to visit numerous times wearing the most adorable clothing. Apparently Muffet's love of Frisk had manifested itself in two ways. She was fiercely protective of her best friend...and she had a fondness for dressing her up. Hand spun clothes were relatively cheap to create for such a talented young spider monster, and she poured herself into making cute little outfits for the human to wear.

* I am sure that what ever Muffet has planned will make you happy.

Frisk nodded contentedly before leaning over and kissing the skeleton on his cheekbone, causing him to blush momentarily. The young couple did not normally show such romantic affection around others. Toriel could only guess that Frisk was feeling a little down despite her seemingly happy disposition. It was the day of her mother's funeral, after all. 

* Would you like to join me? the young lady asked calmly as she stood up and made her way to the front door. * It might be a bit boring while I'm working with Grillby, but he really does appreciate your company, and Muffet loves spending time with you.

* I would love to join you. Thank you for inviting me.

* See you at Grillby's for lunch Sans! Frisk called out as the pair left the house and made their way to the tavern.

* sure thing sunshine, he called out from Papyrus’ bedroom window in his usual mellow tone.

Sans' teleporting ability never ceased to amaze her.

The trio of ladies were quickly welcomed into the tavern. Grillby had gone so far as to give Frisk a key to his back door so that she could sneak in and out whenever she needed to, but today, she decided to knock at the front door. Toriel had insisted that they do things her way, but the young lady couldn't bring herself to let the queen enter through the back. 

Once she was settled in a booth, Toriel was given her normal cup of tea, plus another. She fidgeted slightly in her robe as Frisk looked curiously at the strange development. The taciturn monster simply nodded, the fire on his head flashing purple ever so briefly as he ushered the human to the bar. 'He knows? Is it so obvious that I am hiding someone in my robe?' she worried, but so long as the child remained blissfully ignorant, it was all that mattered. 

Frisk and Grillby worked for a time, shuffling and scribbling on the various papers strewn about the bar as they discussed their plans for the next week. Toriel allowed the girl's mother to take another dip in the warm tea as they watched the pair hard at work. The tavern would soon be open for lunch, and the tiny SOUL would once again be forced to hide within the queen's robe.

The lunch crowd trickled in starting around ten thirty, forcing the human essence to hide once more within her protector's sleeve. Sans joined Toriel at the booth, along with Frisk at around eleven. The banter between the young couple reminded her of her younger days, before the Great War, when she and Asgore were still innocent and free of responsibility. She noted that despite their more reserved attitude in public, the pair still had that same aura of young love.

Every once in a while, Sans would glance down at her sleeve, causing Toriel to shift slightly as she sipped her tea. Luckily, Frisk was still so new to magic that there was no way she could sense her mother's faint aura. Still, the tiny purple heart remained still throughout their meal, as though the human desperately clinging to life knew that she would be found out otherwise.

When the three companions had finished eating, Toriel and Frisk headed out to Waterfall. The motherly monster walked quietly alongside the young human as they enjoyed the scenery and cool humidity of the area. Arriving at Undyne's, Toriel spoke briefly to the training dummy outside. It was rare that she left the Ruins, and even rarer for the lonely monarch to venture so far into the Underground. 

Monsters instantly recognized her, and the mere fact that she chose to stay by the young human during most of her outings showed all that the Dreemurrs were still just as kind and patient as ever. Every living creature inside the mountain deserved happiness. Everyone kept the hope of being freed soon. This was the last SOUL they needed, and it was only a matter of time before the human died.

Toriel, of couse, thought differently. Frisk would not die like the other humans that she had left to fend for themselves. She would make sure that at least this one could find true happiness. Maybe then, monsters would be deserving of freedom. 

But changing her subjects' minds on the matter was difficult. Monsters live much longer lives than humans, and they have been trapped for so long...

* Hey kid, come on in! Undyne said in her usual jolly, but rough tone before realizing who else was at the door. * Oh, your majesty! It's good to see you too, the fish lady quickly added in a more reverent tone. 

* Thank you Undyne. 

She walked carefully into the fishy abode, seating herself at the piano. The piano bench was just the right hight for such a tall monster. Being over ten feet tall had its merits, but many disadvantages when visiting shorter monsters. Undyne busied herself with making some piping hot tea. The queen and her hidden companion watched as Muffet scurried into the room, arms wide open, ready to embrace her best friend.

* FRISK!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH~~~~ squealed the young spider girl. * I've made you something really special for today.

The human hugged back, a big smile on her face as the two broke their embrace.

* You know it's only been a few days since we last saw each other... 

* So? Muffet replied teasingly. * It's pretty hard to get you away from your _bone_ friend now... I'll take you when I can catch you!

The tiny heart shimmered faintly as the tinkle of Frisk's laughter filled the air. 

* Well, you've caught me in your web for now. What did you want to show me?

* This! the young monster proclaimed haughtily as she whipped out a brand-new piece of clothing seemingly from thin air.

It was a long, sleeveless, striped sweater. The pastel rainbow stripes shimmered brightly in the light as Muffet moved it around with her six hands. Rather than handing it to the young lady before her, she rushed behind her and slipped it delicately through Frisk's arms. The open-ended sweater flowed beautifully around the human's sylph-like form, accentuating her curves in just the right way and adding a bit of balance to her already starkly-colored outfit.

* I thought I had outgrown my stripes! the human giggled as she twirled in place, her red chiffon skirt and new sweater flowing gracefully behind her.

* Ahuhuhuhu~~~~ This is where you're mistaken! Look closely!

Frisk stopped to look closely at the weave of the fabric before exclaiming:

* Zigzags? But they're so tightly knit...

* Teehee~~~ See? From far away, your sweater looks different than up close! It took me a while to figure out how to make the pattern work in just the right way to get this effect, she proudly stated. 

* Your confectioning skills have improved vastly since I first met you, my child, Toriel interjected. 

* Thank you, Your Highness! 

The tiny heart fluttered gently, overwhelmingly content with seeing her daughter so happy.

Muffet's multi-eyed gaze settled on the queen's shifting sleeve as Frisk went off to show Undyne her new sweater. Her faceted eyes glimmered a hazy purple before turning her attention back to her best friend, giggling softly all the while. 'Is it really that difficult for me to hide something?' Toriel thought sadly. 'It is true that I seldom have a reason to do so... Perhaps I lack experience.'

Still, if the spiderling did know who was hiding within her robe, she would not dare tell a soul.

The rest of their visit went well. Toriel remained on the sidelines while she and her bodiless companion watched the three remaining ladies chatting and rushing about, finishing off any last details before the funeral. Frisk had picked enough buttercups from the Ruins for each person to place a flower on the item to be burned. That seemed to be a human tradition. They busied themselves by arranging them nicely in a basket Frisk had weaved with the help of her Gyftrot friend.

Once that task was complete, the small group picked up Napstablook before making their way to the chosen place. Frisk's time spent exploring Waterfall had enabled her to find the perfect place for the funeral. It was a little island with a lonely Echo Flower in the center. The cyan river rushed by, keeping most monsters from venturing to that tiny patch of land. Frisk took Muffet in hand and leapt across the large gap in the grass-covered earth, red magic burning brightly on the soles of her dancer shoes as she took a few steps in the air to make sure they stayed dry. Undyne pole-vaulted across the river using a bright green spear, while the little yellow duck flew Toriel from one side to the other in a disproportionately large amount of time.

Sans appeared in his usual clothes with a sharply dressed Papyrus a few seconds later. He was wearing skinny jeans, a white teeshirt and a black leather jacket. The queen looked the lanky skeleton over with the intent of modifying the old human suit she had seen that morning. 'This could be possible, she thought carefully. 'I will simply tighten the pant legs and alter the jacket to match this one!'

Grillby and Alphys arrived shortly after. The group laughed a bit as Undyne, being the fearless lover that she was, propelled herself to her girlfriend's side at such a speed that the surrounding grass almost left the ground with her. The lovey-dovey couple pole-vaulted their way back to the little island with Alphys held tightly in one muscular fish arm. Grillby, on the other hand, was having a much harder time getting across. The little duck flatly refused to help the fiery man across the deadly river, leaving Sans with no choice but to help his best friend out. The taciturn barman waited patiently as his now blue body was gently floated over the river. 

* heh... no need to get steamed, grillbz, the skeleton chuckled. * i'd never let you down. 

The fiery man sighed heavily as his dress shoes touched the ground beneath him. Frisk held back a small giggle as she waved happily at the tall monster, his fire burning a slight yellow around his cheeks as he nodded in acknowledgment of the young lady's presence. 'It seems to me that no one is able to resist this child's bubbly personality,' Toriel mused as a small snort escaped her muzzle. 

Everyone was now here. 

* Sans... Did you bring them? Frisk asked, her voice suddenly shaky and unsure. 

* yeah... he replied calmly, his voice having shifted from its usual cheeky tone to a more subdued one. * just as you asked. 

Toriel knew that Sans was the only one allowed to touch the items her mother had given her. Even the ever-reliable Papyrus avoided touching Frisk's most precious possessions for fear of causing her to cry. The queen somewhat understood the young human's attachment to those items. She too kept her dear Asriel's locket in a safe place, never letting anyone but herself touch it. 

She watched as Sans carefully took out the folded blue and magenta striped sweater from inside his jacket, the small flower book wrapped within its sleeves, and placed them in the girl's shaky hands.

* Have you decided which one you will burn? the motherly monster asked gently as she took her place by the human's side. 

Frisk nodded carefully in reply, her eyes glowing a soft-red. 'It seems that she is determined to go through with this...' She watched the conflicted human place the two items side by side in front of the lone Echo Flower before turning back to face everyone, an overly cheery smile plastered on her face. 

* So! I've decided to burn my sweater...

The group heard an audible gulp before she continued on. The tiny SOUL shook briefly in Toriel's large, flowing sleeve. 

* I kinda want to make this a bit of a mix of things... I mean, my mom wasn't a monster even though she cared a lot about you in general and wanted to help in any way she could...

Muffet handed her the basket of buttercups and she awkwardly nodded in thanks. 

* And since you never really met her, I'm not sure how I should go about this but...

Toriel held herself back from scooping the young human into her arms as she continued, the sole of her left dancer shoe scraping into the dirt. 

* Could each of you take a flower...and place it on my sweater? It's normally done with roses, and normally you'd say goodbye then, but... heh...yeah. 

* Well, we didn't know your mom, but we sure know you, and if she was ANYTHING like you, I would've liked her too, Undyne replied, flashing a toothy grin at the uncomfortable human.

* Y-yeah! I agree!

The rest of the group smiled and nodded in agreement as they reached into the basket for a flower.

THANK YOU, FRISK'S MOTHER, FOR RAISING SUCH A NICE HUMAN! Papyrus proclaimed as he tossed his buttercup. 

* yeah. couldn't agree more bro, Sans added, floating his gently over to the sweater with his magic as he spoke.

And with that, the rest of the monsters tossed their buttercups onto the sweater.

* Thanks guys... I guess I'll get to the monster part of this funeral... Frisk sniffled as her left hand began glowing a soft green, flames appearing at the tips of her fingers before mixing into a much larger flame within her palm. 

The tiny purple heart shimmered brightly, flying quickly out of Toriel's sleeve, floating briefly in front of the lone Echo Flower before landing between the book and sweater. Papyrus, Napstablook, Alphys, and Undyne gasped at the sight. The fish woman turned to the queen and stared at her in shock. 

* HEY! That's a human SOUL! What's it doing HERE?

Preferring to watch over the group as the human girl before them fell to her knees in front of the fading SOUL, Toriel replied softly, her tone reverent and commanding attention:

* What it set out to do almost nine months ago... Say goodbye.

The sight of the tiny human heart glowing faintly on the ground snuffed the magic right out of Frisk's hand, the soft green glow of her fire now replaced by the cool cyan of the river rushing around them. 

* Mom? the girl choked out in disbelief.

The tiny heart shimmered faintly. Yes.

* How? Why?

Toriel watched as the child attempted to scoop the tiny heart up, only for her hands to pass through it. 'She has seen Frisk... Her time is almost up.'

* MOM! You're not supposed to just die and then reappear like that! And now you're leaving again? That's...not fair, she cried, shaking her head in frustration.

« * I know. Forgive me? » the tiny heart tinkled out, though no monster could understand it. 

The young lady stopped and stared at her mother's SOUL in disbelief. She could hear her! But how? Not taking the time to think about it, she replied hastily, her voice raspy from holding back tears. 

* Forgive you? How could I ever be mad at you? It's my fault you... It's all my fault. 

Toriel held herself back. The rest of her companions were standing as still as statues, staring at the pair of humans on the ground. There would be time for her to soothe the young lady later. 

« * Is that your boyfriend? » the tiny heart tinkled merrily as it faded a bit more. « * I always knew you would make it here... You used to wake up as a toddler and tell me all about the skeleton boy in your dreams. »

* I told you about Sans? Frisk whispered.

« * Of course! » the tiny heart shone softly. « * Why do you think I taught you everything I know? »

* I forgot all about that... Frisk smiled, tears streaking down her face. 

« * Silly girl, that's what mothers are for! » the dying SOUL gently admonished.

The pair paused for a moment as the boney boy behind them nodded, briefly surrounding Frisk with a soothing haze of blue magic. The bodiless human shimmered its tiny heart in thanks.

« * Your friends are wonderful. Take care of them, and be happy, even if you never make it back to the surface. »

* Okay. I will. 

« * Promise? »

* P-promise...

« * Open the book please. To the globe amaranth. » the fading heart whispered, its tiny body half transparent, half a soft purple.

Frisk did as she was told, her hands shaking slightly as she stumbled through the pages, glancing quickly at each list of flower names before finding the right one. Unfading love. She placed the small book back onto the damp ground, the half-page floral sketch large enough for everyone to see. 

The tiny SOUL was now almost completely transparent, a faint purple aura still emanating from its exterior as it hopped onto the page. 

« * I’ll always be right here if you need me. I love you, » she whispered. 

* I love you too mommy, the girl whispered back. 

And with that, the tiny heart faded away completely, a fine purple dust coating the page of the Victorian book.

**************************

The young lady awoke gently, warm tears streaming down over her nose ridge, pooling onto the pillow at the base of her cheek. She shifted slowly, carefully extricating herself from the smooth, boney arms of the boy nuzzling her back.

It pained her to leave Sans, but she just couldn't face him since the funeral. She couldn't really face any of them since the funeral. When her mother had disappeared, a bittersweet feeling of closure had initially overwhelmed her. She had stayed kneeling, dumbly, for who knows how long, as everyone watched her, waiting for a reaction. But she had none. The lone human had simply carefully closed the book and bundled it up in the worn-out sweater, crumpling the small pile of buttercups as she went. 

Without so much as a nod or a word of warning, Frisk had begun walking off, her steps shaky as she glided over the river, her feet blazing red with magic.

No one had stopped her, or had even tried to. Not even Sans. Wasn't he the one that she could rely on the most? When she had realized that no one was following her, she dashed back home and locked herself in their room. The sweater went back into the dresser drawer, and the book went back on the night stand, as if nothing had happened...

The young lady had gotten ready for bed at lightning speed, hiding under the covers as soon as possible and forcing herself to sleep, her back to the door. A pajama-clad Sans had appeared shortly after, slipping quietly under the covers and draping his right arm over her side, his face buried in the hair at the nape of her neck. She had finally relaxed a bit when he joined her, even though he still said nothing. There was nothing to say really. I'm sorry you lost your mom twice? Wasn't it nice to see her one last time? It was all true, and very strange.

Humans' SOULs didn't just exit their dead bodies and float about looking for their loved ones, at least, not on a regular basis. Human scientists surely would have found a way to harness that sort of magical energy if it were true. 

Frisk scooted quietly to the foot of the bed and hopped off before turning to look at her boyfriend. He looked to be fast asleep still. She sighed. Even in their dream, she had avoided him, running off and hiding in some conveniently tall, thick bushes. Flowerless bushes. The flower field had been completely empty, as devoid of flowers as Frisk was of feeling; a sea of green grass for as far as the eye could see. 

Gingerly picking up his dark blue jacket, she draped it over her shoulders, reveling in the warmth of the slightly stained fur lining. Her hand on the doorknob, she turned it agonizingly slowly, hoping, praying it wouldn't make a sound. It was harder to leave the house now that they shared a bed, and although she felt safer from the darkness in her sleep with her boney partner at her side, sometimes the young human felt the inexplicable need to escape and face her fears alone. This was one of those times, and she felt keenly aware of Sans' knowledge of this as he whispered into the darkness. 

* goin' somewhere? you haven't talked to us since... 

There was an audible pause as the pair remained motionless. 

* we're all worried about you.

* I'm just going to the bathroom.

* really? he replied, his deep voice strained and anxious. * didn't know you needed my jacket for that. 

'damn it frisk, you don't even know that i can never sleep when you leave the house at night,' the anxious monster thought as he ground his teeth slightly in frustration. Surprisingly, it was true. As soon as the young lady ever slipped out of the wooden confines of the Aster household, Sans was seemingly jolted awake as she continued to pull his magic further and further away from him. 

* I just...need some time alone, she sighed, opening the bedroom door. * I'll be safe. Promise. 

And with that, Frisk left the room, leaving Sans to cling to her pillow and wait patiently for her return. 

It was always nighttime in Waterfall, which made the passage of time more difficult for the lone human to realize. She trudged silently through the marshy, humid land until she reached her destination, the largest, deepest cavern in the Underground. Her starry pajama pants already thoroughly soaked from the constant rain, she settled on the edge of the cliff, her gaze flittering over the abyss, towards Dreemurr Castle. 

Sans' jacket was just what she needed. Something warm and dry...with a nice, musky bone smell to boot. The conflicted human had ignored the free umbrellas of the previous cavern in favor of slipping her arms through the sleeves of Sans' jacket, but still preferring to keep it unzipped. It didn't matter if she came home thoroughly soaked. Feeling cold and wet really helped solidify how crummy she felt.

* Dreams come and go… But those with you are filled to the brim…

Her voice pealed out, cracking under the strain of her choking sobs. The melancholy sound drifted across the chasm, further distorted by the fall of the constant rain. Frisk could feel someone, more than just one monster actually, staring at her from a distance. None of them came close. They simply watched from the shadows as she stretched her spine further, expanding her ribcage and projecting her cracking and sore voice, filling the cavern’s space with the saddest sounds the Underground had ever heard.

**************************

Sans tossed and turned, finally staring at the digital alarm clock on their nightstand, his pupils a flat, lifeless white. 12:37. He slid out of bed, slipping his grey tennis shoes on over his floppy pajama socks, lazily pulling his loose, white turtleneck over his pajamas. He didn’t even bother sneaking out of his room, a portal to the between space opening right before him, connecting him directly to Waterfall. There wasn’t any other place that Frisk would go to think.

He stepped out into the cool moisture of the river-filled main cave, the cyan waters reflecting on his clothes and lighting up his milk-white bones, turning them a softer hue of blue. The sun droplet kid that usually stood in the same place against the wall every day was now back home, surely fast asleep. The contemplative skeleton wandered to the young monster’s favorite perch, slid down against the wall, his boney butt thudding against the somewhat hard, chalky surface, and looked from its perspective.

Frisk’s voice drifted to his ear holes, the sweet melody of the Delta Lullaby no longer hopeful, but sad, desperate, empty. His SOUL pulsed weakly in his ribcage as he stared blankly out across the beauty of the twinkling gems in the ceiling and the gentle, swift waters of the rivers. There were too many things going against them. Not all of Sans’ premonitory dreams had yet to pass, there was the issue of the strange vine monster who had possessed Toriel and attacked them, and now Frisk’s mother had resurfaced when the young lady was finally starting to let go for good. 

* i’m right here if you need me, sunshine. i’m right here… he mumbled, kneeling and turning around to face the wall, his skull thunking against the harder rock.

His eyes closed briefly as he drug his skull across a small portion of wall, deep in thought, adjusting the magic he was passing to Frisk to be as soothing as possible. He felt a scratch forming on his frontal bone and stopped, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully as he squinted at the wall. There, scrawled deeply into the cracked, chipped earth, was a bunch of chicken-scratch between two people.

« What’s a star? »  
« I’ll be your star, Lorrin. »  
« Can you eat it? Can you touch it? »  
« You can’t eat me, silly, but you can touch me. »  
« Then I’ll be your sun! »  
« Don’t burn me! »  
« Let’s shine together, Vinnie. »  
« Forever? »  
« Forever. »

* heh. what a cute pair… Sans chuckled, his eye sockets widening in surprise as he recognized the names. * lorrin! that’s that monster kid’s name! the one who…

The lone monster ground his teeth in frustration. He and Frisk were the only pair who had made it so far. Seven pairs of hopeful humans and monsters had met and died, long before they had even dreamt of one another. Seven pairs had tried to share their SOULs and failed, dying miserable, painful, lonely deaths with no-one who knew how they felt or what they had gone through to get as far as they had.

* nope, there’s no way we’re going out like you two. sorry kiddos… Sans whispered as he blipped closer to his girl, staying in the shadows of the far wall directly behind her.

He looked around for a moment, noting that none of the other monsters had ventured so close, none, save for Toriel, who was now sitting next to the girl, patting her head gently with one paw as the other held her firmly. When had she walked past him? Had the queen left her house far earlier than he had left his? He fiddled with the bracelet Frisk had given him just a few weeks ago, his anxiety lowering at the feeling of the soft ribbon and hair against his left radius and ulna.

Frustration and helplessness overwhelmed Sans as he listened to their quiet conversation. Frisk needed him, and he needed her, but right then, what she really needed was a guiding figure, a mother.

* How did you know I’d be here? he heard the quiet, dull tinkle of his girl’s voice ring out.

* Let’s just say it was a mother’s intuition, the goat woman cooed.

‘a contraction? huh. who’da thought tori wasn’t all that comfortable with me after all… i wonder if she kept her composure with mom too…’ Sans thought, his white pupils shining happily at the possibility of the two ladies before him having a stronger, more familial bond than what he or Pappy could offer Frisk.

* Did you hide my mother from me all day? Why?

The skeleton boy gulped as he heard his girl’s dull, flat words. She sounded so conflicted, so…defeated.

* I did, my child. If I had let you see her right away, her SOUL would have disappeared.

Frisk pulled away from the large monster’s gentle embrace and stared at her. Her expression was a mix of betrayal and understanding, her hazel eyes glowing a deep blue, the color of which set Sans’ SOUL ablaze with admiration.

* You wanted her to see me…how I was doing…who I’m friends with…right? she choked, closing her eyes briefly as their blue tint flashed away.

* Yes, my dear.

* …thank you, she whispered, her voice finally regaining some of its brightness.

* I could never replace your mother, my dear Frisk, Tori began, her voice low and soft as she took Frisk’s hands into her own. * but if you’d like, I could be your second mother…someone you could rely on…

Sans watched the human fling herself into the monster’s embrace, nuzzling the goat mother’s robe as the elder held her tightly.

* YES yes yes yes yes please yes… she cried over and over, her gentle voice cracking with emotion as sobs wracked her delicate frame.

The interaction between the mother and child was so intense that the lonely skeleton found himself wondering if he would ever get a chance to live such a heartwarming discussion between himself and his father. ‘maybe one day pops…’ he hoped as he slipped back into the static of the between space.

That night, everything was good. That night, Frisk had gained as much as she had lost. Their SOULs glowed and fluttered happily in the knowledge that there would always be someone watching over them.

« Thanks Mom… »  
« thanks tori… »


	27. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet's life as the only child of Frisk's group of friends has left her with some difficulties that the others are unable to help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I'm now a month into the school year, and it feels pretty good? I'm still not finding a rhythm to writing, but I'm doing my best to keep it up! I swear I'm a slower writer than the snails in Thundersnail can move... -.-
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr?](http://vitaetaleau.tumblr.com) Also, if you have any writing requests, feel free to send me an ask. I need more inspiration!!!
> 
> Recommended Music:  
> The whole chapter: [Prototype 1 by Wintergatan ](https://wintergatan.bandcamp.com/track/prototype-1) I can't emphasize how much I love this cheery little song. The first time I heard it, it really screamed out to me: This is what Muffet and Frisk's relationship is like.

Closing the door slowly, Muffet sucked in a big breath of air, her six shoulders sagging slightly as she surveyed her messy room. Messy, in that there were half-made clothes strewn about near the sewing machine in the right corner of her room, her usually prim bed’s lacy sheets were crumpled against the side of her ironwork daybed, and she hadn’t dusted or vacuumed in over a week.

Things had been difficult as of late, and hiding out in her room, not doing much of anything but sewing and writing in her journal, had actually helped her ignore the problems creeping up to consume her. 

The young spider monster walked slowly over to her pastel painted hardwood desk, her fine fingers gliding over the ornate wood of her purple, velvet-cushioned chair. She sat down roughly, feeling far too tired to expend any more energy to sit down as daintily as usual, and slumped over her desk, all six arms cradling her head as she stared blankly to the side. 

It was once again time to write, but writing had become so difficult for her. Finally, after a few minutes of feeling sorry for herself, Muffet sat up straight as her bottom left hand opened the small left drawer and pulled out a beautifully made journal. The plainness of the original cardboard cover was replaced with white scalloped lace on the edges and a soft purple fabric with embroidered Echo Flowers in the center. The current year was stitched in red thread on the spine of the book, 201X.

Flipping through the pages helped ease the young lady into the prospect of writing about her day, but it was clear to her that the paragraphs and pages of excited rambles that occurred before were a thing of the past. Her writing had become concise and lacked the details and flourishes of previous entries.

Slowly, deliberately, Muffet read through the month of January, her happy writing gradually diminishing, until finally all that remained were basic notes with the hour attached. Would things ever be better long enough for her to feel true happiness once more? She hoped so, but being the only monster in Frisk’s group who was still in stripes had its complications. 

Despite her maturity and entrepreneurship, the young spider was only a decent student at best. Only a few monsters had ever managed to graduate from school early. Sans’ genius was something that monster academia had never seen before, and Papyrus had followed, albeit slower, through sheer force of will. It would be at least another few years before she would finally be out of school and considered an adult monster.

The young monster read through her week, steeling herself against the reality of writing another startlingly bad day into her journal.

> February 3rd:  
>  2:30: Got up as usual. Snuck a spider donut for breakfast while baking.  
>  7:00: Left for school. Meliae and Hestia left another nasty message in my desk. My baking is clearly superior to theirs. They’ve become so jealous… The teacher has never seemed to care about dealing with this issue. These notes are only getting worse.  
>  16:00: Got home. Worked the front.  
>  18:00: Frisk called. I miss her.
> 
> February 4th:  
>  2:30: Got up to bake.  
>  7:00: Found another note in my desk. It said Fuku hates me. I don’t understand why. I thought she was my friend.  
>  16:00: Didn’t feel like working. Going to sleep.  
>  (Edit: Missed a call from Alphys. She wants to show me a baking-themed anime she just found.)
> 
> February 5th:  
>  2:30: Baking.  
>  7:00: School. Keeping my head down during class helped.  
>  16:00: Worked the front with a happy smile. As usual.  
>  18:00: Texted Papyrus. Needed the morale boost. He invited me to dinner, but I still need to do my homework.
> 
> February 6th:  
>  Couldn’t sleep. Spent the night baking instead. Might as well be productive. The next Bake Sale is in a few weeks.  
>  7:00: The higher-levels councilors came by our classroom today to give a presentation on different types of jobs and the classes we would need to get them. Someone said I didn’t belong there since I already have a job. Why won’t they understand that the Bake Sales aren’t for profit? Just because my family runs the best bakery in the Underground, does that mean that I shouldn’t get to see if I want to try a different profession? I wish my classmates cared.  
>  16:00: Going to bed as soon as I’m done with the councilor’s job form. Do I really want to be a baker? I love baking, but will people always treat me like this?  
>  (Edit: Fell asleep before Frisk’s call. I should call her back soon.)
> 
> February 7th:  
>  3:40: Woke up late. Mom told me I could sleep more, but I insisted. I want to work. If I don’t, not even my parents will like me anymore.  
>  7:00: Passed Fuku in the hallway for the first time since the note. She won’t even look at me. Made my stomach churn. Went to the nurse’s office to hide.  
>  16:00: Sans stopped by while I was working. Said he was worried about me, that I had been avoiding Frisk’s calls and texts. I’m fine, I said. Told him I’ve just been busy and over worked. I lied. I’m not fine. I’m tired of being ostracized at school. Can’t wait to be done with it.

Muffet frowned, her almond-shaped eyes closing briefly as she ruffled her hair in frustration. She swallowed a tiny scream. It would only make things worse if word got out that her once caring classmates’ daily bullying was actually breaking her spirit. ‘Papyrus says that I can’t give up, that things can only get better, that it’s all about attitude… I’m not seeing it yet, but, still, some good came out of today. I might as well write it down,’ she exhaled. ‘Small steps in the right direction are better than no steps.’

Her bottom left hand reached for the small left drawer once more, pulling out the fountain pen she had bought from Bratty and Catty one year. The plastic was slightly dented and chipped in places when she had first brought it home, but after a few hours of work, it had turned into a beautiful fountain pen made for a princess. All of the dents and chips had been filled in with clay, leaving a smooth, blemish-free surface. Muffet pulled out her now scarlet fountain pen, the sadness in her eyes lightening a tad as she remembered all of the time she had put in to make it hers. She passed the pen to her top left hand, placing her lower hands on her lap, turned to a fresh page, and began writing.

> February 8th:  
>  3:30: Mom woke me up with freshly baked bread. I’d forgotten how nice it was to wake up to a warm breakfast.  
>  7:00: Found Fuku being bullied by Hestia and her cronies in the locker room. It felt good to turn those hussies purple. The color didn’t suit them. Don’t know if she’ll change her mind about me. I suppose that bridge has already been burnt…  
>  16:00: Worked the front coun—

« Knock, knock. » A knock at Muffet’s bedroom door sounded out before it quickly opened to reveal a slightly flustered Sans and a frowning Frisk. The young spider dropped her scarlet fountain pen from her top left hand, staining her diary with blackish purple ink droplets, all five of her almond-shaped eyes rounded in surprise. How much worse could this week get? She had already managed to mess up her standing at school, her mother was worried about her despite her usual laissez-faire stance on parenting, and now her best friend in all of everything was angry at her.

Muffet watched as Sans shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, letting Frisk pass into the room, a small bag in hand. He coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his skull with his left hand, the right one still placed firmly in his jacket pocket.

* so uh… guess i’ll leave you two to catch up. g’night, he said with a wink in her direction as he flashed out of existence. 

* Your mom let us in. I know you don’t have school tomorrow, so I’m staying the night. 

Frisk’s voice was surprisingly gentle despite her furrowed brows, her eyes flashing a brilliant red as she magically shut the door. Muffet couldn’t help but recoil slightly at her friend’s gentle fierceness. In all of their time together, she had never seen her friend act in this manner, and her frumpy black hair and messy room didn’t help her feel any better about the surprise visit. 

The young lady’s mannerisms changed slightly. She sighed, dropping her small bag next to the spiderling’s hardwood desk, and slumped down against the door. Muffet looked on intently as a gleam of red flashed through the human’s eyes once more.

* I’m not mad at you Muffet. I’m just…worried.

The heaviness of Frisk’s words weighed on the young spider’s SOUL. All at once, she felt as though she needed to make a large, thick web and hide in the farthest corner possible. She wanted to run away.

* You’re still being bullied, aren’t you?

No response. How could she respond to that? Of course she was still being bullied. She had had very few friends at school to begin with, and now, ten months after the first Bake Sale, she had none. 

* I’m doing just fine. I’ve just been busy at the bakery this week, she replied, her voice wavering slightly as she snapped her diary shut and placed it and the fountain pen back in the brightly painted desk’s drawer.

She could hear Frisk sigh as she busied herself tidying up around her messy room. Her avoidance of the subject certainly didn’t help matters. It was plainly obvious to everyone close to her that this week had been particularly hard, and the messy room, for such a prim and proper lady monster, was a dead giveaway.

* How many more years of school do you have left?

* Enough to make life harder than it should be, Muffet responded, frustration clearly present in her voice despite her attempts to swallow it.

There was no point in avoiding Frisk, she knew that better than anyone. Once her dearest friend had something in mind, there was no changing her opinion, no swerving her off-course. Frisk was determined, and this evening, her entire being was focused on her.

Muffet slumped down against the door next to the pensive human, lacing her six, spindly hands around her friend’s rounder, muscly ones, her head falling gently onto Frisk’s boney shoulder. Frisk’s human body felt warm and invitingly soft in comparison to her harder exoskeleton. She curled up around the young lady, a few tears falling quietly onto the girl’s black turtleneck.

* I shouldn’t complain. I have a great life. I was born into a wealthy and hard-working family. My parents love me, even if they can be harsh sometimes. And I have you, and Grillby is amazing, and Papyrus and Sans are really sweet and helpful, and I look up to Alphys and Undyne so much, and Queen Toriel is so lovely and kind and understanding, so why? WHY? WHY IS THIS SO HARD NOW?

She hadn’t even meant to open up so much, but as soon as the first words came out, it was as though the floodgates had burst open. Muffet’s emotions crashed down on her usually prim and composed posture. She curled into her dearest friend, her spindly arms desperately clinging to her as she bawled, big, lumpy droplets crashing down over the pair of girls.

* I FEEL SO ALONE. All of this is because of the bake sales. I want to help my spider family in the Ruins. They deserve to live with the rest of us, here, in New Home. But now I have no friends my age, my class hates me, and my teacher is either ambivalent or unable to do anything about it.

The spiderling hiccuped quietly, her tears now much smaller than before. She felt Frisk hold her hands tightly, a soft, gentle « Shhh… » floating to her ear holes, calming her stormy spirit. Muffet took a short, shuddered breath, and whispered:

* And the worst part? I don’t know if I want to bake anymore.

Silence. She closed all five of her water-filled eyes, waiting for the onslaught of angry words and affirmations of her greatness that were sure to follow such a statement, but they never came. Instead, Muffet felt the young lady’s hands release hers, her soft, squishy arms enveloping her slowly, deliberately.

Frisk had carefully shifted to place Muffet’s head against her chest, her arms surrounding her protectively as the spiderling curled up into itself, into her embrace. Muffet could hear her friend’s heartbeat and the flutter of the SOUL hidden deep within the recesses of her body. For the first time that week, she felt calm, serene, determined. Frisk was filled with determination of the best sort. Not the strong, overly powerful sort of determination which commanded attention with its ferocious ability to crumble everything to its will, but the subdued, carefully considered sort of determination, the kind that weighed the complexities of each action and safely carved a path for others to follow.

Muffet closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift as she listened to her dearest friend’s heartbeat. ‘If I stop baking, will I get my friends back?’ No. ‘Will my classmates stop hating me?’ Maybe, but would that be worth it? ‘Will Fuku forgive me for dragging her into the line of fire of my former friends?’ Surely she would do so regardless. Fuku was such a kind-hearted young fire lady that Muffet was surprised to have ever received a mean note from her. She had probably been forced to write it.

A few buzzes in quick succession came from the monster girl’s phone as it lay on the desk. Without saying a word, Frisk had picked it up, floating it over to her in a layer of blue magic. Muffet eyed it wearily as she sniffled once more. This week had been hard enough. She didn’t want to know if any of her classmates had just texted her.

* I’m here for you, she heard, a steady, determined whisper drifting to her ear holes as she focused on the phone. * I’ll always be here for you. We’re best friends, remember?

She unlocked the phone and looked over her texts, Frisk’s words spurring her to act.

« MUFFET! SANS HAS TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE STILL FEELING BLUE AFTER MY PEP TALK THIS WEEK! I AM SORRY TO HEAR THAT. BUT FEAR NOT, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND! I CAN’T MAKE YOUR TROUBLES GO AWAY, BUT SURELY I CAN HELP, SOMEHOW. SO PLEASE, DON’T FORGET THAT I’M HERE FOR YOU! »

Muffet giggled a tad as she read the silly skeleton’s message, his loud and commanding voice rumbling in her head. Papyrus was definitely one of the most dependable monsters in the Underground. She sent off a quick reply thanking him for his concern and accepting the offer of a spaghetti dinner before switching to the next message.

« HEY! Alphys told me you still haven’t replied to her anime night! You have NO CHOICE now that I’m involved, punk. Just accept your fate of having a good time watching a great anime with us! It’s so good, and the baking is INTENSE. »  
« Oh. And don’t bother baking anything for this one, I made a cake just for the occasion! And it’s not burnt, so it has to be good! »

This time Frisk’s body shifted around her, her soft laugh drifting through the room. She must have been peeking over her head.

* I was there for that. We were lucky Alphys and I got her to calm down enough, or her house would have burnt down!

Muffet’s eyes went wide with surprise and she was filled with a sudden understanding of Undyne and Alphys’ relationship dynamics. She had heard of Undyne’s prowess in the kitchen, but never of such serious consequences. It was true that Alphys had had her kitchen burn out a few times, but when the spiderling had inquired, the lizard lady had never said why. All she had done was blush furiously and scurry off to start their show.

* Ahuhuhuhu~~~~ My my, I had never expected this! How sweet of them.

Her voice felt brighter, lighter than it had all week. So this was what her friends were up to. They were all trying to cheer her up. She hungrily tabbed to the next message, eager to know who else had checked in on her.

« Hello, my dear. »  
« Some of your friends came to me asking for advice this week on your predicament. You might not be talking to them about it, but they know very well what is happening at school. I wish I could do something to help, but I am sure that it would only complicate your situation further if I were to intercede. »  
« Never lose hope, my child. Your true friends will always be there for you, and so shall I. Toriel. » 

* Would you like me to talk to Hestia and Meliae? Maybe if I spoke with them they would stop tormenting you so…

* Ahuhuhuhu~~~ My dear Frisky, that’s so sweet of you to offer, but I don’t think it would help at this point. All they want now is for my reputation to crash and burn, and they’ve done everything in their power for this to happen. Imagine if you were to show up at school one day! They would plaster your face all over the Undernet, and then Asgore would come for you like you said!

* I don’t think that would happen, actually… I think Asgore already knows where I live. Remember the box from Santa? None of us were really paying attention at the time, but there were three pairs of pajamas inside…

Muffet’s eyes widened considerably as Frisk’s voice tapered off. If the king was Santa, then the Asters’ present made complete sense. She unfurled her arms a bit, still clinging to the young lady’s black turtleneck, and looked into her eyes. The steady, supportive serenity that Muffet had grown used to seeing was wavering. It had to be true.

* Oh my! she whispered, * So you’re saying…

* It’s only a matter of time until Sans’ dream comes true, Frisk replied, her hands trembling slightly. * There’s no way that Asgore will willingly attack, of that I’m certain. I’ve heard such wonderful things about him from other monsters, and Toriel always speaks so fondly of him…

A heavy silence permeated the room as the girls thought carefully about their current predicament.

* What do you mean when you say that he won’t willingly attack? Are you saying that what happened to Toriel will happen to Asgore?

Muffet’s gaze remained fixed on her friend, but the human’s hazel eyes were unfocused, as though her mind was trapped in a place far away from New Home. She finally let go of Frisk’s turtleneck and waved all six of her hands in front of the girl’s face, jolting her back to reality.

* Oh! the girl cried as she looked down at Muffet’s slightly worried face. * Yeah. I think so, but I can’t say for sure. Sans has never mentioned seeing any vines or plants of any kind in the dream he had…

The look of uncertainty and exhaustion on Frisk’s face was more than she could bear. Muffet extricated herself from her dear friend’s embrace and stood up before grabbing the girl’s fleshy hands and pulling her up. She dragged the human to the now-made bed and plopped on to it, pulling her down in the process. Frisk instantly went from sitting to lying down, burying her face in her hands.

* I’m terrified, she whispered. * We haven’t figured out how to fight back without hurting him yet. I could easily win, if I resorted to violence… Monsters are weaker to physical attacks than humans are, so I’m sure that could tip the scale.

Frisk shook her head, roughly gripping the fringe of her hair and pulling as she let out a frustrated groan.

* But I refuse to do that! What would Toriel think? I would kill them both if Asgore dies! There has to be a way to finish that fight without resorting to violence… But, what if I can’t win? What if he kills us all and we can’t break the cycle?

Silence filled the room. Frisk was laying next to her, now utterly motionless and completely defeated. Muffet laid down next to her, shooting a string of magic web to flip the light switch off. She would clean that up later. For now, Muffet wanted to help Frisk just as much as Frisk wanted to help her.

A tiny hoard of spiders clambered up the foot of the daybed, dragging with them a thin, white blanket which Muffet used to cover them. The constant warmth of the bakery left Muffet’s room at just the right temperature for her arachnid body to remain comfortable, but the pressure of a blanket was always welcome. She curled up against the human’s back, her light, airy voice now a quiet whisper:

* Don’t worry Frisk. I’ll protect you. I know I’m not in that dream, but if I’m there when it really happens, then things will change. I’m sure of it. NO ONE will hurt you. I won’t allow it.

Muffet looked at the back of Frisk’s head as it nodded lightly in acknowledgement. She closed her almond-shaped eyes and willed the tension out of her limbs. A new day would bring new challenges and opportunities, and they would meet them head-on, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious as to which anime Undyne is referring to? Why it's: Bonjour, Sweet Love Patisserie. If you haven't watched it, go take a look. It's pretty good for having such a short runtime. ;)
> 
> OH! and because I really want some inspiration, I'll write a little something based on a prompt of your choice to the first person who can figure out what kinds of monsters Meliae and Hestia are.  
> Make sure your prompt is reasonable and that I know the characters well enough. NSFW is ok, but let's keep it tame, shall we? ;) If I feel uncomfortable with your request, I'll ask you to change it.  
> Fandoms I'll write for: Undertale, Sailor Moon, Nier, Digimon, FFVIII, FFIX, FFX, some mainstay Nintendo games, and other more obscure games. If your thing isn't on my current list, ask and I'll see if I can do it. :D


End file.
